Naruto: Underneath the Underneath
by Jiraiya's Lost Student
Summary: Naruto has always been a little different, but what happens when the Naruto everyone knew in the academy wasn't the real Naruto? Starting at the Mizuki Incident, Naruto will have to fight his way to the top, one way or another. When fighting with a swordsman, facing a Sannin, and going against a full on demon become the norm, and trained by the best of the best, how far can he go?
1. Prologue: Who Are You?

(Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, but I do own a shit ton of Yu-gi-oh cards)

(With the posting of this story, i'm putting One Glorious Mistake up for adoption)

(As per usual, this is just a prologue, Its about a thousand words and it should tell you just enough to get you hooked)

* * *

"You are the Nine Tail Fox!" Shouted Mizuki from his position in the tree tops, laughing maniacally as he pulled his second giant shuriken off of his back.

"NO!" yelled Iruka weakly, having taking the first of Mizuki's shuriken to the back.

"Ummm actually i'm not?" stated Naruto calmly, much to the shock of both chunin, but especially mizuki, who was hoping to mentally cripple the blonde idiot to make his escape easier.

Mizuki recovered quickly, hoping to convince the blonde that was the kyuubi, redoubled his efforts "Yes you are! The Yondaime-"

"Sealed the Nine Tailed fox in me the day of the attack and yatta yatta yatta... I already knew that Idiot, i've known for like 6 years now. Hell, I've talked to the damn thing! I was doing it while i was waiting for you to get here. How am i not supposed to know about it?" Stated Naruto "However, I also know that it's an S- class secret, so I Guess that means i have to kill you... or bring you to Ibiki, I still owe him 20 ryo from that damn poker game last month"

To say that both Iruka and Mizuki were confused was like saying that all kage only disliked paperwork. They were searching their brains for anything that they could think of that would explain the child in front of them. After all this was Naruto, the idiot prankster who didn't have a care in the world, how could he know he was a container, even talk to the fox? Who is Naruto?

Mizuki decided that he was bluffing and to call him on it "Yea right Demon, you're a failure! You couldn't touch me! Let alone kill me! do you really think a failure could beat a Chunin? you must be dumber than I tho-" In the blink of an eye, Naruto was behind him, holding a kunai to the throat of the tradiours Chunin.

"Mizuki, do you enjoy using your legs?" Questioned Naruto, his tone cool and careless, not unlike a certain silver haired Jounin.

"No shit i like my legs you piece of sh-" He was cut off when Naruto slipped the kunai in his other hand into the base of Mizuki's spine, effectively paralyzing the man. Naruto pushed him off the tree limb, letting him fall with no way of safely landing, and in a matter of seconds 3 things happened. Iruka saw Mizuki's legs collapsed beneath him, Naruto push him off the branch they were standing on, and when Mizuki was about 3 feet from hitting the ground, Naruto appeared and threw an incredibly hard uppercut to the exposed jaw of Mizuki, sending him back into the air, only for him to return to the ground hard when out of nowhere, an ANBU dropped Mizuki to the ground with a wicked axe kick to the base of his skull, sending the wayward Chunin into sweet unconsciousness.

"Nice shot dog, though i really wanted to be the one to knock him out" stated Naruto in a positive tone

"Now Now Fox, no need to be sad. After all with this you're finally out of ANBU, just like you wanted, Though you might not like the team you're with now..." Said Dog, removing his mask, revealing a very amused Kakashi Hatake "After all, it won't be easy going from ANBU to being on a Genin team. You should thank the heavens that the Sandaime let me be your sensei. You could have gotten asuma, and he is literally part Nara."

Now, Iruka was Many things, and an Idiot was not one of them, in fact at one point, the academy teacher was once an ANBU, though he always said he wasn't cut out for it. So seeing his former ANBU captain refer to Naruto as "Fox", A name only ever given to One other ANBU ever, he was quite confused "WHAT THE HELL! What is going on!"

"Ah, Iruka, Nice to see you again, come with us, you've already seen enough, you might as well know everything else, besides, it will be nice to catch up with my old student." Stated the lazy scarecrow as he began walking back to the village "Naruto, you carry the traitor."

* * *

-Hokage's office-

Iruka had just entered the office of the Hokage, only to once again be surprised by what he was seeing. Kakashi and Naruto, standing at attention. This is not the part that surprised Iruka though, what surprised him was that the Hokage was handing Kakashi a Jonin flak jacket, and Naruto 2 headbands, one the normal leaf headband, though it had black fabric, showing Naruto was a specialist. The other, was a strange golden headband with an unknown symbol on it. The symbol was type of swirl, it looked almost 3 dimensional, though it obviously wasn't, seeing as it was on a flat surface. It was after seeing the second headband that he finally decided to listen to what was being said.

"Kakashi, Naruto, this was your last mission as ANBU. I'm very proud of both of you, and I don't believe I would be overstepping my boundaries to say that you two were close too if not the best operatives I've seen in the last decade. With this mission, you are both listed in the Konoha official Ninja book, Kakashi, you will retake the rank of elite Jounin, allowing you command of troops in war time, Naruto, I'm sorry but you will have to be a genin, but you will keep your Anbu level clearance." stated the aged Kage, a smile on his face.

"Aww that's so unfair! I'm head and shoulders ahead of the others in my class! Did you know how hard it was to act THAT dumb? I'm sure everyone in the class thinks I'm an Idiot!" stated the still childish Naruto, though the way his chakra flared reminded everyone just how strong he was.

"May i ask what's going on here!" shouted Iruka, completely confused as to what was happening around him

Kakashi looked at the Chunin teacher like he grew a second head, then it clicked that everyone but the Hokage and ANBU were kept in the dark. He grinned sheepishly (not that you could tell.) and rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed way, something that naruto mirrored. "Sure, sense were no longer ANBU, i see no reason why not. Lord Hokage?"

"I see no reason why not, How about you Naruto-Kun?" asked the aged Kage

"Sure, as long as he promises not to repeat what he hears in this room." stated Naruto, Iruka was shocked yet again by the tone of voice that his student spoke, a tone he remembered from his days in ANBU, one of complete and total confidence. Iruka nodded dumbly and took a seat, somehow he knew this was going to warrant a seating position "Well, might as well tell you all the important details first...What do you know about Minato Namikaze?"


	2. Chapter 1: 351

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NARUTO

(this chapter will help to fill in some of the holes of the story line, but not all of them, just some. After all, what's the point of reading if you already know how it ends?)

* * *

-Next day, team assignments-

Naruto was sitting top row, as far into a left corner as possible, he was the first one there. He sat waiting for the first person to enter the room, though he had only been there for 5 or 10 minutes, he was extremely bored.

'Hmm...' Naruto thought to himself 'I wonder how long until the question me about why I'm here? I don't exactly have the smartest classmates. Maybe they won't even recognize me? That would be hilarious!'

The truth is that most people wouldn't recognize him. After he had made it home last night, he had changed his wardrobe. No more was the orange and blue jumpsuit, but instead a modified version of his ANBU uniform. Dark blue cargo pants with an orange stripe, starting from the hip and ending in a point just under the side of his knee. A black muscle shirt almost completely covered by a dark gray ANBU vest. Dark blue arm sleeves that went from his wrist to his elbow, all of which had Orange stitching. Black shinobi sandals and the final touch, two headbands, the first being the standard leaf headband, rightfully on his forehead. The second was the gold plated "Swirl" headband, which was tied around his right bicep (if you haven't figured it out yet, it's a headband from Uzushiogakure).

He was still stuck in his musings as one of his classmates entered the room. He looked to see Shino Aburame looking at him with a raised eyebrow, which to an Aburame, meant total shock. Naruto chose to ignore him and speak to his tenant. Closing his eyes and resting his head on his forearms, he began to slip into the dreamlike state that granted him access to his slumbering prisoner.

* * *

-Mindscape-

"Oi! Fox, wake up, I got a while before I need to do anything and I have a few questions." stated Naruto as he walked up to the giant prison cell of the great beast.

"And just what might those be? I swear, if you repeat any of the questions from last night..." threatened the calm yet booming voice of the Nine tails fox. In all honesty, the mass of chakra enjoyed his time talking to his container, it was a much better alternative to doing nothing all day.

"First off, could you find anything about that weird thing that happened on the mission in grass country?" asked Naruto, who had been racking his brain for the last six months after the event.

"I have nothing solid, though I do have a hunch, your mother was a full blooded Uzumaki, correct?" asked the fox.

"From what I could tell, and my dad was the grandson of your first prisons brother in law. What do you think?" asked the hyperactive blonde

"It's only a rumor, almost a myth, but a long time ago, there was a family that combined the blood of the Senju and the Uchiha" stated the fox

"Yea, the Uzumaki, you already told me this" stated Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Just making sure you remember. Anyways, it was said that certain members of the family had a strange power that seemed to come from almost nowhere. The only evidence that it even really existed was that the eyes of the person would change slightly." informed kyuubi

"Define slightly. Is it like the sharingan? That wouldn't explain everything else... Got anything else?" asked Naruto

"Not at the moment, give me some time to look through my memories, I'm sure there has to be something there that fits everything. What was your other question?" asked the fox

"Oh, right. How much of your chakra can I use and still be in total control? I think I want to work on that a little bit. Never know when I'll need another trump card." stated Naruto

"Just under one tail, your body is still unable to handle any more than that, though you can use two tails on your berserker mode. Is that all?" asked the demon

"Yep, thanks Kurama! You're a big help" said Naruto as he faded out of his Mindscape.

"Was that a crack at my size?"

* * *

-Class room-

"Wake up!" shouted Kiba into naruto's ear, who appeared to be sleeping.

"Why is he even here? We all know he didn't pass the exam, what's he doing here?" asked a girl named Raiya, her high voice hurting everyone else's ears.

"He probably thinks just because he's dressed like an ANBU that they'll let him on a team" stated a boy named Trode

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" shouted Iruka as he entered the classroom "OK, I have a major headache and I would like to get this over with. Just remember that I am proud of all of you for passing and being on your way to your ninja career."

"Hey Iruka sensei! Naruto didn't graduate, why is he here?" shouted Kiba as he pointed to the blonde in the back left corner of the room, who appeared to have just woken up.

Iruka looked towards the smirking Naruto. Something about the smirk on his face and that he didn't really care for Kiba picking on a fellow ninja, made Iruka want to go along with his own little prank. "Hmm... That's odd? He has a headband? And he's on the list, even assigned to a team... But if Kiba said it, it must be true, I'm sorry Naruto, but you're just going to have to put up with idiots the rest of your life"

Everyone was stunned, Iruka just made fun of a class member! And he said that Naruto had actually passed? Was it Opposite Day?

"Now that that's over... Team One is..." Naruto zoned out at this point, not caring until his Name was called "Team 7, led by Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh no! I'm on the team with the class idiot! At least I still have my Sasuke-Kun!" screeched Sakura, her voice actually breaking a glass on Iruka's desk.

At this point, Naruto had no need to stay in the class, seeing how he knew exactly where his old ANBU commander was, so he got up and left, though not before he spoke his mind "Oh no! I have the class bitch on my team! But at least I get an ex ANBU captain as my sensei, that should even out the pain." and he left, walking right out the door, leaving a stunned classroom.

* * *

-5 minutes later, memorial stone-

"Hey captain, hows the rock?" asked Naruto, his eyes tracking to his mothers and fathers names.

"Now now Naruto, No need to call me that anymore, now I'm "Kakashi-sensei"" stated Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Whatever you say Sempai, but we should probably get to the academy, I'm sure the banshee and duck ass are going ape shit right now, I didn't make the best first impression as a team mate" stated Naruto.

"Hmm, i think now is a good time to start the test."

* * *

-45 minutes later, classroom-

Sakura was pissed, not only did the class idiot make her look bad, but her sensei was late and the idiot was nowhere to be found. Sasuke wasn't as pissed, he got to see one of his fangirls taken down a peg, that was nice, but his sensei was late, so the two evened out.

All the sudden the door opened, but to their displeasure it was just there idiot teammate. "Oi, Kakashi wants you to on the roof in 5 minutes" then, Naruto poofed away, confusing the two genin. Naruto couldn't do the clone technique.

* * *

-5 minutes later, on the roof-

"They aren't going to get here on time, there too self centered to take orders from me" stated Naruto tiredly. It was like he was a recruit all over again.

"Then this should work perfectly, don't worry, have I ever let you down before?" asked Kakashi, flipping a page in his book.

"Demon country..." stated Naruto.

"OK, you said you were going to let that go!" stated Kakashi

"And I will, right after you teach me "It", not a moment sooner" stated Naruto

"Fine, we can start tomorrow before the test." stated the copy nin

"What test? And what are you teaching the dobe that I'm not learning?" it was Sasuke, he was just making his way out the door onto the roof, followed by the banshee.

"The test you two already lost 3 points out of ten on" stated Kakashi

"What's it for? What did the 3 of us do to get three points off for?" asked Sakura.

"First off, just the two of you got points off, Naruto did as ordered, so he doesn't lose points" stated Kakashi.

"What was the order?" asked Sakura.

"Naruto told you to be on the roof in 5 minutes, you took 7" explained Kakashi

"Why do i have to take orders from the idiot? I'm twice the ninja he is" screeched Sakura.

"And two more points off, you are both now at 5 out of ten points" laughed Kakashi

"What is this test for?" asked Sasuke, his tone pissed.

"The test is to see if any of the 3 of you get to be on my genin team, if you pass the test, you're in the team, if you fail, you go back to the academy." stated Kakashi in a very bored manner

"You can't do that! A genin team has to have 3 genin and one jonin!" screeched Sakura

"First off, I don't have to do anything, second, I can choose to select an apprentice if I want, leaving two of you to go back to the academy. Now shut up, it's time for introductions. You first Pinky" stated Kakashi

"Umm, why don't you go first sensei? So we know what to say?" asked Sakura

"OK, My name is Kakashi Hatake, my hobbys... Not going to say, my likes... Don't care to share, my dislikes are traitors and thieves, my dream is to teach the next Hokage and get a date with a certain big chested Jounin... Alright, now your turn"

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my hobbys are...(looks over at emo boy) my likes are...(looks back at Sasuke) my dislikes are Naruto-Baka and Ino pig and my dream is to...(once again)"

"Uchiha, your up."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have no hobbies, I don't have many things I like, there are many things I don't like, and my dream is not a dream, it will happen, I'm going to kill a certain someone, then rebuild my clan"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my hobbys are none of your business, my likes don't concern you, my dislikes are traitors, thieves and idiots, my dream is to become Hokage and restore my clan"

"Dobe you don't have a clan! You're an orphan" stated Sasuke smugly.

Naruto grit his teeth and looked to Kakashi, who simply nodded, Naruto disappeared in a seal less body flicker "If you two want to live, I suggest you don't piss him off, he's killed more people than you've met. Training ground 7, 9 o'clock tomorrow morning, be there." and with that, Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"What do you think he meant by that?"

* * *

-Next day, training ground 7, noon-

Naruto and Kakashi had been working on "It" for the last 2 hours, so it was easy to see where they lost track of time. Sakura and Sasuke however, we're not amused.

"You're late!" screeched the pink haired girl

"Sorry, I killed my alarm clock and had to give it a proper burial." stated Kakashi with an eye smile, though the loud cough from naruto ruined the mood.

"Lair!" she shouted again

"Now that we're all here, it's time I explain the test. There are two bells (holds up bells) that you must take from me by 3 o'clock, that gives you 3 hours. If you fail to get a bell, then you lose 5 points. There are also other penalties, but those are all common sense. Naruto, you don't have to participate in this exam, I already know you can complete it" stated Kakashi, naruto nodded and started walking away.

"How come the Dobe gets a free ride, when I, a Uchiha, don't?" asked Sasuke smugly

"Because I've known Naruto his whole life and know mostly what he is capable of, and if you both pass this test, then I'm sure Naruto will fill you in on a little bit more about himself. Right, Naruto?" asked the copy ninja

"If they pass, I'd be glad to" stated Naruto with a knowing smirk

"Then begin!"

* * *

-2 hours later-

Sasuke was getting pissed off, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get a damn bell. He had tried every approach possible, but couldn't get to a bell. How was he supposed to do it alone? Then it hit him, the point of the exercise wasn't to get the bell by yourself, but to get it with teamwork. He moved quickly to his blonde teammate, reminding himself that he was only using naruto as a pawn to pass the test.

"Hey dobe, help me out to get the bell?" asked Sasuke, Naruto had been surprised it had been a request instead of a demand.

"Say please" stated Naruto with nothing but cold and ruthless confidence in his voice

"Fine, please help me get the bell?" asked Sasuke, though it was painful for him to ask for help from a non Uchiha.

"Sure, you got a plan?"

* * *

-55 minutes later-

Naruto threw a wicked spinning back kick, a move he most likely got from Gai, at the head of Kakashi, forcing him to take his eyes off Sasuke But he wasn't an ANBU for nothing and could see through the trick that the pair was using. Naruto would distract and Sasuke would make a grab for the bells. I might have work against a chunin, maybe even a fresh Jounin, but not Kakashi As they went for their last attempt, the alarm sounded, leaving the duo short a bell.

"I must say, you did far better than expected, but no bell. So I'm going to go ahead an tie one of you to the post. However, I'm feeling a little off today, maybe it's because I haven't killed anyone this month... Oh well, I'm giving you one more chance after lunch, so get ready. Naruto, tie Sakura to the post, she didn't try at all during the test, also she doesn't get any food and gag her too, my head still hurts from her yelling, I'll be back in an hour" and with that, he poofed away.

"Wow, he really is off today, never would have thought he would give you another shot... But it won't matter, he's too fast for the two of us" stated Naruto, lying through his teeth.

"What about Sakura? I'm sure she can at least be enough of a distraction for me to get the bells?" stated Sasuke

"But she's running on empty, she would be useless unless you feed her" stated Naruto "That's the only way to get out of this situation"

"Fine. Open up Sakura, we need you at full go to pass" stated Sasuke As he took the gag off.

All the sudden, the sky turned dark and Kakashi appeared from nowhere "I told you not to feed her! You disobey an order to feed her? You...you... Pass"

Now, 3 things happened when Kakashi said that. First both Sasuke and Sakura yelled "What!" Second Naruto handed Kakashi 50 ryo. And third Kakashi explained.

"The point of this exercise is to work as a team. Which you did by giving Sakura food when I told you not to. In the ninja world, those that don't follow the rules are trash, but those that abandon teammates are worse than trash. I learned that lesson the hard way, and I still suffer from my mistakes I made" stated a depressed Kakashi

"What happened Kakashi sensei?" asked Sakura, Naruto put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, silently asking for permission to tell his story he shook his head no.

"Maybe later, it's not a pleasant story... But, since you did pass, Naruto, would you like to fill them in?" he finished with an eye smile

"Ugh, yeah, might as well get it over with... First understand, if either of you speak of what you hear here, you will be killed. This is an s-ranked secret. Do you both understand?" he watched them nod their heads in awe "I'm not who I appear, though my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I do love ramen, orange and pranking, the rest of what you know of me is a lie. I'm not the dead last of our class, in fact I wasn't even a true student of that class. It was a cover to hide that I was, in fact, ANBU-"

"But you couldn't even do a simple clone! There's no way you were in ANBU if Sasuke-Kun wasn't!" screeched Sakura.

"Shut up, though Sasuke may have been the best in the academy, I was the best in the class. The reason my grades sucked were a combination of not caring, always being tired, and choosing to make myself look bad. I was an ANBU recruit at seven years old, during that time i wore the puppy mask, showing i was Kakashi's apprentice. I became a full fledged member at 11, at which time i earned the Fox mask and own 3 ANBU records. Kakashi was one of my captains and has been training me along with several other members scenes I was five. I have more chakra than all 3 of you combined and I could pick apart our whole graduating class in a maximum of 3 minutes."

"Even if that was true, what records could you hold?" Questioned Sasuke arrogantly.

"Kakashi, wanna fill them in? I get enough gruff at HQ over them." asked Naruto

"Gladly. First, fastest takeover of a bandit camp, 6 minutes 37 seconds, beating my sensei's record by a full minute. 2nd, highest confirmed kill count on a mission, 351, beating Itachi Uchiha's by 13. And the last, and my personal favorite, Naruto is the only person to ever steal dango from Anko and make it out without a scratch." stated Kakashi

"351! There's no way you did that!" yelled Sasuke, Itachi didn't even kill that many Uchiha! How could Naruto kill that many people on one mission!

"Ask anyone in ANBU" stated Kakashi "It was the same mission Naruto set the bandit camp record, he went in by himself, got the hostage out, and killed them all"

"Wow..." whispered Sakura, her whole world turned upside down. The class idiot was extremely powerful. Know all she could go on is hoping that Sasuke was better.

"Yep, oh well, let's go get lunch, my treat" stated Kakashi as he walked away.

"It's four o'clock..." deadpanned Naruto

"Fine, early dinner, smart-ass.."

* * *

-Next day, mission assignment office-

"I don't care about protocol! I am not going to do countless D- Ranks!" shouted Naruto, getting a snicker from the ANBU in the corner of the room "Something funny, Tora?"

"Haha, yep, you have to do D-Ranks" laughed the ANBU named Tora

"Oh yea? You're named after that damn cat i most likely have to chase!" at this Kakashi busted out laughing. It had been common knowledge in ANBU that Naruto could one up almost anyone, well except Kakashi and Anko...

"Oh shut up brat!" yelled Tora

"The fox hunts the cat! Not the other way around" stated Naruto smugly

"Just get your mission brat" sighed Tora

* * *

-Two weeks later, Naruto's Mindscape-

Naruto was getting pissed, not only had he had to do 10 strait D-Ranks, but he couldn't even train the way he wanted to. He had to do team building exercises because his teammates refused to work with him. Sasuke still had the Uchiha stick up his ass, so he thought he could do everything himself, and Sakura hated that Naruto was better than "Her " Sasuke-kun, so she refused to work with Naruto. On the first "Mission" Naruto had made fun of Sasuke and Sakura had tried to hit him like she used to in the academy. Long story short, Naruto blocked the punch and Sakura found a Kunai at her throat before she even registered that Naruto moved.

Now he was descending into the depths of his mind to Speak to his tenant

"Hey Kurama, what's new?" asked Naruto as he walked up to the cage

"Hello Warden, I've just been laying around, looking into your question. I've have to say, if what I found out is true, you might finally let me redecorate" stated the fox

"What did you find out? Does it have to do with that eye thing you told me about?" asked Naruto

"Yes, but it's bigger than we thought. It is a doujutsu, like the Sharingan, but that's where it gets interesting. My knowledge goes back to when I was created, I've already informed you of that, so I'll skip the details" (If you don't know the story behind the tailed beasts, then look it up, it's a pretty cool concept) "I looked back through all of mine and my other hosts memories, and found out something shocking. The Uzumaki are not the result of the combination of the Uchiha and the Senju. The Uchiha and Senju were split from the Uzumaki."

"The sage of six paths was an Uzumaki... Does this mean the doujutsu is the Rinnegan?" asked Naruto

"No, there two separate entities as far as I can tell. The sage had told his sons that the Rinnegan was the result of the sealing of the Juubi. What you have does not have a true name, but it has been called the Cursed Eye." stated Kyuubi

"Why is it called the Cursed Eye? A Kekkei genkai is a gift, not a curse?" stated Naruto

"It's not the eye itself, but the people that get the eye. They stop all their other training and rely on it. Apparently, the eye has 5 different abilities, though I have only found 2 of them. Much like the sharingan, you unlock each level as you master the last. From what I could tell, you unlocked the first level on the Grass Mission when you slaughtered that camp of bandits, bravo by the way, I really enjoy watching that memory."

"Just tell me the rest please" asked Naruto, the fox wouldn't let him forget that Damn mission

"Alright fine, like I said, you've most likely unlocked it already, you just have to trigger it, which I'm not sure how to do that, it might work the same way the sharingan works, though I'm not sure. The first "stage" of the eye is basically like the first stage of the sharingan, it slows down your perception of time and allows you to predict your opponent's next move, though it is unclear if you can copy jutsu. The second stage is, from what I can tell, a boost to your nervous system, reaction time and anything having to do with it are increased. That's all I could manage to find, but it should help. Any questions come back to me. Oh, and you should try to search the ruins of Uzushio, if i remember correctly, there's a secret bunker there that might help. Now get out of here, I need my beauty sleep."

"Yea yea, see-ya Kurama" said Naruto as he faded out of his mind.

* * *

-That night-

"Hey Kakashi, how does someone activate the sharingan once they unlock it?"

* * *

-End of Chapter-

(Yep, a doujutsu. but one of my own creation. it won't make Naruto all powerful, but it will help in times of need.)

(What should i do with Sakura, i want to make her as useless as she is in the canon, but i will leave it open for debate)

(if anyone can think up a sweet name for narutos doujutsu, it would be much appreciated)

(Review if you would)


	3. Chapter 2: Trouble Brewing

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, but i do own W.Q.I

* * *

It had been one month. One hellacious month from the formation of the new generation of team 7, to where we find ourselves now. In the last 4 weeks, quite a bit had happened, and only a fraction of it good for our favorite blonde. But in the mind of one Naruto Uzumaki, the good far outweighed the bad.

During training, Naruto had constantly shown up Sasuke, leaving an ever more pissed off Uchiha and an ever more bitchy (if that's even possible) Sakura. On several occasion,' Sasuke had challenged Naruto to a fight outside of their usual spars, which Naruto would always decline, then Sasuke would try to force him to fight, only to be humiliated just before becoming even more of a broody brat that usual.

During missions, if you could call them that, Naruto had picked up most of the workload, though he was fine with this. Naruto knows that skill is earned through blood, sweat and hard work. So every time a mission called for something physical, he jumped at the chance to work one of his nine metaphorical tails off. And even he had to admit, the constant work of the hated D-Rank along with his borderline psychotic training program that Kakashi, the Hokage and Jiraiya had planned out for him was slowly turning his already impressive physical stats to new and very noteworthy levels. He could now stop a full powered kick from any jonin by catching it in his hand, and even stop a kick from Gai, something not many chunin or even jonin for that matter could do.

Though Sasuke and Sakura were spiteful to Naruto, he didn't care much at all about either of them, which only served to piss the Uchiha of more. Sasuke would demand to watch him train so that he could learn how he was continuing to leave the Uchiha in the dust, but whenever Naruto trained outside of the team it was at a private training ground reserved for former and current ANBU. About 3 weeks after the team formed, Sasuke had demanded to be trained by ANBU the way Naruto had, which made Kakashi, Naruto and even the Hokage laugh at the young Uchiha. Not just for the fact that the Uchiha thought he would get what he demanded, but just thinking about him attempting Naruto's hellacious training program. After his attempt to get the same training as as his blonde "teammate" had failed, he went to his legal guardians, aka, the elder advisers. That is where we find ourselves now.

* * *

-Council chambers-

"Sarutobi, you must give Uchiha-sama the training he requests! We need to give our strongest genin every chance to become more powerful! He is too great an asset to let fall by the wayside." stated Homura, one of the elder advisers

"Absolutely not! Even if Sasuke Uchiha was the strongest genin, he could not be trained the way he requests! There are only a handful of ninja in this village that have the stamina and reserves to even think about that training!" stated Sarutobi forcefully

"And why is that? He is the last Uchiha! Nothing is out of reach for him! If anyone can do it it is him! The sharingan is too important!" stated Homura

"Lord Hokage, you said "Even if he was the strongest genin". Are you saying there is someone stronger than the Uchiha in our ranks as a genin?" asked Inoichi, rather confused that the Uchiha wasn't considered the strongest.

"Yes, several in fact. Off the top of my head I would say, Neji Hyuga, Rock lee, Kabuto Yakushi, and the one said training was designed and developed for, Naruto Uzumaki-" Sarutobi was cut off

"The demon container cannot be stronger than the Uchiha! There is no way it could be possible! He is an orphan! He has no clan! How can he be more powerful?" yelled a nameless civilian. With everyone else in the room that didn't know of Naruto's personal training in ANBU and by both Sarutobi and Kakashi agreeing with the councilmen.

"There is nothing I can say without the proper people here, Tora!" commanded the Hokage, seconds later an ANBU appeared from behind the door "Bring Fox and Dog hear at once!"

"Are you sure sir? Last time..." Trailed off Tora

"Yes!" Shouted Hiruzen, not wishing to remember the last time he had called either one to a meeting.

"Hai!" stated Tora as he disappeared to find them

"What are you playing at? There is no Fox operative, he was released from duty almost a month ago." stated Danzo, his face showing no emotion, though he was rather curious, he knew exactly whom Fox was, the only person allowed to wear the fox mask was the container of the Kyuubi, and sense kushina had died years ago...

"Yes, you are correct, but please Danzo, would you inform the council on Fox and his exploits? I'm sure it will help clear things up when the time comes" asked Sarutobi, his tone far too calm for the warhawks liking.

Danzo nodded and started "Fox was a covert ANBU operative that appeared in our ranks little over three years ago, during his time in ANBU he made huge strides in the areas of stealth, speed, tactics and to top it all off, he was a juggernaut. Set two records on one mission for wiping out a bandit camp in the fastest time ever and killing over 350 enemies in just under 7 minutes Fox is also said to be the only person ever to steal dango from Anko Mitarashi and come away without even a scratch, why is this important?" asked a truly curious Danzo

"This is why, Dog, Fox, you may show yourselves now." the moment he was done talking, two people dropped down behind him, one tall, wearing a dog mask, the other short, wearing a fox mask, both standing at attention awaiting their orders. Everyone in the room was stunned. Not one, but two people were able to infiltrate a meeting without anyone but the Hokage noticing them. "Remove your masks and take a seat, there is much we need to discuss" he said pointing to the set of chairs at the opposite end of the table.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama" the ANBU said in unison as they removed their masks and took up spots at the end of the table.

Everyone on the council was shocked silent. Not only that one of the operatives was Kakashi Hatake, but the other operative, Fox, the one that they had all heard about minutes ago, was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the demon container.

After a moment of blaring silence, the first person decide to speak up. Unfortunately for everyone, it was councilwoman Haruno. "Hokage-sama! The demon brat is impersonating an ANBU! Arrest him!" she screeched

"I can assure you that he is not impersonating anything. Naruto Uzumaki is fox, just as his mother Kushina Uzumaki was fox." assured Sarutobi, fully aware that he basically just handed them Naruto's heritage on a silver platter.

There was several murmurs until one man finally spoke up "I was unaware that Lady Kushina had a child, though that would explain his personality" started Shikaku Nara "But if he is a true Uzumaki shouldn't he have red hair, not blon... Oh my god!"

"What's wrong Shikaku? You feel sick?" asked his longtime friend Chouza Akimichi

"In a sense, yes. Who was Kushina always seen around?" asked Shikaku, his face pale.

There was a moment of thought before someone answered "The Yondaime, why is this important?" asked a civilian

"What color was his hair and eyes?" asked Shikaku. Naruto smirked, someone had finally figured it out, unfortunately, this was sure to start an uproar in the village when it got out.

"Blonde hair, Blue ey-" Inoichi and everyone else left out of the loop froze at the sudden realization. The demon child couldn't possibly be HIS son, could he?

"You people really run Konoha? I figured out who my parents were and that i contain the Kyuubi by myself, when I was six! How could you not figure it out until the smartest man in the village pointed it out?" asked a smirking Naruto while pointing at the Nara clan head.

There was silence until Sarutobi spoke "Everything just reviled is an S-rank secret, if anyone of you but myself or Naruto tell anyone about this, you will be killed on sight, am I understood? Your title as a councilor will not save you, nor will your being a clan head or an elder"

"Sarutobi, surely that boy is not Minato's son!" pleaded Homura, though he already knew it was true, the only blondes in Konoha were the Yamanaka, Namikaze or the Senju.

"Yes, his true name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, current clan head of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan." stated Sarutobi

"How can he be a clan head? He is far too young and there is no really proof that he is truly related to either Kushina or Minato" stated Koharu, making almost the whole council give her the "Are you fucking retarded?" look

"Well Kakashi was made a clan head when he was 7, so it's not a matter of age, and I have the DNA test to prove who his parents were, so I guess that means that Naruto is the Clan head of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki." stated Sarutobi with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

* * *

-Next day, training grounds 7-

Naruto and Sasuke we're currently sparring in a taijutsu only match. It looked that they were evenly matched, but only Sakura would be dumb enough to believe that. The truth was that while Sasuke was going at about 90%, Naruto was going at about 25. But the fact remained that both Naruto and Sasuke were improving rapidly. In the Field of Taijutsu, Sasuke was already high genin, and outside of Naruto, he was by far the best from their graduation test. Though while Sasuke was high genin, Naruto was mid jonin and rapidly on his way to Anbu levels. The spar ended when Naruto landed a bone jarring kick to the gut of Sasuke

"Alright you two, that's enough for today. I'm very impressed, out of the three of you I'd say that Sasuke has improved the most over the last month, not to say that Naruto and Sakura haven't improved." it was a lie and everyone but Sakura and the still delusional Sasuke knew it "I believe this calls for a treat. Be at the Hokage tower by 9 o'clock tomorrow morning, I think it's time for a C-rank." stated the lazy nin

"About time" stated Naruto as he stretched out.

"For once I agree with you dobe" added Sasuke, though it lacked its usual venom, something easily picked up by both ex-ANBU

"At any rate, to reward you for your hard work, I'm teaching Sasuke and Sakura each a jutsu." stated Kakashi happily

"Why only us, does the dobe already know it?" asked Sasuke, generally curious. It always seemed like Kakashi was more willing to help Naruto instead of him

"Nope, you've both been working very hard and I think you deserve it. Naruto has been slacking so he doesn't get it" lied Kakashi as he made two shadow clones "Sasuke, you will be learning a reliable Genjutsu. It's the skill set that you have the most trouble with, so we're going to try and fix that. Sakura, you're going to be learning the shadow shuriken jutsu."

They both nodded and followed a clone to different locations.

"Now that I've gotten rid of them... Why don't we see how far along this little secret of yours is?" asked Kakashi. Naruto had asked how to activate the sharingan in hopes that it would work the same for his Doujutsu. Luckily, it turned out to work perfectly and now Naruto could activate it anytime he wanted.

* * *

-Flashback, 2 weeks ago, Kakashi's house-

It is not well known, but the Hatake family was really a clan of lightning users. They were at the peak of their power during the first great shinobi war, but died down in the second and after the third war only Kakashi was left in Konoha, a distant cousin was believed to be in Kiri, but there was no proof. Others had left during the second war and like the remaining Uzumaki, scattered to the winds. This left the rather modest compound to Kakashi. Currently, Naruto and Kakashi were sitting in the living room.

"Come again?" asked Kakashi, his book lay in his lap.

"How do you activate the Sharingan once it's unlocked? Remember the mission in grass how I reached levels with my fighting I still can't match? Kyuubi thinks I may have a near extinct Doujutsu." Explained Naruto

Kakashi knew about the mission, hell he was the commanding officer. He also knew that Naruto spoke to the Kyuubi, so neither surprised him to greatly. But hearing that Naruto might have a Doujutsu was a little much, though when you've pretty much watched the kid grow up you stopped being surprised. "From what I know you just send chakra to your eyes and think about them activating? That's how Itachi showed me to do it, though it's much too much trouble to reactivate it once I power it down."

Naruto tried it and amazingly it worked, the world around him seemed to slowed down and everything seemed clearer. "Do my eyes look any different?" asked Naruto

Kakashi studied them for a minute they responded with "There's a white diamond shape in the iris (colored part) of your eye. Like the Sharingan has Tomoe... Channel some more chakra into your eyes" Naruto did as told and watched his sensei fall into a trance-like state.

"Kakashi? You ok?" asked the blonde as he stopped the extra flow of chakra to his eyes.

It took a minute for Kakashi to respond. "Go to the bathroom and look in the mirror. You'll see what i saw" he said cryptically and sat back down in the couch he was sitting on before and rested his head in his palms.

Naruto was confused by this, but did as instructed. He got up and made his way toward the bathroom at what felt like a slow pace. He realized that while his eyes were activated, everything seemed much slower, even his own movements felt slower. But they also felt more precise, almost robotic. It felt like there was no wasted movement. When he finally made it to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, he was stunned. Though his eyes were the same color as usual, his pupil was slightly larger, and in the iris of each eye there was one elongated diamond, both on the side facing away from his nose. The diamond had no color, or rather, it was the same off white was the rest of his eye. He had to admit, they looked cool, he thought cooler than the sharingan he had seen on Itachi and Kakashi. Then he remembered that Kakashi had told him to channel more chakra to his eyes, so he did, but what he found wasn't what he had expected. The diamonds started to rotate around his pupil, they started to look like swirling water, almost a whirlpool in the middle of his eye. He noticed the more chakra he used the faster the diamonds would spin, until he could feel himself losing focus, almost like he was being drawn into them, after a minute, he looked around and saw he was no longer in Kakashi's bathroom, but instead in the sewers that held the Kyuubi. He was shocked to find himself there, because he didn't try to come here. He started looking around for the fox but couldn't find anything, he was in a completely different section of his mind. He couldn't make heads or tails of what he was seeing so he returned to the real world.

"Naruto? You alright?" asked the worried Kakashi as he helped the blonde up off the floor.

"Yea, I'm fine, what happened to you when my eyes started spinning?" asked Naruto, maybe he was just so entranced by the eyes that he ended up sending himself to his mind?

"It was like looking down into a maelstrom of water, after awhile it felt like I was being pulled into a void or something, did the same thing happen to you?" Asked Kakashi, still recovering from whatever Naruto's eyes had done.

"I was sucked into my mind, it was weird though, it was a part I have never been in before... What's a maelstrom?" asked Naruto

* * *

-End flashback-

"Alright, first we spar without it, then with it, pure taijutsu. Let's go." stated Kakashi as both he and Naruto dropped into a stance, Kakashi using the Goken, which Gai had taught him. Naruto however, used a familiar stance to Kakashi, the stance of a Taijutsu that was never named, the Taijutsu that Minato Namikaze created.

"Go!"

In a burst of speed, Naruto took of, almost faster than Kakashi could track... Almost, Kakashi blocked a kick to his chest and paired a punch to the face before taking a full body shoulder slam to his sternum. Kakashi held his ground, if just barely, from the surprise shoulder strike and retaliated with a vicious backhand that Naruto could react to in time and took the full force of it into his cheek.

"Very good, I'd say you're about low to mid jonin in taijutsu. Now let's see what you can do with the eyes"

* * *

-Next day, Training grounds 7 8:57-

Once again, Sasuke and Sakura were standing by the posts of the training field, waiting for their "Teammate" and sensei. It was a common occurrence, Kakashi was always late and Naruto was either with him or arrived five to ten minutes before the copy nin. Today was their first C-Rank mission and they really didn't want to be late, even if they thought that the other two would most likely be late anyways.

"So how long until Dobe and Sensei are here?" Sasuke asked Sakura, much to the surprise of the pink haired banshee. He wouldn't admit it, but she was the one person on the team he could stand. Even though he disliked the blonde nin, he was developing an amount of respect for him, even going as far as to see him as a rival.

"Right about now." came too lazy voices behind them. They turned to see both Naruto and Kakashi sitting on a post, looking rather bored. Kakashi reading the newest Icha Icha and Naruto reading an old, green covered novel.

"You're here on time?" questioned Sakura in shock, neither of them had been there on time all month, why did they start now?

"Yep, now let's go get that C-Rank" stated Kakashi as he hopped off the post and started to walk away, still reading this smut. He was followed closely by Naruto, who was still reading the old green novel.

* * *

-15 minutes later, mission assignment desk-

"Hey, Iruka sensei, Jiji, how you been?" asked Naruto as he approached the desk and put the book in his utility pouch.

"I'm fine Naruto, how about you?" asked Iruka, startled that Naruto would be reading anything that wasn't ninja related.

"Ready for another D-rank?" asked the ANBU in the corner of the room

"Shut it Boar! I'm done with D-Ranks! We're here for a C-Rank" stated Naruto, knowing that it wasn't that big of an upgrade.

"Wow! So instead of walking a dog you'll be an errand boy! That's amazing!" stated Boar, his words laced with sarcasm

"Hey Boar, who one last time?" asked A smirking Naruto

"Oh cram it! How the hell am I supposed to beat a thousand clones?" stated a very angry Boar, still trying to recover some pride from the beating he took from the blonde during a spar 4 months ago

"Kakashi can do it..." stated Naruto while pointing at his ex captain. This time Boar fell silent, though it was obvious he was mouthing something behind his mask, most likely swear words.

"As much as I like watching genin one up my ANBU..." stated a chuckling Sarutobi "I think its time to give you your assignment, you can come in now, Tazuna"

From the waiting area came a rather plump gray haired man, nursing a bottle of sake "These brats and the scarecrow are going to protect me? I have a hard time believing that."

"Unless you're expecting more than a couple of bandits, we will be fine." stated Naruto, shooting a glance at Kakashi, which he picked up without anyone else noticing

"Alright I guess, we leave in one hour!" stated the fat drunk as he walked out of the room, most likely to get his belongings from whatever hotel he was staying at.

"You heard him, gather enough supplies for a two week trip. Bring any weapons you think necessary." stated Kakashi as he gave the silent command for Naruto to follow him

* * *

-30 minutes later, Hatake compound-

After they left the missions office, Naruto and Kakashi went to the shinobi supply store to get a new set of kunai and a couple of training supplies. Then they headed to Kakashi's compound to discuss the mission.

"Hmm, so you think that there's more here than meets the eye? I'm proud to call you my student." Kakashi stated with an eye smile.

"Yea, if he was just afraid of bandits there wouldn't be any worry, that's why I think he's lying to us. I checked with Bookworm, Wave has been in an economic free fall ever since all the shipping companies were bought up by some company 2 years ago. I'm willing to bet that whoever is behind the company doesn't want this bridge built." deducted Naruto

"Hmm, anyone with the kind of money it would take run roughshod over a whole country, could afford some heavy hitters to take out a target. Should we still take the mission?" pondered the lazy nin aloud.

"We have to, we have no proof that this mission isn't legitimate , and it would make Konoha seem week if we turn down this mission" stated Naruto

"Then we're going to need a plan in case things head south..."

* * *

-15 minutes later, at the gate-

"Everyone here? Good, let's move out" stated Kakashi. Not even waiting for a response. Sakura and Sasuke followed immediately, not noticing that the blonde was not part of the group. Though this didn't get by Tazuna.

"Where's the blonde kid? He not coming?" asked the bridge builder

"No, he'll catch up, he said something about "Needing to fuel up" then headed off to his favorite ramen stand. He should catch up in about 2 hours." stated Kakashi nonchalantly. Tazuna had his doubts until he saw the look on the other genin faces. It was the look of complete understanding with a healthy dose of Happiness.

* * *

-An hour and a half later-

The group of 4 had set a good pace so far, and had covered a good chunk of the journey. Though the loud blonde still had not caught up, which even the pink haired banshee had picked up by now, and being a W.Q.I (Woman of Questionable Intelligence) she had to blurt out the fact that she had finally caught up to the situation.

"Hey Kakashi sensei? Where's Naruto? He should have been here by now?" she asked loudly, much to the annoyance of the males in the group.

"He will be here when he is needed. He did this on the A-rank in Grass country, and you both know how that turned out" stated the board Kakashi

"What happened?" asked Tazuna, to hear that the blond had been on a A-rank was very reassuring, if only he was here with them.

"He was suppose to meet up with us after another mission but got caught up with a missing nin. By the time he got to the camp we were staking out one of our operatives had been captured. The man captured was one of the few people in Naruto's life that has always looked after him. He felt it was his fault because he didn't make it on time. He snuck in and got the operative out. Unfortunately, they had tortured him to give the information. When Naruto saw the what had been done to him in order to gain information, he flipped and went back in to kill everyone in the camp, 325 bandits, and 26 missing ninja, well that's all we could count, but from the math we did it was more than that." he said with a hint of fear in his voice, his mind flashing to the horror that befell the bandits.

"What do you mean "That all we could count" and "the math we did was more than that"?" asked Sasuke

"We could only find about 300 full bodies, but it was reported that there were over 600 people in the camp... And we were positive that no one escaped" stated a now depressed Kakashi, shocking everyone

"Full bodies? W-What's does that mean?" asked the shocked Sakura

"That's how many bodies still had their heads" Kakashi said with a very uncharacteristic crack in his voice "I was a jonin during the 3rd great war and watched Minato-sensei devastate Iwa's army, but I've never seen anything as gruesome as what Naruto does to anyone who hurts the people close to him, and it's not the only time he's done it. Now if you don't mind I'd like to stop talking about it" stated Kakashi. No one wanted to continue to talk about that subject, thought one of them was deep in thought.

'How could Naruto do something like that? All because those people hurt someone close to him? But he seems so tame... Then again so did Itachi... Wait is that what happened to Itachi?' wondered Sasuke, remembering one of Itachi's friends going missing, and a weak later Itachi killing off the clan.

* * *

-Half an hour later-

The group was still in a lull from what they had heard about their young blonde acquaintance. They had just walked passed a puddle but only Kakashi had noticed it. Just after they had made it passed the puddle, two figures seemingly grew out of the small pool of water and shot towards the traveling group.

* * *

-End of chapter-

(I have a name for the Doujutsu, it should make its way into the story in about 2 chapters)

(Naruto and Kakashi are like brothers, though Kakashi helped raise Naruto)

(everyone knows the drill, review and tell me what i did wrong)

(check out my other stories if you care)


	4. Chapter 3: Naruto Sensei?

disclaimer: don't own Naruto

* * *

The two dark clad figures had just appeared behind the group out of an unnatural puddle. They sent a glance at each other and that seemed to be the only thing needed to launch their assault. They took off, a chain connecting the gauntlets on their wrist. The chain proved useful, as they charged the group, they were able to wrap the legendary copy nin in the razor sharp chain and with a vicious pull of their arms, the chain ripped him into a plethora of Kakashi-chunks. Both Sakura and Sasuke were frozen in fear, there sensei was just killed and their teammate was nowhere to be found. Sasuke began to wonder if he had also been killed as he tried to catch up. Sasuke quickly rediscovered his ego and began to charge the duo recklessly, after all, he was an Uchiha, and for some reason, Sasuke thought that made him invincible. As he neared the offending ninja, they moved faster than he could react, and they both backhanded the last Uchiha away like a fly.

Sakura was now panicking, her sensei was dead, her crush was just bitch slapped and although she wouldn't admit it, her only hope was a boy, no, a man named Naruto. The duo charged her, and although she was on the verge of pissing herself, she held her ground. As they drew closer, she closed her eyes and waited for the end.

She waited for what seemed like hours, though it was by a second, until she heard a sound she was unfamiliar with, it sounded like a sword being sheathed, but along with this sound, was the sound of gurgling. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened her eyes to see what it was. What he saw shocked her, in front of her, the two men stood motionless, seemingly frozen in time, with a mixture of shock and fear on their faces. They both toppled over to reveal her "Teammate" Naruto, and the look in his eyes sent her mind deeper into shock. It was the look she had heard her father speak about, the look of a man that just protected something he considered precious, though at the same time it was mixed with something that just didn't fit on Naruto's face, sorrow.

"N-Naruto?" she questioned, then looked at the men that had attacked, a kunai in the base of both of their skulls.

"You both alright?" even his tone seemed like it didn't belong to the blonde idiot that she was teamed with.

"Fine" stated Sasuke with a hint of venom in his voice, just returning from the bitch slapped induced flight.

"Good, then we can continue the mission" stated Naruto as he made three hand signs, when he was done, Kakashi appeared out of nowhere, reading his book "But I think it's time that Tazuna tells us why he lied about the mission details"

* * *

-45 minutes later, Hokage's office-

The Sandaime was currently battling the second greatest enemy to mankind, a creature far worse than any experiment created by the traitorous snake Sannin…paperwork. He was absentmindedly wondering how much more paperwork he would have to do if he torched all of the paperwork. He was pulled from his musings as an ANBU appeared before him.

"Lord Hokage, we've just received word from a team on a c-rank, seems the mission has been upgraded to at least an A-rank. What are we to do?" asked the Baki masked ANBU

"What team?" he asked absentmindedly

"Team 7 sir. Though they haven't asked for any help, just for us to retrieve 2 bodies." answered the ANBU

"Ah, makes sense, thank you for the information, you may go now." answered the Sandaime, not showing any worry at all, if it was any other genin team, he would send backup immediately, however, this was Kakashi's team, which meant Naruto was also there, and those two alone could handle almost any A-rank.

* * *

-55 minutes later, border of the Land of Fire-

"So we just need to wait for a boat? Well I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when it gets here" stated Naruto as he dropped where he stood and covered his eyes with his Konoha headband.

"How can you just sleep? There's a man out there trying to get us all killed and you're about to take a nap?" asked Sakura, it wasn't yelling at him, she was truly curious as to how Naruto could be so calm. After all, Tazuna had informed them about Gato and his criminal empire after the demon brothers attacked, who, by the way, Naruto killed.

"Yep" was all he answered with as he started to drift off.

"Sorry Naruto, your beauty sleep will need to wait, it seems the boat has arrived" stated a bored Kakashi, though he was smirking under his mask.

"Crap." was all Naruto said as he got up and made his way over to the shore where the boat was about to land.

* * *

-35 minutes later, shore of the Land of Waves-

"Naruto, formation K" was the command delivered by Kakashi. Naruto nodded and shot off into the woods next to the path they would be traveling.

"Why is Naruto going into the woods? Wouldn't he be better with us?" asked Tazuna

"No, Naruto specializes in stealth, information gathering and being a juggernaut to hit the enemy after the fight starts, that's why he wasn't with us until the demon brothers attacked, he was watching from a distance." explained Kakashi "His stealth is also to the point that he could sneak up on my replacement and current ANBU commander, an ANBU named Tora."

* * *

-42 minutes later, 10 minutes from Tazuna's house-

"EVERYBODY DOWN" yelled Kakashi as he tackled Tazuna. Sakura and Sasuke soon followed in the act of hitting the deck. They were lucky to do so, because a giant, cleaver like sword flew threw the area once occupied by their necks and stuck into the tree behind them. They turned to see a man standing on the sword's handle, facing away from them.

"Hand over the bridge builder and I'll leave you three alone" stated the odd man in a gravel like voice

"Zabuza Momochi, A-Rank missing nin from the land of water, wanted for the assassination attempt of the Yondaime Mizukage, what a pleasure to finally see you again, you won't walk away from me twice" came a disemboweled voice from almost everywhere at once.

"There were only 3 idiots that would talk to me like that, Kisame, who I know you're not. Raiga, you're not crazy enough to be him. And finally that fox bastard who killed my second apprentice. So why don't you show yourself before I kill your comrades." listed off Zabuza.

"Hmm, why don't you show your little hidden ANBU? I'm sure that he's here, if he shows, I show." came the same disembodied voice as before. Sakura and Sasuke along with Tazuna were both shocked and confused. Did the kid know this maniac?

"Don't know what you're talking about, I'm a lone wolf after you literally tore Tumain's head off, so why don't we settle this like men? You and me, so I can finally get revenge for my apprentice." barked out Zabuza.

"hmm, how about a deal, if I win, you join us, if you beat us, well it's obvious what would happen then" stated the voice, with Naruto slowly sneaking up behind him

"Ha, you got yourself a deal kid, if you win, I'll join you, but I decide when I'm beaten, now show yourself!" yelled Zabuza

"Gladly..." came a ghostly whisper behind Zabuza, he spun around almost too fast to see and swung his massive sword, cutting Naruto in half. Or so it seemed. The moment before the sword connected, Naruto turned into an outline.

"What! An after image?" shouted Sasuke, he had only heard of people that fast, he always thought it was a myth.

"I must admit, you're better than last time, but then again, so am I." he stated while flashing through hand sign "Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

The air became thick with mist and chakra, separating Naruto from the view of his team. There was a loud clang of metal on metal, followed by a taunt "Zabuza, this mist won't help as much as you think it will, I was a member of ANBU, don't take me lightly!"

Sasuke was scared shitless, the pure amount of killing intent rolling, no, exploding off of the blonde and the swordsman where almost too much for him. He brought a kunai up to his throat and was about to plunge it into his jugular, when Kakashi grabbed his hand and pulled the kunai away "Don't be a coward, you're a leaf shinobi, act like it!"

"Punk, you're dead!" shouted Zabuza as he brought his blade around once again. Naruto had to wonder just what kind of strength one would need to be whipping around a blade that big, sometimes even with one hand.

Naruto knew he had to go all out to even have a hope of winning this little battle, he silently released his weights and activated his eyes. Just as his eyes started to draw chakra he felt it, he somehow unlocked the second level of his eyes. It felt like his whole body was energized, even with the first stage of his eyes, he felt like he was moving at his normal speeds, and combining the first and second levels of the eyes produced an incredible ability, the first levels ability to slow down his perception of time, along with the ability to predict attacks along with the second, a boosted nervous system that allowed faster reaction time and swifter movements, were an incredible advantage.

Zabuza was getting pissed, he just could not hit this kid, he could react far too quickly. Zabuza increased the mist to the point that Naruto quite literally couldn't see past his nose, but thanks to his ability to predict attacks along with his increased reflexes and ANBU training kept him from being caught by the edge of the sword, but not by much. "How can you keep dodging me, god dammit!"

"It's a secret, but I'll tell you when you join us" stated Naruto as he dodged another swing, silently deciding he needed to end this or he might lose his life

"You're never going to beat me kid, not even if there were a hundred of you" stated Zabuza as he continued his onslaught of slashes.

"Now there's an idea! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" in less than a second about 300 Naruto's appeared in a plume of smoke "Let's even the playing field, Wind Release, Great Breakthrough!" an amazing wind literally blew the mist away "Kakashi, let's finish this, formation 2!"

After he said that, Kakashi appeared by his side "Formation 2 huh? You're finally done messing around then. Let's end this." he said lazily

"Same as Demon country, bring the heat!" "Fire Style, Great Fire Dragon Bullet!" "Wind Release, Tornado Dragon!" the two powerful jutsu combined to make a raging inferno of a dragon. "Water Style, Water Wall Jutsu!" the wall of water was just able to stop the fire side of the attack, unfortunately for Zabuza, his wall didn't stop the Wind dragon and Zabuza took almost the full force of the dragon to the face/chest. He was thrown back into and through a tree.

"It's over Zabuza, join us and your life will be spared" stated Naruto as he approached the man currently having a large tree in.

"I guess I've been beaten, you win the bet, I'll go with-" Zabuza was cut off by two needles that buried themselves into the neck of Zabuza.

"Thank you all for keeping him occupied for me, I've been chasing him for the last 3 years." stated the hunter nin as he appeared from behind a tree.

"Here, let me help with the decapitation" said Naruto with a knowing smile, then the hunter nin shot forward and grabbed the body of Zabuza and disappeared in poof of smoke

"Kakashi, how long have you have your headband up?" thump! Kakashi collapsed over, sharingan still uncovered. "Hmm, that's a good idea!" stated Naruto before his eyes rolled back and he too fell to the ground.

"Umm, which way to your house, Tazuna?" asked Sakura

* * *

-Next day, noon-

After Naruto and Kakashi had passed out, they were carried to Tazuna's home by Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi had just woken up, though Naruto was still in a deep sleep, though Kakashi just figured that he was either talking to the fox or having a ramen dream.

* * *

-Naruto's Mindscape-

"So what are you saying exactly?" asked Naruto

"I think the reason you suffered from chakra exhaustion isn't because of the 3 high powered jutsu you used, but because of the extensive use of your eyes, I don't think you've mastered this new level and because of that they drew way more chakra than your your first stage did, though it's only a theory, you really should ask the Hokage to allow you to go search the ruins of Uzushiogakure. I bet you could find some answers there, hell I bet that there's a good chunk of that village still standing." stated the Kyuubi with a bit of a laugh, though Naruto didn't know why, he just filed it under 'Wait for right time.'

"What do you mean mastered? All I needed to do was unlock it right? That's how the sharingan works?" questioned Naruto

"You're right there kit, that is how that damned sharingan works, but you don't have the sharingan. Have you decided what your going to name in yet?" asked the great fox, truly curious as to what he would come up with.

"Don't know? I'm probably just going to wait until I'm able to go to Uzushiogakure. That way I can hopefully get some more information on this thing... Did you just call me Kit?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"No, now get out of here, your team is starting to freak you that you're not waking up. Oh and look in a mirror" and with that, kyuubi faded out of sight and Naruto "woke up"

* * *

-Waking World-

"Naruto? You in there?" asked Sasuke, the only reason he was asking was because Naruto seemed to be switching between emotions like Choji goes through pork barbecue.

"He's fine, he does that when he dreams about ramen" lied Kakashi, he knew that Naruto was conversing with the fox, he would have to ask later.

"It wasn't just about Ramen! There was a sea of ramen! But it turned out to be a bunch of snakes! I hate that dream..." said Naruto, expertly covering the fact he was conversing with his tenant.

"Again?" Kakashi added to the cover story "that's the second time this month? Maybe you should see your old friend and see what that dream is all about."

"Yea, that's probably a good idea, though we should probably discuss what to do when Zabuza returns." stated Naruto.

"What do you mean? That hunter nin killed him?" questioned Sasuke.

"No, the area the needles hit couldn't kill, it put him in a death like state, he's going to be back and this time Zabuza won't take me lightly, I'm not on his level, and that ANBU of his was low chunin last time we fought and uses weird jutsu." stated Naruto

"Well I still can't move, so Naruto, you handle the training. Every morning until I can come help out. Start with tree climbing and whatever else you can think of. Now get going, I have reading to get caught up on" stated the copy nin with an eye smile.

"Damn you Pervy Hatake, alright you heard him, get some food and meet me in the clearing on the west side of the house in 45 minutes, and get ready for my version of tree climbing" said Naruto with a sadistic grin.

* * *

-45 minutes later, clearing-

"OK, today you will be climbing to the tops of those trees, using only your feet. This workout is a slimmed down version of my ANBU workout" stated Naruto while pointing at 3 tall trees on the edge of the clearing

"Two questions. One, how the hell do you do that, and Two, how is this going to make me stronger?" asked Sasuke, excited that he would finally get the training that he had demanded a month ago.

"Focus chakra to the bottom of your feet, use that to form a type of suction to the tree. Too much chakra and you rip the bark off, to little and you fall off, the key is a good understanding of the balance needed for this exercise. To add to the usefulness of this exercise, every time you fail to make it to the top, do 5 push ups, sit ups and squats. Mark your progress with a kunai and try to make it to the top in the next 3 days. Go!" instructed Naruto, he watched as Sasuke made it about a fourth of the way before he overloaded the bark and shot off "Wow, it took me an hour to get that far" stated Naruto. He then turned to see Sakura sitting on a tree branch panting. He figured that would happen, she has near perfect control but almost no reserves. "Keep going Sakura, when you can't go higher come down and take a 10 minute break, then do your workout."

* * *

-2 hours later-

"Sakura? You alright?" asked Naruto. She was laying face down on the ground, and every 3-4 minutes she would moan in pain. Sasuke was a little better off. He was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed, too tired to actually keep them open. "You both did pretty good, almost an entire quarter of my morning workout."

"A quarter! How the hell is that a quarter!" shouted Sasuke, he had to be lying, no human being could possibly be able to do that times four!

"Yep, a quarter, and you didn't even make it to the hard stuff. C'mon, I'll carry you both back and give you a medical pill do you can at least move." they both just nodded, they couldn't even move so there wasn't much choice. The both figured he would make a shadow clone each to carry them, they were wrong. Naruto scooped up Sasuke and slung him over his shoulder, while he picked up Sakura bridal style and without using hand signs, disappeared in a swirl of wind.

* * *

-15 seconds later, Tazuna's living room-

"Yo!" stated Kakashi, who by this point was able to brace himself against the wall and scoot along, was sitting in a recliner and, much to the dismay of Tsunami, reading his book "How was the training?"

"I had them do my warm up, it was funny to watch" giggled Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke just grunted as Naruto set them down on the couch absentmindedly, not realizing he put Sasuke on top of Sakura while they were facing each other.

"How far did they get?" asked Kakashi

"Sasuke can consistently make it up the tree, but he can't seem to stay focused enough to make it all the way. Sakura can make it to the top, but only once, her reserves are minuscule. What do you want them to work on after they're done tomorrow? I was thinking water walking and elemental affinities?"

"Hmm, we could, and you could still use some work on your wind affinity, so we could do that... I would like to "see the trees though", wouldn't you?" asked Kakashi in code, Naruto nodded and lifted Kakashi out of the chair. The two then left through the front door and sat on the porch.

"What did you need to say that couldn't be said in there?" asked Naruto

"I would like to ask what you and the fox were talking about this morning, and I was wondering how you could react faster than Zabuza could move." stated Kakashi plainly.

"There two in the same, I was talking to fluff ball about about the new level I've unlocked, he said I haven't mastered it so I lost more chakra than I should have." stated Naruto

"Hmmm, let me see your eyes, I think i have a theory" stated Kakashi as he turned to Naruto. Naruto activated his eye to show there was two diamonds on one eye, but only one on the other. "I believe that to master a level of your eyes, you have to have the diamond for the other eye, maybe then it won't suck the power out right out of your body? Try just using the first level."

Naruto did just that an was stunned, the draining he had felt earlier was down to almost a trickle. "It's way less than the second stage, but that might be just because the difference in level. Wanna head back inside, I'm really hungry!"

"When aren't you hungry!"

* * *

-Zabuza's hideout-

"Ahh! Son of a bitch! Do you always have to go for the neck?" asked Zabuza as he pulled the needle out of his jugular.

"I'm sorry Zabuza sama, I had to make it look like I had killed you as not to raise suspicion, though they know already, that blonde boy is quite smart." responded Haku

Zabuza sat quiet for a minute, several emotions running through his eyes. He sat up, even though his body was barely able to do so. He hung his head, this was something he really didn't want to do, but he had to think about the future "Haku, what do you think about the leaf village?"

* * *

-4 days later, Bridge, 2 days till Zabuza is back to full-

The last 3 days had been what some would call hell, those that would call it that were Sasuke and Sakura. The training regiment had only increased with each passing day. They were now at a level with tree climbing that they could practice on the beams of the bridge, so they all could be on the bridge the whole time. After showing proficient skill in tree walking, Naruto started on stage 2 of his special training regiment, sparing on a horizontal surface... Upside down. This helped chakra control, reserves, and taijutsu, but also helps with speed and strength, sense you're fighting gravity the whole time you're sparing. Needless to say both Sakura and Sasuke were getting much stronger. Though Naruto wasn't slacking, Kakashi had found a way Naruto to train his wind affinity while also working on his water affinity, though it's was very taxing and Naruto could only do this training for about an hour a day. Naruto would make 5 clones and go out in the water. Naruto would stand in the middle of his clones and spin wind chakra around himself while the clones would spin the water around him making a whirlpool. The real Naruto would hover himself in the middle of the whirlpool while keeping the sides from closing in on him. Overall it was very effective training, but the chakra output of the 5 clones along with his own output was testing even his ridiculous reserves.

Currently Kakashi was having them all do physical training by helping out with the bridge building. This served two purposes, as the genin would get physically stronger and the bridge was becoming well ahead of schedule do to the genin, and Naruto's clones, which would pressure Zabuza to fight earlier than his body was ready for. So far, both ideas seemed to work perfectly.

* * *

-Tazuna's home dining room-

"Hmm, I fold, I hate your poker face Kakashi," stated Naruto as he set his cards down. It was true, when Kakashi had his mask on, which is always, he was unreadable

"Well maybe if you too wore a mask you could play poker like me?" suggested Kakashi with an eye smile

"Why do you guys try so hard?" it was a little voice, timid and weak, but you could tell that it once held joy. It was the voice of Tsunami's son, Inari.

"Cuz he's won almost half the money I have and I want it back" stated Naruto as he dealt another set of cards

"No you idiot! Why do you train so hard? Gato is just going to kill you. You have no chance! No one can beat Gato!" shouted Inari

"Kid, I've lived through way too much to just roll over and die now, I'm not going to give up until I achieve my goals, so there's no way I'm going to let some smelly midget do what my own village couldn't." stated Naruto with an amount of sadness in his voice.

"You think you've lived threw a lot? You live in a hidden village! You're a ninja! How could you have had a bad life! There's no way you even know what pain is!" shouted Inari. Kakashi's eye widened, this wasn't going to end well, it never ended well...

"Hey kid... Come outside with me, in fact everyone come outside if you would." Stated Naruto with no tone in his voice. Kakashi knew what was coming, it was something no man should witness.

Everyone got up and walked out behind the young blonde, one Kakashi knew what was coming, and Naruto was smart to bring them all outside. Everyone was now standing in the clearing on the side of the home, waiting for whatever the blonde had In store.

"So kid, you don't think I know what suffering is? Let me show you some moments of my life through my eyes. Ninja Art, Memory Vision Jutsu!"

-End of chapter-


	5. Chapter 4: Old Memories, New Style

Disclaimer: My left testicle slightly itches

* * *

"Ninja Art, Memory Vision Jutsu!"

"Naruto, I know what you're thinking, at least explain what they're about to see!" begged Kakashi, he was the one who taught Naruto this jutsu, so he knew what was coming.

"Fine. In a few moments, you will witness some memories, some through my eyes, others from a 3rd person view. Any pain I feel, you will feel as a sensation on the corresponding part of your body. In other words, when my arm breaks, your arm will go numb. Now that that has been said, let us begin" stated Naruto as he closed his eyes and focused on a string of memories.

* * *

-Konoha, 8 years ago, Naruto age 4-

Naruto was running through the streets, a literal mob chasing him. They were gaining on him, shouts of "Die demon!" and "Come back here, demon!" rang through the air. A volley of rocks and bottles came over his shoulders, though one rock had hit its mark. Said rock cracked Naruto in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. The mob converged, kicking and punching the poor blonde, braking his malnourished bones and injuring his internal organs. Just like the beating had started it stopped as the crowd ran away. The last thing Naruto saw before he blacked out was an ANBU with gravity defying silver hair.

* * *

-Konoha, 7 years ago, Naruto age 5-

Naruto was once again running from a crowd, but it wasn't civilians this time, it was Ninja. Naruto never stood a chance, he was caught and pulled into an alleyway. He was propped up against the wall and had a kunai hammered into each shoulder, elbow and hand along with his knees to crucify him to the wall. He was then beaten until he blacked out.

* * *

-konoha, 6 years ago, Naruto age 6-

Naruto was tied up and had a bag over his head. He was being thrown into every object that was within range. His body had deep cuts and the bone of his upper right arm and lower left leg were jutting out of the skin at grotesque angles. Naruto couldn't see, but he could hear the man laughing. Then all of the sudden he heard what sounded like a bunch of birds chirping and a voice that could almost be felt, yell "Chidori!"

Naruto waited for his death, but it never came. He was shocked when the rope that had been tying him up was cut off the bag over his head was removed. He looked up to see who this person was, only to find the same silver haired ANBU that had saved him almost countless times standing over him. He knew he was safe and allowed the darkness to take him but not before heard the man speak "Fuck the council and the elders! I'm going to take care of you, Naruto, even if I have to kill them all to do it!"

* * *

-Grass country, year and a half ago, Naruto age eleven-

Naruto was running full speed toward a bandit camp. He knew he had to get his friend out, and he didn't care what it took to do it.

He has just found his friend and was sprinting back to base camp so the medics could heal him, he had been tortured. There were burns, cuts and literal holes covering his entire head. On his face there was two deep slashes that looked to have even cut the bone. He made it back to base camp and delivered his friend to the medic.

Naruto was now standing outside the bandit camp. He created about 50 shadow clones to surround the area to make sure no one escaped. Then, he charged in. All he saw was red, he knew the kyuubi was filling him to the max with his power, but Naruto didn't care. He was literally tearing through anything that got within his reach, some not even seeing their own death. Anyone who tried to escape was slaughtered by his clones, anyone dumb enough to try to attack him was torn to shreds. After about 7 minutes of pure slaughter, they were all dead, and Naruto collapsed.

-End of jutsu-

* * *

Everyone was silent. All but Kakashi and Naruto had puked at least once.

"That was a fraction of my pain" stated Naruto in a cold emotionless voice. "That is my life, what I have lived through and what I have done, think before you speak, because there's always someone who's had it worse than you. I just pray to god the one that had it worse than me can handle the life they live, I'd hate to see what I would have turned out like without those that cared for me. I'll be back later Kakashi, code 48" and with that, he left in a swirl of wind.

It was almost 10 minutes before anyone could speak again, Tazuna and Kakashi stood silent, Inari, Tsunami and Sakura were sobbing uncontrollably and Sasuke was shaking like a left.

"Kakashi sensei" sputtered out Sakura between sobs

"Yes Sakura?" asked Kakashi stoically, knowing her she would ask if he was making that all up, he was right.

"That was just a genjutsu, right?" she asked, almost begged. There was no way that anyone could do that right?

"No Sakura, everything you've just witnessed was real. That all happened and more, none of that was anywhere near the worst of it" stated Kakashi with a tear rolling out of his eye.

"W-What? What could be worse than that!" shouted Sasuke. He thought he had a terrible life with the death of his clan at the hand of his own brother. He would take his life any day over what he saw of Naruto's. And Kakashi just said it got worse?

Kakashi hung his head and started shivering. "On Naruto's fifth birthday..." Kakashi was now crying, something that most think impossible, it was the single most gut wrenching thing he had never seen. "Me and another ANBU, Sasuke's brother Itachi, we're to look over Naruto to make sure he stayed safe. There was a fight at the bar down the street between a few jonin, we went and broke up the fight, but it was just a diversion to get to Naruto."

"What happened?" asked Sasuke shakily, anything that was actually planned out couldn't end well.

"Four members of a clan broke into Naruto's apartment. They beat him to near death and... And.." Kakashi couldn't say it, just the thought of the even made him physically sick, not just at the men who did it, but the fact he couldn't stop it.

"They what? What did they do?" asked Sakura, bawling even harder then before.

"They raped him..."

* * *

-Next day, Tazuna's Kitchen-

No one was talking, they were all still digesting what they had learned about their blonde teammate/friend. Everyone was trapped in a world of their own thoughts, ranging from person to person.

Sasuke was in deep thought. He had just the night before learned that the only person he would even think about calling a friend had had it worse than him, much worse. 'He lived through all that and is still the way he is? He truly is stronger than me. I had one bad thing happen to me and I spiraled. He had it much worse than me and still maintained himself. Maybe he really could become hokage! But one thing's for sure, I want to get closer to Naruto, for both of us...'

Sasuke got up and headed to the door, intent on finding the person he now considered a friend.

"You won't find him unless he wants you to." stated Kakashi, reading a book, though not his usual smut, it was a green covered novel that the name was worn off of. "Not even I can find him when he calls a code 48, and I basically raised him since he was 6."

Both Sakura and Sasuke were drawn back by this, they knew from the memories that Kakashi had saved Naruto a couple of times, but that he had actually raised him? Though that would explain some things...

"What is a code 48?" asked Sasuke, if he knew what Naruto was doing, maybe he could help find him.

"It means that Naruto is on a self appointed mission, probably training" stated Kakashi while turning the page of the old green book

"Then it shouldn't be that hard to find him?" questioned Sasuke

"Normally no, but I and several others have trained him to be undetectable, add that to the natural talent for stealth that everyone on both sides of Naruto's family has, you cannot find him. Not even a Hyuga can find him " stated Kakashi as he continued to read his book

"I thought Naruto was an orphan? He doesn't have a family." stated Sakura like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"His parents died the day he was born, his mother in childbirth, his father against the kyuubi. A lot of people that new his parents tried to adopt him and help him out, but it was immediately stopped by those idiots on the civilian council and a certain clan. They even went so far as to have a man assassinated for filling out the paperwork to adopt him." stated Kakashi, much to the shock of everyone in the room, why did everyone in Konoha hate Naruto? "It was only after me and several other very important people threatened to leave and sell secretes that they let me take over raising Naruto. But even then Naruto had to live on his own and was refused entry to the academy. That's why he was assigned to ANBU, it was the only thing that lord hokage had enough control over to keep the civilians and that clan out of, sense the day he was born he was technically a ninja of the village." stated Kakashi with an eye smile, remembering how he had hip thrusted at the civilian council when Sarutobi had finally outwitted them.

"Why would the civilians do that? Why was he considered a ninja at birth, what clan was against him?" rattled off Sakura, not understanding why something her mother was apart of would basically damn an infant to such a life, sure her mom didn't like Naruto, but that was just because of some stupid prank right?

"Only Naruto and the Hokage can explain the first two, but the clan against him was the Uchiha, and it's for the same reason the civilians are against him to this very day." stated Kakashi waiting the response from Sasuke, though the response came from Sakura

"You lie! The Uchiha are great people! They would never do that!" she yelled, not believing for a second that the great Uchiha would do such a thing

"He's telling the truth" stated Sasuke somberly "When I was young I always heard my clan speaking of ways they could harm "That boy". It must have been Naruto they were after. I remember there was a group of ninja that said they should put him in his place, and afterwards they went missing. Come to think of it, that was almost 8 years ago, and it was right around the time of the kyuubi festival-" Sasukes eyes went wide and he sprinted out the door. All that was heard was the sound of vomiting and sobbing.

Sakura sprung up to go help him, but Kakashi blocked her and told her that he needed this. 5 minutes later Sasuke emerged into the house, tears streaking his face. "What happened, what's wrong?" questioned Sakura

"I know the clan that was responsible for Naruto's rape..."

* * *

-Forest clearing-

Naruto had 500 clone all working on separate things, some his ridiculous chakra control exercise which was water walking while holding rocks and branches to himself with chakra, some working on jutsu, including his newest idea for his own jutsu. Most of his ideas he had he needed to train his body more, others were just too ridiculous to ever work without major drawbacks. The next group of clones were making an anti sharingan seal. Not that he didn't trust Kakashi, but he knew Sasuke would unlock his soon, and he would be damned if someone would just steal his hard work. The rest of his clones were split between working on his wind element and training his taijutsu.

He had 10 shadow clones fighting, each one on one. Naruto had the idea awhile back to make his own taijutsu style. He knew 5 of them rather well but just never hit full stride with any of them. He knew the Strong fist from Gai, the Interceptor from Itachi and Shisui Uchiha, two men that helped him train when he was in ANBU, his father's style, which relied on outrageous speed, he learned this from a scroll that was left to him, the Hatake style, which mostly involved great reflexes with speed, and a good chunk of the Uzumaki style, which was built around unpredictability.

He liked certain aspects of every style, but wanted to combine them into an amazing style that couldn't be truly countered. The power of the strong fist, the read and react of the interceptor (along with his doujutsu when he needed it), the pure speed of his father's style, the reflexes of the Hatake style and the unpredictability of the Uzumaki style. If he could successfully combine all 5, then he could become almost unbeatable in a taijutsu fight. But creating your own style is difficult as it is, add combining 5 vastly different styles to the mix and it would take years. But then again, Naruto could get a years worth of work done in a six hour workout. With his godly chakra reserves, good chakra control and the shadow clone jutsu, he could make almost 1500 clones and have them all last almost 6 hours. There was a huge downside though, when he dispelled that many clones after more than four hours of training, no matter how spaced out, he would pass out for at least an hour from information overload. Right now he was dispelling groups of 50 from his group of 500. First the chakra control group, then the elemental groups, then the jutsu groups and finally the group working on the sharingan seal. He had the basics of sealing from Kakashi and A LOT of different scrolls from what his father left him along with the 1-2 times he would see Jiraiya a year. He still had to make chunin to be able to move into the house his parents had left him, but that didn't bother him, he still had a lot of work to do before he felt worthy to live there anyways. The clone group had assembled the seal, but there were still kinks to be worked out, so he would finish and apply the seal tomorrow. The last group left to be dispelled was the taijutsu group. He had them fighting each other, switching up styles and finding the strongest pieces of each style. So far he felt he had a great base to start from, he had picked the pieces to use and enough to fill the gaps in between the opposing styles.

"Hmm, I'll start it at about 4 o'clock, that way when I pass out, it will be night time anyways" Naruto mused out loud. As he reviewed his plan on building the style he was imagining.

* * *

-that Afternoon, 4 o'clock-

Naruto had just made a little more than 1500 shadow clones, the most he had made up to this point in his life, but from the calculations he had done, he would need as many as possible to get the base of the style down tonight, and was now giving them instructions.

"Ok, split into groups of 60. Each group take 2 styles and start to combine the predetermined moves, stances, and katas. Anyone left over, work on mastering the stages of our Doujutsu we have unlocked. We most likely are going to need it, and I down want it to drain as much chakra as it did last time. After two hours, you will dispel in groups of 60 every minute. Begin!" he commanded.

Naruto knew he was going to be vulnerable when he passed out, so while his clones worked to combine the styles, he was searching for a tree to sleep in. He found a branch that would be able to support him, and started watching the clones work. He was surprised to see at the half hour mark that a couple of the combined styles were working together extremely well, though others were failing to fully work together. This was to be expected and he had already planned for it. He took clones from the groups that were making great progress and sent them to groups having trouble. At the two hour mark he got an idea.

"Everyone listen up! Battle royal! Everyone versus everyone! Use only the combination you've been working on! Begin!"

The clones all started to fight each other, though it seemed odd to him that the clones being dispelled were taking longer and longer between kills. He mulled it over in his head as the clones continued to kill each other. After about half the group had been dispelled he saw why they were taking longer and longer still. The clones were actually adapting the combined styles they were using for their opponent! The longer a clone survived the better and better the clone got at making adjustments. That meant that his finished product could do this too, he could literally tweak his new style to a new opponent and make it the best possible combination. In short, if he lasted long enough, he almost couldn't be beaten.

His head was starting to throb, he knew that if he didn't start to try to sort out the mass influx of information that he would most likely pass out and have to stop his training, and he wouldn't have that, not yet. He started to meditate and work through the information. He found it rather easy, as he had done this before but not to this scale. After about ten minutes, the throbbing stopped and he had finished sorting the feedback, and he had to say, he was extremely happy. The work his clones put in was ridiculous, they had almost perfectly worked out all the major kinks between the styles. Sure there was some slips every hear or there, but every style had those. He took an hour brake from his training and started the mental preparation for the next stage of the combination. After he had prepared, he created another batch of shadow clones. He was surprised that he actually matched the original number. He had figured there would be a rather large drop off.

"Alright! Get in groups of 25! Start to combine the styles! Hopefully when you're done we have a decent base to build the new style off of! Get cracking! After 3 hours, another battle royal! Begin!" the real Naruto commanded and watched as he saw all the clones form groups of 25 and get to work combining all the styles.

About an hour after he started to work on the combination of styles he decided to check up on his team. He really didn't need to show them all the memories he had, but he did have a reason for it. Inari had to learn what the world could be like, the kid had a ruff life, but there is always someone with a worse life than you. Sakura needed to see that as well, she was too much of a fangirl to realize what was going on around her and he needed to explain that to her in a way she couldn't just look away from. Sasuke needed a reality check, plus if it turned out that he and the last Uchiha could become closer, that would help team dynamics and he might even make a friend out of it, but that was pushing it. Naruto made a clone to watch over his training and went off to meet up with his team and get some food.

* * *

-Tazuna's house, 15 minutes later-

The team was starting to get worried. Well Sasuke and Sakura were, Kakashi seemed to relax more and more as time passed.

"We need to go find him! What if he's hurt? He's not that bright and he could have hurt himself training" stated Sakura. Kakashi just glared at her, not only had he already told her that he was fine 13 times. She was refusing an order to stop asking about what he was doing And with her continuously berating his intelligence, it was a wonder how she couldn't see that the naruto they knew in the academy and the Naruto they know now are two completely different people.

"Naruto has been trained by myself, Asuma Sarutobi, Maito Gai, and most of ANBU. He has had one on one time with the hokage himself. He can handle training. Trust me. Maybe instead of sitting here all day you could have trained and made yourself stronger for our next fight with Zabuza. At least Sasuke is meditating." stated Kakashi coldly, if he could he would drop them both and just train Naruto, he would in a heartbeat, but the council would make his life a living hell, and he was already on their shit list for having Naruto on his team. They wanted him to apprentice Sasuke and give up all ties to Naruto. He told them to go fuck themselves and ended up with the banshee as well.

It was true that Sasuke was meditating, Kakashi had suggested it to calm his nerves, but all it did was make him think. That in itself had both helped and hurt the young Uchiha's mental state. He had dredged up old memories that had been forgotten long ago. Some happy, some sad, but there was two memories that kept replaying in his mind over and over. The first was rather simple. It was the night of the massacre, just before Itachi put him in the Genjutsu that made him relive the events. Itachi was crying. He had so much pain and anguish in his eyes that you could see it, even through the sharingan. Had Itachi regret what he did? Was he forced to? These thoughts triggered another memory. Actually, 2 memories.

* * *

-Flash back, night of the massacre-

Sasuke had just finished his first round of the mental torture of watching his clan slaughtered. He couldn't move and was about to pass out from the emotional pain he was feeling. But just before his world went black, a golden haired ANBU appeared in his line of vision and picked him up off the ground. The last thing he remembered before everything went black, was what the ANBU said "I won't let you down Itachi, I'll make sure I save your brother, just like you helped save me"

-Flashback end-

* * *

Sasuke now knew who that ANBU was. It was his blonde teammate, but what he said that night didn't make sense to him. What did it mean?

* * *

-Flashback, sasukes tenth birthday-

Sasuke had just made it home from the Academy, it was another boring day, but then again, when you're better than everyone, that seems to happen quite a bit. He was about to enter his home when spotted a present sitting in the doorstep. He was surprised to see it there, only people with authorization are even allowed to walk in the compound, let alone bring anything in. He picked up the box and took it inside. When he opened it, he found a pair of white and blue arm warmers and a new blue shirt with the uchiha fan on the back. In the box was a note that read

"Dear Sasuke

I know how hard it is to be alone. Just remember that if you're ever in trouble, I'll be there as soon as I can.

Best of luck in the future

N.U."

-Flashback end-

* * *

Naruto was there for him all along! And all he ever did was insult the blonde. He needed to change that. He wasn't about to let his ego get in the way this time! He would find a friend in Naruto, and he would do whatever Naruto needed to be happy, just like Naruto had tried to do for him.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked the Blonde. "What's for dinner? I'm starved!"

-End of chapter-

* * *

(Pairing pole is still up, pairing will be announced during the chunin exam arch)

(Yes, Sasuke is going to be a good guy in this fan fic, but he will still be a dick to people he sees as under him, for now at least)

(1500 clones plus 1 hour equals 2 solid months, so if anyone thinks that i miscalculated the amount Naruto could get done in that time, let me know)

(What do i do with Sakura? shes still to into Sasuke to be a serious ninja.)

(REVIEW THE SHIT! it helps me write the next chapter and i love to see what people think of my writing skills)


	6. Chapter 5: A New Life Awaits

Disclaimer: My left testical has stopped itching, thought you should know that...

* * *

What's for dinner? I'm starved!" Stated Naruto as he walked in like he had just took on god himself.

"How was training? With the way you're moving I would say you were doing some sort of "Shadow" training?" asked Kakashi with a wink... Or does that count as a blink?

Naruto knew what his brother figure was doing, he was giving Naruto a way out of his teammate finding out about his training methods, because they would demand to use it and die in the process.

"Yep, but I was working on my other skills as well, mostly "My" taijutsu." he stated. Kakashi's eye widened, if Naruto was already working on that, it might be ready in time for the chunin exams. oh the money he was going to rake in at the chunin exams.

"You need any help? I'm no Gai, but I think I can help." Kakashi asked. He truly would like to see this style. If its anything like he had drawn up when he was still in ANBU, he could probably even beat Gai in a one on one.

"That would be great, but I'm no where near done with it. Only got the basics done, but that should be enough for now." stated Naruto as he started to dig in to the pasta that was made for dinner.

"Understood. You know tomorrow is when Zabuza is supposed to be back to full. And with the bridge being almost finished. It will most likely be tomorrow. We should think of a plan." stated Kakashi, sounding every bit the ANBU Commander he was just a few months ago.

"Hmm, in your honest opinions, how strong are Sasuke and Sakura?" asked Naruto, he needed their real level to formulate a plan. He knew that Kakashi could at the very least hold Zabuza off, but the hunter nin was a mystery, most likely chunin to jonin. So Naruto would most likely have to take on the hunter nin.

"Hmmm, I'd say that Sakura is... Low to mid genin" stated Kakashi, Naruto just nodded, but thought the scarecrow overestimated her.

"And Sasuke?"

"high genin to low chunin, maybe even mid chunin? It's hard to tell really." said the jonin, still flipping through his book.

It was at this time that Sasuke decided to make his presence known. "Hey, dob... Naruto? Can we talk?"

Naruto was drawn back by the radical shift in Sasuke's attitude. He stopped himself from calling him Dobe, and asked for him something instead of demanding it. "Sure, what you wanna talk about?"

"Not here, I'd like to be alone" his tone was a mystery, even to Sasuke. It was a mixture pain, regret and ... Happiness?

"Uhh, yea... I got a spot" Naruto walked over to to the door and motioned Sasuke to follow.

Sasuke just nodded and followed him out the door. Sakura was torn up inside. She knew that if anyone could help Sasuke it was Naruto, after all, Naruto was the only one they knew of that had it worse than Sasuke. But this also meant that Sasuke and Naruto would grow closer. Which meant that he would pay even less attention to her.

* * *

-Roof of the house-

Naruto and Sasuke had jumped up to the roof and sat with their backs on the chimney. Naruto flashed through hand signs at a rate that would make Zabuza blush. Then the whole roof and a dome of blue light flashed around them.

"Its a silence seal, no one can hear us up here. I can guess what you want to talk about?" asked Naruto with a very serious face and tone.

"Ah, umm, I don't really..." he didn't know what was going on. He knew all the questions, but didn't know how to ask them.

"Let me guess, you want me to tell you about Itachi, clear up my past and tell you how I survived and thrived?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto just sighed. "Tell me everything you know about me and your brother Itachi. And not that we were both ANBU captains. Or that he slaughtered your clan."

Sasuke looked at the blonde that was next to him, a confused look on his face, but he did as instructed "Itachi was a genius, he unlocked the sharingan at the age of 8. He was a genin at the end of the 3rd Great War. His best friend was Shushi Uchiha. And... That's all I really got? He was always so distant and whenever I would ask for help he would poke me in the forehead"

"And what do you know of me? Other than we've been teammates for the last few months." asked Naruto

"You were raised from the age of 6 by Kakashi sensei. The council hates you. Everyone but a select few hate you. Your ridiculously strong for your age. You've suffered almost your whole life. You hid your skills during the academy and I think you still are. That's about all I got" he said, an amount of sadness in his voice

"Good. But tell me, why was I treated like that. If Itachi really wanted to test himself, why didn't he kill ANBU? Who was Itachi? Who am I?" asked Naruto

"You were in ANBU with Itachi. Did you ever work together?" asked Sasuke

"Yes. We we both on Kakashi's squad. After a couple of years Itachi was put in charge of his own team. After he killed your clan, I took over his team. But there's more. He didn't take life unnecessarily. The 3rd great war was traumatic on Itachi in that way. Itachi liked peace, that's why he joined ANBU, to protect from within. That's really all I know. But there is one more thing. The last thing he asked of me..." stated Naruto. He smiled remembering back to that night, the night of the massacre.

* * *

-Flashback, one minute after the massacre, Naruto's apartment-

Naruto awoke out of a sound sleep. There was a silhouette man standing in the doorway to his room, the smell of blood entered his nostrils. Instinct took over and Naruto lunged at the man in his doorway, plunging a kunai into the man's chest. There was a loud exhale. Then, the man burst into crows.

"Come on out Itachi, what do you need at this time at night?" asked Naruto in a half bored/half pissed voice. It was Naruto's promotion test the next day. He would finally become an ANBU trainee, instead of just training with Kakashi, Gai, Shisui and Itachi.

"Naruto, I have just massacred my whole clan minus Sasuke and Shisui. I beg you to keep Sasuke safe and sane! He only has you now, and he will need you to help him through his hard times. I left him because I know he can be pure, unlike the rest of my pitiful clan." stated Itachi with no tone in his voice, though it was clear he was crying.

"Why would you do that! Where is Shisui! What do you mean that Sasuke was the only pure one?" rattled off Naruto, truly confused of this whole situation.

"My clan was weak, they had to be purged. Shisui is dead, I drowned him 3 days ago. Sasuke is too innocent to take that path unless he is pushed to it. I need you to show him the right path and keep him from what he was born into." stated the stoic Uchiha.

"Stop speaking in riddles! Look, just tell me what to do and I'll do it, you've saved my life more than once, it's the least I can do" claimed Naruto.

"Well for starters, he's in a very powerful genjutsu right now, he could use some help. Until next time." then, he was gone. He left in his usual flock of crows.

* * *

-Flashback end-

Sasuke was shocked, Itachi had looked after him? He had gone out of his way to make sure he basically had a guardian angel? "W-Why? Why would he do that?"

"Sasuke, if I know anything about Itachi, It was that he hated pointless bloodshed. I know for a fact he didn't snap and go crazy, and he loved Konoha, the only thing we talked about more than his love of the village, was how much he loved you. I don't know what truly happened that night, but he looked out for you. Your life should not revolve around killing him, he wanted you safe. If anything, he wanted you to rebuild the clan as a strong and morally strong family. Not a group of jutsu thieves that rely on their Kekkei genkei."

"Maybe... Maybe you're right? But Itachi told me to gain eyes like his! But you said that he hated violence? I don't know anymore!" shouted Sasuke, once again, his life was being torn apart, but this time he was older. And this time, he would come out on top!

"Take your time, I felt the same way when I found out about my family too"

* * *

-With the clones-

"Are you shitting me? You call that a kick?" taunted one of the clones, a clone near the top of a tall tree that had all its leaves cut in half in a pile near the trunk.

"Screw you! Boss gave you the easy job! You just sit there and watch over us!" yelled another clone, right before he was dispelled with a kick to the throat.

Alright guys, 15 more minutes until the battle royal! I'll inform boss and when he gets here its time to start!" yelled the clone on the branch. It had been almost 4 hours and they were only supposed to go for 3. The clone jumped of the branch and swan dived into a group of clones, dispelling them all.

* * *

-With Naruto and Sasuke-

The duo was just about to jump down from the roof when the memories of Naruto's dispelled clones came to his mind. Which surprised him as they were quite a distance away, none the less, Naruto had to go watch the training.

"I'd love to stay and chat some more Teme, but I have to go take care of something, tell Kakashi I'll be back for tomorrow morning, and if one late to wait up for me, you guys can't fight Zabuza and his cronies by yourselves." and with that, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of intense wind.

'Naruto is my best friend... my only friend... Maybe I should do what he suggested? Stop going after Itachi? Would I be happier? Or would it cause me more pain? What would I do if he comes back? Ahhh! Why does this have to be so complicated!' mentally shouted Sasuke. The blonde had changed his view on Itachi, flipped everything he knew upside down and now he was his best friend? For the first time in almost 4 years, Sasuke smiled. Not a smirk or a grin, a true smile. 'At least he's here to help me through this'

* * *

-With Naruto and clones-

"Begin!"

All the clones shot at each other with intent to kill. And that they did. Every blow that connected could end a fight, and with a quarter of the clones using his doujutsu, Naruto was seeing almost every second of it, or at least he would when one of the clones was dusted. Naruto's head began to pound with the sudden influx of information and about 45 seconds after he started the clone battle royal, he passed out.

* * *

-Mindscape-

"Sup fox? Anything new?" asked Naruto as he took a seat and looked into the cage.

"Sup flesh bag? No, nothing new, just stuck in an idiot." stated the fox

"And just what makes me an idiot this time? I'm creating my own taijutsu style!" questioned Naruto

"What are you going to do if you're forced to hand to hand and have to use ninjutsu? You forget about that? Or what if your facing someone in Kenjutsu? Like That Momochi?" asked the fox.

"Duh, I adapt! The style is made to adapt to your opponent, so I just need to adapt. Plus, I want to learn Kenjutsu, to be a great shinobi you need to be well rounded, and I'm still only intermediate at sealing. I want to be able to use my fathers jutsu, but I need to redesign the seal to work with me. On top of that, I still want to go to to Uzushiogakure and see if I can find anything? Maybe there's some sweet jutsu there that's lost to the world? Or maybe there's something that can help with my eyes?" Naruto was just rambling on at this point, but the Fox knew the kid had a point, who cares if he was a little bit slow sometimes? When it came to anything ninja, he was a greater genius than his old man.

"Shit! Someone is coming! You need to head back to the real world!" warned the Fox

"I can't until I process all the information the clones are sending me, I can't wake up." stated Naruto a little panicked.

"Let's just hope their friendly, cuz you're a sitting duck right now"

* * *

-Real world-

A masked man had just entered the clearing, only to see about 750 blondes killing each other, though they were only clones. The masked man made his way to the Naruto on the branch overlooking the whole fight, figuring that was the real one.

"It's time to end this miserable life" as the man reached for his sword.

* * *

-Next day, early morning-

The group of Konoha nins were on edge, this was the day that Zabuza would be back, along with whoever he had with him, and Naruto, the ace in the hole, was nowhere to be found.

While Kakashi knew that Naruto was dependable, he couldn't help but wonder what his idiot son/brother/best friend/student was up to.

Sasuke was worried that the only person in this world he truly could care for still wasn't there. He knew that he would be back until later, but it was getting ridiculous. They were supposed to be heading to the bridge a half hour ago.

Sakura was wondering what color underwear her Sasuke was wearing today.

Tazuna was a little tipsy and started to drum on the table with two spoons he had snuck from the kitchen. He was surprisingly good.

All was quiet until the door flung open and Kakashi was hit in the back of the head with... A head? It was a freaking decapitated head!

"Hey Kakashi! You're it!" came the cheerful voice of Naruto who was leaning against a post that held up the overhanging roof.

Everyone was shocked. Who just throws a head at someone? Wait... Where did he even get the head? The 3 shinobi walked out to the yard, only to see 15 dead bodies. All with there throat cut or a hole in the base of their skull where a kunai had been "placed"

"Now Kakashi, I believe you owe me 50 ryo?" stated Naruto with a smug smile on his face, much to the added confusion of the other 5 people there.

"Nope, the bet was 15 AND bare hands, you used a kunai" stated Kakashi smugly, adding even more confusion to the group

"What's going on here?" asked Tazuna, a little worried that their was now 15 dead bodies in his front yard.

"They were sent by Gato to kidnap Inari and do... Something... To Tsunami" stated Naruto with a shiver "I killed them before they knew it was coming, a rapist life hold no value in this world"

It wasn't known to many, but the only thing Naruto hated more that the people that denied him his childhood, was rapists. Naruto, Kakashi and Jiraiya, even though they were huge supporters of the fairer sex, would kill anyone that had ever committed the horrible act. The only thing a rapist could hope for when facing one of the 3 was a painless death, which it never was.

Naruto washed the thoughts from his head and spoke "Before we head to the bridge, there's something I need to tell you all"

* * *

-flashback-

Naruto had just woken up from his shadow clone induced sleep, only to find a rather tall man with no shirt on and a huge sword on his back.

"Oh, hey Zabuza, need something?" asked Naruto in a calm tone. If Zabuza was here to kill him, he would have done it already.

"Just a couple of questions, gaki" stated the former mist nin. There was none of his usual harshness in his voice

"And what would they be?" asked Naruto, now sitting next to Zabuza on the tree branch

"How the fuck are you so good? You're in a genin team, so I know you're not a jonin like you should be, your like 12 years old and you act like a full blown retard when you're not fighting and you killed my apprentice as an ANBU, what gives?" asked the swordsman.

"Well I'm not exactly liked in my village. I was beaten and abused from the day I was born. After about six years the old man was finally able to outwit the council and get me placed in ANBU. I had several teachers including Might Gai, Kakashi, Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Jiraiya the Sannin and even old man Hokage for awhile. At the age of eight I was strong enough to become an ANBU recruit under Kakashi and at age 9 I was a full fledged member. But I lead a double life. I was also acting as an Academy student, the worst academy student. Since the council didn't know I was an ANBU, I was forced to take the rank genin" stated Naruto with an odd smile on his face, one of happiness?

"That's explains a lot, councils are a bunch of fuck offs anyway. But that doesn't explain the acting like a retard part" stated an understanding Zabuza, he hated councils, almost as much as he hated Yagura

"It's in my blood" laughed Naruto "Though I can't tell you who my father is, I can tell you my mother was Kushina Uzumaki"

"K-Kushina Uzumaki! The bloody habanero? Good god no wonder you act so fucked up! She was insane on the battlefield! The only person I feared more than her was your Yondaime! That blonde haired madman killed most of Iwa's army in one battle! And those eyes of his, I only met him once but I'll remember the look in his eyes forever. It was the look of a man who knew he had done horrible things, but did them for the right reasons, kinda like...yours!" Zabuza yelled and jumped back "Your his son! And Uzumaki's! Oh fuck I am not going to fight you!"

"The almighty demon of the mist doesn't want to fight a 12 year old? That's funny, I wonder what people would say if they heard that?" asked Naruto while laughing

"Fuck my reputation! You're the son of the two most dangerous shinobi ever produced in the Leaf!" stated Zabuza, his mind was running a mile a minute, before he thought about something...

"What would happen to me if I tried to join your village? You said you were trained by the Sandaime right? Could you get me and Haku into your village?" asked Zabuza, if he played his cards right he could end this life of constant running and provided a better life for Haku at the same time.

"I guess? Konoha loves powerful ninja and Kekkei genkei, so I don't see why not?" stated Naruto after about a minute of thinking

"Hey kid, if Kushina was your mother, how come you're not a swordsman? She was on par with me and the other 6 swordsman" Asked Zabuza, curious as to why the kid wasn't following in his parents footsteps

"I would, but I don't get my parents' will until I'm a chunin, the council doesn't want me to be strong, so there putting up every roadblock possible to make sure I stay weak" stated Naruto with disdain in his voice.

"Then it's your lucky day gaki! Your now my apprentice in the way of the blade and in Water jutsu!" stated Zabuza with some pride, he never would have thought he would find anybody to teach the way of the blade to. Haku wasn't right for a sword and well, Naruto killed the last one...

"Really? You'd do that? Why?" asked Naruto, wary of the situation he was in.

"A couple reasons, I hate councils, so it will be fun to fuck with them, I need an apprentice to pass my swordsmanship to, and it would be a total injustice if the son of the great Kushina didn't at least match her in swordsmanship." listed of Zabuza

"Awesome! But... What about Gato? I can just let him keep his hold on this village" asked Naruto, pondering the question

Zabuza got a sinister smile of his face, visible even through the bandages "You leave the midget to me, just meet me at the bridge tomorrow, then we can get me and Haku instated to Konoha and she can have the life she truly deserves" Zabuza trailed off

"Haku's a girl?" asked an astonished Naruto, though when he thought about it, it made sense, she had a rather lean build an effeminate voice...

"Yep, oh and one more thing" stated Zabuza as he pulled out his sword "You touch her, you die"

* * *

-end of Flashback-

Everyone was quiet, no, not quite. Silent. Well they were until a certain banshee decided to Speak up.

"So that means we don't have to fight him, right?" she asked, everyone else, including Inari face palmed.

"Let's just get going, he told me for us to meet him at the bridge. Just to be safe, it will be me in front, Kakashi in back, Tazuna in the middle and Sasuke and Sakura on either side." Kakashi nodded, not knowing the full situation as Naruto didn't say what got Zabuza to join them.

"Why can't Sasuke be in front? He's a better ninja than you!" yelled the banshee. Everyone looked at her with the "Your a fucking retard" face.

"Let's just go"

* * *

-15 minutes later, at the bridge-

There was a dense mist hanging in the air as team 7 walked on to the bridge. All was quiet until Kakashi was hit in the head by ... A head?

"Tag, you're it!" laughed Zabuza. It wasn't a demonic laugh, just a normal laugh, well, as normal as Zabuza will ever get.

"Oh come on! Twice! What bullshit is this!" yelled Kakashi, much to the amusement of Naruto, who was rolling around on the bridge laughing his ass off.

"So does that make us even, may we go with you?" asked The Demon of the Mist, well not really ask, more of a demand

"You kill Gato?" asked Naruto as he struggled himself back up.

"Whose head do you think that was?" laughed the soon to be Demon of Leaf.

"Cool, what about his bandits?" asked Naruto

"Ah shit, I knew I forgot something"

"Were right here kid!" shouted a voice from behind them "You killed our meal ticket! Now we're going to kill you and get everything we can out of this town, including all the women!"

"Oh, that was the wrong thing to say..." stated Kakashi

"What do you mean Kakashi sensei?" asked Sakura

"Just watch the bandits and don't blink" stated Kakashi

"You who defile this earth with your disgusting souls, you will all die by my hand! Those as lowly as you don't deserve to live!" shouted Naruto before he disappeared from sight, no jutsu, just pure speed.

The bandits started laughing until there was only silence. Then, almost all at once, their throats slit open and blood sprayed everywhere. In an instant they were all dead.

"What the hell just happened!" yelled Sasuke, Tazuna and Sakura at the same time. None knowing what just happened. Naruto vanished and not even a second later every one of the 45 or so bandits were dead.

"Naruto was merciful" stated Kakashi nonchalantly, like this was a daily occurrence, which about 2 months ago, it was.

After he said that, the 5 people remaining on the bridge heard a loud cheering, and a chant repeating louder and louder.

"Hero, hero, hero" chanted the crowd that had gathered just before Naruto killed all the bandits single handedly.

"Well at least the bodies are still intact... Well not that one.." stated Kakashi as he looked at the body of the man that had been talking. His head was literally torn from his shoulders.

* * *

-That night, bridge-

"Goodbye! Visit us sometime!" yelled a random villager

"You're our hero!" shouted multiple girls as they all rushed the group. Sakura stepped in front of Sasuke to intercept the wave of girls, but was shocked when they all latched on to Naruto.

"Help please!" yelled Naruto as he was engulfed in a sea of women from Wave, ranging from age 10 to age 30.

"Lucky gaki.." stated both Kakashi and Zabuza at the same time, much to everyone else's amusement.

"You'd never catch me acting like that!" stated Haku defiantly, though she did notice the glance that Sasuke sent her. She had taken off her chest binding and was wearing a little tighter battle kimono, showing off her rather well endowed assets.

"I don't get what the big deal is? It's just Naruto?" stated Sakura. In her twisted mind it was Sasuke who did everything and he was the hero. She knew that wasn't true, but the mind of Sakura Haruno was a weird place to be...

Naruto had finally gotten away from the crowd of women and was hiding behind Zabuza, who found it funny the affect women have on men. "Can we go now? It's about 4 hours back to the village if we run"

"Hmm, sounds like a plan, I need to get the newest release of my precious" stated Kakashi as he held the book to his chest. There truly was no one normal in this group.

"Good bye everyone! I'll come back someday soon!" yelled Naruto as he took off down the bridge, followed soon by the rest of the group.

"He will be a legend one day" stated Tazuna

"We still need to name the bridge!" yelled a random guy in the back

"I've got it! The almighty Tazuna bridge!" yelled the half drunken bridge builder.

"How about the great Naruto bridge?" asked Inari, with a great cheer in response.

* * *

(Pairings poll: Yugito 18, Ino 17, Fuu 17, Yugao 15, Anko 15, Temari 14, Sakura 3)

(Naruto hasn't named his Taijutsu style yet, that should come in the next chapter)

(Next chapter will have Naruto's journey to the ruins of Uzushiogakure, should i have Zabuza go with him and start to teach him kenjutsu? or have Kakashi go and teach him something new? or someone else?)

(What type of Sword should Naruto use? Its going to be huge, somewhere between the size of Zabuzas sword and a standard claymore)

(Sasuke pairing? who should it be?)

(as always, Review, ask questions, be assholes. it helps me write better and faster)


	7. Chapter 6: The Great One

Disclaimer: i do own Naruto! in my mind...

* * *

"Well... This is... Different" stated Sarutobi as he watched one of his elite ninja, Kakashi Hatake, and a rather infamous rogue ninja, Zabuza Momochi, both reading the newest copy of his students newest book and giggling.

Naruto and a girl he did not know, there his forehead in their hands, slowly shaking their head.

Sasuke and Sakura both sweat dropped at the scene of their sensei and their "Prisoner".

"Naruto, please explain why there's a Kakashi clone with no shirt and a giant sword on his back in my office?" asked the aged Kage

"Well... The one that's giggling with no shirt is the former Mist turned Rogue ninja Zabuza Momochi. The girl next to me is Haku Momochi, Zabuza's adoptive Daughter. Though I don't know where Zabuza's shirt went... He had one when we got back to the village?" stated Naruto, trying to remember where he had lost it.

"Some crazy purple headed chick took my shirt when me and Kakashi bought this beautiful piece of literature" stated Zabuza holding the smut book up like a gift from god "Then she said something about snakes and dango and took off?"

"Anko" stated Sarutobi, Kakashi and Naruto, getting a raised eyebrow from the rest of the rooms occupants.

"Well, what are we to do? Zabuza is a rogue, so you could always join the Leaf, but you'd have to spend about a week with Ibiki..." Stated Sarutobi before turning to the young woman next to Naruto "You have no history with any village, so we could just implement you into our ranks, Naruto says you have a Kekkei genkai... So you might be forced into a marriage..."

"I place Haku under the protection of the Uzumaki clan. That is unless Teme wants to protect her under the Uchiha clan?" asked Naruto as he turned to his friend/rival and made a motion to accept. It was clear that Sasuke had an interest in the ice user, and Naruto thought that the Uchiha might even like her, which would be great if the Uchiha could get his mind off of his own problems once in awhile.

"I accept, as heir to the Uchiha clan, I place Haku Momochi under my clan's protection" stated Sasuke, with a light blush on his face and a blade at his throat, wait... Blade?

"You even think of touching her, I'll cut your balls off with this sword, and I'm very accurate!" threatened Zabuza as the room filled with killing intent.

"Well with that settled..." Sarutobi pulled two forms and handed them to the Momochi's. "Fill those out, swear loyalty and you're all set. Haku, you will take a placement test in 2 days. Zabuza, as I said before, you will be questioned" Stated Sarutobi

Zabuza nodded, fully understanding that was his 2nd chance.

"OK, Naruto, take Zabuza to Ibiki. Sasuke, set up Haku with a place to stay. Everyone meet at training ground 7 at 10 o'clock tomorrow. Haku, you may come as well, we're going to start some real training!" Kakashi with a sadistic eye smile and storm clouds hovering in the air.

"If that is all you are dismissed" Said the Hokage as he glared at his paperwork. Everyone but Kakashi, Zabuza and Naruto left. "How may I help you 3?"

"Jiji, I would like to go search the ruins of Uzushiogakure" stated Naruto in a somewhat pleasing voice.

"And why may I ask?" asked Sarutobi, though he knew it wasn't for some pointless reason.

"I want to learn as much as possible about my clan. There might be something there like an underground vault with tons of jutsu and other stuff, maybe something about my Doujutsu?" stated Naruto, much to the surprise of Zabuza

"Hmm, all good theories. What if you don't find anything? It would be a waist of a lot of valuable time, after all your team is entered in the chunin exams." stated the Hokage

Naruto thought for a minute, he did have a point... 'That's it!' "Why don't I have Zabuza accompany me? He has already promised to teach me Kenjutsu and it will score him brownie points with the other high ranking Jounin who know about my past!"

"That works for me, the only problem I see is we still don't know what kind of sword for the gaki to use. He doesn't have the grace for a katana... Maybe a claymore? The kid is fast enough and I can make him strong enough..." stated Zabuza. He had used a claymore before he was granted the head cleaver.

"Then it's settled, after Zabuza gets away from Ibiki, Naruto and Zabuza will take a training trip to Uzu. Anything else?" asked the aged Hokage.

* * *

-Next day-

"So what training do we have today?" asked Sakura

"No clue, Kakashi wouldn't tell me" stated Naruto, With a yawn. "But if I had to guess, water walking or elemental manipulation."

"Or both?" came the voice of Kakashi behind them. "OK, everyone take a piece of paper and channel chakra into it, I'll tell you your affinity or affinities if you have them, but you probably won't."

Kakashi handed out the tabs of paper and motioned for Sakura to go first. The paper slowly crumbled and fell from her hand. "Good, an earth user, I know a couple of earth jutsu you could use. But you need to get your reserves up. Your next Sasuke"

Sasuke sent his chakra into the piece of paper and had an interesting result, the paper crumpled the started on fire. Sasuke panicked and tossed the burning piece of paper away. "Hmm, lightning and fire... Interesting, I'll have to find you some lightning jutsu, the only 2 I know are for me only and maybe if I have a kid someday..."

Naruto took this awkward moment to test his affinities, he had almost mastered wind and wanted to see what other affinities he might have a talent for. He held back his wind chakra and focused everything else into the card. The results shocked even Naruto. "Huh, lightning, water and fire. Along with your wind... That's different, the water is from your mom, and your dads second element was lightning... But where does the fire come from?"

"I can take a guess..." said Naruto hinting to Kakashi, who just nodded. The fox was known to use fire, it most likely gave this ability to Naruto.

"Naruto has parents?" asked Sakura stupidly

"No, I was born from nothing" stated Naruto sarcastically

"Well I'll go get some jutsu scrolls. Naruto, teach them water walking till I get back, I'll be about 30 minutes" stated Kakashi as he made his exit.

"OK then, on to water walking..."

* * *

-Next day, ANBU training ground 2-

Haku's test had just gotten over. She was given the rank of chunin and was going to be referred to the medical program due to her chakra control and knowledge of medicine. But that wasn't it. Also there was Gai, Kakashi, Sarutobi and Naruto. Today was the day Naruto was going to start the heavy work on his Taijutsu style. As Haku's technical Guardian, Sasuke was also there, but was stuck on the sidelines for the whole test.

"OK Naruto, how do you want to do this?" asked Kakashi, Eager to test himself against what for Naruto could become an almost unstoppable Taijutsu style.

"I was thinking of fighting you and Gai sensei one on one and getting any pointers I could get. After all, your two styles make up a good portion of mine. Then maybe Jiji would want some action?" asked Naruto with a smirk

"I agree to this challenge, someone has to put you young ones in your place" stated Sarutobi with pride in his voice. He really was proud of the man Naruto was becoming.

"Naruto vs Kakashi, I will proctor, BEGIN!" yelled Gai as loud as humanly possible.

Naruto and Kakashi shot off at mid to high jonin speeds, leaving the appearance that they disappeared. In the blink of an eye the two were locked in a heated Taijutsu battle. Kakashi had experience, but Naruto had a far superior style and could match Kakashi in strength.

The two broke apart after about 3 minutes when Kakashi finally landed a kick on Naruto's right shoulder

"I think it's time for the real spar to begin" stated Naruto as he channeled chakra into his eyes, revealing two diamonds in both pupils, showing that he had mastered the second level. Kakashi nodded and pulled up his headband to reveal his Sharingan. Then, they once again disappeared, well from Sasuke and Haku at least.

If Gai had his way, he would be fighting right now. The skill his rival Kakashi had was on par with his own, though he was faster and stronger than Kakashi. But Naruto was keeping pace with Kakashi, even taking control at some points. Weather it was his own skill or that of his style, Gai was unsure. It was then that it happened...

Naruto and Kakashi broke apart, both staining at each other, daring the other to move first... Naruto took off like a rocket, aiming a strike at Kakashi's right shoulder. Kakashi raised his right arm to block the hit, but Naruto quickly changed direction with a spin, launching his heel at the left side of Kakashi's face. Thanks to the Sharingan, he was narrowly able to block this surprise move, as Naruto's leg made contact with Kakashi's left arm, he use his momentum to continue his spin and bought his other heel down on the top of Kakashi's head, knocking him out cold.

Sasuke couldn't believe it, his sensei was out like a light bulb It was equally shocking for Gai, his rival was just knocked out cold by one well placed kick. The force behind that kick must have been incredible!

Sarutobi bought Kakashi over to Sasuke and motioned the medic they had on hand to look him over and give the report. "Both forearms are fractured and he has a very bad concussion, those kicks are brutal" said the medical ANBU while looking over to Naruto.

"MY YOUTHFULNESS CANNOT WAIT ANY LONGER! WE WILL FIGHT NOW MY YOUTHFUL OPPONENT! PREPARE YOURSELF, FOR THE YOUTHFUL WEIGHTS OF YOUTH ARE COMING OFF!" and just like he said, Gai took off both sets of leg and arm weights, he dropped them from about 3 feet and they left a crater where they landed.

They both nodded and took off, Naruto at High jonin speed, Gai at ludicrous speed. The only reason Naruto was able to keep up with him was because of his Doujutsu, which the first and second level both slowed time and greatly improved his reflexes. Even with these two advantages, Naruto was just barely able to keep up with the now unleashed Gai. Naruto was barely able to defend himself against the onslaught of green spandex.

Gai was deeply impressed, the only other person that could keep up with him at this level was Itachi. But the combination of Naruto's Doujutsu and his new style resulted in one incredible fight. But something was wrong, it was getting harder and harder to land blows on Naruto, and it seemed Naruto was landing blows more and more consistently.

Naruto was adapting his style.

After about 10 minutes, the full out fighting was finally getting to both Gai and Naruto, and with Naruto's lack of experience, he was the first to make a mistake.

Gai landed a punch on Naruto's left cheek, dropping him like a log.

* * *

-Next day, ANBU hospital room-

Naruto had just awoken from his Gai induced slumber when he heard a moan coming from the bed next to him, only to see Kakashi laying flat on his back and a bottle of painkillers on the table next to him.

'Kyuubi? What happened?' asked Naruto

'you got knocked the fuck out! Hahahahaaa' laughed the great fox

"Good to see your both awake" Naruto turned his head to see Sarutobi smiling in from the doorway.

Just then Kakashi sat up and yelled "Don't worry Mr. Peanut butter king! I will stop the pudding Bandits of gumdrop mountain!" before he laid back down and went back to sleep.

"Wow, he hasn't fought the Pudding bandits in 4 years, I must have hit him harder than I thought" stated Naruto with a surprised look on his face, this was actually the 3 time Kakashi had fought the Pudding bandits.

"Yes, it was quite a kick. Though I believe Gai may have one upped you in the department." laughed the old Kage

"Yea, hey where is Gai? I would like the feedback for my style" asked Naruto as he started to stretch out.

"He took his team on a two week escort mission, you'll have left with Zabuza by the time he gets back, but if I must say, you are one hell of a fighter. You lasted 15 minutes with Gai on full blast, I can only think of a handful of people alive today that could do that" praised the old Kage

"Thanks old man. Now, can I get out of here? I need to train my team and Kakashi is still battling the pudding bandits." stated Naruto as Kakashi shot up once again .

"Damn you Vanilla! You and Tapioca will die for killing the Jelly Prince!"

"You should probably just knock him out..." deadpanned Naruto

"We've tried, he just keeps picking up where he left off..."

* * *

-Noon, training field-

"Hey Naruto, where's Kakashi sensei?" asked Sakura while walking around on the surface of the water. She really was trying to get stronger.

"He's on a self appointed mission. Don't know when he'll be back" laughed Naruto as he pulled out 3 scrolls, tossing one to Sasuke and one to Sakura "Those are some jutsu scrolls for your elements. Sakura, there are also a couple of low grade medical jutsu on yours. Until Kakashi gets back we're going to work on these jutsu while tree climbing or water walking. Every time you get a jutsu down, run 5 laps around the training area, do 100 pushups, situps, squats and pull ups. This training will help your Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, speed and endurance."

They both nodded, Sakura because she really didn't want to be dead weight anymore, Sasuke because it seemed like a good workout.

The rest of the week went like this, Sakura's chakra reserves were now that of a high genin and she had learned 3 earth jutsu and 2 medical jutsu.

Sasuke's reserves were up to mid chunin and had learned 4 fire jutsu and 2 lightning jutsu.

Naruto hadn't gained much chakra, as he already had Kage level reserves, though he had learned 1 wind, 2 lightning, 2 fire and 2 water jutsu. His manipulation training had been prosperous, as every night he would go to the ANBU training ground and have 250 clones each work on the first stage of manipulation. Along with the elemental manipulation, Naruto was also working building his body up and increasing his speed. He was now at about low jonin without the use of chakra and with chakra he was topping out at high jonin.

It was the day before he was set to leave with Zabuza and he was resting in case Zabuza decided to start training early. He was in the ANBU library looking over anything he could find out about Uzushiogakure. One thing kept popping up in everything older than 50 years. A man that seemingly had no name. He was only referred to as "The Great One", had some sort of great treasure with the village, but it could never be found. He searched for anything else about the man but could only find he was born very long ago and died after "He split one into nine".

* * *

-Next day, interrogation offices-

Naruto had just arrived at the interrogation department of the ANBU complex, only to find Zabuza already waiting for him. But something was wrong in the force... He was covered it cuts, bruises and... Hickeys?

"OK, i know for a fact that Ibiki didn't do that!" stated Naruto, Ibiki used mental attacks, he broke the mind... But Anko on the other hand... "You get stuck with Anko, didn't you?"

"Oh, I stuck Anko alright" said Zabuza with a perverted giggle

"Explains the cuts and bruises" stated Naruto with a smirk

"Wha?" asked a confused Zabuza

"She used to date Kakashi, but she broke up with him because he was too nice" laughed Naruto

"..."

"Come on, we need to report to Jiji" stated Naruto as he grabbed Zabuza's arm and body flickered to the Hokage tower.

* * *

-Hokage tower-

"Hey Jiji, ready to go" stated Naruto with a smile on his face as he and Zabuza appeared in the middle of the office.

"Ahh, Naruto, Zabuza... You look like you've been mauled by a rabbit Anko?" stated Sarutobi, Zabuza just chuckled nervously while Naruto busted out laughing.

After a few minutes of Naruto laughing, the meeting got back on track "OK, in order for this to be considered a mission, Naruto, you have to go as an ANBU. It will be labeled an A rank information gathering mission, with Zabuza going as an ANBU trainee"

"I'm good with that." stated Zabuza, Naruto just nodded.

"Then you leave at dusk, you have 2 weeks to complete this mission, it will take about 2 days to get there" stated Sarutobi.

"well c'mon gaki, we need to find a sword for you to use." then they both left, Zabuza in a swirl of water, Naruto in a swirl of wind.

"Minato, your son will leave you in the dust one day... Maybe one day soon"

* * *

-The store Tenten works at-

Zabuza and Naruto had each stopped at the ANBU outfitters and had gotten new clothes. Naruto was wearing his old ANBU uniform and his fox mask. His Whirlpool headband kept safe in a storage scroll. Zabuza was now wearing black ANBU pants, black sandals, a black muscle shirt and ANBU forearm guards, along with his sword on his back and a new white ninja mask. They had just walked into what one would call a shinobi paradise. Every wall and every rack was filled to the brim with high quality weapons.

"OK gaki, let's find you a sword, remember, the sword for you will literally feel like it's a part of you." stated Zabuza with a gleam in his eye, something that slightly frightened Naruto and the girl working the register

* * *

-2 hours later-

"Are you kidding me? None of these swords feel right?" asked Zabuza, they had been through every sword in the store and still came up with nothing

"Well why don't you let me try out your sword?" asked Naruto

"Hell no! This sword will stay with me till I die! Find your own sword!" yelled Zabuza, getting the attention of both the girl behind the counter and a man that walked out of the back with forging gloves and a heat shield.

"Soo, need a sword? Come on back Fox-San" said the older man, motioning the two to follow him.

In the back of the shop was a storage/forge area. They followed the man to the back right corner and saw an assortment of very high quality swords.

"So I'm guessing you didn't like anything on the main floor eh? Well that happens. We only keep katanas, wazakis, and ninjatos out there. And judging by your muscle tone sir, I'd say you'd be better off with a Nodachi or a claymore. If your friend is any indication, maybe you need a custom sword... IS THAT THE HEAD HUNTER!" yelled the man, pointing at the sword on Zabuza's back

"Yea, the one and only, but while the gaki is my apprentice in the art of the sword, he is never going to use it. I worked way too hard to get this blade" Stated Zabuza

"I can imagine! To gain the sword of Zabuza Momochi must have taken incredible skill!" stated the older man in wonder.

"Um, I AM Zabuza..."

The old man went pale, but not from fear, he had only heard legends of this man, and hear he was in his shop, looking for a blade suitable for the man's apprentice!

"If one of these blades does not fit you, I will make you a custom sword to fit you perfectly! Please try out these blades, I will make you your own blade off of one of these" said the man to Naruto, gesturing to the wall of amazing swords

"Why couldn't I just buy one of these?" asked Naruto

"They all belong to other people, some dead, some retired, some just spares. I cannot sell these blades, but I can make one that will fit you perfectly" stated the man with pride.

Naruto tried them all, but two stuck out. Out of the 25 or so swords on the wall, a Nodachi with a red leather grip and Claymore with a golden grip. Naruto pointed to both swords "These both fell great, almost perfect" as he lifted them both up at once. Zabuza couldn't help but think of how he found the blades familiar. Naruto inspected both swords and started slashing air. Both Zabuza and the older man looked on in wonder, the kid was one handing swords that an average chunin could only hope to use with both hands.

'Those are Kushina's swords! And he moves just like her! And the blonde hair, just like Minato! It's Naruto! I have to give him the swords!' thought the older man

"Naruto" said the older man in a cheerful voice. Naruto froze, how did the old man know it was him? "I am going to give those swords to you. They both are yours by way of your heritage. I'm afraid I can't say anymore... But I can try to make it up to you... Give me two minutes" he then ran off into a small office.

Zabuza took this time to get a closer look at the blades. The Nodachi was a masterpiece, the blade was made of chakra conducting material and the handle was of a deep red leather with white stitching. The hilt was made of the same material as the blade and had two swirling patterns on either side of the blade. The Claymore, in his opinion, was even more beautiful. Made of the same chakra conducting material as the Nodachi, its handle was of golden leather and blue stitching. The hilt was the same as the Nodachi, oval plates with swirl pattern on either side of the blade.

"Got em, here, these go with the swords" Said the older man holding two sheaths, both being a deep blue. Naruto took the sheaths and stowed the large blades before attaching them to his belt. "And this is scroll containing a two sword Kenjutsu style. With the way you were able to handle those blades, you should have no problem."

"Thank you! How much do I owe you?" asked the blonde.

"No charge, those blades belong in your hands, now get going and learn to use them" smiled the older man. Naruto bowed and he and Zabuza walked out the front door, both smiling from ear to ear. Well, Naruto was smiling, Zabuza was smirking, thinking about the torture... I mean training he was going to give the blonde.

Tenten was shocked. Not only did she just see the coolest sword ever on the back of an extremely muscular guy. But an ANBU the same height as her just walked out with the two swords that belonged to the Kushina Uzumaki! One of her idols!

"Dad! Who just took Lady Kushina's swords!" yelled/asked Tenten, the only person that held she knew Lady Kushina in higher regards was her father, and to him those blades were priceless.

"That man my dear, is their rightful owner"

* * *

- 2 days later-

"Come the fuck on! Are you tired already!" yelled Zabuza as he took another swipe at Naruto as he blocked it with his Claymore while swinging his Nodachi at Zabuza's head.

"Screw you! I'm carrying two swords and you've trained your whole life to fight with that thing!" protested Naruto as sidestepped a chop and swiveled on his feet. He used swivel to get into Zabuza's guard and perform a jumping full body spinning slash with the Nodachi while pinning the large cleaver down with his claymore. The result was Zabuza losing his head, literally. Zabuza's head and body then reverted back to water.

"Nice job gaki! Your a frighteningly fast learner. What the hell was spinning thing thought? It was pretty cool" stated the real Zabuza as he got up from his spot against a tree.

"I don't know? I just went with the flow and that's what happened?" stated Naruto after a quick breather. He had just face ten of Zabuza's water clones rapid fire and was a little winded.

"You really are becoming a true swordsman Gaki. But there's always more to learn. But for right now, let's get to the ruins. All we gotta do is cross the Whirlpools and we'll be on the island" said Zabuza as he got up and walked over to the beach.

Zabuza truly was proud to call Naruto his student, though he wouldn't say it out loud. Naruto had learned most of the two blade style that the weapons store owner had given him. Thanks to his unnatural strength and his surprising speed, he was quickly becoming a force to be reckoned with, and when he combined it with his shadow clones, he became an army of slaughter.

* * *

-Next day, sunrise-

Naruto and Zabuza were looking over the ruins of Uzushiogakure from the once main gate. It was a beautiful and haunting sight, the sun was slowly bathing the ruins in glow of deep orange that made it look like the whole village was ablaze.

They were staring over the village for what seemed like hours, though it had been only minutes. All was quiet, and that's when Naruto saw it. Next to a fountain near the middle of the village. A man with spiky hair and piercing eyes. The man nodded to Naruto and sunk into the water, never leaving a ripple.

-end of chapter-

* * *

(Anyone want to guess who the mysterious man is?)

(Pair poll still open on profile! Yugito 25, Temari 24, Fuu 23, Anko 23, Ino 23, Yugao 18, Sakura 3)

(Next chapter is exploring Uzushiogakure and training for the chunin exams, maybe even the first test)

(as always, Review. I will answer any questions that you have if it doesnt ruin the story to much)

(What does everyone think of a perverted Zabuza?)

(did Kakashi finally defeat the Pudding bandits? find out next time!...maybe...)


	8. Chapter 7: He Doesn't Mess Around!

Disclaimer: Naruto progressively gets more badass though the story

* * *

They were staring over the village for what seemed like hours, though it had been only minutes. All was quiet, and that's when Naruto saw it. Next to a fountain near the middle of the village. A man with spiky hair and piercing eyes. The man nodded to Naruto and sunk into the water, never leaving a ripple.

Naruto took off towards the fountain. He didn't know who that was, but if he lived here, he probably knew his way around the ruins.

Naruto jumped into the fountain, only to be shocked when he saw a giant bubble holding the water back over a cavern. Inside the bubble was the same man as before, standing just far enough into the cavern to show only his eyes and outline. He stared at Naruto with a tilted head and an appraising eye, seemingly judging the blonde haired boy. After what felt like hours the figure turned and walked down the cavern, the only thing lighting the tunnel was the eerie glow coming from the mystery man's eyes. Naruto followed the man through the tunnel, finding that even when he tried, he couldn't speak. He physically couldn't talk! Not even grunt. Not only that, he couldn't stop moving, his body was on autopilot.

Zabuza was starting to get freaked out, and coming from the man that killed an entire graduating class when he wasn't even enrolled in the academy, that was saying something. The young blonde was just fine until they crossed the threshold of the ruins. Then he completely zoned out, sprinted into the center of the town, dove into a water fountain, swam to the bottom, starred at the bottom for a couple minutes, swam THROUGH the bottom of the fountain basin, and now they were walking through a pitch black tunnel. The only way Zabuza could track Naruto was to use his silent killing and go off of sound.

After about 10 minutes of walking the two Leaf nin came into what looked like an old, strangely lit, tomb. There was no light source and no shadows, everything was bathed in the same amount of light. 4 graves sat in the middle of the room. Each had some sort of plaque-like tombstone. At the foot of every casket was some sort of scroll. On the back wall there was another plaque, though this one looked to be some odd,forgotten language.

Naruto felt drawn to the coffin on the far right. The name on the tombstone? "Arashi Uzumaki, son of the Great One, Father of Asanta, age of death, 107"

Naruto moved to the next tombstone "Asanta Uzumaki, daughter of Arashi, mother of Tumaki Uzumaki, age of death, 92"

The next seemed even more familiar than the last two. "Tumaki Uzumaki, son of Asanta Uzumaki, father of Jin Uzumaki, age of death, 103"

The next one shocked Naruto to his very core. "Jin Uzumaki, son of Tumaki Uzumaki, father of Kushina Uzumaki, age of death, 47"

"K-Kushina? Mom?" asked Naruto out loud. Is this the same Kushina as his mother? Was he related to the Great one? If so, why did his grandpa die so young compared to everyone else? Naruto knew that full blooded Uzumaki's could reach one hundred and still be in fighting shape.

"Look at the dates" Naruto spun around only to see Zabuza standing there with eyes full of questions. "The Year Jin died was the year the village was destroyed."

"That would explain why he died so young, but it's kinda weird that my mom and even myself could have been next in line..." stated Naruto with a visible shiver

"Hey kid, what are these scrolls? I don't feel right touching these, essentially because your most likely the direct descendent of these people." stated Zabuza, pointing at the scroll at the base of Arashi's grave.

Naruto walked over and examined the scroll, it seemed to be either a jutsu or storage scroll. Naruto made a clone and had it pick it up the scroll. Nothing happened... The clone opened the scroll, only to find the same language as on the tablet in the back of the room. Naruto looked over the scroll again and managed a couple of words, "only the eyes can read"

Naruto shrugged and activated his eyes, he found that the scroll became clear and easy to read. "Only the leader of the village can handle this scroll. If there is no leader of the village, only my offspring can handle it. This scroll is to be passed down to the next of Kin. In this scroll is my signature jutsu, the Uzumaki blast shield, a huge amount of chakra forced out of the palm in a single, well timed burst that can deflect almost any attack or be used to throw smaller opponents away."

"You can read that?" asked Zabuza. This was getting too weird to him. He knew the Uzumaki could do some amazing things with seals, but to find out they had there own language?

"Yea, but I can only do it with my doujutsu" stated Naruto as he pocketed the scroll and picked up the next one.

"Only the leader of the village can handle this scroll. If there is no leader of the village, only my offspring can handle it. This scroll is to be passed down to the next of Kin. This jutsu is my prized technique, the Uzumaki elemental dragon, a dragon made out of any element. Much stronger than the normal elemental dragons, uses much more chakra, but much faster and more powerful, uses same principles as a clone technique to give the dragon a simple but effective mind. Hand signs are Cross, Boar, Dog, Dragon and then the elemental handsigns."

The next scroll was along the same lines, though was much more to Naruto's taste "Only the leader of the village can handle this scroll. If there is no leader of the village, only my offspring can handle it. This scroll is to be passed down to the next of Kin. My signature technique the Uzumaki meteor punch, uses normal or lightning chakra to trigger the muscles of the shoulder, upper arm, lower arm and wrist in perfect timing to multiply the power behind any punch. Used in conjunction with coating the fist in earth, wind, fire, lightning or water chakra for colossal damage and to protect the hand from injury. Once proficient enough, the user can blast chakra out of the fist to double or even triple the power behind the punch."

"Wow, right up your alley gaki!" stated Zabuza while looking around, he didn't know why, but there was something familiar about this place, like someone familiar was there with him, or that they were in the presence of a very caring and kind person.

"Only the leader of the village can handle this scroll. If there is no leader of the village, only my offspring can handle it. This scroll is to be passed down to the next of Kin. This is my signature taijutsu move, the Uzumaki style, power bomb. Launches the opponent into the air with a kick or punch to the jaw. While in the air, grab hips of opponent and slam them into the ground on their upper back or head, if strong enough, pick opponent back up and slam repeatedly. Use in conjunction with the muscle enhancements of the Meteor Punch for and instant win" Naruto whistled "Grandpa Jin didn't mess around, I'd love to be able to talk to these people."

"Hey kid, Can you read this one?" asked Zabuza while motioning to the plaque on the back wall. "It's the same gibberish as that scroll"

"Huh, yea I can" stated Naruto with a smile on his face "The Maelstrom eye, Is that what its called? t  
That's a badass name!" yelled Naruto in excitement "Each level unlocked is a curse, each level mastered is a blessing. The levels unlocked depend on the need of the wielder. There are 4 main abilities and one that is different for every wielder. The four abilities are Slowed time, increased chakra reserves and control, increased reaction time, and an increase in strength and speed. When unlocked, the ability will drain the wielders chakra regardless of chakra control. To master a level, one must train for one hundred days. Only the chosen of the chosen can unlock the the final level"

"So does any of that make sense to you? Cuz it sure as fuck didn't to me!" yelled Zabuza.

"Yea, it explains my eyes, and all of it made sense. I don't understand, why did he lead us here? How did he know I was looking for this?" Naruto asked

"What are you talking about kid? There isn't anyone here? We've been alone this whole time? What I want to know is how you found this place?" asked Zabuza

"What do you mean? You didn't see that tall guy with spiky hair and the glowing eyes?" asked Naruto

"No, I just followed you? I figured you had researched this or something?" stated a confused Zabuza

"Yea I did research, but I didn't know about this place. I just followed-" Zabuza saw it now. The kid would freeze up and his pupils would dilate, he was being controlled.

Naruto started moving on autopilot again, this time, toward out of the tomb. Naruto had already pocketed all the scrolls and was now at the strange bubble that held the water back from the cavern. Naruto looked at the bubble before nodding and leaving the cavern. Naruto then swam over and then got out of the fountain.

Zabuza was just following the blonde at this point. He had tried multiple times to talk to him, but it was like he was in a trance, completely oblivious to the world around him. Naruto walked to the opposite end of the village from where they entered. There he walked into a large, nearly collapsed building. They walked up to the top floor of the building on surprisingly strong stairs, and into a room that reminded Naruto of the Hokage's office.

"Ok, did you see him that time? Because he looked... Right at..." Naruto was looking at Zabuza until something behind the swordsman caught his attention.

Behind Zabuza, there were 4 picture frames, each had a different spiky haired man with eyes that seemed to glow. The names under the pictures also shocked him. "Arashi Uzumaki, Asanta Uzumaki, Tumaki Uzumaki, Jin Uzumaki"

"That's him!" yelled Naruto as he pointed at the picture of Jin. "That's the guy I saw! It was... My grandpa... This is so weird!"

"You're telling me? I never saw anyone but you. The only thing I can think of is that he was somehow controlling you to lead you here and to the tomb." stated Zabuza rubbing his chin.

Naruto walked over to the pictures to get a closer look, but when he got there he realized something. They were all looking in the same direction, at the corner of the room, where a large scroll laid in a broken glass case. Naruto walked over and picked up the large scroll, brought it over to the desk and opened it.

The scroll had several seals in it along with a description of what each one did. There was a resistance seal, used for physical training. A counter seal, used to undo any and all seals. A "Bodily containment" seal, which somehow allowed someone to use their own skin, basically as a storage scroll. A "Chakra storage" seal, basically the same as a containment seal, only it would store any extra chakra produced by the body and was able to re release it into the body if one's chakra level dipped below a certain point. There were several other seals on the large scroll, but Naruto decided to at least wait until he was back in Konoha to look at anymore. He wanted to use some of these seals, but knew how bad he sucked at fuuinjutsu and didn't want to risk anything without Kakashi, Sarutobi or Jiraiya with him.

"Zabuza, I think it's time we leave. I got what I came for and I even got to meet my grandpa...kind of... I want to use the next 3 weeks to prepare for the chunin exams. Maybe if I do good enough I can get promoted to jonin!" stated a happy Naruto.

"Not going to argue with you there kid. This place gives me the creeps. Let's get the fuck out of here and get back to your training. You may be able to beat my clone in a sword fight, but they are at max, a tenth of my total strength. We need to get you a lot better. Plus you still need to learn the three water jutsu I want to teach you"

* * *

-One week later-

The two had made it back 3 days ago and after meeting with the Hokage, it was nonstop training, to the point that even Naruto was running low on energy.

"Nice work today Gaki! You learned the water encasement wall and you're getting better with your swords. Get some rest. Because tomorrow I want to see if my water dragon bullet can stand up to that Dragon technique that you got from your ancestors" stated Zabuza with a yawn

"I think I'm going to go talk with my team, even though we don't like each other, it would help to learn what they learned so far." stated Naruto as both ninja went their own way.

* * *

-Dango stand-

Naruto had found Sakura at one of her favorite spots, the dango stand. Or as everyone he knew called it, the gossip stand. Sitting in the back of the stand was none other than Sakura and Ino. Even though they had a rivalry for Sasuke, they really were still friends.

"So how's Sasuke doing? I heard around town that he's the strongest genin in the village?" asked Ino after taking a small sip of tea.

"He's getting real strong! But he's not the strongest genin in the village." stated Sakura

"Hey Sakura, I see you're busy, so I'll talk to you another time, do you know where Sasuke is? I need to ask him a couple of questions." stated Naruto as he walked over to the girls table.

"Oh hey you're back! Umm, if I had to say... He's probably at the training grounds with Kakashi sensei, they've been training almost non stop since you left" stated Sakura with a thoughtful look on her face.

Meanwhile, Ino was wondering who this super hunk was and how Sakura knew him. He was incredibly handsome, his blonde shoulder length hair was to die for, he was carrying two very heavy looking swords, he had the tattoo that her father had told her only ANBU captains have and his god-like body was almost ripping itself out of the muscle shirt he was wearing.

"Hey, can I get 2 large orders of dango over here please?" called Naruto over to the cook, who gave him a thumbs up. Naruto dropped the money on the table and turned to leave. "Thanks Sakura. And eat up you two, you're both skin and bones. Not that you care, but I like Women with a little muscle on em" then he winked at Ino and left in a swirl of wind.

"Ok spill it Forehead, how do you know that hot ass ANBU captain!" demanded Ino, the blush on her face still there from the little flirt from the hot stranger.

"How did you know he was in ANBU! And did you really not recognize him?" asked Sakura

"My dad told me that there are 3 tattoos in ANBU, the one everyone gets, the one that Captains get, which he had! And the one commanders get. And no, I didn't recognize him, should I have? Is he a Yamanaka?" asked Ino, still blushing that there could possibly be someone that hot in her clan.

"Oh this is priceless! You have a thing for Naruto! Oh wait till I tell Sasuke about this!" laughed Sakura

"What are you talking about? I don't like Naruto! I asked who that guy was!" demanded Ino

"That was Naruto"

* * *

-Three weeks later, one day to Chunin exams-

Naruto was finally having a day of rest. He had been working nonstop for the last 3 weeks, learning from the four scrolls left from his ancestors, which thanks to shadow clones, he had a working knowledge of all four. He and been working on his water and lightning affinities with Zabuza and Kakashi, Working on his sword style, and building up his strength and speed. He had decided that he wasn't going to worry about his doujutsu for now, seeing as he was basically a jonin in everything but rank and the strongest opponent he would face would most likely be mid chunin.

Right now he was walking to his favorite ramen stand, but something was wrong, he was being followed. "Konohamaru! Rocks aren't rectangles!"

All of the sudden, there was a rather large explosion and a plume of smoke. "So, you saw through my disguise huh, nothing I didn't expect from my rival!" yelled Konohamaru

"Hey Naruto! Did you see what that explosion was? I saw it from 2 blocks away!" yelled Sakura as she walked up to the blonde.

"Yea, it was Konohamaru and his friends" said Naruto as he pointed at the children.

"Hey boss! Is she your girlfriend?" asked Konohamaru while holding up his pinky finger

"Hell no! She's just my teammate" stated Naruto

"That's good, she's ugly and flat chested!" yelled the young Sarutobi

"Run"

"Huh?" asked Konohamaru

"Run!" yelled Naruto while pointing at his raging teammate.

The two groups took off running, Sakura to pound the kid into the dirt, the kid to save his life.

Naruto just followed at a leisurely pace, which to him was keeping up with the group. He was just about to catch up when Konohamaru rounded a corner and a loud 'THUD' was heard.

"You little brat! That hurt! I'm going to beat the shit out of you for that!" yelled a make up wearing kid with his version of the catwoman suit.

"Kankuro! Put the kid down! We don't have time for this!" yelled an attractive blonde with the same village symbol as the cat man.

"Shut up Temari! This kid insulted me and I won't lose my reputation and just let him walk away!" yelled back the cat man, then his eyes widened, at his throat, we're two very large and sharp looking swords.

"You'll lose your head before you can even think of harming him. Now put the boy down softly, or I'll kill you where you stand" said the unimaginably cold voice holding the swords. Kankuro did the smart thing and let the boy down. "Good, now while you're at it..."

'Hey kid! There's a Jinchuuriki behind you! I can smell him, I think it's that idiotic one tail.' stated Kyuubi.

"...Get your teammate over here" stated Naruto with authority.

"Umm, Temari?" asked Kankuro, using every ounce of willpower he had not to piss himself.

"No, not the smoking hot girl, the demon container behind me, the short one in the tree" stated Naruto with his blades still at the boy's throat. Both of the sand ninja were sweating, only the strongest ninja could sense Gaara, and how did the kid know he was a jinchuuriki?

There was a swirl of sand in front of Naruto, revealing a short redhead with bags under his eyes. Naruto let go of his captive and stared into his fellow Jinchuuriki eyes.

"I hold 9, what about you?" asked Naruto with a very inviting smile.

"Mother says she is one" stated the redhead after a short pause.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" asked Naruto as he reached for his waistband. Gaara nodded and reached for his own waistband.

Everyone else had the same thought going through their head 'Are they going to whip it out in the middle of the street?'. Both Sakura and Temari had a deep blush thinking about the blondes "Package". Temari was still blushing from the 'smoking hot' comment.

Both demon containers lifted their shirts and showed their seals. Both were shocked at each others seal, Naruto because of the obvious infectivity of Gaara's, Gaara at the complexity of Naruto's.

"You will prove my existence" stated Gaara in a monotone voice while he had a manic smile on his face. Before anyone could even understand what was happening, Naruto appeared in front of Gaara and wrapped him up in a hug. "What are you doing! Put me down!"

"I just proved your existence. If you didn't exist, I couldn't hug you! Plus us containers have to stick together, we both know what it's like to be alone, and I know that I could always use another friend" stated Naruto in a happy, warm and caring voice.

Gaara was confused, his existence was just proven without him killing anyone and there was someone out there that wanted to be his friend? Could he even have a friend? "Y-You want to be my friend? You're not afraid of me? You don't fear me?"

"No, you're the same as me, why would I fear you? It's not your fault you're like this, you didn't choose to have it sealed in you" stated Naruto with a smile

Gaara looked at the mysterious blond like he had just grown another head. Then he looked at his sister and brother, both we're looking at him with kind eyes "Would you two be my friends too?"

"Of course we would, we're family Gaara. We have always been here for you." stated Temari, Kankuro just nodded and smiled warmly.

"Let's get going, we need to see Baki. Until next time... Friend" and with that, both Gaara and Kankuro left, leaving only Temari.

Temari ran over to the blonde and kiss him on the cheek. Naruto wasn't ready for the kiss and just sat there dumbly. "Thank you for giving me my little brother back! Thank you for helping Gaara!" she yelled as she hugged him and continued to thank him.

It took a minute, but Naruto finally recovered. "It's the least I could do, he's just like me, I couldn't let him live his life in the dark"

"You're a good man... Do you have a girlfriend?" asked the Female blonde wind user

"Temari! If you're done with your boyfriend, we need to go find Baki sensei now!" yelled Kankuro from the end of the street.

Temari and Naruto both blushed. "I guess this will have to wait, until next time." she left to follow her brothers.

'What do you think Kyuubi? Did I do good or what?' thought the Blonde happily.

'Yes you did kid, she would make a fine mate, she had nice wide birthing hips and a rather impressive ass' stated the perverted fox.

Naruto just sputtered out a 'That's not what I meant Ero-Kitsune!'

"What was that all about Dobe? How did you get a hot chick like that?" asked Sasuke as he jumped down from a tree.

"What? Haku not enough for you?" asked the blonde, getting a blush from his raven haired teammate.

"Naruto, what was that thing on both of you stomachs? And what did you mean by demon container?" asked Sakura

-end of chapter-

* * *

(Just clearing some things up that didn't make it into the chapter, Zabuza is the Team 7 assistant Sensei, meaning that he can (and will) be around them in the chunin exams.

(Naruto is technically royalty in konoha from his mothers side alone, and his father and Naruto is basically a prince.)

(Naruto is not uber stronger than Gai, Kakashi, or Zabuza! He beat Kakashi in a Taijutsu match, Kakashi is a Ninjutsu user. he lost to Gai when Gai DIDNT have the gates open. he can beat Zabuzas clones! something Sasuke did in the Canon Wave arc. Naruto is GOOD at almost everything, making him level out at around mid jonin, but if he were to fight any REAL jonin right now he probably would not win, as you will all see when he fights Orochimaru in the forest of death)

(The pairing has Not been finalized for Naruto, so keep voting! The pairing will most likely be announced after the prelims.)

(Naruto is going to still be a short to mid range fighter in this story, but with some twists)

(Ino knows about the ANBU tattoos because Inoichi is part of ANBU)

(Jin Uzumaki will make another appearance in the story, but where and why? you will have to find out when we get there)

(As always, review! its basically the only reason i write at the pace i do)


	9. Chapter 8: Danger coming! First Exam!

Disclaimer: dont own naruto, but i do own... yea i got nothing.

(Sorry about the delay on this one, it took me a while to put everything into this chapter the way i wanted to.)

(most of this chapter is foreshadowing, not much action, hints at the pairing that will be announced in the next few chapters)

* * *

It was here. The day of the first exam. Naruto knew the way the exam would go, after all, being in ANBU and being friends with the first, second and third proctor had its benefits. The first part was a one hour test that would work on information gathering or just being über smart. The second part of the chunin exam was a five day survival exercise, which, because he was rather close friends with the "Crazy Snake Lady" he had agreed to be the the one she would targeted to spread fear in the genin, in exchange for a favor at a later date. The third was a one on one tournament.

"God this is such bullshit!" stated Naruto as he gathered his supplies he figured he would need for the exams.

"At least you won't be stuck in the sensei room with us" said Kakashi who was standing next to Zabuza

"Yea, but at least you two can make money betting on me, I still owe you two for all the training I got" stated Naruto over his shoulder as he filled his pouch with a set of kunai and shuriken.

"Got that right, Gaki! My teachings aren't free! And you better make me proud to call you my student, or I'll have Haku freeze your balls" commented Zabuza, making a crushing motion with his hands

"You got it, I was planing on it anyway, if I show enough skill, I can get promoted to at least special jounin, maybe even get back into ANBU? I sure as hell don't want to stay a genin or even a chunin!" stated Naruto as he finished packing. Naruto was bringing both swords, double what he needed in kunai and shuriken, his sealing equipment, and his camping supplies, though those were in a storage scroll.

"Don't bet on it, the council will want you out in daylight to show the village's strength. I guess they finally got it through their heads that they can't stunt your growth anymore. Plus with the little plan you have for when you make it to the third round, I'm sure that the village will want answers" laughed Kakashi, he was waiting for this day, the day his son/brother/student/best friend would reveille his lineage.

"Heh, it's going to be interesting alright, but one step at a time. I'm going to reveille I'm ANBU first, that should turn a few heads, and it should soften the blow that the villagers hated two of their greatest hero's son" stated Naruto as he pulled the last piece of his old ANBU uniform on, which being about 4 months old, made it a little snug. He wore the standard uniform with his whirlpool headband on his right arm and the leaf headband on his forehead.

"Well, let's get going, got an hour and a half before they close the entrances"

* * *

-5 minutes later, Academy-

The fast pace of the day had started early. From the chunin and occasional jonin that were in charge of the first exam to the teams that had arrived early to insure their entry. At the main entrance sat two familiar people, one with hair the color of pink and the other with hair the color of black that strangely resembled a chickens backside. Both waiting for their blonde teammate to arrive.

"Where the hell is Naruto? If he's late I'm going to pound him into the ground" stated Sakura as she cracked her knuckles.

"Maybe if he was in a coma... You know as well as I do that he's above our level" stated Sasuke with some mixed emotions in his voice. He really did like his blonde friend. But he was a mystery to figure out. No one knew how strong he really was, not even Kakashi knew.

"Talking about me again? Should have known you both worship me" said Naruto after silently appearing behind them in a burst of pure speed.

"Shut up, Dobe! An Uchiha worships no one. Though I will begrudgingly admit that I respect you, though not very much" stated everyone's 2nd favorite Uchiha.

Naruto knew exactly how much the respect of an Uchiha was worth. It had taken almost six months to gain the respect of the 3 Uchiha in ANBU, and they were probably the most down to earth of the clan.

"You two ready? Because I know we can rock this thing! Now let's get going, I want to scout the competition" commanded Naruto as he charged into the academy.

"He really is an idiot, isn't he?" asked Sakura as they both sweat dropped.

"Yep, but at least he tries to tone it down. I'm not sure if I could handle that" stated Sasuke with a smirk. Then he fell in line behind his idiot friend.

* * *

-2nd floor-

"Wait, Dobe... What's going on over there?" asked Sasuke, motioning at the large crowd at the end of the the hall.

"No clue, but we got time, wanna check it out?" the blonde asked. His teammates both nodded.

"C'mon! Get out of the way! We need to get inside!" yelled a random Iwa genin.

"Were doing you a favor! Kids die in these exams! Now get lost or I'll kick your ass!" yelled the genin

"Lets just go, it's obvious this is the wrong floor, their just weeding out the weaklings" whispered Naruto to his teammates, who both nodded and began to walk off. Only problem was, another group of Konoha nins had overheard their discussion and decided to follow them, though one of their more youthful members decided to try to spread the youth.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" asked a mini Gai that Naruto instantly tried to escape from.

"Yes, this is Sasuke Uchiha. How may I help you?" asked Sasuke in a very monotone voice, obviously trying to make a joke of the green body suit wearing freak, though only Naruto, Sasuke and the other boy from the green clad genin's team picked up on it.

"YOSH! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SPAR! I WILL SHOW THAT HARD WORK CAN TOPPLE ANY GENIUS!"

Naruto only had one chance to avoid this conflict, and if this kid was anything like Gai, it would only end one way...

"Yelling and fighting inside is very unyouthful!" scolded Naruto in a very Gai like tone.

The results were instantaneous. Lee paled and started ranting about how he would quiet down or do some ridiculous punishment.

"Well that bought us some time, let's go" commanded Sasuke, both Naruto and Sakura just nodded and walked up to the next floor, heading to room 301.

* * *

-Room 301-

Naruto and Sasuke lead the way into the room, either trying to show a strong front, or just that Sakura was a little timid, even though her training over the last month and a half had made her one of the strongest in their graduating class, right behind Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba, though Shikamaru was probably in the hunt with his massive I.Q.

"Good to see you all made it" stated a voice behind team 7, the voice of Kakashi Hatake, at his side was the other official sensei of team 7, the infamous Zabuza Momochi, who was getting some dirty looks from all the Kiri Ninjas in the room.

"Yea Brats, good to see you all here, now don't fuck up, or I'll have Haku freeze your balls!" stated Zabuza in his gritty voice, saying it loud enough so everyone in the immediate area to hear.

"Like I would lose to these people, that's a joke" stated Naruto equally loud, Kakashi and Zabuza both caught on to what the young blonde was doing, so they nodded and left, heading to the sensei only room to watch the first two tests on 20 or so television screens.

"Holy shit, you guys are here too? That make the whole rookie nine!" yelled Kiba, running over from his team and team 10.

"Hey Kiba, what's new?" asked Naruto, not really caring for the dog boy.

"Just getting stronger, I can really kick your ass now!" stated Kiba, getting a laugh from Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Well, you keep thinking that, but in all honesty, Sakura could most likely beat you, let alone me and Naruto" laughed Sasuke, getting a shocked look from everyone but team 7 and Ino, who now knew that Naruto was at some point, an ANBU captain.

"Yea right! The Dobe couldn't beat a stapler!" Laughed Kiba, only to get the same snorting laugh as last time.

"You guys should keep it down, you're attracting everyone's attention" stated a silver haired, purple wearing genin who had a leaf headband.

"So what! Let them look! There isn't a team in this room we can't take! Well, any team that's 'suppose' To be here." stated A knowing Knowing Naruto. "And just what are you doing here, Kabuto? You've failed 6 times"

Naruto had his friends in ANBU look into every single participant, and 6 of the participants there were either not genin, AKA, 2 chunin and even a jonin, or under extreme suspicion.

There was a team from Iwa that had been swapped out with a jonin and two chunin, their apparent target was either Naruto, as it had been reported that his heritage had leaked out, or they were there to weaken enemy nations by killing as many genin teams as possible.

The other 3 were also paired together.

"Ummm, not what I had expected... But seeing as you all are members of the same village as I, I'll help you all out" said the silver haired genin as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a stack of cards. "These are ninja info cards, I have info on most of the participants"

"Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara of the desert, Temari of the desert, annnnd Kabuto" grinned Naruto, he just locked in that he could get more information out of Kabuto and he could check the extensiveness of Kabuto's information.

"And Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee" stated Sasuke with the same scary smirk Naruto had.

"Hmm, Sasuke Uchiha, Last of 2 known Uchiha, specializes in Taijutsu and fire ninjutsu, has shown skill in all areas except Kenjutsu, Fuuinjutsu and... Hair style..." started Kabuto, getting a laugh out of Naruto. "12 d ranks, 2 c ranks, 0 b ranks, 1 a rank and no s ranks"

Everyone listening in was on guard, a genin doing an a rank was nothing to laugh at, and being an Uchiha didn't let anyone relax at all.

"Gaara of the desert, no known skills but it says that he's never even been scratched, 8 d ranks, 16 c ranks and 2 b ranks." everyone was stunned, that mission record and not even a scratch?

"H-He was never injured!" yelled Ino, almost all of the rookie nine was surprised, well except Naruto, being a Jinchuuriki and having his incredible healing rate, it was predictable that the one tail would have some sort of ability.

"Temari of the desert, long distance wind user, older sister of Gaara and daughter of the 4th Kazekage. Same missions as Gaara"

"What? You don't have her measurements? Oh well, I'll get them later." stated Naruto in a nonchalant tone, making everyone face vault and 2 attractive blondes in the room blush.

* * *

-Jonin sensei room-

The jonin sensei has been watching everything going on in the room, after Naruto made the comment about Temari's measurements, 4 things happened, first, Baki, the sensei of the Suna team, laughed, either because someone had the balls to ask that or the fact that no one had asked that before and Temari had a huge blush.

Second, almost every female in the room began looking for the boys sensei to beat them for making him a pervert, which was answered by the third thing to happen, Kakashi and Zabuza high fiving.

The fourth thing to happen was Baki explaining to the angered females that both Temari and Kankuro had said she had her eyes on that boy and that they had already meet and flirted, getting another high five from Zabuza And Kakashi and calming down the females.

* * *

-back in contestant room-

"Kabuto Yakushi, medical and taijutsu, 67 d ranks, 23 c ranks."

"6 times you failed this exam? With that track record I'm surprised that you haven't passed yet" stated Sakura with most of the people listening to the interaction agreeing.

"And now for Rock Lee, huh, no skill in nin or genjutsu, through the roof in taijutsu, 19 d ranks, 4 c ranks"

"Figured as much, he's trained by Gai" stated Naruto with a shrug

"And finally Naruto Uzumaki, Very talented in Wind style, has additional affinity's, though there not listed" started Kabuto as Naruto listened carefully, he was told that there was an information leak and it seemed like Kabuto could be a possible suspect.

"Extremely talented in Taijutsu and ninjutsu, trained under Zabuza Momochi in Kenjutsu. Missions are 12 d ranks, 2 c ranks, 1 b rank, 2 a ranks and 1 s ra-"

Kabuto was cut off as he suddenly found himself pinned up against the wall by a hand clamped around his throat. The speed at which His assailant had moved was impossible to track, even the Iwa Jonin had only scene it because he was focused intently on the blonde when it happened.

The room was tense for a couple of seconds, almost none of the genin had ever seen anyone move that fast, it literally didn't even register in most of the rooms eyes until the silver haired genin was implanted in the wall and a blonde holding the silver haired genin so hard around the throat that blood was seeping out of his fingers.

"Alright maggots! Listen up! My name is Ibiki Morino..." came the booming voice of Ibiki Morino, the lead interrogator of ANBU and the Proctor of the 1st exam. He had just poofed into the room when Naruto had made his move. "Naruto! What are you doing!"

"He's a traitor! He just revealed 2 s ranked secretes and he smells like SNAKE!" shouted Naruto as he drove the poor silvered haired boy even further into the wall and making everyone in the room gawk at the raw power on display from the young blonde.

* * *

-Jonin sensei room-

"What the hell! What's going on, how did that brat move that fast? What secrets and what did he mean he smells like snake!" yelled the Iwa teams jonin sensei, though everyone but four people in the room had the same questions.

"Well for one, we made him that fast" stated Kakashi as he motioned to himself and Zabuza.

"We won't have a weak student, and you haven't seen anything, he wasn't even using chakra" stated Zabuza, getting a shocked look from everyone else in the room, even Gai.

"You lie! No genin is that fast!" yelled some jonin from Kumo, he had seen his Raikage move, and to his eyes, there wasn't much difference.

"Surprising from the dead last of his graduation year, huh? You should see his team mates, they were rookie of the year and kunoichi of the year" stated Kakashi in a neutral tone, both he and Zabuza had already taken out their novels and began reading. Everyone on the room was speechless, and all the other senseis wanted to tell their teams to stay the hell away from that team.

* * *

-Back in contestants room-

Ibiki was immediately next to the two leaf ninja as he took over the stranglehold of Kabuto. The bear like man threw him by his throat to an ANBU who had appeared in the room just after Naruto turned his fellow ninja basically into wrecking ball. "Put him in a cell and post two guards on him, write him in as an interrogation and execution for revealing two s ranks secrets... And putting a hole in my wall!"

Ok, now everyone was shocked. Not only did a genin move at inhuman speed and strength to pin a member of his own village to the wall, but the same genin basically just ordered the examiner to throw someone in prison and the examiner followed his orders without question. But the most shocking part to everyone was the combination of the killing intent coming from the blonde and the way he spoke, it reminded most of them of their village leaders or at the very least it reminded them of their jounin sensei.

"Well, now that that's done with... GET IN YOUR SEATS!" shouted Ibiki, bringing everyone out of their daze. All the chunin hopefuls quickly made their way to the seats, finding that every spot had a name.

Once everyone was in their spots, Ibiki started the explanations. "Alright maggots, listen up! The first stage is a written test, you start with 10 points, every one you get wrong will cost you one point, every time you get caught cheating you will lose 2. The tenth question will be given orally, you have one hour to complete this assignment, and the test... Starts... NOW!"

Everyone flipped their paper over and began to write... Or a couple began to write, but most just looked at it blankly. The genin who didn't know the answers quickly began to get their answers elsewhere, AKA cheating. But for two people in the room, they noticed something else. Sakura and Sasuke had been having a weird feeling of deja vu, that they had seen Ibiki listen to Naruto before. Then, it hit em like Tsunade punching Jiraiya after catching him peeking. Ibiki was the man from the mission in grass country! Ibiki was the one that was tortured and had his head ravaged by the enemy.

During this time, Naruto was filling in the answers. 'The Distance covered by a kunai in 3 seconds when thrown at 45 feet per second at a 65 degree angle?' Piece of cake for an ANBU. But wait? Sakura and Sasuke were not in ANBU, he checked on his teammates, and thankfully, they were both doing fine. Sakura was smart enough to just answer without cheating, but Sasuke was writing without looking at the paper, then he saw Sasuke's eyes, somehow, in the time he was training his water element and Kenjutsu with Zabuza, Sasuke must have unlocked it, but how?

'Kit! Get in here, I have something to tell you' stated Kyuubi in his mind, it had been a while since they had really talked, so Naruto decided to follow his instructions.

* * *

-Mindscape-

"What can I help you with fur ball?" asked Naruto with a cocky grin on his face.

"I'll yell at you for that later. There's two things I think you should know." stated Kyuubi in a half eager, half fearful voice.

"What's got you all riled up?" asked a concerned Naruto, any time the fox got like this, something very good, or very bad happened.

"First, your body can now hold up to 3 full tails worth before the side effects start, this happened during you training with Zabuza. From this point on, you're going to have to train much harder to hold more than 3" stated the great fox, Naruto smiled and nodded, he didn't like using the fox's chakra, but it was a great trump card.

"The second, something very big is going to happen, I feel the dark and negative emotions I felt the night of my attack" stated the fox.

"Madara is here? But why?" asked Naruto. The fox had told him the story behind the attack several times.

"Yes, or at least someone as dark and twisted as he is, that snake bastard comes to mind... Or maybe even... No, it wouldn't be him" stated The Kyuubi, gaining Naruto's attention.

"Who couldn't it be?" he asked

"Don't worry about it. If you ever have the honor of meeting him, I'll tell you" stated Kurama cryptically "Now head out, the test is still going and you could use some time to study your competition"

* * *

-35 minutes later, jonin room-

"Smart kids this year, there's been a couple things I've never seen before" stated some random jonin.

"Just wait, the proctor is Ibiki and they still have the last question. This isn't over by a long shot." stated Asuma Sarutobi.

"What's it matter? Who's Ibiki?" Asked Kurenai

"Oh yea, your new... Well, Ibiki is the head of the torture and interrogation department, and the tenth question... Well" stated Kakashi

* * *

-test room-

"Alright maggots! Time for the tenth question!" bellowed Ibiki. Only 45 of the 126 teams were left and the biggest mystery of the room was the random spikes of chakra followed by wacky and weird things happening, like people falling off chairs, random yelps from kunoichi in the room, several chunin examiners having marker randomly appear on their face and the icing in the cake, Ibiki's chair collapsed underneath him.

Everyone in both the genin and jonin room perked up, awaiting for the bear like man to tell of the final question.

"The last question is to be pass or fail, but before I explain, you can leave now, or stay for the question. What will it be?" he asked the group of chunin hopefuls.

"Why would we do that? What would be the point of that?" yelled Temari

"Because, if you leave now, you can take the exam next year, but if you stay, and get it wrong, you can never participate in the chunin exams again." Ibiki said with a smirk only Naruto and Anko could replicate.

"WHAT!" was the call of most genin in the room, save the sand team, the jonin and two chunin from Iwa, Naruto and Sasuke

"You can't do that! That silver haired kid took the test 6 times!" yelled a genin from Kumo

"One, he was a traitor. So if you want to be like him, be my guest. Two, my test, my rules! Now shut the hell up and make up your mind! You have two minutes!"

* * *

-Jonin room-

"Can he really do that?" asked several jonin senseis

"No, but Ibiki is a master of mind games, hell I play poker with the guy and I almost never win." stated Kakashi as he sharpened a set of kunai "But my little asshole of a student wins enough that I'm not in the poor house, kid almost always finds a way to win"

"You got that right, that little bastard got me a couple of times, I still don't understand how he can read a lie like that, we both wear masks." stated Zabuza who was leaning next to Kakashi sharpening his gains sword.

"So the Uchiha can read people like a book huh? Could have sworn that was a Hyuga thing?" asked Kurenai with a smirk.

Kakashi, Zabuza, Gai and Asuma all looked at each other, then busted out laughing.

"That's a good one, while the Uchiha brat might be good, hell I'll bet he's mid chunin in skill, he's not the one that can read people, and he's years away from even thinking he's the best on the team" laughed Zabuza, getting a chuckle from the other 3 members of the 'we trained Naruto group' though out of the 7 that trained him, only Kakashi and Zabuza ever said it in public.

"What are you talking about? The Uchiha was the top of his class and has the sharingan, who is so strong that you would claim that?" asked Kurenai, not ever thinking about it.

"Easy, the kid who just made Kabuto a near permanent part of the wall"

* * *

-test room-

The five minutes were up and there was only 25 teams left. Naruto had reassured his team and teams eight and ten.

"Ok, one last chance!" asked Ibiki, after the question, the room flooded with killer intent and made everyone, including the Iwa shinobi weak kneed.

The source? Naruto. And the message he was sending was clear, for Ibiki to get on with it, who it helped to scare the living crap out of most of the room.

"Ok, everyone that stayed, you... Pass!"

"What!" once again was shouted by half the room.

"As a chunin, you have to make life and death decisions, if you can't do that, you don't deserve to be a ninja!" the bear like man bellowed.

"If that was the test, why the hell did we have to write all that crap down?" asked the idiotic Kiba.

Ibiki just chuckled, he slowly pulled of his bandana to reveal his scared, burnt and punctured head. Everyone in the room but one person either gasped or cringed. That one being the look of sadness and regret.

"This is what the cost of information is, mess it up you die, I was lucky enough to have a guardian angel, you most likely won't" answer the large man. A dead silence hung itch the air before a ball of... Something... Came smashing through the window and did some sort of maneuver mid air. The end result was a very attractive purple headed female standing in front of a banner that read 'The Proctor for the second exam, The very sexy and no longer single, Anko Mitarashi!'

"Alright maggots! Training ground 44 in 10 minutes"

-end of chapter-

* * *

(still deciding pairings, so please vote, the pole is up on my profile.)

(Feel free to ask questions, as with must of my chapters in this story, more questions were raised than answered, which i think helps to make a good story.)

(Yes, the Jonin and 2 chunin are there to kill Naruto. There is a traitor in Konoha, and you'll be very surprised with who it is.)

(REVIEW! im not posting again until there's 120 reviews, so please review, it helps me write and post faster, plus it gives you something to do)


	10. Chapter 9: The End of a Man

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

(well, like i said, i got to 120 reviews, heres the chapter, the fastest ive ever updated this story)

* * *

"So this is the forest of death?" asked Sasuke rhetorically. They were one of the last groups to get there, and with Naruto's little performance, all eyes were on them.

"Yep, its not that bad, I'm sure we'll be fine." Naruto stated with confidence. Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, a kunai flew past his cheek, cutting him open.

"Is that so brat? Maybe you'll change your mind as your digested by a man eating plant?" came the sweet but threatening of Anko as she body flickered behind him and held a kunai to his throat.

Now was some time for some grade A acting. "There's no such thing!" the blonde sputtered out. Now almost everyone was scared. If the blonde was showing that he was timid, then what should they be feeling? "You owe me for this!" whispered Naruto

"Oh, but there are!" she responded in a sing song voice as she slipped a small scroll into his vest, though no one saw it because she was also licking the blood of his cheek, most guys in the area had to shift their stance as they had certain reactions to the hot proctor. "No problem, I'll just make Zabu-kun teach you something" she whispered back

"I'll b-believe it when I see it!" responded the blond shakily. Then they both felt someone approach from behind. They both spun around, or Naruto spun around and Anko went along for the ride. Which landed her in a rather compromising position.

"Your Kunai back, proctor" stated a kusa nin, she handed the kunai over using her amazingly long tongue.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, Gaki, but I'll forgive you this time." said Anko as she took her kunai back and got off of Naruto's back.

"Sorry, but the sight of blood gets me going a little bit" the kusa nin announced.

"You know..." started Naruto as he sniffed the air and tightened his grip on his swords "I really hate the smell of snakes!" he grunted out.

The kusa ninja had a look of surprise. Not because of the declaration of her smell, but because the kusa ninja was in fact Orochimaru in disguise, and if the blonde knew it, then he could inform the proctor, who would summon the Hokage He couldn't chance it, he bowed and left, searching for a new body to inhabit until he could mark his targets. 'Damn that boy! First Kabuto and now this? He's much too good to be a genin. I'll have to separate them to put the curse mark on Sasuke'

As the 'genin' left, so did Anko, both to finish the preparations and to inform ANBU of the possible threat of another Orochimaru spy. It never dawned on her that the nin was Orochimaru.

Naruto took this time to read the scroll Anko had given him, it was actually 2 notes on the same scroll, though one was way less helpful.

'Team from Iwa are impostors. One B rank jonin and two C rank chunin. Also, watch out for the team from Suna, they have a Jinchuurki'

'Zabuza said "Don't fuck this up kid, I got money riding on you to win the whole thing, and if you don't, Haku will freeze your balls off! Also, I'm staying in your apartment for now, I kinda sliced a hole in my floor while sharpening my sword.'

"Sweet, bastard better not sleep in my bed, and what's with him and having Haku freeze people balls off?" Naruto asked himself.

"OK, this is going to suck!" stated Naruto as he Crumpled up the piece of paper and burnt it with a fire jutsu.

"What's up? Someone steal all the ramen?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"Don't even joke about that!" yelled Naruto, getting even more attention than before.

"Alright maggots! Every team come get a scroll and a gate assignment! Also you need to fill out this form!" yelled Anko with a psychopathic grin.

"What are the forms for?" asked a Kumo ninja

"Oh, nothing much, just that if you die your village can't take action. It is the forest of death after all!" cackled Anko, scaring several teams to the point where they just left.

"God... That laugh gives me nightmares..." said Naruto with a shudder. Everyone that heard him silently agreed.

* * *

-10 minutes later-

"How the hell did we get gate 13!" yelled Naruto, confusing everyone within earshot. Were there certain gates that had a harder path than the others?

"What's so bad about gate 13?" asked Sakura, what was the blonde so pissed about?

"ANBU does survival trailing here" whispered Naruto with a hand over his mouth, probably so the people around couldn't read his lips. A habit he picked up from having a mask on for most of his missions.

"We already know its dangerous, why does it matter if ANBU trained here?" whispered back Sasuke, also putting a hand over his mouth, figuring if Naruto was doing it, it was probably for the best.

"You don't understand, each gate is a training area. Gates 12, 13 and 14 are for ambush training. Wide open fields, no cover, and there are traps set up everywhere." stated Naruto. Both Sakura and Sasuke paled. An ambush was the last thing a ninja wanted.

"And to add to that, we have a team from Iwa and a team from Ame on both sides of us. Both hostel and both have been staring at us since we got to the gate. I know for a fact that Iwa wants me dead, but the rain is a wild card." he stated, getting a confused look from his team.

"Why would they want you dead? Did you kill a bunch of them in ANBU?" asked Sasuke

'Well that works' Naruto thought happily. "Yea, I lost my mask and they got my picture. Now I'm in their bingo book" it was a lie, but for now, it would do.

"So we're going to have a fight of the bat huh? I'm fine with that." stated Sasuke cockily. Even though he wasn't the power obsessed mental patient he once was, his ego was still large enough that you could shield yourself with it.

"Well, I just hope they're who they say they are, last genin exam held in Konoha, Kumo replaced a genin team with a 3 newly promoted jonin. I had to sneak into the forest with Kakashi and Tenzo-"

"Welcome, to the second portion of the chunin exams! Your goal is to get to the tower in the middle of the forest, and it starts...Now!" came Anko's voice from somewhere in the middle of the forest.

In a matter of seconds, every team was bounding into the forest, well every team but team 7, who Naruto had held back.

"What are you doing? You said yourself that this was the ambush zone! Why would we wait and let them set one up?" asked Sasuke

Naruto made 3 shadow clones and had two of them henge into Sakura and Sasuke and sent them into the jungle. "I'm seeing what we're up against, those clones are around mid chunin level. If they can take out at least one of them, I'll feel much better about going in. Plus the clones will map out a safe route into the forest."

"What do you mean those clones are about mid chunin? I though shadow clones are exact copies?" asked Sasuke, he was always told that clones were exact copies, where shadow clones different?

"No, shadow clones are only as powerful as the amount of chakra I put in. I only put in enough for mid chunin. For any clone to be the level of the creator, they need a massive amount of chakra. You need Kage level reserves to make more than one at that level. I have Kage level reserves because of my lineage and certain other factors, and I can only make 4 or 5 clones on that level, and after that I'm running on fumes." stated Naruto

"Wow, I never thought you had so much chakra?" said Sakura, for someone their age to have that much chakra was unbelievable.

"Yep, more than even the 3rd Hokage Though he has better control than I do, so it evens out." just then Naruto tensed and blinked rapidly. "The clones just got attacked, they killed 2 rain ninja before they were all taken out by the Iwa team... I'm going ahead, follow after in ten minutes."

Naruto turned to the forest and disappeared, no swirl of leaves, no blur, no puff of smoke, just pure speed, a feat only the fastest can do.

"Hey Sasuke, how strong do you think he is?" asked Sakura. If that show of speed was any indication, he was at least jonin.

"I don't know, I really don't know, but I would never want to fight him one on one." stated Sasuke as he grit his teeth. How did the blonde get so strong? He understood that Naruto was in ANBU, but he just kept getting stronger, at this rate he really will become Hokage

-With Iwa team-

"Those were shadow clones! How strong is this kid?" asked the younger of the two Iwa chunin.

"We'll be fine, calm down. He graduated this year! He can't be that strong! Just sit tight and wait for the bastards son to get here." stated the jonin. His father, brother and cousin were all killed in the battle where Minato Namikaze killed over a thousand ninja in just under ten minutes.

"You shouldn't talk about my father like that, I might get the wrong impression and end up killing you, that would be another thing we have common" stated Naruto in an ice cold tone. His eyes reflecting his icy voice.

"Oh, so the son of a bitch shows up. He really does look like that bastard. I wonder of those whisker marks are from his whore mother?" stated the older chunin with hate in his voice. He too had lost loved ones in that battle, and Minato Namikaze was the person that killed all of them.

Naruto just hung his head and began leaking such a huge amount of killer intent that it was felt by everyone in the forest and all the proctors in the tower.

* * *

-With sand team-

"G-Gaara, w-what's wrong?" asked Temari. Sure that hot blonde guy had helped her little brother, the redhead was even starting conversations now that weren't about killing everyone, but he had yet to get over his other psychopathic tendencies.

"Temari, that's not me" the redhead stated shakily, scaring the crap out of his brother and sister.

"What!" asked Kankuro, almost shitting himself

"Even mother is scared, mother is telling me to stay away from it." both siblings were now horrified. Even the one tail demon raccoon wanted to get away from it. "Mother says to curl up in a ball and hope it doesn't attack us"

* * *

-Team 10-

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji where shaking in their sandals, this amount of killing intent wasn't natural. It was like some sort of demon, a very pissed off demon.

"What is that! Yelled Ino, it was so total in nature that it felt like it was going to kill them all.

* * *

-Orochimaru-

"What the hell? I haven't felt this much killing intent since the time I said that Kushina looked fat... Come to think of it, that may have been the scariest thing I've ever seen! Even Tsunade doesn't punch that hard!"

* * *

-Back with Naruto-

"Care to repeat that?" he asked with absolute blood-lust in his voice. Even kyuubi was wondering what the hell was going on, the blonde wasn't even using demonic chakra, was his hatred for these people this strong?

"You heard him you scum, you're the son of a pile of shit and his slut!" yelled the jonin, sounding a thousand times more confident then he was.

That did it, Naruto was now solidly over the edge. A ball of spinning chakra formed in both hands, the Iwa jonin knew what it was immediately.

"Never. Insult. My PARENTS!" shouted the blonde as he charged them so fast that to the untrained eye it looked like the flying thunder god.

"RASENGAN!"

In an instant, both the jonin and one of the chunin had swirling blue balls of chakra blow holes THROUGH their chests. Shredding their heart and lungs and obliterating their spines, leaving nothing to support their upper bodies. They slid off the blonde's arms and collapsed to the ground.

"You..." Naruto turned his head to the last member of Iwas team that was still in one piece. "Leave, return to your Kage, tell him the next person he sends to kill me, I will take it as an open invitation to come to your village. And believe me, I'll make my father seem like a saint. Now GO!"

The chunin took off. Who wouldn't after seeing someone move so fast that they seemed to just teleport, then add the fact that both your teammates torso explode from a jutsu that sparked fear in everyone in your home village, you tend to want to get the hell out of there.

* * *

-7 minutes later-

"Hey, you feel that killer intent earlier? We felt it all the way back at the gate!" asked Sakura as she and Sasuke made it to where Naruto was sitting.

"Yea, that was me. I gave one of the Iwa ninjas a warning. The other two..." he said lazily as he motioned to the two bodies he had propped up against the tree.

"W-What happened to them?" asked Sakura in fear, there were giant holes where their hearts used to be.

"They disrespected my parents" was all Naruto said as he turned to walk away.

Both of his teammates confused and horrified, Naruto didn't have parents, or did he? Where the just both in ANBU?

* * *

-15 minutes later-

Naruto was still walking through the unnatural clearing of gate 13. His teammates on either side of him.

"Get behind me, Now!" yelled Naruto as he dropped to his knees and punches the ground, a 10 by 10 wall of earth rocket up, blocking a powerful wind that would have sent them all flying.

"Everyone OK?" Naruto asked, not wanting to take his eyes off where the blast had come from.

"Where's Sasuke?" yelled Sakura.

* * *

-Sasuke-

Sasuke had decided not to follow orders and was blown far away as a result of it. He now didn't know where he was, where his teammates were or could he remember much at all. He had hit his head extremely hard on a tree in his journey.

"Hello Sasuke-Kun, want to play a game?" asked a voice so sweet it could rot your teeth.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" yelled the last Uchiha as he stood and activated the sharingan.

"Very well, if you're so eager to be tested, then why don't we just start already?" came the same overly sweet voice. Suddenly, a man walked out of the wooded area on the right of him. A very pale man.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Sasuke asked, getting a hair raising chuckle in return.

"All I want is to give you power Sasuke, to kill you brother perhaps? Maybe even kill that blond who's always in your way? All you have to do is join me." asked the pale man.

"No, no one can just give you power without some kind of draw back, so why would I possibly join you? Besides, I gave up on my plans to kill my brother, a life filled with revenge will only get you killed or leave you empty." stated Sasuke, remembering the many conversations he had with Naruto and Kakashi.

"Well, then I'll just have to make you come to me then." Said Orochimaru as he began leaking his own killer intent.

* * *

-Suna team-

"Gaara? That you?" asked Kankuro, this was the second time that this happened.

"No, Mother is very afraid right now, even more so than that time we met the strange man in the green spandex"

* * *

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke was rooted to the ground, unable to even think. The pure killing intent was stifling, even Zabuza wasn't anywhere near this level.

Then, out of nowhere, a head came flying towards him, and faster than he could react, bit him on the neck, giving him the curse seal. Sasuke dropped to his knees and passed out from the pain.

"Sasuke!" came the voice of Naruto. He came bounding into the area that held his friend. He instantly saw the curse mark, knowing plenty about it from Anko. "Shit! Sakura, get Sasuke and get out of here, I'll deal with this guy!"

"Ku Ku Ku, so Naruto-Kun wants to play with me as well hmm? Well maybe I can have a little fun before I go, after all, you figured out Kabuto, so you must have some talent" said the pale man in front of him, Sakura left, not wanting to disobey orders. That or she just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Well if that's the way you feel about it, the let's go, Orochimaru!" Naruto had already activated his doujutsu, he was going to need it in this fight. He was hoping that Orochimaru would underestimate him and that he could get him by surprise.

Naruto charged, ducking and weaving to hide his true intentions. He threw a punch that was caught by Orochimaru, a costly mistake.

"Uzumaki style: Meteor punch!" he yelled as he launched his fist which was surrounded by wind chakra. The combo of surrounding his fist with wind chakra and powering his punch was devastating. Orochimaru's arm exploded, leaving only the bone of his upper arm and some shredded muscle that had somehow stayed on. But the attack wasn't finished, after his arm exploded, Orochimaru took a sledgehammer like kick to his chin, shattering it on impact.

Orochimaru was thrown a far distance, laying in a pile that barely resembled a human. Then, something started coming out if his mouth, it was a hand. Following the hand was an arm, then a head then a whole body. Orochimaru got up off the ground, new arm, new chin, the only thing wrong with him was that he was covered in slime, though that didn't seem to matter to him.

"That was quite a punch... You know that hurt quite a lot, but I guess it's my turn now?" he charged the blonde, the only thing that let Naruto dodge and parry the blows was his doujutsu and the time he was in ANBU. "Stay still" grunted the Snake Sannin.

"You know, for a pedophile, your pretty good!" stated Naruto, more to piss off Orochimaru than to complement him. If he could piss the sannin off, then he would make mistakes. Unfortunately, Orochimaru was a master of emotions, he didn't faultier for a second.

They spent the next 5 minutes exchanging blows, or rather dodging or blocking everything in a strict Taijutsu battle. Even with years of experience and his taijutsu style, Orochimaru was still just too good to hit. Naruto had to marvel at this.

"Well its been fun, but I really must go, so I guess I'll just have to use Ninjutsu. Earth style: Dragon spear jutsu!" yelled the sannin, a huge dragon made of earth and rock rose up from the ground and charged Naruto.

"Uzumaki style: Lightning dragon jutsu!" an absolutely massive dragon made of pure lightning came from Naruto's mouth and collided with the earth dragon, completely destroying it and sending Orochimaru back, burns covering the front side of his body.

Once again, the sannin emerged from his own mouth, but this time, a little worse for the ware, 'I need to stop underestimating him. He hits like Tsunade and has reserves that surpass mine! I need to end this quickly' though the snake Sannin.

Naruto was having similar thoughts 'Damn, almost out of chakra, I put the rest I had in that last attack! I need the fox, it's the only way I can stand a chance!'

Red chakra started to bubble Out of Naruto, he was going to risk it, so he went right up to his max, but there was a problem.

'Fox! You said I could use up too 3 tails! This is barely 2!'

"I know, your body is too stranded from using so much of your own chakra before using mine, any more and your body will rip itself apart.' stated the fox.

Orochimaru used this opportunity to attack, though Naruto was somehow able to dodge it, though even with the boost from the fox, Naruto wasn't fast enough to dodge Orochimaru's follow up as he slammed his palm into the blondes stomach. "5 pillar seal!" hissed the sannin as he sealed off the fox's chakra.

Then, while Naruto recoiled in pain, what felt like teeth punctured his neck, and what felt like acid inject through the bite. He collapsed to the ground and heard "You're too strong to leave alone, if you survive the curse seal, you can come be my slave"

Then, everything went black... But not before he heard the kyuubi yelling at him

"Don't die on me Kit! Don't you fucking die on me!"

"NARUTO!"

-End of chapter-

* * *

(Sorry about the chapter being shorter, i really wanted to get to the next chapter and well, yea)

(Pairing poll is still open, and the announcement of the pairing will be pushed back, it conflicts too much with my plot, so the pairing will be made during the finals of the chunin exam or a little after.)

(Should Naruto learn Hiraishin (Flying thunder god) or Sage Mode? either one he will be a bad ass with, but im leaning towards sage mode)

(new review limit, i wont be posting till 155 reviews. as this will be one of my longer chapters, it will take longer to write)

(there will be a guest appearance in the next chapter, take a guess at who it is?)


	11. Chapter 10: Birth of a Legend

Disclaimer: Yes

* * *

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she knelt down by his body. She was shocked and frightened, he wasn't breathing. She checked his pulse and found nothing. Panicking, she started using some of the medical knowledge and jutsu she knew, performing CPR and pumping medical chakra into his heart and lungs at the same time, showing her masterful chakra control.

"Sakura! What happened to Naruto? Where's Sasuke-Kun?" yelled Ino as she and her team found the beaten body of Naruto with Sakura hovering over him. 'Naruto, please be alright' she silently prayed.

Sakura ignored them, or perhaps she couldn't even hear them, she was so focused of reviving her teammate that she had basically shut out the outside world, though nothing she tried was working. She was getting desperate, she was burning through medical chakra and the blonde wasn't responding "Sakura! Wake up! What's going on!" yelled Ino

Sakura was about to give up hope, but just as she stopped CPR, she felt a small bump, then another and another! Then the blonde sputtered out for breath. Everyone jumped back at the intensity of the breath and the painful sounding gasping that came after it. "He's alive... He's alive!"

"Wha- What's going on?" asked Choji, seeing someone in this bad of condition wasn't normal, especially Naruto, in all their time at the academy, they never once saw the blonde so much as tired, so to see him on deaths door, it was hard to fathom.

"We were ambushed, Orochimaru of the Sannin attacked us. He defeated Sasuke and Naruto held him off so I could move Sasuke somewhere safe. I made an earth clone to stay with Sasuke and came back to help Naruto. When I got back... Naruto was just falling limp to the ground with no pulse. Orochimaru gave both Sasuke and Naruto some weird mark. c'mon help me bring Naruto too where Sasuke is?" she pleaded with tears in her eyes, whether it was tears of joy that Naruto was still alive or tears of sadness that she couldn't help more was anyone's guess.

"Y-Yea, let's go!" stated a shocked Ino. 'He was dead?'

* * *

-Mindscape-

Naruto's unconscious form was laying 10 feet from kyuubi's, unmoving but still alive, thanks to that pink haired girl, the kid would live.

"Kit! Wake up, you're safe for now, now wake up!" shouted the kyuubi at the young man outside of his cage, the pink haired one had just saved his life, but there were more problems than that.

Naruto began to stir, after a moment his eyes opened, then the pain started. "AHHHHHHHHH!" the blonde screamed in pain, absolute pain, his blood felt like lava, his skin felt like it was being torn away and every movement felt like red hot pokers shredding his muscle.

"Kit, we don't have much time, that snake bastard sealed most of my chakra and all I can do is keep that other seal from taking you over! Now listen carefully, you're going to have to fight off the evil influence of the seal yourself, I can manifest the seal into whatever form it truly is, but I can't help, it's going to be just you!" explained the Kyuubi over the shouts of pain. Naruto managed to give a thumbs up, even through the pain of the seal, he was able to move.

"Ok kit, get ready, this is going to suck"

"GAHHHHH!"

* * *

-Unknown-

"Where am I? The pain... It stopped..." painted Naruto, he looked around, not seeing anything but darkness.

"Of course it stopped, how can it be a fair fight if you're crippled by pain?" asked a dark voice, just beyond his field of vision.

"Who's there? Are you the seal?" asked Naruto calmly, the fox had said he would have to fight.

"Haha, no, I'm not the seal, I'm you" then he stepped out of the darkness, an exact copy of Naruto, except his eyes were red and black, instead of Naruto's blue and white "I'm you, all the darkness of your life, all the hate you've faced, every time your sad, angry, hurt... I grow bigger and stronger. The curse seal latches on to a person's darkness, and they feed off each other, both growing stronger. The only way to beat the curse seal is to beat me, but I got news for you, I'm tired of being your shadow, so prepare yourself, because I'm taking over."

The area changed to a wide open plain, as far as the eye could see, all there was, was grass. "There will be no hiding, no running, you will fight me, and I will win." said the dark Naruto. Then, he charged his counterpart.

The evil Naruto went for a leg sweep, but he was countered with a spinning heel kick. It went on this way for about 5 minutes. No matter what either would do, the other could match and counter it, right down to the amount of clones each could make and the power of the jutsu they used.

"Were the same, I know everything you do, but... I have the advantage, and I'm not one to pull my punches..." the evil Naruto then began to transform, his skin turning gray and his hair turning white. His eyes going completely black and spikes growing from his forearms. "Ah, the curse seal... I must thank the teme for giving it to us, well he gave it to me, you'll be gone soon enough..."

* * *

-outside world-

"So... Naruto fought one on one against a Sannin? That's... Incredible" stated Ino. She was currently hovering over Naruto while Sakura was with Sasuke and Choji and shikamaru were taking shifts guarding the entrance.

"Yeah, Naruto is by far the strongest of us, Kakashi sensei said that I'd he ever had to seriously fight Naruto, he didn't know who would win" stated Sakura as she changed the rag on Sasuke's head. He had a fever and was now twitching.

"Come to think of it..." Shikamaru said, catching everyone's attention "Asuma sensei said if we came across you guys we should run away, I thought it was because of Sasuke..."

"So did I, until I saw the ANBU captain tattoo" stated Ino, getting a weird look from her teammates.

"What do you mean ANBU captain tattoo? Who has one?" asked Choji, what did his teammate mean Tattoo?

"Naruto does, my dad told me that every ANBU has the swirl, but only captains get this..." she picked up Naruto's arm and turned it to Choji On his right shoulder was a tattoo, a 3 pointed ninja star with the kanji "Captain" in it.

"How did Naruto get it? My dad said it was illegal for anyone other than ANBU to get those tattoos?" asked Shikamaru, though he had his suspicions, he had ever since the academy that there was more to Naruto than meets the eye.

"Duh, Naruto was in ANBU, he was on Kakashi sensei's team and when Sensei was made the commander, he made Naruto the team captain." stated Sakura, leaving a dumbfounded team ten.

"But he was the Dobe of the class? And Kakashi is your sensei now, how does that work?" asked Ino, in her mind the timing didn't add up, unless...

"He was in ANBU from the age of nine, and a captain from the age of 11. He was in ANBU during the academy, he was undercover. During our training Kakashi said that had Naruto stayed in ANBU, he could have been the commander in 2-3 years"

* * *

-Mind battle-

"You can't win!" yelled the dark Naruto as he threw a punch aimed for good Naruto's face. "We're the same, only I have this... This gift! I'm going to take control, and you will no longer exist, then I'll do everything you should of done"

"And I won't let you take over... Even if it means letting the beast out of its cage! I will not fail!" yelled Naruto as he started pumping as much of the nine tails chakra as the seal would let him. "Even if I have to die to do it, I will not let you take over!"

* * *

-with the fox-

"What's going on? The kid is overpowering the 5 pillar seal?" stated the kyuubi, shocked that a container, even one as strong as his was, could actually overpower a seal like the five pillar seal.

Then, the seal exploded, the 5 pillar evaporated and the seal holding the fox started to deteriorated "Shit! He's using too much chakra! He's already at five tails, any more... Shit! He's at six, I have to find a way to stop him! Fuck! He's already to 7!"

"Don't worry furball, I'll take care of it"

"You!"

* * *

-outside world-

Naruto was resting calmly, well he was basically comatose, so of course he looked peaceful, until red chakra exploded from him, covering a five foot area around him with whipping red spikes.

"What the hell! What's happening?" screamed Ino, the blonde was watching her fellow blonde when this red chakra exploded from him and started lashing out at the surrounding area.

"Ino, get away from him!" yelled Choji

"No! He needs help!" yelled Ino. She was going to go check on the blonde closer, but was dive tacked away by Sakura.

"Ino, this has happened before! When Naruto has bad nightmares this happens only on a much smaller scale..." yelled Sakura, it had happened during the mission to wave after his fight with Zabuza, Kakashi had used some weird jutsu and piece of paper that stopped it, but it was just small wisps of chakra, not the violent whips that were erupting from him now.

"So... This is normal for him?" asked Shikamaru, the blonde was full of surprises, why not add one more? At least, that's what a normal person would have thought, but Shikamaru was not normal. Also, with his combined intellect along with his father being on the council, he knew that Naruto held the nine tailed fox. So it was not a huge intellectual leap to figure out that it was the nine tails chakra.

"I guess, Kakashi said it was something that Naruto inherited from his mom, though he wouldn't say if it was a kekkei genkai or not." stated Sakura as the 3 still awake genin backed away from Naruto.

* * *

-Naruto vs Naruto-

"You idiot! You'll kill us both! Your already at seven tails!" shouted Dark Naruto, even though he was the part of Naruto that was affected when the fox chakra was used, it could still kill them in a high enough amount.

"The only way I'll stop is if I win or if you join me! Now which is it?" yelled Naruto, getting close to approaching 8 tails, if he had to he would end them both and bring the kyuubi down with him, after all kyuubi was tied to his soul, so the very least that would happen was kyuubi would have to wait 3 years to reappear.

"What do you mean join you?" asked the dark Naruto, after all, how can the dark half and pure half both exist together.

"We both act as Naruto, together, we join beings." stated good Naruto as Naruto started morphing into the kyuubi.

"Ok fine! Just stop channeling kyuubi!" yelled dark Naruto. Good Naruto suddenly dropped the kyuubi cloak and the bad Naruto reverted from stage 2 curse mark. They walked over to each other and stared at each other. After a minute of this stare down, bad Naruto stuck out his hand. Naruto took the hand and they shook on it.

"Just one question before we do this, how did you just cut off the fox's chakra like that? I thought we could only control 2 tails, you were at eight?" asked Dark Naruto before Naruto pulled him into a hug.

"I have no clue"

Then, there was a bright light and an explosion of power. When it was done, only Naruto was left, and he felt different, he felt... whole.

* * *

-Outside world-

"It stopped? And what was that weird light?" asked Ino, she was getting more and more confused by the minute. What was that red chakra? And then that weird glowing light? This was just too much. 'Whats going on with him? Hes always so happy and smiling, but if he sleeps like this...'

"Yep, I guess it's over" stated Sakura as she and Ino took cautionary steps toward the blonde.

"Naruto? Naruto?" asked Sakura as she nudged his shoulder. A soft smile appeared on his face, but then his expression became unreadable.

"Hey Sakura?" started Ino in a timid voice.

Sakura stopped Shaking Naruto and looked to her one time best friend "What's wrong Ino?"

"You're on his team, who is Naruto? It's obvious that he isn't the guy we all thought we knew at the academy..." asked Ino

"I can't answer that, both because I don't really want to and because I don't know the full truth... The only ones that truly know Naruto are Kakashi, Lord Hokage and maybe Ibiki.

* * *

-Mindscape-

"Hey Kyuubi! I did it! I beat it, I beat the curse seal!" yelled Naruto as he fazed into the seal and started looking around, this wasn't the sewer that Kyuubi lived in, it was a cream colored room.

"I saw that, but Kyuubi's not here right now, so I guess you're stuck with me"

"Dad?"

* * *

-Hokage tower-

"Jiraiya, what can I do for you?" asked Sarutobi, they were both just told by Anko that Orochimaru was spotted fleeing the forest. "I already know about Orochimaru, so if that's the reason for your visit, we must find a new topic."

"I figured you had heard about that" smiled the Toad Sage, his sensei really was an amazing man "The real reason I came was because I want to take Naruto with me for a month of training at Mt. Myoboku. It's time he takes my place and that's the best place to start."

"Hmm, I think that will work perfectly. Theres a month break before the finals of the chunin exam, could you take him then?" asked the aged Kage. Naruto was very strong, mid to high jonin level, but he knew that was nowhere near the blonde's peak.

"Yeah, in fact I was planning on it... What's his skill level right now, it's got to be at least low jonin?" asked the Toad Sage. He would need to get the boy up to jonin level in almost everything before the boy could become a sage.

"Well, his taijutsu is on par with Kakashi, maybe a bit lower, his doujutsu helps him a lot. Ninjutsu... Couldn't tell you, but I would say that he could give most jonin a run for their money, he knows a wide array of high level jutsu, but I don't think he's a real master of them. Just like you, he has no skill in genjutsu, other than bringer of darkness and destruction wave. His speed and power, on par with his father when Minato didn't use chakra or Hiraishin truly amazing in that respect, he may even be at your speed already. chakra control... Kakashi said its high chunin, though I've seen Naruto make a Rasengan in each hand during our training. His Kenjutsu, Zabuza said he was far from a master, but he was very solid on the basics, and with his analytical mind and unpredictability he's tough to handle."

"He can make a Rasengan in both hands now? Huh, maybe he should take your job instead of mine?" laughed Jiraiya. At this rate he would have two students to become Hokage "What's the destruction wave jutsu? It doesn't sound like a jutsu."

"A truly ingenious jutsu, it's a genjutsu that attacks all of the senses into believing that he blows everything away with a blast of pure chakra. Ask him to show you when you train him, it's remarkable" laughed Sarutobi, the blond was truly amazing, even his worst area could top a specialist.

"He really will make a great Hokage, just like his father, after all, both Minato and Kushina were Kage level ninja, I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto is Hokage by the end of this month of training" laughed Jiraiya, he truly believed that his god son would be Hokage someday.

"How close can you get him? From Kakashi's reports he can make 1000 plus clones at once... Could you make him ready in that time?" asked Sarutobi with serious expression.

"Depends, I can easily make him sannin level in Ninjutsu and chakra, though I don't know about taijutsu and strength, he seems to be close in speed... Maybe he's ready..." stated Jiraiya, with a gleam in his eyes.

There was a tense silence for a moment, Sarutobi adopted a serious look. "Jiraiya, my time as Hokage has come to an end... It's time I step down, you never would take the job, Orochimaru is... Well I'd rather not go there. You know who the only option is... After the chunin exams, it's your job to bring that person to be the 5th."

* * *

-Mindscape-

"Dad?" whispered Naruto

"Yea, I had to fix the seal, you must have forced your way to 8 tails, though because it was in your Mindscape, your body shouldn't be too banged up." Smiled Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and said to be one of the strongest man to ever live.

"H-How are you here? Pervy sage said you died to seal kyuubi in me?" asked Naruto, his hero, his father, was standing mere feet away from him.

"When I sealed kyuubi in you, I made sure to seal a part of myself in you as well, I didn't think I would be needed this soon though." laughed Minato. His son was sure to be full of surprises, just like his wife.

"So how long do you have? "Asked Naruto

"About 5 minutes, that's all the longer the chakra holding me here will last." admitted Minato sadly, if he could have it his way, he would have sealed himself in the seal as well, but he didn't have the time to design it that way, plus he was taking a gamble just being there, after all, no one escaped the Shinigami.

"Holding you here? You're using chakra? Could you use my chakra? I have more than enough! What about using Kyuubi's chakra?" asked Naruto. If his dad could stay with him forever, then he wouldn't ever be alone again!

Minato's eyes widened slightly, why was there so much pain in his son's eyes? "Yea, but I would need to modify the seal, and you would probably lose any control over kyuubi you had. Plus the changes I made would only last a week or two tops, you would have to make the changes permanent on the real seal, plus it would mess up your chakra control pretty bad"

"Do it!" yelled Naruto as he imagined the seal on the wall to their right, the seal appeared, only it was way larger and Naruto had actually been able to separate the layers, Minato's jaw dropped. "I could give a rats ass about Kyuubi's power! I can use Shadow clones to train my chakra control back And I'm alright at Fuinjutsu, I could have a clone do it while you talk me through it!"

Minato smiled, his son was just like his wife, full of passion and would try anything once. His smile disappeared and a look of determination and concentration took to his face. He made 3 clones and got to work. "Naruto, channel as much chakra into the seal as possible, that should give me the time I need to make the changes, until I'm done don't stop the flow until I say."

"Got it"

* * *

-2 hours and 35 minutes later-

"Whew, it took a while, but that should last a couple of weeks, it's going to take a while, but we should be able make it permanent." smiled Minato tiredly, he took a step toward Naruto and fell to his hands and knees.

"Dad, what's wrong?" asked Naruto frantically as he rushed to his father's side.

"Whew, just need a break. I have been dead for...how old are you?" asked Minato while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm 13 dad..." dead panned Naruto, maybe he was more tired than he thought?

"Your only 13! What the hell! I wasn't as strong as you until I was 18!" yelled Minato, he really was his and Kushina's son, to be that strong at his age, he made Kakashi look like Obito.

"Really? Cool! Now all I have to do is be Godaime and I'll be just like you, only better!" cheered Naruto, maybe his dream to overtake his father would become real, and now his dad could be there for it.

"Yea, really...Godaime? Didn't someone become Hokage after I died?" asked Minato, his grandfather and grand uncle were dead and Sarutobi had said he'd rather give up Jiraiya's books than to face the dreaded paperwork.

"Well Jiji took back the title, that's why I want to be Godaime so bad, so I can take over for Jiji and technically succeed you!" stated Naruto enthusiastically.

"I have no doubt you will, but to be Hokage you need to much stronger than you are now, so I'll be teach you my prized jutsus" said a cheerful Minato, his legacy would truly live on. He just hoped the Shinigami would allow this, but he wouldn't worry about that now.

"You're going to teach me the flying thunder god? The legendary Harassment questioned Naruto, with that jutsu, he could mark all his precious ones and truly be able to protect them, he was already fast without it, on par with Gai, but he could use the jutsu for a ton of different things.

"Hahnium, one step at a time, first I'll teach you Rasengan, then the upgraded Rasengan and then maybe Hiraishin " stated Minato With a huge smile, he thought that he would never be able to do any of this stuff with his son. Now if only his wife was there with them. He would truly miss her, if only he could have managed to get some of her chakra into the seal.

Naruto quickly made a Rasengan in each hand "I already Know the Rasengan, Pervy sage and Kakashi taught me"

Minato was blown away, Naruto didn't even look like he was trying and he was holding TWO perfect Rasengans. "O-Ok, then I guess we can start on the next stage, what element do you have?"

* * *

-6 hours later, outside world-

The group was getting very nervous now, both Naruto and Sasuke were still asleep, though thankfully, Naruto was now sleeping peacefully, everyone figured his body was resting from whatever was happening to him and Sasuke.

"We got trouble... Someone's here" stated Shikamaru, as he was the one on watch duty.

"We're here to kill Sasuke Uchiha, where is he?" asked a mummified sound ninja.

"What do you want with Sasuke Kun?" asked Ino and Sakura at the same time.

"Umm, to kill him?" stated the lone girl in the group.

"Why?" asked Sakura

"We were ordered to by lord Orochimaru, so that's what we're going to do" said the mummy "Zaku, get rid of them."

The now named Dozu charged, only to be punched away by the huge fist of Choji using the multi sized jutsu, Dozu recovered and charged again, this time with Zaku, the both launched a blast from their respective cannon, only to be blocked once again by Choji. Shikamaru used this time to hold the two in his shadow possession jutsu and Ino used her mind transfer jutsu on their female teammate.

"Retreat, or I kill her!" threatened Sakura holding a kunai to the female's throat.

"Kill her, we don't care" said Zaku with no amount of falsity in his voice

"Yea, she's weak, it would help us if she died" added Dozu.

With the shock of that proclamation, Zaku escaped from Shikamaru's shadow hold and sent an air wave at Sakura. In the blink of an eye there was a large explosion of dark chakra and Sakura disappeared. Everyone was amazed, until they saw Sakura leaned up against the tree, Sasuke standing next to her.

"Sakura, Who did this to you?"

-End chapter-

* * *

(OH SHIIITT! its about to go down! whats going to happen now? both Sasuke and Sakura are much stronger than the were in the original, but whats going to happen now? who faces who in the chunin exams? is Sasuke going to kill the sound team, is naruto going to wake up in time to stop him?)

(C'mon guys... 156 of you favorate and and 179 of you are on the alert list? how the hell do only 15 of you review? really?)

(What y'all think of the chapter? And before you get all up on my case, Minato has not be fully instated into the seal yet, he could easily he taken back by the Shinigami (death god) so please let the story develop?)

(Thank you to everyone who did review and the few people who msgd me concerning the "problem" in the last chapter and the chapter before that, it has been fixed)

(Feel free to review, im not going to have a review cap this time, because there's no way in hell that you guys would get there at this rate lol)

(Ive that Naruto is going to be much greater that i had originally planed, so the next couple of chapters, be sure to pay attention, because ive already dropped several hints, so have fun with it)


	12. Chapter 11: A Friend, A Brother

Disclaimer: Maybe?

(here is a free chapter for all my loyal fans as a gift to you on my birthday, its mostly filler, it explains some things, a little bit of fun, and maybe even a little insight into the secret that is Demon Country)

* * *

"Sakura, who did this to you?" asked Sasuke in a semi psychopathic voice.

Sakura couldn't trust her voice, whether it was that Sasuke was her knight in shining armor, or from fear the the heavy and evil aura radiating from him. All she managed to do was point.

"Yea, it was us, what are you going to do about it?" asked Zaku, not realizing the danger he was in.

"Hmm, looks like I get to test this power out right away" smirked Sasuke as he blurred out of sight. He appeared behind Zaku and wrenched his arms back. "You seem to like these arms... It would be a real shame if something were to happen to them"

"Wha-" was all that left his mouth, well, until Sasuke placed his foot in the sound nins back and cranked hard on his arms. Two loud and sickening pops were heard as his right arm snapped, then his left. "AHHHHH" screamed the sound nin as he collapsed to the ground, brought into unconsciousness from pain.

"Who's next?" asked Sasuke as he flexed his killing intent. He wasn't really expecting an answer.

"Well, I guess I am?" stated Naruto who seemed to materialize behind Sasuke, Dozu's limp body hanging over his shoulder, blood leaking from his slashed throat.

"Dobe, with this power, we are finally equals!" shouted Sasuke with an insane cackle.

"Wrong" was all Naruto said as he disappeared. Sasuke went from laughing like a madman to unconscious on the ground and both of the defeated sound nin were laying at the feet of the lone sound genin still conscious, or alive. "Leave now and I won't kill you" said Naruto in an ice could voice to the female member of the sound ninja.

She didn't need to be told twice as she picked up her teammates and ran off, leading her scroll behind.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura in a tentative voice. After all, Naruto had the same mark that sasuke had, but he didn't have a dark aura around him, his was powerful and...peaceful?

"What can I do for you?" he asked in a joking tone, it was then he finally realized that the extra people he had sensed was actually team 10, the team of his one time sensei.

"A-Are you the same as Sasuke? Are you going to have those weird marks?" asked Sakura in fear.

"I don't believe so?" said Naruto as he pulled down his collar, showing the same mark Sasuke had, only his was pure white which showed clearly on his naturally tan skin. "But even if the do show up, I should be fine."

"How?" questioned Ino, both wondering why it affected the Sasuke and not her fellow blonde and if his mark was different.

"When I was unconscious, I had to fight the curse seal, which latches on to the darkness in ones heart, I had to come to grips with my darkness. Because of that, I don't think it will effect me the way it did Sasuke." stated Naruto in a sad tone, Sasuke must have given into his darkness.

"So you're not going to go all psycho on us?" asked Choji, not wanting to have to fight the blonde if it came to that, Ino said he was an ANBU captain, so they were no match.

"I hope not...which scroll do you guys have?" asked Naruto.

"The Heaven, What about you?" asked Shikamaru, Naruto threw them an earth scroll.

"I got an to earth scroll and a heaven scroll from 2 teams the first day, and just got that earth, let's head to the tower, move as a group. Sakura, Ino, your on either side, Choji, your the strongest, your in the middle and carrying Sasuke, Shikamaru in front, Ill bring up the rear" commanded Naruto. All the other genin were surprised to find them selves already doing what the blonde said without thinking about it. The tone of voice and his commanding presents were like their sensei, no, like their Hokage, it was amazing that someone that "Graduated" with them could be so far beyond them.

* * *

-2 hours later-

The group of 6 Shinobi walked into the tower only to find a nearly empty entrance way with a banner hanging over the only doorway.

"If you wish to be stronger mentally, you must strive for heaven, to grow stronger physically, one must travel the earth, only the great can achieve both" Stated Sakura as she read off the banner. "What does that mean?"

"Time to open the scrolls" stated Naruto simply as he did just that, opening one earth scroll and the heaven scroll, he was surprised to see a summon array, what surprised him more was the plume of smoke and his godfather standing over the scrolls.

"From east to west! From north to south! The ladies all swoon for the gallant Jirai-" he didn't get to finish his song and dance as Naruto punched him into the wall, leaving a Jiraiya shore dent.

"Shut up Pervy sage!" scolded Naruto as the rest if the genin, minus the still knocked out Sasuke, freaked out that Naruto just assaulted one of the legendary Sannin

"Naruto! You idiot! That's Jiraiya the Sannin! Why would you do that?" screeched Sakura, showing her amazing vocal range.

"Yea Gaki! Have some respect for once!"Yelled Jiraiya as he got out of his crater in the wall and walked over to Naruto.

"I'll respect you when you stop writing those books!" yelled Naruto back, confusing everyone even more.

"You have no respect for fine literature!" retorted Jiraiya

"That is not literature! You're just a pervert!" yelled Naruto

"I'm not a pervert! I'm a super pervert!" yelled Jiraiya, their faces got closer and closer, as they argued. Then out of nowhere, they hugged.

"I've missed you you perverted Hermit" said Naruto releasing his god father

"Missed you too Gaki, now what's this I hear about you facing off against orochimaru?" asked Jiraiya in a suddenly serious voice.

"I fought him off after he marked Sasuke, then at the end of the fight he got me, But "your other blonde student" helped me fix it, so I suggest we get to work on Sasuke's mark right away" stated Naruto, very carefully, he knew that that information was very need to know, so far he only planned on telling Jiraiya, Kakashi and maybe Sarutobi.

Jiraiya's eyes widened, he had only taught one other blonde and Naruto knew that, that could only mean. "Let's go now, we have 3 and a half days until the preliminaries, should be more than enough time to fix up the Uchiha and discuss our next training trip."

Both Nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, Naruto taking the unconscious body of Sasuke with him.

The other four genin were in shock.

"What just happened?" asked Sakura, not understanding anything of what was going on.

"Um, Jiraiya and Naruto are taking Sasuke to seal off that curse mark, or maybe remove it." Stated Kakashi, who at some point must have slipped in. Next to Kakashi was Asuma, team tens sensei.

"Alright you four, will lead you to your rooms, the next stage starts in 3 days, use that time to rest and prepare yourselves." stated the chain smoking genin.

* * *

-Sealing chamber, Hokage tower basement-

Sasuke lay unconscious, face down on what looked like a autopsy table, his shirt off and his arms spread to each side, on either side of him, Naruto and Jiraiya.

"So... Evil containment seal?" Jiraiya asked, Naruto had experience with the seal, so it was best to ask him.

"No, the deal itself isn't evil, it draws on a persons inner darkness, I was thinking one of these?" stated Naruto as he unsealed a scroll the size of a summoning contract. "I found this on my trip to Uzushiogakure with Zabuza, I found more scrolls, but I'll show you those on our training trip. I believe this was their forbidden scroll"

Naruto walked over to another table and unrolled half the scroll, on this section were 12 different seals and 2 jutsu involving seals. As Naruto and Jiraiya looked through them, 2 coughs their eyes.

"This Cancellation seal, looks like it would work" stated Jiraiya. If the could just remove it outright there would be no need to just seal it off.

"Yea, but that seal has more to it, I could feel him injecting something in when I got it. If we remove the seal, there's a good chance whatever he injected wouldn't go with it." stated Naruto as he pointed out another seal.

"Here, Influence suppression, used to cancel out a dangerous, unstable or unknown seal. That looks good to me, what do you think?" Naruto asked Jiraiya.

After a minute of looking over the symbols and re reading the description, he spoke "Looks good to me Gaki, let's get started"

* * *

-next day-

Naruto and Sasuke had just made it back to the tower. After the sealing of Sasuke's curse mark he was too tired to make it all the way back, so up until the front of the tower, Naruto had carried him most of the way. As they made it in, they saw Sakura and Ino sitting in a makeshift lounge with an unknown Konoha kunoichi, well, unknown to Sasuke, Naruto knew her simply because he had seen her every time he had gone into the weapons shop.

"Sasuke, we're in room 17, I left a jutsu scroll in there for you, a little gift for the pain that sealing caused." stated Naruto as he motioned to the doors on the far side of the room.

Sasuke nodded and started to walk off, but after only 3 or 4 steps he turned back around "Hey Dobe... Thanks for everything"

Naruto just nodded, he knew what the Uchiha was talking about, it wasn't the jutsu scroll and it wasn't for sealing the curse mark. It was for finally clearing his head about Itachi. Sasuke continued to their assigned room and Naruto headed over to the girls.

"Hey Tenten, Ino, Sakura. What you up 2?" asked Naruto as he strides over to the group of Konoha kunoichi.

"Oh hey Naruto! Just talking about... Girl stuff... How are-" Tenten's eyes landed on the two sword hilts on his belt. She immediately recognized the swords. "What are you doing with those swords?" she almost yelled, those were the swords of her idol, if the blonde had stole them...

Naruto, deciding to play along, pulled out both his ANBU 'Fox' mask and his trainee 'Puppy' mask from a storage seal on his belt. He dropped it on the coffee table, getting a surprised look on all three girls face, Sakura and Ino because they both knew that Naruto was in ANBU, but didn't know he was 'That' ANBU.

* * *

-Flashback-

Sakura and Ino were being bullied once again, there were in the local park and were all alone near a tree. Both being ten years old, one a clan heir and one councilman's daughter, they were constantly being bullied by older and usually jealous or spiteful kids and sometimes even newly graduated genin.

"Why don't you leave us alone! You big meanie!" cried Ino, she was almost getting used to this kind of treatment, but that doesn't mean that she liked it.

"Ha, why would I? I'm a Genin, and it seems like you two are both a threat to security" laughed the unstable genin

"That seems like a terrible idea" said a rather young sounding voice behind the genin. Said genin spun around to see a rather short ANBU with a 'Puppy' mask and spiky blond hair standing about 5 feet away from the group, arms crossed.

"ANBU-San, these two are causing a disturbance!" Said the ninja, a smug tone in his voice.

"You know, it's frowned upon to lie to a superior, and it's illegal to assault a civilian. You're under arrest for the assault of two, underage civilians." stated the ANBU as he made a shadow clone to take the genin to his friend Ibiki, who had just taken on a new student, some chunin named Anko.

"Are you two alright?" asked the short ANBU, the girls both shakily nodded their heads, not trusting their voices.

Just then, another ANBU dropped down, this one much taller, had silver hair and a 'Dog' mask. "What are these Teachers doing these days?"

"Don't know, mind if I take a 30 minute break?" asked the shorter ANBU of his apparent captain.

"Hmm, sure, as long as your back by noon. See ya then" said the taller ANBU as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"So... You two like ice cream?" asked the short ANBU, both girls lost all shock and fear they had after the incident and started to nod vigorously.

* * *

-End flashback-

All three girls were now blushing, Tenten because she remembered her own father saying that those swords belonged to him, and his last name was Uzumaki, that should have been a big enough hint.

Sakura and Ino were blushing because they basically both went on a date with the boy they used to both shy away from or outright despise for the ineffectiveness of the seal.

"That explain it Tenten?" laughed Naruto as he picked up both masks and reseated them into the seal on his belt and started to walk off towards the door that lead to the rooms "See you all in the 3rd exam, right now I have some important business to take care of."

* * *

-Sand siblings room-

Temari had just gotten out of the shower, she was surprised that a tower in the middle of the forest would have such a thing, but she wasn't complaining. After all, in Suna theirs limited water, here she could shower for hours on end if she wanted to.

There was a knock at the door, she was unhappy. She had told Kankuro and asked Gaara for a couple hours of alone time, Kankuro left immediately, though Gaara needed some more begging. It was strange, even though the young man had changed his outlook, he still had the same blood lust After the very brief run in with that blonde Shinobi, Gaara had started to not only warm up to her, but become the protective younger brother so many other girls had.

"Kankuro, I said hours! Not minutes!" yelled the sand genin as she opened the door "And stop forgetting... The room... Key..."

In the hallway stood what she could only describe as an Adonis, 5'8" completely ripped beyond what's natural, though he wasn't bulky, he wore a sleeveless combat vest that barely contained his god like torso. He had golden blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. His arms would ripple with even the smallest movements.

"Umm... Hello Temari... Love the shirt" he joked, she finally realized that she just had a towel draped around her body. "If you want, I can wait till you put on some clothing."

She nodded, her face so red that Hinata would be put to shame. She quickly closed the door, over the next 5 minutes there was crashes, bumps and multiple curse words. Even a slip-up where Naruto heard something about 'hot blondes' and 'ride him till he breaks' which made our favorite young Uzumaki-Namikaze blush heavily. Then the door opened.

"W-What are you doing here?" she stuttered out. Opening the door, Naruto witnessed that her usually well put together outfit was anything but.

"I came over to speak with Gaara, I wanted to check up on him, after all, we Jinchuuriki have to stick together. How are you doing by the way, I know for a fact that being the sister of a demon container is most likely horrible for you as well as Gaara" asked the male blonde, getting a shocked look out of the sand kunoichi. No one had ever considered her feelings, and this boy... No this man had done exactly that, and for some reason she felt safe with him, like nothing bad would happen with him around... He felt like the exact opposite of her brother, yet the blonde held a more powerful demon...

"How? How are you so nice? You have a more powerful and more hateful demon! Did you have a better childhood? Is it your seal?" she questioned him. He was take aback by her desperate tone and, well, she was now straddling his waist and had her fist balled up in his vest.

"Seal? That's it!" yelled Naruto. Unfortunately, it was then that both Gaara and Kankuro busted down the door.

* * *

-15 seconds ago-

Gaara and Kankuro were just retiring from their trip around the tower, they had been scouting the competition when they saw the Uzumaki kid had two ANBU masks, though from what they heard, the only way to get an ANBU mask was to be assigned one, or kill the member who had the mask, either way, they were both much more aware of the blonde, even if he was friendly... Extremely friendly. It was even more suspicious that he didn't act like Gaara, though he held a stronger demon.

They had done the rounds, the most dangerous seemed to be the Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Rock lee, both the Kiri and Iwa teams had promising genin, but both of those teams were riddled with some pretty serious injuries. Then their was the kyuubi Jinchuurki, though he was no where to be found.

Now they were on their way back to their room for a good rest, when from behind their door they heard "That's it!" coming from behind the door. Neither liking that Temari was alone in the room. Quick as a flash the broke in the door, only to see their older sister straddling said blonde and pulling him closer by his vest.

"Oh fuck me! It's demon country all over again!" shouted the blonde Jinchuuriki, confusing everyone in the room and making one silver haired, one eyed jonin and 2 ANBU shiver all at the same time.

"Temari... Would you care to explain why your mounted on Uzumaki?" asked Gaara in his usual monotone voice, he could sense there was no pheromones in the air, at least not coming from the Konoha nin.

"Umm..." she started, luckily, Naruto saved her from the embarrassment.

"Gaara, can I see your seal again? I think I know the difference between us, my father, the Yondaime designed mine, it may be that you had an inferior design." stated Naruto, just know sitting up on the bed.

"Lady Chiho did the seal, but my father is the one who designed the seal, he said it was made to utilize the full power of the demon." stated Gaara as he raised his shirt without question.

Naruto nodded and began to inspect the seal, immediately he began to see the things wrong with the seal, well there wasn't anything truly wrong, just... Missing

"You're missing any and all blocking seals, there's no evil containment seals and there isn't even a safety layer!" spoke Naruto with disgust, the Suna siblings were shocked both at the mastery he seemed to have over seals and the tone he was taking. "We have 2 and a half days to the next exams, I can make a new layer for the seal and have it on by the end of the night, your control with sand could either get slightly worse or slightly better, you'll be tired for the next week or two, but that should pass as well"

"Y-You would do that for me? Why?" asked Gaara, his life had lead him to believe that nothing ever comes for free, and he was sure this was one of those deals.

"It's horrible isn't it? Being alone? No one cares about you?" Gaara's eyes widened "That was my life, I was hated by this village, beaten everyday, more time teetering on the edge of life and death than I did doing anything else. Then one day it all changed, my fathers student took me in, the Hokage got me a home, I was taken in by people who didn't see me as Kyuubi, they saw me as Naruto"

"That can't happen for me, I've killed before..." stated Gaara with a look of depression

"I can make it so you never do that again, no one has to know I even did it, you could make something up about how changed your ways, or you could say something about how a seal master fixed a malfunction in your seal" stated Naruto, already holding a sheet of translucent paper over Gaara's seal and making key points that needed some beefing up.

"Thank you, thank you for helping Gaara!" Cried Temari softly into Naruto's shoulder.

* * *

-6 hours later, 1 in the morning-

Both Temari and Kankuro had fallen asleep, Naruto was just about to apply the finishing touches on the additional layer to Gaara seal, hopefully helping the red headed Jinchuuriki In the meantime, Gaara and Naruto were continuing their near constant conversation.

"So... Uzumaki... What are you going to do about my sister?" asked Gaara, getting a questioning look from the young blonde. "I'm sure you've noticed, she's quite fond of you... Do you like her?"

"Don't know, she's definitely nice, and she seems like she doesn't like very many people?" asked/stated Naruto.

"Yes, now that I've thought about my life... she has always looked out for me, even to the point of assaulting a couple of the older ninja if they shun me... And she was aroused while she was laying on top of you earlier."

Naruto's eyes widened "W-What!"

"She was aroused... Either because of your... Position... Or something that happened earlier... I don't care if she likes you... in fact if it's anyone I hope it's you" Naruto gave him an odd look, he had never had anything like this happen to him "You are by far my closest friend.. we've known each other for only days.. but even so... Your like a... A brother... And even I can tell that you would never hurt anyone on purpose... But hurt her... And I'll kill you do painfully and slowly..."

Naruto nodded slowly, he didn't know exactly what to say, be he knew how Gaara felt, it was the same way Naruto felt that time Ayame's boyfriend dumped her in their 3 month anniversary.

"I understand Gaara, and of we do decide to take this any further, I will treat her like the princess she is, and maybe even get you a girlfriend" laughed Naruto, Gaara, for perhaps the first time in his life, blushed.

"If... I don't... Really?" asked Gaara in a surprisingly emotional voice. Little did Naruto know, Gaara had thought that he never could have a woman in his life, whether he would hurt them, or none of them wanting anything to do with him.

"Yeah, chicks dig the dark mysterious types, I'm sure we can find you one. We can do it after the exams are over. But for right now, I'm about to add the new layer. Hold on to something... This will hurt!"

* * *

-2 days later, day of 3rd exams-

The last team had just made it to the tower, and just minutes before time ran out. Team 8, making it in just the nick of time. Now the 7 teams were standing in rows in front of the proctors, jonin sensei's, and Hokage. The teams that were now in the tower were team 7, 8 and 10, team Gai, the Suna team who had a much more stable looking Gaara, a team from Iwa who seemed to be roughed up except for a dark haired boy, and a team from Kiri, one of which had one of the seven legendary swords of the mist, showing he was at least a high chunin level.

"Hello everyone, as you made it through my forest! But from here on out its all going to be different. Nice job on getting here... AND WELCOME TO THE THIRD ROUND OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS!"

-End of chapter-

* * *

(some quick things, Yes, Gaara will be more stable, Yes Gaara is ok with Naruto dating Temari and yes Gaara knows that Temari wants on Narutos D)

(The next chapter wil be in about a week, as you all know im not great at writing fighting, so it will take a while.)

(any suggestions on who fight who in the next round? its almost wide open, so feel free)


	13. Chapter 12: True Swordsman, A New Blade

Disclaimer: i should just... nah screw it, read the story

(Sasuke respects Narutos advice, after the wave arc, he figured that Naruto really did want was best for him)

(if something doesnt make sense, re read a couple of time, if you still dont understand, feel free to msg me or review)

* * *

"... AND WELCOME TO THE THIRD ROUND OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS!" exclaimed Anko with her usual crazy voice. All the while eyeing up Zabuza, who was doing the same to her.

"Thank you Anko, and I would also like to congratulate you all on surviving this far. But on to the third part of this exam, it will be one on one matchups from here on out, so if there's anyone unfit to fight, just raise your hand and we will mark you out. If you decide to call it quits you may stay to watch your team or you can leave to get medical attention. Now all that wish to be excluded from these proceedings, raise your hand" asked the aged Kage

2 hands went up from the Iwa team, one sporting large gash down his right arm that was wrapped in bandages, the other seemed to have a severe concussion.

"Mark them down, Gekko" asked the 3rd Hokage. The coughing swordsman did as told and marked down the people leaving.

"Ok, my name is Gekko Hayate and I'm (cough) going to be your sensei for this portion of the third exam. These are the (cough) preliminaries to see who will fight in the finals about a month from now. (cough) Two names will appear on the board behind me and those two will fight till one is dead, I declare a (cough) winner, you're knocked out or you forfeit."

Just then a fox masked ANBU shunshined next the the aged Kage and started to whisper in his ear, the old man went wide eyed, then called the Procter over, the 3 men talked for about 3 minutes. Then the ANBU disappeared and the Procter motion for Anko to start the screen.

"Would Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka please stay here, everyone else, if you would please, move up to the balconies with your teams and your senseis, we'll start the match." called out Hayate, surprisingly without coughing.

Everyone but the two girls moved to the balconies, much to everyone's shock, both Naruto and Sasuke shunshined to their spots.

Kakashi was next to Naruto in an instant. "What was that about? What was the need to use your 'status' as a cover?" asked Kakashi in a rather relaxed tone, he learned long ago to never underestimate him, and he usually had a good reason for doing anything.

"The swordsman from Kiri is high chunin, low jonin in level, I made sure I him and... Well you'll just have to see when it happens"

Back in the arena, both girls were staring at each other intently. Ino knew Sakura was much better than in the Academy, her whole team was way better than in the academy. Sakura knew to not take Ino lightly. The girl was excelled in Taijutsu and knew several jutsu that were not taught in the academy.

* * *

"Are both fighters ready?" asked Gekko, both Nodded, "Fight!"

Sakura took off, aiming a huge left hook at her opponent. Ino put an arm up to block and started a counter, but never got that far, the punch had been a fake, at the last moment she switched to a side kick, sending Ino flying from the huge kick Sakura had somehow generated.

"What the hell? You're not that strong!" declared Ino as she now charged Sakura. Sakura fell back and took up a guard, the Yamanaka went for a kick of her own, only for it to be caught in the palm of Sakura. Ino went wide eyes as Sakura threw a fully wound up punch into the Yamanakas face, once again sending her backwards.

"I am that strong, you don't just sit back and relax when the two strongest Genin in Konoha are on your team. I trained too, and now, you're going to see first hand just how much stronger I've gotten" declared Sakura as she started building up chakra in her legs and her right arm. Everyone who knew her was surprised, they could all feel the amount of chakra coming off the girl, which was Surprising, since she was just a genin. After a moment Ino got back up and took a defensive stance, she didn't know what was going on, but she would be ready for it. In a blur of speed Sakura disappeared, moving at high chunin speeds. "Uzumaki style! Speed rush!" cried out Sakura as her fist connected with Inos gut, sending the poor girl flying, she hit the wall, Hard, leaving large cracks. Ino fell to the ground with a thump, knocked out cold.

"Winner of this match, Sakura Haruno!" called out Gekko

* * *

"Why did she call it Uzumaki style? Is that your move Naruto?" asked Sasuke, not one bit surprised his teammate won, she trained just as hard as he did, it was expected she be strong.

"Kinda, it's pretty watered down, the real move is called the meteor punch and would have literally torn Ino into confetti, I taught her that as a gift for getting over her fangirlishness, the same way I gave you a copy of Shisui's body flicker scroll." commented Naruto as Sakura shakily made her way back up to her team, exhausted from her use of the jutsu, both Naruto and Sasuke as well as Zabuza and Kakashi gave nods of approval.

* * *

"Next match, would Shino Aburame and Choji Akimichi please come down to the arena!"

The fight was short, Choji went Human bullet tank, Shino covered him in chakra eating insects. In the end...

"Winner, Shino Aburame!"

* * *

"Would Shikamaru Nara and Rei Haria (mist kunoichi) please come down to the arena!"

Same as Canon, Shikamaru gets her in a shadow bind and slams her head into the wall

* * *

"Would Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki please Come down to the Arena"

"Alright! I get the Dobe! That's like a free pass to the next round!" called out Kiba. Somehow, he had not gotten the message on just how much of a B.A.M.F. The Uzumaki really was.

"Naruto" Sasuke said with a knowing look "Make them all think twice before messing with you"

Naruto got what the Uchiha was saying, all eyes were on him next match, everyone wanted a piece. Naruto Nodded to Sasuke, then a smirk came over his face.

"Get down here Dobe! I'm going to kick your ass!" called out the dog lover, though Akamaru seemed to shy away, being able to sense just how strong the blonde really was.

Naruto turned his back to the rail and leaned up against it. After a few moments, he teetered over the railing and fell head first. Everyone was shocked, though no one knew if he did it on purpose or accident. When his head was about 2 feet from the ground his arms shot out and caught him in his fall. He then used his mammoth strength to actually throw himself, from a hand stand position, the full 50 feet to land on his feet mere inches away from Kiba.

The message was clear, Don't fuck with me.

Zabuza, Asuma and Kakashi were all very proud of their student. Letting his actions Speak louder than words, he just punked the cockiest of the group. Gai was just happy at the youthfulness of his students move and planned to use it to challenge Kakashi to another contest.

"Are both fighters ready?" asked Gekko, both boys nodded, still mere inches from each other. "Fight!"

Naruto started off with a headbutt, breaking Kiba's nose and sending him flying from the power behind it. Most of the room was shocked at the raw power the blonde had.

Kiba slowly got back up, he was about to charge when Naruto held his hand up "Wait Kiba, I'm going to give you a free shot" stated Naruto as he took his combat vest and mesh tank top off, giving Kiba free shot at his body. Though this move didn't go unnoticed by the girls in the room, who were now all drooling at the sight of his chiseled frame and eight pack abs. "Any attack you want, I just request you keep Akamaru out of this"

"Haha deal! Akamaru, go sit on the sidelines, I'll finish of the Dobe!" laughed Kiba, still not getting that Naruto was way above his level. Akamaru seemed to understand this, but Kiba just ignored his puppy.

"Free shot, come take it" taunted Naruto by tapping his knuckles on his chest. All the women in the room (including Kurenai and Anko) started to drool even more,

Naruto just smirked "Too easy" he said loud enough for everyone to hear. Naruto wound back a punch. Kiba, not being able to stop in time, flew write into it. "Crack" was the sound everyone heard when Naruto's fist made contact with Kiba's head. Time stood still in the room, then in a split second, Kiba went flying back, hit the wall and went through it. Everyone were completely shocked, even Kakashi.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" stuttered out Gekko as a team of medics rushed to Kiba. About 2 minutes later, they came out of the hole in the wall, Kiba on a stretcher with a neck brace.

They rushed him out a the room and medical nin appeared next to Kurenai. "He has a partially fractured skull, two broken vertebrae, one in his neck and one in his back, and a few broken and fractured ribs. But he should be ok."

Kurenai was now glaring daggers at the blonde.

* * *

"Dobe! Put your shirt back on! These girls are going to die of dehydration at the rate their drooling!" called Sasuke as Naruto made his way up the stairs. Naruto just rubbed the back of his head and put his mesh shirt and vest back on. There was a collective "aww" of disappointment from the female population of the room. Well everyone except Kurenai, who was now standing next to Naruto.

"You could have killed him! What kind of person are you? You baited him into attacking and then when he's defenseless you do that?" yelled the red eyed jonin at the top of her lungs.

Naruto looked to Asuma, who just shrugged his shoulders. He then turned to Kurenai. "So? Are you really that mad at me?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes! You could have killed one of my students!" yelled the genjutsu mistress

"Its part his fault and part your fault. I am not at fault, im a ninja, you're lucky I didn't kill him. Fuck off" stated Naruto as he turned back around to watch the next fight.

Kurenai was now furious, the blonde told her off and was going to ignore her? "Listen here you little shit!" she growled as she grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. She wasn't prepared for him to take charge. Naruto grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall hard enough to a leave spiderweb of cracks. Everyone was surprised by this, but none could blame him.

Naruto pinned her to the wall by the throat and pulled out a kunai, slowly running the ring in the handle across her throat. "Now you're dead too, if this was a real life situation, both you and Kiba would be dead. If I wasn't from the same village as you and him, you'd both be dead. He rushed into a situation without thinking it through, he deserved what he got. You did the same, thinking just because you're older and a higher rank your untouchable. I did the same thing to you as I did to him, I baited you, something I was told to do back in the academy, and you fell for it. He doesn't deserve to be a chuunin, he doesn't have any patients and he's extremely cocky. You on the other hand, aren't fit to be a jonin, or chunin for that matter. You did the same thing your idiotic student did, you've even proved you're a shitless teacher, Shino won his match with skills he knew from the academy, Kiba has only gotten cockier and a little stronger, and the most talented ninja on your team still stutters and is unsure of herself, despite the fact that in reality, she's just as strong, if not stronger than her cousin."

Kurenai was at a loss for words, as was everyone else. And no matter how hard anyone could have tried, nothing the blonde did was wrong and everything he said was right. Though Hinata was stunned that her crush thought that she was the strongest on her team, even as strong as her cousin. That was a huge confidence boost.

Naruto dropped the now shaking Kurenai to the ground and turned back to watch the next fight

* * *

"Would Gaara of the desert and Rock Lee please come down to the arena!"

Naruto appeared next to Lee and whispered "Go all out, this guy is stronger than Sasuke, almost as strong as me" in lees ear. Then he disappeared and reappeared next to Gaara. He whispered in his ear "Lee is a pretty cool guy, and I bet he would be your friend too, I'm not saying don't win the match, but please don't kill him or cripple him" Gaara just smiled and nodded.

The match when much the same, it was somewhat even until lee opened the fifth gate of the 8 gates. Eventually, Gaara trapped both legs and an arm and got lee to surrender. Afterwords Gaara helped him up and they shook hands.

* * *

"Would Kankuro of the desert and Thai Tasucaa (mist nin) please come down to the arena."

It lasted 5 minutes, it ended when Kankuro got landed a poisoned senbon in the mist nins neck.

* * *

"Would Temari of the desert and TenTen please come down to the arena."

Same as Canon fight, except Temari catches her in her arms, not in her fan. She gets an appreciative smile from Naruto.

* * *

"Would Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga please come down to the arena."

Before Hinata could move, she found an arm around her shoulders, she turned to see Naruto smiling at her, Kurenai flinched back from the blonde.

"Hinata, despite what you think, you are strong, just because people say you're not doesn't make it true. You have strength very few have. You've had a hard life, just like me and Gaara. People call you weak, say you're a failure, you lost your mom, and even you cousin thinks you're better off dead. And you took it all in stride and kept moving forward. Your strong Hinata, and trust me when I say, you can beat him. And even if you lose, you still show just how strong you are." said the blonde. During his little speech, Hinata went from the nervous little girl she always was to a proud confident young woman. She nodded and made her way down to the arena.

* * *

The match was incredible. It was a completely even fight for the first ten minutes. It was back and forth, every time Neji landed a hit, hinata would fight back and land one of her own. But Hinata didn't have the experience Neji did, and it showed at the end of the match, when Neji landed two quick hits on her chest, knocking her out.

* * *

"Would Sasuke Uchiha and Tonbi of the stone please come down to the arena"

"Finally, I was getting bored. Too bad it's you, I wanted to fight the swordsman" stated Sasuke in a monotone voice, succeeding in an attempt to piss him off, a tactic he picked up from both Naruto and Kakashi.

"How dare you! I'm the grandson of the Tsuchikage! I'll kill you where you stand!" yelled Tonbi, but now that he said it, Naruto could see the resemblance, both were short, had big noses and were quick to anger.

"Don't care, I'm a direct descendant of Madara Uchiha, you don't see me bragging about it."

"Are both fighters ready?" they both nodded "Fight!"

Tonbi took off at mid genin speeds, going after the Uchiha. Sasuke continuously dogged his attacks, letting him tire himself out.

"Sit still!" yelled the chibi version of the tsuchikage... Wait a minute... (If you get that joke I applaud you)

"Umm... No" stated Sasuke as he sidestepped a kick. Moving in for the kill, Sasuke spun around on his front heel and delivered a spinning backhand to the short ninjas face.

The spinning back fist connected, sending Tonbi flying with the Surprising amount of power sasuke seemed to have, but naruto knew better, sasuke was using chakra to enhance his power.

"Oww! The fucking hurt!" yelled Tonbi as he got back up, huge bruise already on his cheek.

"For being the grandson of the Onoki of both scales, you really are weak" taunted Sasuke.

"I'm going to kill you Uchiha!"

Tonbi rushed at what sasuke could only assume was his maximum speed, around high genin. Sasuke took a page out of Naruto's playbook and baited him in by showing weak spot in his guard. Tonbi saw it and went in for the kill. As he got about 5 feet away, Sasuke wound up a devastating uppercut. The punch connected, sending the Iwa genin rocketing into the air. In a split second, Sasuke was on him, finally using the body flicker technique that made his brothers friend famous. He jumped up and caught him with a wicked ax kick to his gut, sending the Iwa nin plummeting to the ground, where he created a crater.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke made his way back up to his team. Everyone gave a nod, except for Zabuza who gave him thumbs up for his brutal efficiency.

"Did the seal act up?" asked Naruto after he pulled him away from everyone else.

"Not at all" smiled sasuke, Naruto just nodded and they both looked towards the next match.

"Did you try to use it yet?" asked the blonde, Sasuke shook his head no.

"because of the uneven number of fighters, one fighter will have to go again. Would Taro Fujami and Naruto Uzumaki please come down to the arena!"

"Look out, he's has the Splashsword, in the hands of an expert it can destroy this whole tower in a single swing." stated Zabuza before Naruto could move. Said blonde turned to his teacher and nodded.

* * *

"So your teacher is that traitor, does that mean you're also a swordsman?" asked the mist nin, as he pulled the blade from his back.

Naruto just nodded and pulled out both of his swords. The sight of the nodachi and claymore made several people involuntarily tense, including his opponent.

"Those... Those are the swords of Kushina Uzumaki! How did you get those swords!" yelled Taro. His eyes wide and his legs trembling. Apparently Zabuza wasn't lying when he told naruto that his mother was infamous in Kiri.

"I got them through inheritance, Kushina is my mother, and trust me, I inherited my mother's skills as well." stated Naruto as he switched the nodachi in a reverse grip, holding it parallel to his forearm. The claymore was held in a standard one handed grip.

"Are both fighters ready?" both nodded, though Taro did so shakily, after all, it took an amazing amount of strength just to hold those giant blades like that. And Naruto seemed to have more than enough power to do just that. "Fight!"

"What do you say we make this interesting, if you win, you get both my swords and the scrolls for my mother's and my own styles" stated Naruto with swords still in a defensive position.

"Your serious?" naruto nodded "And if you win?" asked the mist nin.

"You give me your sword and deliver a message to the Mizukage for me" stated Naruto simply. Taro just grinned and nodded yes, gaining back some of his confidence. After all, those swords were said to be on par with the seven swords of Kiri. That, and he thought himself as the strongest of the 3 people training to be the new generation of swordsman.

Naruto stood unmoving as his opponent slowly and deliberately went threw hand signs, hand signs that Naruto knew well. "You're making a big mistake if you cast that mist. Zabuza is my sensei, I'm extremely efficient in the silent killing technique, you'd just be wasting chakra." stated Naruto with no expiration on his face

"Ha! No one is as good as me at the silent killing technique!" laughed the Mist swordsman as he finished the last seal. The arena filled with mist, making it impossible for anyone to see.

Naruto acted quickly, jumping silently and standing on the ceiling. He quickly activated his Doujutsu and felt his chakra calm down and lose its chakra signature.

* * *

-Flashback, day before preliminaries-

Naruto was sitting in his room while Sakura was of with Ino doing god knows what and Sasuke was in the Arena practicing new his body flicker technique. Right now, Naruto was sitting with his perverted Godfather, discussing the training Naruto was going to be doing.

"So your elemental affinities are Wind, which you've cut the waterfall, but not the floating exercise, Lightning, which you've gotten done the leaf exercise, Water, also the leaf exercise, and fire, which you've done nothing with?" asked Jiraiya as he was creating a training schedule.

"Yea, id like to get to the second stages of all the elements I have. I have a couple of ideas for jutsu, but I need better control." stated Naruto

"Ok, that covers your speed, strength, Taijutsu, and now your ninjutsu training. We need about two weeks for the special training... So we have about a week left open for what ever else you want to do." stated the sannin as he looked over the schedule.

"What? How do I have a week left? We only have a month from the prelims to the finals, how am I going to fit all this in and your special training?" asked a bewildered Naruto

"Were going to the Toad realm, time moves slower there then from the this realm, not by much, but a month here is about a month and a half there. The first 3 weeks will be to hit your physical limit in strength and speed, along with Taijutsu and Ninjutsu training. The fourth week will be used for what ever you want, then the special training at the end when you're ready for it." the Sannin said, before he realized something... "Why don't we use that time to work with your doujutsu and with Kyuubi?"

"Sure, because Dad had to alter the seal slightly to feed Kyuubi's chakra to him, I lost almost all control I had with the fuzz ball. I don't really know how to train with my doujutsu, I unlocked the 3rd stage in the fight with the snake pedo. I think it has something to do with chakra control because when I tried to test it out, I could actually feel my chakra calm down" Stated Naruto as he activated his doujutsu, and then activated its 3rd stage.

"I though you only unlocked it when fighting the snake? Why do you have the diamond in both eyes? Asked Jiraiya, he had learned all of what was known of the doujutsu over the last week from Kakashi, Sarutobi and of course Naruto.

"Don't know, I was wondering that myself, but the weird thing is, my chakra signature seems to either diminish or all together disappear when I activate it"

* * *

-Flashback end-

"Uzumaki Style: Elemental Wind Dragon!" was what everyone heard before a giant pure white dragon with glowing green eyes ripped through the thick mist, dispersing it. Everyone had to cover their eyes or face from the power of the winds.

"I thought this was a sword fight! No more ninjutsu!" yelled the scared Kiri ninja.

"Fine by me, Bringer of Darkness Technique!" yelled Naruto. The Kiri ninjas whole world lost all light and he felt like he was floating in an empty void.

"Tha-That's not possible!" yelled Kurenai, only sarutobi, Jiraiya and Kakashi knew what she was freaking out about.

"What's wrong?" asked Asuma, being the closest jonin to the Genjutsu mistress.

"T-That's the Nidaime's personal Genjutsu technique! I don't even have the amount of chakra control for that Technique, let alone the Kage level amount of chakra that technique needs just to activate" sputtered out Kurenai, steadily growing both more angry at the blonde, and more respectful.

"It's over" came the whispering voice of Naruto from all four sides of the Mist ninjas, all four clones held a blade to his throat and a blade to other vital points on his body. "Forfeit, or you die!"

"A true swordsman never forfeits, they fight to the death. You have won my blade, but I will not admit defeat!" stated the mist nin proudly. The real Naruto sighed, he rose his nodachi, and slammed the handle into the back of the mist nins head, knocking him out cold.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto grabbed the Splashsword and it's chest strap. Naruto then helped the mist nin over to his sensei and told him about the weapons shop in Konoha that would make a new sword and gave them a message for whoever the leader of the village is. The Kiri sensei thanked him and bought his student back to their hotel room.

"And with that, the preliminaries are over! Will all winning contestants come down to the arena to decide the matches for the next round!"

-End of chapter-

* * *

(Review, like i said before, if you find i did something wrong (which i most likley did) feel free)

(Paring poll is still up, will be announced after the finals of the chunin exams)

(Should Naruto have a genin team, or an apprentice?)


	14. Chapter 13: Lineage

Disclaimer: dont own naruto, but i do own this pizza im about to eat.

(A LOT happens this chapter, so if you must, read through it a couple of times, because alot is answered, and even more questions will come up)

* * *

"You ready, Gaki?" asked Jiraiya as he and Naruto approached the gate. Standing there was Kakashi, Sakura, Zabuza and Sasuke. All ready to begin their own training trip.

"Yep, can you 4 live without me for a week?" asked Naruto as both his teammates sweat dropped and Kakashi and Zabuza read their porn.

"Don't worry bout a thing Gaki, Kakashi is going to train pinky over there and I'm training this brat in the art of the sword and some other stuff" said Zabuza, implying he would be training Sasuke.

"You wanna be a swordsman?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"I got into the Uchiha weapons vault and found a couple really nice swords, including the one that Zabuza says is quite special" stated the Uchiha. 'but I also learned how to unlock Itachi's eyes...' he thought "Yea, a chakra conducting katana, it's a pretty good sword, he might as well learn to use it." stated Zabuza as he flipped a page in his book, an action mirrored in perfect synchronization with Kakashi "By the way Gaki, what do you plan on doing with the Splash sword? I know you're strong, but even using one in your teeth you couldn't control all three swords at once"

"I plan to learn how to use it, never know when it could come in handy. Then maybe pass it on if I get a student that's into Kenjutsu After all, at the rate I'm going, not even the council will be able to keep me from becoming a jonin in the next year" laughed Naruto, though Sakura didn't get the joke.

"Why would the council try and stop you becoming a jonin?" she asked, Naruto just sighed.

"I'll tell you after the exams, after all, if you're fighting Sasuke, you need to improve as much as possible, can't have you getting sidetracked" commented Naruto. It was true, the second match was Sakura Haruno vs Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was the odds on favorite to win the tournament, followed by Gaara, then Neji. Naruto was at the bottom of the list, even below Sakura, probably because the rankings were done by civilians and the older genin, sense all the older ninja were involved in the exams or had a personal stake in the matter.

Naruto just nodded and handed both Sakura and Sasuke a scroll, getting a raised eyebrow from all but Jiraiya, who had been there when Naruto wrote both scroll.

Just as Naruto handed over the scrolls, a small green toad with white hair popped into existence next to the toad sannin.

"Hmm, so this is the new summoner?" asked the small toad as he jumped up on Naruto's shoulder and stared him in the eye. "Good lord! You have just as much chakra as Jiraiya Chan, you really are Minato's son! Now all you need to do pass Buntas test, come, we need a clearing and you need to sign the contract!"

* * *

-Training ground 37-

Naruto had already signed the contract and was now about to summon the great toad.

"If you're the leader of the toads, why wouldn't I summon you?" asked Naruto as Fukasaku remounted Naruto's shoulder.

"Because Naruto Chan, me and Ma are not really battle-toads, we're more of support toads. Bunta, Hiro and Ken are the battle-toads, and then there's Kichi and Tatsu, but they're both too young. Just use about a fourth of your chakra to summon Bunta" stated the toad as he attached himself to the blonde's shoulder with chakra.

"So a fourth of my suppressed chakra? Or my full chakra?" asked Naruto. Jiraiya just smirked, he knew there was no way that was the blondes full power, after all, he had Kage level reserves when he was made a full fledged ANBU at the age of 8, he just didn't know how much he really had.

"Hmm? You say that you have more? Well let's see your full." stated Fukasaku. Naruto just nodded and focused on the seal that he had the Hokage place between his shoulder blades when he was placed on a genin squad, just so no one else caught on that he really was a freak of nature, even for an Uzumaki.

Naruto unlocked the seal and a shock wave of chakra was unleashed, distorting the air around him and actually being FELT as far away as he village, so much so that within 30 seconds, two ANBU squads, the Hokage, and even a Kakashi, Sakura, Zabuza and Sasuke, came rushing into the clearing.

"Naruto sempai? Was that you?" yelled/question an ANBU agent with a 'Tora' mask.

"Tora, what did I tell you about the Senpai crap? You know I hate honorifics." smiled Naruto as he waved off his old ANBU subordinate.

"Senpai? You know this boy Captain?" asked a boar masked Agent, a new member that was brought up after Kakashi and Naruto left and the old Boar died.

"Yes, That boy is 'Fox', my ex Captain. He was next in line for commander but he and Kakashi sempai left at the same time." stated Yamato A.K.A Tora, getting a shocked look from all present except from Naruto, Kakashi, the Hokage, and Jiraiya.

"Naruto Chan, we don't have all day! Just pump about 1/16 of your chakra, that will more than enough" chided Fukasaku. He was an old toad, but patience was not one of his greatest traits.

Naruto tried to only put 1/16th in, but was excited and put 1/8th of his chakra into the jutsu, and both Jiraiya and Fukasaku knew that it was going to end badly...

"Summoning Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as he slammed his hand to the ground. An explosion of smoke the size of the Hokage monument erupted from the ground, covering the whole training area and then some z

"Jiraiya! You dare summon me!" yelled a giant red toad in a blue vest, that slowly appeared through the smoke.

"Couldn't be Jiraiya, even at his best he couldn't summon both of us" stated another giant red toad, this one in a black robe with a shield and forked spiked battle staff.

"Make that all three of us, it must have been Fukasaku sama or Shima sama." stated a third giant toad, this one a bluish-green toad with two swords on his back.

"All three of you are wrong! This is our newest summoner, Bunta, Ken, Hiro, this is Naruto." stated Fukasaku in a surprisingly loud and clear voice. The old toad was surprised though, even he couldn't summon all three battle-toads at once without some time to prepare.

"Fukasaku sama, you can't be serious! The amount of chakra needed for all three of us is a hole Kages worth! Even Minato couldn't summon us all and still stand!" yelled Gamahiro, the toad with two swords.

"No, Hiro, this is Minato's boy. He has the chakra to do it. We need to get back to the mountain. Fukasaku sama, is he coming with us?" Asked Gamabunta, getting a nod from the toad elder. "Ok Gaki, hold on tight, this might feel weird the first time"

All the toads puffed away one after another, leaving the Hokage, both ANBU squads, Jiraiya and the rest of team 7 standing in the field.

"What the hell is going on here! The Uzumaki brat couldn't possibly summon Gamabunta, he's nothing more than a de-!" yelled the newest member of ANBU before he felt 4 Kunai at his throat and 8 massive waves of killing intent.

"That 'Uzumaki brat' was the captain of your team not even 3 months ago" stated a purple haired ANBU

"He went back in for me after I was foolish and got captured, he's the sole reason I'm alive today, and I will not have you tarnish his name" stated the falcon mask ANBU

"he was the head of the ambush division and holds 3 official ANBU records, fastest time clearing out a stage 4 bandit camp, highest confirmed kill count in a single mission, 351, highest calculated kill count on a single mission, 612." stated Yamato, he was in ANBU for about a year during that mission, and could easels claim watching the blonde tear through that camp was the most horrifying thing he had ever scene.

"He took over my team after Itachi became a missing nin. He was second in command of the combative ANBU. He answered only to me and the Hokage He also is the only member in ANBU history that never lost a member or failed a mission while captain of his team. He is the greatest ANBU operative since his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and quite possibly the best ever. You will show him respect, or I will kill you myself!" threatened Kakashi.

The 3 new ANBU, Sakura and Sasuke were all shocked, Naruto or 'The demon brat', was the head of the most dangerous division? And he never lost a man or failed a mission while captain... That's ridiculous in ANBU! But 3 of the most respected both still in and retired ANBU operatives stated it with all their being.

A quick look to the Hokage, who had a small smile, though completely serious expression on his face, only a nod to confirm the claims.

"Naruto was that great? I mean I know that Kakashi said he was good, but even Itachi wasn't that great!" stated an awe struck Sasuke, if the blonde really was that good, he might ask to be his apprentice, screw his still huge ego.

"The Gaki is a natural born leader, and by the end of his training with Lord Jiraiya, I'm willing to bet he could take any shinobi in the world." stated Zabuza as he started to walk away, probably to training ground 25, which was perfect for weapons training, Sasuke following him.

"Stupid Gaki and Bunta, leaving me here, to get reverse summoned when they figure out I'm-"

* * *

-Mount Myoboku-

"-not there with them" Jiraiya looked around, finally seeing that he was standing next to Naruto and Pa (Fukasaku)

"Well Jiraiya Chan? What's this boys training schedule going to be?" questioned Pa as he hopped back to Naruto's shoulder, Something that Naruto didn't seem to mind.

"Well, we have three hours to get settled and have lunch, then he's going to have his clones go over every Jutsu he knows and master them, they'll do this while water walking or waterfall climbing to increase his chakra control, while the clones are doing that, he's going to be either sparing with me, or doing physical training, that's the first week, or if it take less time, then we'll move on quicker and get more done." stated Jiraiya as he looked over the training schedule.

"Sweet, I'll go make a couple hundred clones to work on chakra control now, that way I'll be more efficient at mastering my jutsus" stated Naruto, who then disappeared from view, Pa had jumped off the blonde just in time to not move at the speed of sound.

"That boy is fast!" said a bug eyed Fukasaku. Jiraiya could only nod dumbly, he knew that Naruto was using bare minimum chakra, if any, for his movements, so he really was that fast. This got the legendary sannin thinking

'If he's that fast already... He might actually be ready by the end of the exams...' thought the sannin, then Naruto reappeared in front of the older men-err-man and toad

"Gaki, what was that seal you unlocked back in Konoha?" asked Jiraiya

"one of my own, it constantly draws 1/3 of my chakra and either uses it to keep a gravity seal activated, or just stores in a rainy day storage seal, the other half of the seal uses a type of chakra recycling that changes the frequency of my chakra to make it appear I have only a 1/3 of my chakra reserves. When I unlocked it the gravity seal went as well" stated Naruto as he removed his vest and mesh to show Jiraiya the seal array in his back that currently had a small circle broken in half, showing it to be unlocked.

"Wow, you sure picked up your old man's talent for seals" was all Jiraiya could think of before it hit him. "You have three times as much chakra as me?"

"Yea, because I've been training since Kakashi saved me when I was six, the seal has been draining the fur ball much faster, though somehow the fur ball never loses chakra..." trailed off Naruto. He didn't really get how the hell anything could have unlimited chakra. But then again, he was a human, and he had as much chakra as 3 Kages, so maybe it wasn't as far fetched as he thought.

"I-I-I... Screw you Gaki!" shouted Jiraiya while Pa just laughed heartily.

"Well, let's get going and get settled in. I'm going to go cry" stated Jiraiya as he ran like girl and started crying anime style.

"Well Naruto Chan.. Let's get cracking." stated Pa as he finally hopped off his shoulder to lead the way to the living quarters.

* * *

-2 hours later-

"Ok Gaki... Now that we've established that a Namikaze and an Uzumaki make a freak of nature, how many clones do you think you could make and still fight at jonin level?" asked Jiraiya, still sulking that he, a Sannin, had less than half the chakra of a 13 year old boy... Ok, not really true, he has less than half of the chakra of a 13 year old ANBU captain, who has the power of a nine tailed demon fox that was basically fused to his chakra system.

"Umm, Kakashi level or Anko level?" asked the blonde as he tried to calculate how many clones he could spare.

"Hmm, what about Zabuza's level? I know he's not quite Kakashi's level..." asked Jiraiya

"Umm he's been training with Kakashi, Asuma and Gai... I'd say around 500 clones and be at Zabuza's physical stature, though he's really good at chakra enhancements" stated Naruto, who then made the 500 clones and proceeded to get his ass kicked by the legendary toad sage.

Though Naruto was a high jonin level fighter, pure skill is not enough, not against a sannin. Though Naruto had the raw speed of Jiraiya and the ungodly natural and chakra enhanced strength of Tsunade, in the ninja world, experience was king. And even being an ANBU captain didn't stack up against fighting in both the second and third great shinobi war.

* * *

-Four days later-

The last 4 days went much the same as the first. Naruto would make around 500 clones to work on mastery of all the Jutsu he knew, which went surprisingly fast. While the clones had the easy job, the original Naruto was getting a constant stream of ass whippings from Jiraiya, though he was lasting longer and longer each spar. Then again, they weren't really spars, more like fight to the deaths and Jiraiya had enough control to leave Naruto breathing.

"Alright Gaki, now we're doing elemental manipulation, remind me again what elements you have and what level you're at as of now." asked Jiraiya as he took out a blank scroll and ink brush.

"wow Ero-jiji, I think this is the tenth time I've told you. Ok, wind, can cut the waterfall. Lightning and water are both past the first but stuck on the second step. Fire is the last and least of my elements, probably because I've never tried anything with it other than the ANBU body disposal Jutsu." listed off Naruto.

"Hmm, alright, make a thousand clones, have them split up into groups of 200. Have one group each work on one of the your 4 affinities. The last group splits into groups of 50. One group work on fuuinjutsu, one work on the single sword Kenjutsu style that Zabuza gave you for the splash sword, one group work on Powering up the Rasengan, and the last is going to read up on tactics, politics, Konoha laws and anything else in this bag that the old man made me bring with." stated Jiraiya, who then tossed Naruto a duffel bag full books.

"Politics? Why the hell do I care about that? Once I make chunin I'm reapply for ANBU" stated Naruto after he made the 200 clones.

"Because Gaki, once you make chunin, you become eligible to be a clan head, and being from two clans, you will need every bit of political knowledge you can get. Plus after these exams, your lineage will be known, everyone will know you're at least high jonin level, not to mention that you may very well be Kage level after this month and a half of training. You will be right behind me and the old man for strongest ninja in the village. So if anything happens to the old man, it would be between you, Kakashi or if she comes back, Tsunade, to be the next Hokage." reviled Jiraiya.

Naruto was taken aback by that declaration, he already knew he could take most of the ninja in the village one on one, the only ones he wasn't sure of where Gai, Kakashi, Sarutobi, and of course Jiraiya, but that he could be Hokage if something happened to the old man? That was a bit much to take in.

"You really think that highly of me? I mean I know I'm on Kakashi's level, but I know I don't have the experience of fighting a war, hell, I've only been a ninja for 6 years!" claimed Naruto.

"True, but you have every quality of a leader. Think about it, you were the captain of the best team in ANBU, second in command of the combative ANBU and you were the head of the ambush division, so we all know you can be a leader in time of hardship. Plus you come from a line of Kage level ninja." informed Jiraiya.

"Never really thought of all that... My dad was Hokage and my mom would have lead Uzushiogakure if it hadn't been destroyed." thought Naruto out loud "Well, let's get going! I really want to get this over with... What is it I will be doing while my clones work?"

"It was going to be physical training, but your already as fast as me and as strong as Tsunade, so there's really no need for that. I was thinking retraining with kyuubi, but that would most likely disrupt the clones, so that's a no. We can't do the element Jutsu until the clones make it to at least the second stage, so that's a no, all that really leaves is doujutsu training or sage training" explained Jiraiya

"Sage training? Y-You would train me to be a sage? Like you?" questioned the young blonde. It was Jiraiya's signature technique, he didn't even teach his father the honored sage mode.

"Of course Gaki! Why else would I bring you here? It's not like you really needed an extra two weeks to fight anyone in the chunin exams. Well, maybe Gaara, but he's stabilized from what my spies have told me." trailed off Jiraiya

"Yea, I added a safety layer to his seal after his team got out of the forest of death. His seal was detestable! And it helps he has a hot sister." explained Naruto with no problem, being in ANBU does that to you. Jiraiya getting perverted thoughts, started writing in his little perverted notebook, who was promptly smacked on the head by a cane held by Fukasaku, who had just arrived.

"What have I told you about writing those books here!" shouted the small green toad.

"To not let Ma catch me?" stated Jiraiya, finally done writing his idea down.

"Oh... Right, I did say that, didn't I?" asked the small toad with a blush.

"Well now that me godfathers done peeving.. What am I doing until my clones are done training my four affinities?" asked Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Well for now, I guess we keep sparing?"

* * *

-11 days later, 4 weeks till finals-

"Ok, my wind chakra is almost mastered, lightning and fire are close to wind, and I can do the second level water exercise with relative ease, what's next?" asked an excited blonde.

"Well Gaki, you're going to be learning several A-S rank Jutsu for each element and adding each element to the Rasengan!" said Jiraiya happily as he pulled out scrolls and started reading them, he loved it when his student was like this. "These Jutsu are A-S rank because of the amount a chakra needed, not really a problem with you, and the high amount of elemental manipulation needed, also not ready a problem with you"

"Cool, what Jutsu?" asked an ever more hyper Naruto, all the ANBU training in the world couldn't make an Uzumaki any less interested in new Jutsu.

"Hmm, for fire we have the A-Rank, Inferno fire ball, a super charged fireball that burns so hot anything it touches burns to a crisp. And the S-Rank Kinjutsu, Incinerator wave, a giant sweeping wave shot from the mouth that burns a deep blue, anything it touches is turned directly to ash.

For lightning, we have the White Blitz, A-Rank, sends a solid wall of lightning from the user's hand, shocks anything it touches. And an S-Ranked Kinjutsu move called the "Gods wrath", using a sword or your own bare hands to draw and redirect a bolt of lightning in a large sweeping motion, large area.

"For wind we have the Pressure blades, A-Ranked, a giant wave of Air shot from mouth while sending wind blades with the palm. And an S-Ranked, the Blades of God, using the five fingers on either hand, you form massive wind blade that extend up to 30 feet.

"For water, we have the A-Ranked Water bullet Barrage, shoots several large, fast moving water projectiles at the enemy. And the Great Tsunami, an S-Rank that pulls as much water and moisture as possible and sends a massive wave at the opponent" finished Jiraiya with a deep breath, that was a lot to say in one sitting "Any questions?"

"When can I start?"

* * *

-2 weeks later, 2 weeks till finals-

"Lightning style, Gods Wrath" Naruto shot a small orb of chakra into the sky and a second later, a bolt of lightning shot down and came in contact with Naruto's claymore. In a flash of almost unseen movement, Naruto swung his sword, unleashing a giant wave of lightning across the plain he and Jiraiya were working in.

"That's all of them? How do you feel?" asked the toad sannin, after all, Naruto just performed 4 A-Rank Ninjutsu, 6 S-Rank Ninjutsu and 4 S-Rank Kinjutsu.

"Well my face is still a little hot and my arms are tingling pretty bad, but kyuubi's taking care of it, and I don't think I've ever been this low on chakra before... I need a nap" and just like that, the blonde was on the ground, out cold from chakra exhaustion.

* * *

-mindscape-

"You know, any other human being in the world would be dead after using that much chakra, right?" stated Minato, sitting in the chair in his room. After Minato had recovered from the sealing, he had requested that his area be changed to something more... Pleasant.

"Yea, I know, it just sucks that my control is still so bad, I can get any better! My reserves are just too big. Oh well, what are we going to work on now? I completed all the elemental Rasengans with Pervy Jiji, I even made an upgraded version of the wind and lightning, now I don't know what to do." stated a slightly saddened Naruto, he loved getting stronger, it made him feel better about protecting his precious people.

"Hmm, I went over your memories, and I think I know how to get you to the next level of your doujutsu. It seems to unlock when you need the power the most... When you felt you needed more time in the bandit camp, when you needed faster reactions to keep from getting cut in half by Zabuza, and when you had to control that lightning dragon to get a direct hit on Orochi-pedo. So the next step is to put yourself in a situation to unlock the next level... Do you know what the next level is?"

"The only one left, something to do with speed and strength, but how would I unlock that? Do I just have to pick up something really heavy?" wondered Naruto

"I really don't know... We'll get to that later, for now I have a chakra control exercise for you that should help"

* * *

-Next day-

Naruto awoke to find his chakra level at about half, which was more than enough, and two small toads standing on his chest staring at him.

"Finally! Get up boy! You can't just waste your life away!" yelled Ma

"Ma! The boy has chakra exhaustion! It's amazing he's even awake now!" yelled Pa

"Would both of you please get off me? I have training to do." asked Naruto

* * *

-25 minutes later-

"It's time, he's ready to become a sage" stated Fukasaku in a very sagely way

"I will do whatever it takes to complete this training" claimed Naruto as he stood in front of Jiraiya and Fukasaku

"Good... Jump in that oil!"

* * *

- 2 days later, 11 days till finals-

We find Naruto sitting on a pallet of sheet-rock atop a very tall spike. Next to him was Jiraiya, sitting on a similar piece of sheet-rock

Thwack!

"Owowowow!" cried Naruto as he rubbed the newest bump on his head.

"Stop transforming and I'll stop hitting you!" claimed Pa, getting a snicker from Jiraiya until he too was smacked.

"What was that for!" yelled Jiraiya as he too rubbed the fresh bump on his head.

"Focus on training! You still look like a half toad when you enter sage mode!"

* * *

-6 days later, 5 days till finals-

Naruto and Jiraiya were once again sitting atop the giant spikes, though Jiraiya had already perfected his sage mode, so that only his eyes and the markings in his face changed, he was still working out the kinks so the sage mode would last longer. Naruto on the other hand, had just entered true sage mode for the first time.

"Pa... I think the Gaki did it..." stated Jiraiya.

"Only one way to find out"

Thwack!

Pa teed off on Naruto's face sending him flying from the top of the spike and plummeting to the earth. Naruto started to panic, but felt the same tingling sensation in his eyes as he did during his fight with Orochimaru.

He impacted the ground and... Felt no pain?

"Alright Gaki! You did it, you've entered true sage mode... What's with your eyes?" questioned the elder toad sage.

"Let me see your eyes!" shouted Pa after he caught a glimpse of the eyes. Naruto now had yellow eyes with four blue diamonds in one eye and 3 in his other. His pupils were a triangle in one eye, with the corners each pointing to a diamond, and a square in the other eye doing the same, his pupils were the same blue as the diamonds. "Your mother was an Uzumaki, correct?" shouted the small toad, anxiety in his loud voice.

"Uhh yea, my mom was a full blooded Uzumaki" stated Naruto, confusion in his voice.

"Then the Senju must be from your fathers side, funny, now that I think about it... The speed and power makes sense... Also explains his blonde hair" stated the small toad with a thinking look on his face.

"Huh? What do you mean Senju? My dad was a Namikaze?" questioned Naruto, Jiraiya adopted a wondering look of his sage face.

"Yes he was, but he also never knew who his father was, and his mother died when he was 4, no matter how hard I tried, I could never figure out who his father was" explained Jiraiya, a sad expression on his face. He wished he could at least do that for his student.

"That Doujutsu... It does belong to the Uzumaki, but a full blooded Uzumaki can only unlock the second stage. You need Senju blood to unlock anything above that, no one knows the fifth stage, because it's different for each wielder, and it's but an old wives tale of the final form of it. It's gone by many names, but the true name, is the Maelstrom Eye" explained the toad as if reliving a memory.

"How do know all that? I had to travel all the way to the ruins of Uzushiogakure to find that out!" questioned Naruto

There was a long pause, then a large sigh from the tiny toad.

"Do you know how the Sage of six paths got his name? Or how he defeated a demon 100 times stronger than the kyuubi you hold?" asked the small toad, getting confused looks from the two humans. "He was the first human to find this mountain, I had just taken my first steps on land when he came here, claiming to be traveling the world to find nature, he only wished to find peace. He went before the last elders and requested to use this mountain to find "True Nature", and he did, he was the creator of sage mode, and his son Arashi, he had those eyes, only he had 2 marks each eye"

"What! The sage of six paths was the first toad summoner?" asked Jiraiya, if that was true, then he really was a sage of toads.

"No. He refused to sign with us because, with his eyes, he could summon any animal he needed, we offered his son the same, but he too refused." explained the small toad with a smile on his face, those two truly were great men.

"Does that mean that Naruto has some lower form of the Rinnegan?" asked Jiraiya

"No, the Maelstrom Eye was created to help replace what was lost when the Sage split his body. The slowed reception of time and increased reflexes are to replace the Sharingan. He also said that the increased chakra control, strength and speed was to replace what he gifted to the Senju, though he never did explain why you needed to be part Senju to use it." stated Pa "the Uchiha got the eyes, the Senju got the body, and the Uzumaki got the lifespan, chakra reserves and red hair

"His son had eyes like mine? Are you sure his name was Arashi?" questioned Naruto, a small smile on his face.

"Yes, I am sure. Why do you ask? He was a full blooded Uzumaki." asked The small toad

"My mother's great great great grandfathers name was Arashi... And his father's tombstone had the name "the Great One" on it"

* * *

(Narutos true past is going to start to filter in from now on)

(read and review)

(any questions, feel free to msg me or ask in a review)


	15. Chapter 14: Training Complete

Disclaimer, cock nugget!

(Some things explained, some things not)

* * *

Sarutobi was having a horrible day, he woke up after another one of his "Visions" as he called them. He had them before, dreams to real to just be dreams.

His first was of his sensei and then Hokage dying at the hands of kumo nins, he thought nothing of it until they were eventually surrounded by a group of high ranking ninja titled "The kinkaku force" and Tobirama sacrificed himself to let he, Danzo, his then teammates and a few other nameless chunin escape and fight another day.

The second time he had a "Vision" was the second day of his team training, when Jiraiya had witnessed him summon Monkey King Enma to show how weapons could be more effective than just hands and kunai. The vision consisted of Jiraiya growing up with the toads.

The third "Vision" was of a horrible underground laboratory which had all sorts of disgusting and revolting... Experiments... A laboratory that belonged to his then favorite student, his shining pupil. Though unlike his other visions, this one took months to come to full circle.

The fourth, was a terrible nightmare in which a giant fox destroyed the village, that one took years to come to pass. But at the end, things were even worse than his vision had told, half his ninja dead, his wife was killed by the fox, and he lost a dear friend and his successor, Minato died sealing the demon fox into his own son.

His latest vision had him very stressed out. He was at the chunin exams, he was watching Naruto, but he couldn't see his opponent. Then everything around him fell to chaos, civilians dying, ninjas being cut down, then everything went purple, he saw his sensei, but it wasn't him, it was some odd earth clone of him. The last thing he saw was a large explosion in front of him and a blade piercing his chest from behind and a cackling laughter he knew all too well, then... Nothing...

"Ms. Razana! Could you please bring the forms for a change of will?" asked Sarutobi in sad and defeated tone.

After a very long pause, she responded. "Hokage sama? Did you just ask for the forms to change your will?"

"Yes, I did. Could you please bring the forms." stated Sarutobi in a calmer and more commanding tone. "And also the forms I need to fill out to appoint a my replacement"

* * *

-Unknown hideout-

9 figures stood atop the outstretched stone hands of a very demonic looking statue, the statue was covered in chains and had nine eyes, though all of them were closed, and these men that were standing on the fingertips were anything but normal. The first and apparent leader had spiking hair and eyes of rippling purple. While 7 of these figures seemed to be no more than rainbow colored holograms, 2 were definitely there in person.

These two were the most widely known of the group, the first, was Kisame hogash, the tailed beast without a tail, know for his massive chakra capacity and blue skin, he was also known as the monster of the mist, he was one of the legendary 7 swordsmen of the mist and the wielder of Samahadea, the sharkskin sword. His reason to be classified as an S-Rank criminal were simple, the assassination of the Water Daimyo.

Next to him, shorter man, his eyes the eternal red of the infamous sharingan, was Itachi Uchiha. His trademark look was his ever present sharingan and the deep lines surrounding his eyes. His reason to be classified as an S-Rank criminal, now that was a complex tail not even he himself could fully explain.

"What do we know of the Jinchuuriki? Have they all been found yet?" asked the supposed leader, an apparently medium in height man, spiked hair and rippled purple eyes.

"We have found the one, four, five and nine tails. The rest elude us. We had tracked the 3 tails but it has apparently been sealed into another host. We don't know where the host is or even their appearance. Only that the host is between six and eight years old." commented a strange plant like man.

"Any news on their skills? I have heard that the one tail is very unstable" continued the monotone leader

"My spies in the village say that he was very unstable, but since he was last in Konoha, he seems to have stabilized quite a bit, he is even gaining some supporters in the village." stated a very short and stocky, hunched over man. "Even that stubborn old council are starting to side with him."

"This could cause problems, what of the others, are the four and five tails still in Iwa?" the leader asked.

"Yea, still there. They both live out of the village but still have the support of old man Onoki" stated another medium height, blond haired man, a bang covering his left eye and a pony tail on the back of his head.

"This will help us, they will be vulnerable for long periods of time. Finally, what we know of the Kyuubi's container?"

"He's, currently training away from the village. He's unexpectedly strong. At least high chunin level and improving rapidly, he's very intelligent, figured out one of my spies in mere minutes of contact with him. His teachers are Kakashi Hatake, Zabuza Momochi and now Jiraiya the sannin." stated the same short stocky man as before.

"My old teammate? Oh shit, that could be a problem." stated Kisame, getting a raised eyebrow from the whole group, save Itachi and the leader.

"Why, pray tell, could it be a problem?" asked a large man in a bandana with green eyes.

"Zabuza was arguably the best of when we were all loyal, but he just stopped working out one day, something about him losing his daughter. After a few years I finally overtook him as the strongest, but it was only because he was a shell if his former self, and he's still strong enough to go toe to toe with any one of us besides Leader sama. If he regains his old self, we're going to be facing a Kage level swordsman" finished Kisame for the first Time in a while with a look of... Fear?

"I see, Kisame, Itachi. In one week you will go to Konoha and find out everything you can." they both nodded.

"Take this next month to find the other Jinchuuriki. I want two tails found and get any information on the new 3 tail container that you can. I will call you when it's time."

* * *

-3 days later, Mt. Myoboku, 2 days till tournament-

"Gahh! This sucks!" yelled Naruto as he pulled himself out of a Naruto sized creator.

"C'mon Gaki! It's not that bad!" yelled Jiraiya from across the clearing they had been using a majority of the time they had been on the mountain.

"What? How can you say this isn't bad? You're using sage mode and not letting me!" yelled the blonde as he dropped back into his stance

"But how much do you think you're improving? I can honestly say you might even be able to go toe to toe with Tsunade right now, you would lose of course, but you could handle her. Now, practice entering sage mode with the shadow clones. You'll have to do this if you run out mid fight." commanded Jiraiya, Naruto nodded, made 3 shadow clones, and went after Jiraiya again.

Over the last 3 days, Naruto had changed somewhat. His old self was showing more and more, where his personality once had cold streaks, most likely from ANBU, now his happy go lucky side was coming though.

On top of that, Naruto was quickly becoming Jiraiya's equal in sage mode. He had found out that he could have clones gather nature chakra for him, then he would dispel them and gain it the same as he would gain memory feedback.

Also, the near constant use of sage mode in his training had allowed Naruto to overcome the 5 minute limit, 5 clone maximum and amount of high level techniques limit (2) of sage mode. He could now stay in sage mode for almost ten minutes, use up to 10 clones at the same time, and he could use up to four high level techniques before sage mode ran out. This, along with Sage modes healing factor/body strengthening factor, allows Naruto to use all 4 go his S-Ranked Kinjutsu, and suffer from little to none of the effects.

When he added his doujutsu to sage mode, he went through the roof. The slowed perception and enhanced reflexes added to sage mode made him almost impossible to hit. His chakra control boost added to sage mode allowed him to last 12 minutes as well as his sage techniques taking up less of his reserves. But the biggest upgrade that came from the doujutsu was from its fourth level. The strength and speed boost of his doujutsu along with sage mode was a truly deadly combination. During the spar with Jiraiya in which he let him use the doujutsu, Jiraiya was picked apart. Even with the ability to block Naruto's physical attacks, his body couldn't handle the god like force behind the blows. In one match, both of Jiraiya's forearms fractured, along with his hands being broken and a rib being broken. And that was just when he was able to block the blond, the speed at which the blonde could move was almost on par with his fathers Harashin. The drawback though was too much for it to be truly effective in combat though. After running out of sage mode, he would instantaneously lose consciousness from chakra exhaustion. It seemed that while the Maelstrom Eye worked increasingly well with sage mode, it wouldn't run off of nature chakra. So until he master the fourth stage, he couldn't use it in battle, though he could still use the first 3 stages no problem.

"Wait up Gaki, I have a better idea. Let's get a bite to eat, finish up the seals and head back a day early, after all, we've destroyed most of your clothing and I doubt that you want to fight in just torn up pants." laughed Jiraiya, Naruto then remembered that they really had ruined all his clothing during their time training.

"You got it... I think it's time to show the world the real Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

* * *

-training ground 25, one day till tournament-

"C'mon Gaki! If you wanna date my Haku, you've got to do better than that!" yelled Zabuza as he once again locked blades with the young Uchiha.

Over the month of training, Sasuke had improved by leaps and bounds. Under Zabuza's ridiculous training, he had improved in almost every department. His workout program was brutal, but held results that couldn't be denied. One thousand sit ups, push ups, pull ups and squats a day heralded results. He was now about as fast as lee was before he took his weights off, almost as strong as Choji, and could take a couple hits if need be. But that wasn't all he did, there was Ninjutsu training, chakra building and control exercises, sharingan training and the final piece, his Kenjutsu training.

He had learned the rising dragon Kenjutsu style, something he found in the vaults of the Uchiha library. It was based around incredible speed, excellent timing, and several airborne moves that would throw your opponent off balance and keep him there, but also allow space to use Ninjutsu and even genjutsu. This was especially helpful, as he had learned one handed seals from Haku during the second week, so he could through Jutsu and keep an opponent of his heals at the same time, making him a true threat.

Haku was a whole other matter. During the week he had trained with her, he had admitted that he liked her more than a friend, and to his shock, she liked him as well. He had asked her to go on a date once the finals were over, but Zabuza caught wind of it and...

"I'll do anything I have too! Fire style, great fireball Jutsu!" declared Sasuke as he shot the fireball, getting Zabuza to back off.

Zabuza charged back in, winding up for a powerful slash across Sasuke's right shoulder. Sasuke put up his guard, awaiting the inevitable slash from the monstrous Zabuza. However, the slash was a fake. Taking a page out of his blonde students handbook, he spun his left shoulder back, and bought the flat side of the head cleaver into the side/back of Sasuke's unprepared and unblocked head. Sasuke was launched about ten feet, landed roughly and was out like a light.

"Well, he lost... But then again, even Uzu-Gaki would lose to me in a pure Kenjutsu match... Maybe..."

* * *

-15 minutes later-

Sasuke was having the best dream, Haku was his wife, Itachi was back, but innocent, and he was surrounded by water... Wait... Water?

He opened his eye and found himself trapped in a sphere of water. A second later, the water disbursed and Sasuke hit the ground.

"Well Gaki, you lost, you know what that means." said Zabuza in an emotionless voice.

"Yea, I wasn't strong enough. But I will be, I'll get stronger and earn the right to date Haku, I'll get stronger so I can protect her!" declared Sasuke with fire in his eyes.

"That, Gaki, is the right answer, you may date Haku"

"Huh?" was Sasuke's intelligent response.

Zabuza sighed and sat next the Uchiha "You might as well know the hole story kid... I was once the strongest person in the mist, even stronger than the Mizukage, and he was a Jinchuuriki.-"

"What's a Jinchuuriki?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll tell you later. Anyways, I was the strongest. My life was great, I was well respected by my peers, feared by my enemies, I had a beautiful wife, and I had a wonderful daughter... But it wasn't meant to be, my daughter had Bloodline poisoning, back then there was no cure. She died on her 4th birthday. Me and her mother were devastated, I started letting my performance slip, my training plummeted, and soon I was no longer the strongest. Then, just as my life was getting back on tracks, the bloodline purge started. My wife was killed by her own team mate on a mission because of her kekkei genkai. That was when I rebelled, I walked into the office of the Mizukage and tried to kill him. Had I been at my best, I might have, but I was nowhere near my peak, and I'm still not. I had to flee, but on my way out of Kiri, I found a little orphan girl... Named Haku"

"I see, so that's why you're so protective of her" stated Sasuke with sad expression on his face.

"Yea, to me, she's the daughter I lost. And I'll do anything to protect her. That's why I'm allowing you to date her, you know her pain, and you said yourself that you would do anything to protect her." stated Zabuza, who then got up. "C'mon, it's time to go back to the village, plus you probably need medical attention. Your bleeding from the ears."

* * *

-Mount Myoboku, Naruto's room-

"So Gaki, what seal and where?" asked Jiraiya as he finished making his patented invisible sealing ink.

"The three sword containment seals, one on the back if each wrist and one on the back of my neck. The improved gravity seal goes in between my shoulder blades. Four chakra containment seals, one on each shoulder and two on my lower back. Chakra concealer on my right pec. Resistance seal on my left pec. And the 2 Universal storage seals, one on each forearm." listed Naruto.

"Boy Gaki, I know you picked up your father's talents for seals, but this is ridiculous. 13 seals on your body? I only have four, though I might add those chakra containment seals. "questioned/stated Jiraiya as he started on the four seals on Naruto's back.

"I know, but I'd rather be prepared, plus I already checked, all the seals I'm adding won't interfere with Kyuubi's seal." stated Naruto "You know you're really fast at writing seals?"

It was true, Jiraiya already had the two chakra containment seals done and was now working on the gravity seal. "Yeah, when you're writing all day it helps, plus sensei used to make me write something every time I did something stupid... which was often. That's the whole reason I got into seals."

"Huh, I didn't know that. I guess it's the same with me and stealth. I pulled so many pranks as an ANBU trainee, I just developed a sense of stealth." stated Naruto

"Haha, yea, I did too, but I did it to sneak into the women's bath house." laughed Jiraiya.

"Were you always a perv?" deadpanned Naruto

"Yep"

* * *

-Training ground 50, one day till finals-

"One more Sakura" came the naturally bored sounding voice of Kakashi

"Ugh" was the sound that came from the young kunoichi as she ran another lap around the training ground at high speed, around low jonin.

"Alright, that's enough, your training is complete" stated Kakashi as he closed his favorite book.

"Sensei, what do you think my skill levels are?" she asked in a tired voice

"Hmm, your taijutsu is mid chunin. Ninjutsu is your weakest area, around low chunin. Genjutsu, your best area, low jonin. Medical, I couldn't really tell you. Normal speed and strength are around low chunin, but with your ridiculous chakra control, your can get to low jonin and stay there for a while. Overall I'd say low to mid chunin, mid to high chunin when you chakra enhance" stated the cyclops.

"You think I could beat Sasuke?" she questioned

"As Naruto will tell you, anyone can beat anyone. But I think if you can get him a a good two or three layer genjutsu, and land a couple good hits, you should be fine" stated Kakashi with an eye smile "C'mon, let's get back to the village"

* * *

- Morning of tournament, 6 hours to start time-

Naruto and Jiraiya had made it back late last night after completing all the seals and crashed in Naruto's apartment. They had just woken up, and where now on their way to the weapons shop that was owned by tenten's dad.

"How are the seals working?" asked Jiraiya as they walked down the not so crowded streets.

"Fine, I managed to fill the first two chakra seals last night and I'm storing the chakra in the other two right now, I should be at full for my match." stated the blonde as he opened the door to the weapons shop.

"Welcome to... Oh hey Naruto, Jiraiya sama, what can I do for you this morning?" asked Tenten's father from behind the counter.

"I need 50 kunai, 50 shuriken, a refill on my sword cleaning oil and new pants, shirt, sandals and black fabric for a headband." stated Naruto

"Coming right up, go ahead and pick out what you like"

* * *

-two hours later, ramen shop, 4 hours till tournament-

Naruto and Jiraiya we're both wolfing down ramen, Naruto because he always did, Jiraiya because Ma had made him eat toad food the last day and was trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

Naruto was now dressed in black sandals, black ANBU cargo pants, a dark blue muscle shirt with a custom dark orange vest with blue stitching over it, and a sleeveless blue version of his father's legendary coat. Along the bottom was red lightning and on the back was "Konoha's golden sage" in gold kanji. On his right bicep was his golden Uzushio headband an on his left bicep was his a golden version of the Konoha headband. On his forehead was the same headband that Jiraiya wore, a horned customized protected with the kanji for oil on it.

"So Naruto kun, are you going to win the tournament?" asked Ayame in a rather seductive voice, catching Naruto and Teuchi off guard.

"Y-Yea. I'll will the whole thing, the only one that's trouble is Gaara" answered back Naruto

"Well when you do win, it's all you can eat ramen on me." she said with a smile

"Cool, well gotta get moving" stated Naruto with a foxy grin as he paid for his ramen and left.

"What was that about? Is someone attracted to out favorite blonde?" laughed Teuchi, making Ayame blush.

* * *

-Same time, Hokage office-

"What brings you here, Raikage-Dono?" asked Sarutobi as he looked over the three people in front of him. The first was a man named A, the Raikage and a very large and imposing dark skinned man with white hair and a goatee who was known to be the fastest in the world after Minato died. He was 6'3" and looked closer to a body builder that a shinobi. He wore black pants and a sash around his waist, large golden gauntlets around his wrists, no shirt and his Kage robes draped over his huge shoulders.

The second was another dark skinned man, though not as big as the Raikage, he was still muscular. He wore black pants no shirt, but a kumo flak jacket, white wrist braces, a bandana and had 7 swords on his back. This man was Killer bee, jonin and the Jinchuuriki of the Eight tails.

The last person was a young woman, blonde hair, dark blue eyes, black ANBU style pants, black tank top shirt that showed off her rather large, c cup breast, white chunin flak jacket zipped half way up, black fingerless gloves and bandages going half way up her arms. This was Yugito Nii, chunin of Kumo and the Jinchuuriki of the two tails.

"Well Hokage Dono, we heard that there were several highly interesting people competing in the chunin exams. I'd like to watch them. Afterwards I was looking to form an alliance with you" stated the very muscular man.

"Hmm, the first is doable, we have a spare seat where my student Jiraiya was suppose to sit in the Kage box, but seeing as he has a student in the tournament, he has asked that it be given to someone else. As for an alliance, it would have to wait I am afraid, as after the finals I am naming my successor, it is that person you would have to make a treaty with." stated the god of shinobi.

"A successor? Who might that be?and if I may ask, who is Jiraiya's new student?" asked the large man

"His name is Naruto, I was about to meet with him when you arrived. If you'd like to meet him, he'll be here in a few minutes. As for my successor, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait, as even they don't know yet" chuckled the third.

"Awe, I missed a joke?"

All four members in the room snapped their vision to the window, where a a blonde teen was sitting, this isn't what surprised A though, what surprised him was he had seen how fast and controlled the blonde had moved to get to the window.

"And who might you be?" asked Yugito heatedly as she stepped in front of the Raikage.

"Naruto Uzumaki, at your service." he said as he speed from the window and gently took her hand and kissed it "And you are?"

Yugito was shocked, he was fast and a charmer, she didn't even see him move from the window sill until he was holding her hand. "Y-Yugito Nii"

"Well its my pleasure to meet you miss Nii, I assume you're with the Raikage and his brother?" asked Naruto, getting a shocked look out of everyone in the room.

"So you know he's my brother? What else do you know?" asked A, but was cut off by his brother.

"Yo, he's like me, wild and free, as I hold mine, he holds nine." rapped Bee

"Hes right, i do hold nine. Which ones do you both hold?" asked Naruto, not minding the rapping, after all, he had spent years with Gai...

"I have eight and she holds two, and just who are you?" asked Bee.

"Oh right... Sorry about that. Genin Naruto Uzumaki." stated Naruto in his ANBU voice, shocking the 3 once more

"No way you're a genin! No genin moves that fast! Plus you have more chakra that I do and you're more ripped than anyone I've ever met besides A sama!" questioned Yugito, a blush as she just realized she had been staring at his arms.

"Hokage Dono, is this the Naruto you said was in the finals?" asked A as he noticed the Oil headband.

"Yes he is." said Sarutobi simply and with a smile on his face.

"How is that possible? I read the odds for the finals, he has the lowest chances of winning" stated Yugito

Naruto looked at the Hokage, silently asking permission to answer their question. Sarutobi just nodded, after all it was going to be public knowledge soon. "Go ahead, you can tell them everything"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Everything?"

"I believe Raikage Dono already suspects..." stated the elder Kage

Naruto just straightened up and unsealed the fox mask of his belt, showing it to the 3 kumo nin, getting a gasp.

"Konoha ex ANBU captain and Second in command Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, code name "Fox". Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Student of Kakashi Hatake, Zabuza Momochi and Might Gai. Apprentice of Jiraiya the sannin and Sage of Mt. Myoboku"

* * *

-3 hours later, chunin exams arena-

Eight chunin hopefuls stood in the center of the arena. These 8 where Gaara of the sand, Temari of the sand, Kankuro of the sand, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Neji hyuga, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Has anyone seen Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Genma.

"The failure probably decided to not even show up, it wouldn't matter anyway, fate has decided me the winner." stated Neji. Everyone who knew the blonde shook their heads at his denial.

* * *

-Kage booth-

"I'm confused Hokage Dono, where is Naruto? He left before us?" asked the Raikage. He had Bee on his left and Yugito on his right. Well, he was supposed to have Bee on his left, but he was off doing something else.

"Just awaiting my signal. He requested he make a flashy entrance, though I don't know what it is." chuckled both the old Hokage and the Raikage. A had taken a liking to the boy, he reminded him of his father, who he had fought against in the Third Great War, plus anyone as young as him that could give any jonin a run for their money in speed was an instant like for the muscular Kage.

"I can't wait to see, I'm sure it will be good." laughed A.

'This is the brat that made me shed my skin twice. If he ends up fighting Gaara, I'll make sure to watch him die.' Thought Orochimaru, who was disguised as the Kazekage

Sarutobi stood from his chair and walked to the railing of the Kage box. "People of the elemental countries! Welcome to the finals of the chunin exams!" this got a huge roar from the crowd. "Without waiting any longer, let the tournament begin!"

* * *

-Back in the arena-

"Alright, you heard the man, everyone but Naruto Uzumaki and Neji hyuga get to the competitors box." stated Genma in a bored tone as he walked away from the middle of the arena.

15 seconds later, a blue and black blur fell from the sky and impacted the ground in the middle of the arena, kicking up a huge dust cloud. After it landed, the blur stood up and walked out of his crater, which was a go 6 feet deep.

"Naruto Uzumaki, reporting for D rank mission "Kicking Neji's Ass"."

* * *

-Kage box-

A was laughing his ass off, that was the best entrance into a match he had ever seen, the "reporting for D rank mission" thing just added to it.

Suddenly, Bee was next to him. "Awe man, I missed his plan!" rapped Bee

"What, Were you the one that threw him?" asked Yugito

"Damn straight, I used the arm of mister Eight!"

"You never stop rapping, do you?" asked Yugito

"Sorry miss two, that's something I can not do"

* * *

-Arena-

"Nice entrance, but you shouldn't have come. Fate has declared me the winner" stated Neji

Naruto turned to Genma "Your names Fate? I thought it was Genma?"

After a short laugh, Genma composed himself enough to announce the match. "The first match of the Chuunin exam finals, Neji Hyuuga versus Naruto Uzumaki. Begin!"

* * *

(should i just have neji get his ass kicked? yes or no?)

(Sasuke and Haku? could it work?)

(Naruto the ladies man? why not?)

(will sarutobi survive? Will the Raikage help or is he with Orochimaru?)

(should Itachi come back to the village?)


	16. Chapter 15: The Truth Is Out

disclaimer: i do not own the term "like a bitch"

* * *

"Begin!"

"It's over. Fate has decided me the winner. You should just forfeit now." commented Neji, as arrogant as ever. Most of the stadium looked at him like he was retarded.

"I'll tell you what. Just to make this fair, I won't use my swords or either Jutsu I use to overcome doujutsu" stated Naruto with a cocky smirk.

"Fool, the only thing you're good with are those swords. Sure you may be strong, but you have no skill. There is no way to counter my eyes. Fate has decided this match. And you have already lost" stated Neji as he slid into his stance.

"Neji, I'm going to do you a huge favor. I'm going to rip the stick out of your ass, humble you up some, and make you normal." stated Naruto while flashing through hand seals "Water style, shock wave Jutsu!"

Naruto pushed out his right palm towards Neji. In an instant, water formed around his hand, then burst at Neji. Being point blank, Neji took the full force of the C-rank Jutsu and was thrown back.

"Byakugan!" cried Neji midair as he adjusted himself to land in a crouch. "Is that all you got Uzumaki? It will take more than a little water to defeat me."

"You know what you arrogant prick? I'll beat you with just taijutsu! That way when their whipping pieces of Hyuuga off the ground, you can't complain that I got lucky. I'm going to give you a taste of my own childhood." stated Naruto as he straightened up.

* * *

-with Sensei and friends-

"What does he mean by that Asuma sensei? A taste of his childhood?" asked the unknowing Ino.

Asuma looked to Kakashi, Kakashi nodded and Asuma begin. "Naruto was horribly abused as a child. From when he was 3 to when he was 6, almost every night he was beaten. He had spent more time on the line of life and death than he did healthy"

"What?" was the collective reaction from the group, minus Kakashi, Gai, Zabuza and Haku.

"Your kidding, right Asuma?" asked Kurenai, sure she didn't like the kid for humiliating her, but he didn't really go through that. Right?

"No, he's not. Me and Itachi were his guardians. He was attacked twice a night, and that was when we were on guard. The other ANBU let him get beaten and even joined in sometimes." explained Kakashi in a cold voice.

"To live such a life..."

* * *

-arena floor-

Neji smirked. "I'd love to, unfortunately, my life is doomed to be at the very best, unpleasant. Fate has decided me the winner."

"If you're so sure about that, then use your best move, I'll even give you a free shot." Naruto stated with his own air of superiority.

"Do you take me for a fool? This is the same trick you pulled on the Inuzuka. I rush in and get destroyed, I'm not dumb" replied Neji.

"I swear on my dream of becoming Hokage I will let your strike land." he stated as he relaxed from his stance.

"Well I appreciate your offer, it's not needed. You are within my range of divination. 64 Palms Jutsu!"

"2 Palms!" fast strikes hit each shoulder.

"4 Palms!" strikes continued on his arms

"8 Palms!" strikes to the legs.

"16 Palms!" the legs finished, Neji moved to the torso.

"32 Palms! 64 Palms!" Neji finished the Jutsu. Only to find the blonde still standing. "How are you still standing? Every major chakra point is sealed!"

"Unlike you Hyuuga, who so heavily rely on chakra, I have done the opposite. As long as I have enough chakra to stay awake, I'm still good to fight. My muscles are strong enough to work properly without and chakra."

* * *

-Friends and Sensei-

"How is that possible? You need chakra to move? We were taught that at the academy?" asked Ino

"It's not entirely true. Take lee for example, he can't use chakra, yet he's the second fastest genin in the village." stated Gai with a proud smirk, his two students were the fastest.

"Second fastest? Who's faster? I can't even see when lee moves." stated Choji.

"Naruto's the fastest genin. Actually, from what lord Jiraiya said, he may be the fastest in the village behind Gai."

* * *

-Kage box-

"Amazing. To have that level of physical strength..." stated A.

"Give him a minute, Mister Eight says he's no where near his limit." rapped Bee

"He's stronger? How is that possible?" asked Yugito

"He's right, that's nowhere near Naruto's limit." stated The Hokage

* * *

-Arena-

"Time for the fun part. Restrictive seal, release! Gravity seal, release! Chakra suppressor, release!" with every seal released, a wave of chakra came off Naruto. With the chakra suppressor off, his chakra points burst open and a light blue, almost white, flame of chakra surrounded him.

"W-What are you? No living thing has that much chakra!" questioned Neji

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm the one who kicks fate's ass!"

Neji was about to say something but a very hard hit to the stomach shut him up, and sent him flying. 'What the hell! I barely even saw him move! How can someone be so fast?'

Before Neji even landed from the punch to the gut, his Byakugan saw a flicker to his right. Not even a quarter of a second later, Neji felt an explosion of pain in the side of his ribs, where he saw Naruto had landed a heel. Now Neji was flying to his right, only to be met once again by a bone shattering hit on Neji's right hip, causing a monstrous amount of pain to invade his body. As Neji sailed through the air, to the left this time, he felt a sharp pain in his left thigh, when the blond had put a full powered punch into his quadriceps, shattering his femur.

"AHHHH" was the blood freezing scream that escaped Neji's mouth. Still tumbling through the air, A loud popping notice was heard as Naruto delivered a huge spinning heel to Neji's right arm, destroying what was once his elbow. Another scream of pure agony was heard as Neji continued his personal flight through the air.

Suddenly, Neji stopped moving, though he was still six and a half feet in the air. He looked down to see his opponent holding him up by the hips. The smirk on Naruto's face told him that he was going to hate whatever was next.

"Uzumaki style, Power Bomb!" yelled Naruto as he jackknifed Neji into the ground, creating a huge crater. Neji landed on his shoulders, but he might as well have landed flat on his head, as when he met ground, his head snapped back and cracked the bone that made up the back of his head.

* * *

-Friends and Sensei-

"S-So fast... So powerful..." gasped Kurenai, everyone else just nodded dumbly.

"Kakashi... I saw you using that eye of yours. How much chakra was he using? That was easily mid-high jonin speed." asked Asuma, the cigarette he had been holding between his lips had long ago meet the floor.

Kakashi eye smiled, as proud as ever of his little brother/son/best friend/student. "I was using the sharingan to record any moves Naruto used for the evaluation he's getting after the chuunin exams. He was only using chakra on the bottoms of his feet or on his hands for traction. There was no chakra enhancements."

* * *

-Kage box-

"Fast! Almost as fast as bee when he doesn't use the eight tails chakra!" commented Yugito, steadily growing more impressed with the blonde.

"Sorry to say miss two, but even that is something can not do." rapped bee who then spaced out.

"What can't you do bee? I know you're the second fastest in kumo, your easily my speed without my lightning armor." questioned the Raikage. He was amazed by the display of speed and power, but couldn't help but feel that there was much more to his speed than that.

Bees face became completely serious. "Mister eight says he was only using chakra for traction, by applying it to his hands and feet. In a test of power and speed, I'm not sure he could be beat."

* * *

-Arena-

"Holy shit. You're still awake? Or are you just in too much pain to black out? Maybe it's fate keeping you awake?" stated Naruto in a cold and condescending voice, as he noticed that Neji was still moving slightly. "The really reason you're awake right now, and not dead, as you should be, is because I sent a chakra cushion to your back and head."

"W-What are your?" questioned Neji once again, his face showing nothing but horror.

"I'm the same as you. A man who has had a tough life and got through it. Though unlike you, I don't use fate as a crutch, or anything else." stated Naruto, still cold and emotionless.

"You know nothing! I've been branded with the caged bird seal! At any moment I could be killed if I do something the man house doesn't approve of!" shouted Neji, earning a gasp out of most of the stadium. "Your just a clueless, clan less orphan! You don't know how bad life can be!"

"You think that your seal is bad?" questioned Naruto as he pulled his shirt up, showing the seal holding Kyuubi. "I have a fucking demon sealed in me!" this earned gasp from the young and either bows of respect from some and cries for his execution from the rest. "That's right, the nine tailed fox, sealed into me by my own father, Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage!"

* * *

-Kage box-

"Hmm, now that he said it, it makes perfect sense. He looks just like Minato, and Bijuu are usually sealed in members of the kages family." stated A, playing along so the Kazekage wouldn't know about the fact he already knew. After all, it wouldn't look good for Konoha if an enemy had information an ally didn't.

"Hokage Dono. Surely he is lying" seethed the Kazekage/Orochimaru. He hated Minato! He took the title of Hokage from him. A title he had earned, in his mind at least. Then he went and died, making the old fool Sarutobi Hokage again.

"Yes, it's true, he's the son of Minato"

* * *

-with friends and Sensei-

"What!" was the question that came from all of the teens and Kurenai.

"It's true, Naruto is my sensei's son, that's one of the reasons I took care of him." stated Kakashi.

* * *

-Arena-

"You think you've had it bad? Your loved! The village loves you because your a Hyuuga and a prodigy, the Hyuuga love you because they're your family, and even Tenten loves you!

I'm hated! Most of the village hates me even though I'm the only thing holding back the Kyuubi from killing them all! They beat me, cut me, try to kill me for what I hold and their too stupid to realize that if I die, Kyuubi's free to do what it wants!

I'm the son of the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki! And I'm hated for saving everyone in this village everyday of my life, so go ahead and bitch and whine about fate all you want, because at the end of the day your still loved, have a family, and don't have to worry about being killed in you sleep by an ANBU who was supposed to protect you! I on the other hand, have no family, and am hated, so piss off Neji, have a nice nap."

Naruto sent a jolt of electricity into Neji. Neji was down from the count. The only thing he had going for him was the medics coming to heal him, and the fact he was out cold, so he couldn't feel the pain.

Naruto turned and walked of the arena floor, his chakra still visible as he disappeared down the tunnel leading to the contestants box..

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" He was already in the tunnel, but could still hear the crowd going absolutely apes hit, some cheering for the match, some because the son of the Hokage won, others because they truly like the blonde, some of them even claiming him as a hero for his sacrifice. Others with booing, that the demon brat had tricked everyone into thinking he was the son of their most beloved hero.

* * *

-Contestants box-

Naruto walked into the room, only to find all eyes on him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" asked Naruto as he started feeling around on his face.

Everyone either sweat dropped or face vaulted, though the all composed quick enough to bombard him with questions.

"Is that the secret you were going to tell me?" asked Sasuke, Naruto nodded.

"So you're the Yondaime's son?" asked Sakura, another nod.

"Your troublesome" stated Shikamaru, Naruto just shrugged

"You're the same as Gaara? Is that why you helped him?" asked Kankuro

"Yeah, but I'd help anyone who needs it." stated Naruto

"Are you single?" asked Temari, getting a shocked look from both her brothers.

"Yea, but I'm willing to change that for you" stated Naruto in a very pleasing voice after composing himself, getting Temari to blush and Sakura to feel jealousy, along with another blonde.

* * *

-Kage box-

"Jealousy sense... Tingling!" stated Yugito. A and Bee slowly leaned away from the soon to be pissed off Jinchuuriki.

* * *

-Contestant box-

"My insects tell me your chakra is very potent... Why" asked Shino

"Mine and the Kyuubi's chakra are combining, my chakra is about as potent right now as the demon in Gaara's gut" stated Naruto

"You do remember what I said about my sister, correct?" asked Gaara, Naruto thought for a second, before a look of horror crossed his face and he nodded furiously.

Suddenly, the group in the contestants box heard Genma call out "There has been a change in schedule, the Haruno Vs Uchiha match will be moved to the end of the first round. Would Kankuro and Shino Aburame please come down to the arena!"

"I forfeit!" called out Kankuro, a wave of boos rained down from the crowd.

"Then would Temari and Shikamaru Nara please come down to the arena!" called out Genma.

Temari gave Naruto a seductive look and jumped out of the contestants box and glided down to the arena on her fan.

"Lucky Dobe, getting all the hot chicks..." muttered Sasuke

"What? Haku not enough for you?" questioned Naruto.

"Actually, we just started dating yesterday. And I have to say, it's not terrible." stated Sasuke with a smile. Sakura just dropped her head, she had officially lost the race to Sasuke's heart.

Naruto suddenly took to a blank stare, confusing his teammates and Shino Gaara and Kankuro both knew that look though.

* * *

-mindscape-

"Hey Dad! Kyuubi! What did you need?" asked Naruto

"Something's wrong, Sarutobi wouldn't have changed the order of the matches without a very good reason. You should go see what he's doing" stated Minato.

"Also, something's wrong with Shukaku. His chakra is much to calm, even with your seal on him. I don't know what it means, but be wary. A Bijuu with calm chakra is a Bijuu that's very dangerous." stated kyuubi

"Ok, so watch out for Gaara and go ask the old man what's going on. Got it. Is that all?" asked Naruto

"I'm good, wake me up for your fight." stated Kyuubi as trotted to the back of his cage.

"Just remember son, one man can take out an army, but one well placed blow can take out that man. Do your best son" smiled Minato.

* * *

-Back in Contestant box-

Naruto snapped back to attention, and a second later disappeared in a swirl of lightning.

* * *

-Kage box-

Sarutobi was enjoying the tactical battle he was watching, until he felt the ANBU next to him, but not just any ANBU. He turned to see a ninja with a puppy mask.

"Ah, what can I do for you, Puppy?" asked the aged Kage with a stifled giggle, it had been years since he called Naruto that.

"Sir, Report from Fox. Something is wrong with the Jinchuuriki, but he wasn't sure what. Also sir, if I may ask, why was the Uchiha's match moved back?" asked Puppy.

"Hmm, tell Fox to keep his eye on him" stated Sarutobi as he handed Naruto a scroll, who opened it and began reading.

'Go tell Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Zabuza, and the clan heads to prepare for war. I had a 'vision' a week ago and if it was right, hells going to break loose during your match. If it does, be ready to lead the troops, as i will have my hands full. '

"Sir, if I may ask, was it like the others?" asked Naruto. The old man had told him about the visions, and they were nothing to be scoffed at.

"Yes, exactly the same" commented Sarutobi.

"Understood sir."

* * *

-Hiashi Hyuuga-

"Hiashi sama, message from Hokage sama." stated Naruto, now in his fox uniform

Hiashi saw it was Naruto, and knew this would be bad

"Yes, what is the message?"

"Prepare for war"

* * *

-15 minutes later-

Naruto had just got done informing all the clan heads and teachers to prepare, apparently while he was out rallying the troops, Shikamaru had shown that amazing ability to lazy his way out of a troublesome situation. He forfeited when he had the win in the bag. He was now standing next to Gaara and just in time to see the start of his teammates matches.

* * *

-arena-

"Fourth match of the first round of the chunin exams. Sasuke Uchiha vs Sakura Haruno. Begin!"

Sakura jumped back and started flashing through hand signs.

Sasuke had jumped back and flashed through hand signs only to be stopped when a bolt of pain went through his head and down his neck.

"Demonic illusions, overload!" shouted Sakura after she finished her hand seals. She took a taijutsu stance that was unknown to all but Gai, Kakashi and Naruto. It was a style from demon country, called the Black Widow. It was a slow and methodical style that used striking nerve clusters and hitting joints. It was called the black widow because the final hit was never seen by the victim. Sakura flashed through hand seals and her hands started to glow green.

Sasuke wasn't going to sit back and let her build up a base. He shot forward and threw a huge left hook, only to miss... By 5 feet.

'A double layered genjutsu? I'm going to need the sharingan.' thought Sasuke as he activated his doujutsu and slid into the Uchiha's Taijutsu style, the interceptor.

'Oh yea! He activated his doujutsu! This should help even the playing field' "Chakra pulse!"

Sakura launched a wave of pure chakra at Sasuke, earning both the desired effects. The first was to temporarily blind Sasuke, the other was to knock him off balance.

Sakura charged, landing a hit on a large nerve cluster in his right shoulder and using her chakra scalpels to cut the tendons in his right elbow, making it impossible for him to use Ninjutsu Or so she thought.

Sasuke smirked. "Not bad, disabling my shoulder and elbow so I can't do Jutsu. Only one problem..." Sasuke started doing one handed Jutsu with his bum arm while drawing his Katana with his good arm. "The problem for you is that I have the best Girlfriend in the world and she taught me to do one handed hand signs."

This gained a huge blush from Haku and an angry curse from Ino that she didn't get Sasuke. Then she remembered that Naruto was still in the market and started scheming to get him.

* * *

-contestants booth-

"Protective sense... Tingling" said Temari as she started unleashing killer intent.

* * *

-Kage box-

"Protective sense... Throbbing!" grunted Yugito. Bee and A both decided now was a good time to stretch their legs.

* * *

-Arena-

"That does cause problems" said Sakura with a very Anko like smile. She slid into a familiar stance and started building up chakra. "Naruto may have given me the base for this, but from here on out it's all original. Cherry Blossom style, Bull Rush Impact!"

Sakura was moving at mid jonin speeds, heading straight for Sasuke, she pulled out a kunai to meet Sasuke's blade and they collided, her kunai meet his katana, her fist met his arm, which he had used every ounce of willpower he could muster to move. And finally, her elbow meet his nose.

* * *

-Kage box-

"The young lady sure doesn't act like one. She's using a combination of genjutsu and pure power to overwhelm her opponent. That's my kind of fighter!" claimed A. He was having a blast, first his new favorite genin beat the piss out of a cocky Hyuuga, then he got to see two great strategical minds go at, resulting in a surprise finish, and now, he gets to see a powerhouse versus an Uchiha, and both looked well above chunin in this fight.

"Indeed. So far I believe I'm putting my name in for Shikamaru Nara, Temari, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." stated The Hokage

"What about the Uzumaki? It was an impressive display of power." questioned the Kazekage.

"Yes, it was. But to be a chunin means much more than brute force. They need to show strategical knowledge, the ability to lead a group and the willingness to put themselves on the line to win. But I'm sure Naruto will prove himself when he beats your son, lord Kazekage." stated Sarutobi with a smirk. 'If only the poor fool knew, Naruto is just as strong as Jiraiya is, and he passed me long ago.'

"I understand you like the boy Hokage Dono, but only I can stop Gaara when he's at full strength. The Uzumaki holds power, but not nearly enough to bring down a Bijuu." stated the Kazekage.

"You place too much confidence in your Jinchuuriki and not enough in you ninja. If we were going on Bijuu alone, Naruto would destroy Gaara. You should thank Kami thus is a Shinobi fight, otherwise you would lose your son." stated A. He hated when Jinchuuriki were only seen as the beast they contain.

"Well see Lord Raikage... Well see."

* * *

-Arena-

Sakura's elbow made contact with Sasuke's nose and a sickening crunch sounded throughout the stadium. Both fighters recoiled from the impact, Sasuke holding his now broken nose, Sakura holding her elbow, trying to get rid of the funny bone pain.

'What's going on! Was she always this strong, and an elbow? From where? I'm going to have to use it.' thought Sasuke as he started his one handed hand signs.

Sakura got the message, the gloves were coming off. She started on her own hand signs.

Both were flying through hand signs at ridiculous speeds, both ending on the dragon seal.

"Fire style! Fire Dragon Bullet!"

"Earth style! Earth Dragon Spear!"

The dragons collided in a massive explosion, engulfing ninety percent of the stadium floor.

It took almost five minutes for the cloud of smoke and dust to dissipate, showing both Ninja standing, if barley, in the middle of the arena.

"Your... Good... Sakura..." panted out Sasuke, his body coated in burns and bruises.

Sakura wasn't in any better shape than her teammate. "So are... You. But I'm... not backing down."

Sasuke just nodded and fell back into his Kenjutsu stance, Sakura slid into her Taijutsu stance and pulled out a kunai, loading it with earth chakra to make sure it could handle the sword.

They shot forward again, both at mid chunin speed. The blades clashed and a power struggle started. It didn't last long as Sasuke was naturally stronger than her. Sasuke got into her guard, and delivered a knee to her stomach. Sakura grabbed his leg as it hit and picked the Uchiha up, only to bring him right back down in a body slam.

Sasuke hit the ground, hard. The wind was knocked out of him, and Sakura fell to a knee. That last moved had used what little chakra she had to spare, and the pain from the burns didn't help at all.

Sasuke, still on his back, sent a kick to Sakura's face. She saw it coming and rolled to the side, only to find herself pinned to the ground by Sasuke, who was now kneeling on top of her back with a sword to her throat.

"Forfeit" stated Sasuke.

"Hmm... No" then Sakura turned into mud. Sasuke jumped up and started looking around for his opponent.

'Earth clone? But wh-' Sasuke was then taken out of his thoughts as The mud puddle that was Sakura reformed and got the drop on him with a punch to the cheek, laying him out. "How? You were a clone!"

"Nope... I used a... Genjutsu... To make it... seem like... I was a clone." stated a heavily breathing Sakura as she once again dropped to a knee.

"You really are a smart ninja... But your reserves don't match your intellect. I can tell you have just enough to stay awake. Forfeit." stated Sasuke as he rose from his position on the ground.

"Not happening. I'm not... stopping until one... of us is out cold." stated Sakura as she stood up again. 'Just enough for one more, then I'm out like a light.'

'She called my bluff. Shit, I used up too much chakra, no matter what I'm screwed after this match' though Sasuke as he steadied himself.

"Cherry Blossom Style, Dance of the petal!" stated Sakura. To Sasuke, she didn't move, until his instinct told him to cover his face, only for his arms to be forced to the side.

Everyone else had seen it happen. After Sakura had named the attack, she speed towards Sasuke. The Uchiha had not moved, making most think that the move was a gen/taijutsu mix. Which was correct.

"Kai!" shouted Sasuke, in an instant Sakura was in front of him, and to his horror, had a clear shot at his face. Sasuke shot his hands out to grab her arms.

Sakura smirked. A very Anko smirk.

Crack!

Both fighters reeled back once again, this time from a huge headbutt from Sakura to Sasuke. Sasuke dropped to his knees and gripped his head, pain filled his world. Sakura's huge forehead had hit both his broken nose and his forehead.

Sakura was on her back, no signs of life showing to the crowd.

"Winner! Sasuke Uchiha!" shouted Genma, then, Sasuke fell face first into the dirt, out cold.

Everyone in the stadium was shocked by the whole match, but the ending had everyone speechless.

* * *

-Kage box-

"Hokage Dono, I believe this match is a draw. Miss Haruno knocked him out. Plus she should at least get style points for her ingenuity and grit. She's very well rounded, showing chunin level skill in strategy, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. I put my vote in for both being chunin." Stated A

"As do I, Raikage Dono." stated Sarutobi with a huge grin, his village so far had shown power, intelligence and a never give up attitude. Yep, if it wasn't for his vision, he might just be the happiest man in the world .

* * *

-Friends and Senseis-

"Wow... Just wow." stated Ino, getting only dumb nods from everyone else in the area.

* * *

-contestants booth-

"That was quite the match, wouldn't you agree?" asked the monotone Gaara.

"Yea, didn't see that coming..." stated Naruto, before looking to Gaara. "Hows the seal holding up?"

"Fine, I'm liking the whole sleep thing. Though I get nightmares sometimes, those are unpleasant, but with all I've done I've probably earned my fare share." stated the monotone

"Don't worry, eventually they just stop bothering you." stated Naruto, not turning away from the arena.

"I hope so, I really like sleeping" stated Gaara, he then turned to Naruto "How many for you?"

"351"

"That's all? With you being ANBU I figured you'd have more... Not that it's bad. I wish I had been more merciful" stated Gaara with a hint of sadness in cold voice.

"No Gaara, that's not my lifetime total, that's the most I've ever killed in one fight." stated Naruto

"In one fight? That's a lot... More than me, though I never felt the need to kill that many at once." stated Gaara "Any idea on the total?"

Naruto looked down. "I've lost count, but I can still see all the faces I've faced, and all the backs of those I didn't show mercy to."

"I'm starting to remember them too, through my dreams."

* * *

-Arena-

"The next round is an elimination round between Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara of the desert, will start after a 30 minute break, please use this time to go the concession stands or use the restrooms."

-End of chapter-

* * *

(not much to say after this one, as always, read and review, personal msg me if you have and specific questions)

(just a reminder, the pairing poll is still open on my profile)

(Sarutobi has chosen his successor, but who is its? and will he live to see them transcend to office?)


	17. Chapter 16: Good Bye Lord Sandaime

disclaimer: i am not responsible for any deaths of liked characters... just warning you now

* * *

"I'm going to go talk to old man Hokage, wanna come with? Your old man is up there." asked Naruto, both brothers declined, but as Naruto moved to leave, a tendril of sand wrapped around his right wrist.

"I don't know if it's still on, but there is an invasion set for today. You're like a brother to me, and you have been more help to me then my father ever has. I'm telling you this now so that my brother and sister are safe, any sooner and all 3 of us would be detained." stated Gaara, a tiny hint of sadness and regret in his voice.

Naruto smiled at his friend "Don't worry, we got a tip a couple of days ago that this might happen. All I ask is that you 3 run as soon as it starts. Konoha ninja may be nice in times of peace, but there's no telling what will happen when it starts." Naruto took out a scroll and wrote something down, then handed it to Temari.

"These are the directions to a bunker owned by my family. It's out of the way and only locks from the inside. On your way there, protect as many civilians as you can." ordered Naruto, getting a blush and nod from Temari, no one has ever been this nice to her, let alone cared enough to do something like this.

"Ok, I'm going to go see the old man. Shino, can you relay a message to your father using your bugs?" asked Naruto.

"Yes" was his simple response. Naruto mentally chuckled at that, all Aburame were the same.

"Ok, tell him the commander says that the job of the clan heads and clans is to evacuate and protect the civilians, their second job is to capture as many sand shinobi as possible without killing them. Understood?" Shino just nodded and lowered his head, apparently talking to his bugs.

"Uzumaki, my father doesn't smell like snakes..."

* * *

-Kage box-

Naruto appeared next to Sarutobi, back in his fox ANBU outfit. Sarutobi shot him a look and immediately picked up on the switch tactic that Naruto had been running by himself to throw off any spy's. But where was there a spy?

"Ah, Fox. Puppy has informed me you ran into some trouble with the young ninja. Have you found the source of the disturbance?" asked Sarutobi, he had figured it was nothing, but you could never be too careful.

"Not yet sir, but it turns out you were correct, we just received word that they are on their way, should arrive sometime today." stated Naruto in coded speak, allowing the passage of information safely.

"Good, maybe they will get back to see the final match." he then whispers "Who gave you the information?"

"Gaara, he would have told us sooner, but choose not to, because he wanted to protect his siblings, also, he told me his father never smells of snakes, right now, the Kazekage smells just like Orochimaru." stated Naruto in a whisper, though you could still hear the absolute hatred in his voice as he spoke his name.

Sarutobi's eyes widened."Send news to all shinobi, war is on the cusp of breaking out. Naruto, you are the troop leader for this, everything will run through you. You are the best tactical leader the ANBU has ever seen and I put my full trust in you. Go now, start the preparations." stated Sarutobi, pride evident in his voice. This would be the test to see if he was truly ready.

"Understood sir"

* * *

-With Kakashi and other senseis-

The senseis, plus Anko who had dropped in to watch Naruto's match, had sent all the students to get food for the next round, lucky, because Naruto had to tell them all his orders.

'Fox' appeared in a poof of smoke, to the jonin credit, none of them flinched.

"What can we do for you 'Fox?'." asked Asuma.

"Code 749. There is an invasion planned for today, probably some time during the tournament." stated Fox getting a shocked look from all members present. "I was just appointed the leader of the forces by Hokage sama."

Naruto then dropped his henge but kept his serious expression. "Asuma, you and your squad along with Kurenai's squad will help with evacuations and guard the civilian bunkers. Kakashi, Zabuza and Gai, you will work as a 3 point barrier squad with your teams, start in the arena and slowly spread out. Kill every enemy you come across. Haku, your a chunin, so you have command of any genin you come across. Every genin not pre assigned to a task will go with you. Go to the academy and protect any students that didn't make it out. Once there, search for Iruka Umino, he's a teacher there and will lead your squad from that moment on. All of you, any Leaf ninja you come across, tell them to head to the village walls or if they're a jonin, to form squads and kill any hostile. I've already informed Ibiki and he is setting up all the available ANBU to protect the storage buildings, the Hokage tower, the dayimos or the Kages through the secondary earpiece. Any questions?"

"Yea, why would we listen to you? Sure you WERE an ANBU, but now you're a genin." asked Kurenai. Kakashi and Anko instantly paled, this was going to end badly.

"Kurenai..." stated Naruto, no emotion in his voice, then an unfathomable amount of Killer Intent focused on Kurenai, and just Kurenai. "You will listen to MY orders. I was appointed by the Hokage himself, and to disobey my orders is treason. You will follow my instructions... Or I will kill you myself!" Kurenai was on her knees, emptying her stomach in a bag that Kakashi had handed her before Naruto started bombing his Killer Intent at her.

The scary part was that, even though Asuma and Gai were on either side of her, neither of them seemed the least bit affected, meaning that his killing intent was solely focusing it on her.

As soon as it started, it stopped. Kurenai looked up to see Naruto had gone. She looked around, only Haku was even remotely affected, and that was only because she had never seen a jonin forced to up chuck from killer intent alone.

"My advice? Is to never ever disobey Naruto when he is in charge. I saw him turn one of Danzo's puppets into a sniveling little girl in under two minutes. He's every bit his father's son, mix that with Lady Kushina, well, you just felt what that's like."

* * *

-20 minutes later-

"Welcome back, this is the first match of the second round, would Gaara of the desert and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze please come down to th-" Genma was cut off as Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand and Naruto just appeared, no flash, no elemental swirl, not even a blur, he was just there.

Genma was surprised by the sudden presence of both genin. "Are both fighters ready?" asked Genma, both nodded "Then fight!" Commanded Genma who then got the hell out of the way.

"How would you like to start?" asked Gaara, even though Naruto was a true friend, the first one he ever had, he was still compelled to see what the blonde could do.

"Hmmm... I'm guessing you don't use Tai or Genjutsu, do you?" asked Naruto, Gaara shook his head no. "How about you start with your sand and I'll start with my swords?"

"Sounds fun"

In an instant, Naruto was behind Gaara. His stance was the same one he had come up with while training with Zabuza, his Claymore in a normal grip in his right hand, for stabbing, slashing and parrying. The Nodoichi was in his left hand, reverse grip, so that the blade was almost resting on his elbow, putting it in perfect position for slashing and blocking.

Naruto went for a slash with the Nodoichi, only for it to be blocked and then pushed back by the sand.

Naruto speed up, using more and more of his freakish speed and agility to bob and weave through the sand defense from all angles, as he was approaching low jonin speed, he finally got a couple marks on Gaara, only to discover that the cuts were filling in with sand.

'A secondary armor? what the hell? Baka fox only gives me enhanced senses!' thought Naruto, he always wondered why he had the strongest Bijuu and yet only got enhanced senses, as all Jinchuuriki had some form a healing ability.

* * *

-Kage booth-

"Hmm, this is a pretty good match. Bee, do you recognize that sword style?" asked A. It was a style he had never seen, but his brother was really the expert in the "family" when it came to Kenjutsu

"His style is prime, just like mine. Seems he mixed two signal blade styles together, he can attack and defend whenever" answered Bee who then pulled out his notepad and jotted down some raps he had just come up with.

"You actually managed to rap that? Thank kami, you must be getting better." stated Yugito, it wasn't that she hated rapping, it was just that she hated Bees terrible rapping.

On the other side of the Hokage, the Kazekage/Snakepedo, decided it was time. 'They'll never expect him to transform now, not after that damn brat fixed his seal, though it was because of his new ability to sleep that I could put the slave seal that Sasori taught me in the brat. Slave Seal, Activate!'

* * *

-in the arena-

Naruto was just about to charge Gaara for another round of dodge sand, when he saw the Suna ninjas forehead glow with several gold kanji, he recognized two of the 3 seals right away, the mind control seal, and a "Channel" seal, that allowed something to pass threw something else.

Gaara dropped to a knee, holding his head, after about 5 seconds, sand started erupting from his gourd and from the ground, forming around him. In less than a minute, Shukaku was out.

"Hahaha! I'm free! Hey I know you! You're the one that sealed me! I'll kill you first, then have my fun! Hahaha!" bellowed Shukaku, as he finished transforming, feathers started to fall. The invasion had begun. In moments, the arena was swarming with Suna and Sound Nin.

Naruto saw the genjutsu. He built up a huge amount of chakra, so much so that even Shukaku was looking at him wearily. "Kai!" shouted Naruto, as a huge wave of chakra erupted from him, it covered the whole stadium and more, releasing everyone captured in the genjutsu and stunning the one tail.

Naruto used this time to summon the 3 battletoads and the toad elders, who other than knocking over the wall into an empty lot on the south side of the stadium, all fit in the immediate area.

"Holy shit Gaki, you weren't kidding when you told Kichi there would be a war." stated Gamabunta as he looked around. Almost everyone in the stadium stopped to stare at the 3 huge battle toads, and we're even more shocked to see Naruto or as several older ninja thought 'The Yondaime!'

"What are the orders Naruto? You know we can't fight well in this cramped space." asked Gamahiro

"One of you each go to an entrance, kill ANY Sound or Sand shinobi you see, Orochimaru is involved in this, so be ready for snakes. Bunta, the south entrance, Hiro, you take the east, Ken, you get the north, it's the most wide open, so you can afford to be a little clumsy. Go!" commanded Naruto, the three huge toads Nodded and took off, leavening Ma and Pa "Could you two get to Jiraiya and help him fight? He still needs you two to get to sage mode, and I don't" both frogs nodded and left to find Jiraiya.

Before Naruto knew what was happening, he was slammed by a huge arm of sand and sent through the wall at the far end of the stadium. "Don't you fucking ignore me! Or I'll kill you!" shouted Shukaku. He was going to kill him anyway, but he still like saying it.

Naruto crawled out of the hole his body had just made, and saw that most of the civilians had been evacuated and the rest were being moved out. The Dayimos we're being guarded very well by ANBU, and the Kage...

* * *

-Kage box-

"So Orochimaru, we meet again" stated Sarutobi in a dead voice. They were on the roof of the Kage box, apparently, A, Bee and Yugito had somehow been forced away before this weird Purple barrier was set in place around them.

"Hokage Dono!" shouted A from outside the barrier. "What do you wish us to do?" A was not about to let this alliance go to waste, he was willing to fight for The leaf.

"Find Naruto! He's the leader right now, he will tell you what to do!" shouted back Sarutobi, Orochimaru took this time to attack, only for the god of shinobi to dodge and get his own strike in on the snake sannin.

"He's good Hokage Dono, but can you trust to lead an army?" asked A, he had no problems with the Naruto, Far from it, but he was only 13.

"He is the one I chose, he will be the leader should I fall!" shouted Back Sarutobi, this gave Orochimaru pause.

'Surly that old fool didn't name the brat his successor... Oh well, it matters not, by the end of the day, the village will be in ruins and I will be standing tall.' thought Orochimaru

That hit A like a ton of bricks, to everyone else listening in, he was just appointing him temporary field general, but A knew what he really meant. "Bee, Yugito, we have to got to Naruto"

* * *

-Naruto vs Shukaku-

Naruto was charging a massive amount of chakra to his blades, wind on the Nodoichi to increase his slashing and lightning on the claymore to help with the stabbing. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, as every gash and every puncture was closing almost as fast as he made them. The only thing he had going for him was that he was faster than Shukaku and could avoid most of his attacks.

"Stay still! Air bullet!" shouted the huge sand demon, Naruto dodged, but the shock wave had thrown him off balance and he was hit by a swipe of sand, sending him flying once again into the wall. "Hahaha! Got him!"

Naruto tried to stand up, but found his right leg was injured "Shit. I need to go sage mode. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto made 2 clones and had them sit in the hole he had made in the side of the stadium. "Go into sage mode, the second you activate it, dispel. The second one to make it, dispel in five minutes, got it?" both nodded and sat down inside the hole, a genjutsu covering them.

Naruto emerged and resealed his two long blades into his arm, they would do no good here. He reaches to his back and unseals the splash sword. He drops to his stance, leg throbbing in pain and begins to charge when A appeared next to him.

"What are your instructions for us, Naruto sama?" asked A. Yugito and Bee had to do a double take, because A never referred to anyone was sama, always San, Chan or Dono.

"Kill every signal Sand and Sound Ninja you come across. Start around the stadium and fan out." stated Naruto in a very serious voice. The pure commanding presence he held in front of the Kumo nins was shocking. All three felt like they were listening to their own Kage. The 3 nodded and left to fight.

During the conversation, one of Naruto's clones had dispelled, giving Naruto Sage mode. Naruto started channeling chakra to his palm, soon a Rasengan the size of a beach ball was in his hand.

Naruto disappeared from sight, splash sword in his right hand, Rasengan in his left. Shukaku had no time to react when the Rasengan plowed into his gut, tearing sand out of its was both it and Naruto passed into the beast's body. Then Naruto swung the splashsword. Shukaku was split in half by the series of large explosions that ripped through his body, and fell to pieces, just as Naruto's first sage mode wore off. Thankfully, the second clone sensed this and dispelled itself.

Naruto was about to deliver another swing to hopefully but the Bijuu down for the count, when all the sand came rushing back to the center of the arena, reforming a no very pissed off Shukaku.

"Oh you are fucking dead now! No one cuts me in half and lives!"

"Fuck" was all Naruto said as he began dodging Shukaku, all while forming a new plan. 'I have to take out Shukaku and get help to the old man, but how?'

* * *

-Kakashi and group-

The 3 jonin had just got done killing every ninja in and around the arena with the help of Genma, Tenten, Lee and a now recuperated Neji, Sasuke and Sakura. The total was Kakashi with 34, Gai with 33 and Zabuza with 37. It was amazing how quick the Konoha ninja had ripped through the sand and sound forces. They were now awaiting orders from either Naruto, or the ANBU that Naruto put in charge in his absence.

"Yo Kakashi!" called a Cat masked ANBU named Tora. As he walked up to them.

"Hey Yamato, what are our orders? Seeing as Naruto is a little tied up." stated Kakashi, he knew that there were ninja elsewhere in the village, but he always liked to be in the thick of things when it invoked a mission.

"Everything is under control, with the toad summons and Master Jiraiya at the walls and the Raikage and his two ninja taking down any enemy they came across, we've all but won, apparently some chunin that can use ice and a bunch of genin took out most of the enemies inside the village. They were all going for the academy and the chunin picked them all apart." stated Yamato, "the report I had gotten said that a chunin and 10 or eleven genin killed every enemy ninja outside the academy grounds and a teacher took out all the ninja that were inside the building"

"That's my Haku" both Zabuza and Sasuke said at the same time, getting a laugh from the groups and glare from Zabuza.

"Who was the teacher?" asked Ino, she didn't remember any teachers at the academy that were that strong.

"The ex hunter Nin." stated Yamato. He wanted to see if anyone knew who that was, but doubted anyone but Kakashi knew.

"So Iruka still has it huh? Good to see he hasn't lost a step being a teacher" stated Gai, he had been in a hunter Nin cell that was under Kakashi's command with Iruka. When a capture went bad an his teammate died, he had quit ANBU and went into teaching.

"Iruka sensei was a hunter ninja?" asked Choji, surprised the boring chunin could be so badass.

"Yep, one if our best. So what do we do? No one can get to lord Hokage and Naruto is the only one beside lord Jiraiya that could fight on a level high enough to even keep pace with Naruto, we would all just get in the way." stated Kakashi. Some in the group found that to be a hard pill to swallow, but what they had seen so far of the blonde, it did make sense.

"Well, I guess we just wait... The only other thing we could do is try to get into that barrier, though 5 of by men have already died trying. That barrier even protects against the Nara shadow Jutsu." reported Yamato, he had lost 5 good men trying to get through that damn barrier.

"What about that blue ball that Naruto just used? Could that get through?" questioned Sasuke. The Jutsu seemed strong, but why did it seem like he already knew about it.

"I don't know, the Rasengan is powerful, but Naruto and Jiraiya are the only ones who can use it, and I'm pretty sure only Naruto can use it to that level of power."

* * *

-Sarutobi verses Orochipedo-

Sarutobi was currently fighting the first and second Hokage, who had been revived by a Jutsu the Second himself invented. Thankfully, the Edo Tensei is an earth style Jutsu. Naruto had taught him a fairly useful lightning Jutsu, known as Lightning style, Shockwave Jutsu, which would basically short circuit the nervous system. He had just landed a hit on the head of the second Hokage and managed to dislodge the seal Orochimaru used to turn them into mindless zombies, allowing the second to talk, but he was still under Orochimaru's control.

"Saru" Tobirama, the Nidaime Hokage said. "The only way to beat this Jutsu is to either seal the sole, or let it come to peace with what it regrets most."

Sarutobi ducked a kick from the first and a punch from the second, both were still under control of Orochimaru "I don't have anything to seal you in, and I'd rather not resort to using Minato's Jutsu. What is it you regret most?" asked Sarutobi

"The fact that I never got to meet my son, grandson and now my great grandson." answered the Nidaime as he shot a blast of water at Sarutobi.

"I didn't know you had a son. Do you know their names? Or even what they look like?" asked Sarutobi.

Tobirama turned his head and looked at the young blonde fighting the one tail. "It seems fighting Bijuu runs in the family... First me and Hashirama, then my grandson and now my great grandson, quite the family I have."

Sarutobi's eyes widened, surely he couldn't mean... "Naruto? Minato and Naruto are your descendants?"

"Yep, and apparently it's the family curse that the father never gets to meet his son..." stated Tobirama in a broken tone. Though it was true, he had never met his son. His son never meet Minato and Minato only spent a couple of hours with Naruto. "Tell me Saru... Who was his mother? Was it someone from the Namikaze clan? I know his grandmother was, but I could never figure out who his mother was."

Sarutobi sent a mudslide mixed with a fireball at the Shodaime, "Kushina Uzumaki, the last of the royal whirlpool line."

Tobirama cracked a smile "My grandson was known as the strongest of his time... And my great grandson will be the strongest of all time."

* * *

-Naruto vs Shukaku-

"Hold still you little shit!" yelled Shukaku as he shot more air bullets at Naruto.

'This is my last shot, the combination of the two should defeat Shukaku, or put him out long enough to get that seal off of Gaara' thought Naruto.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" 6 shadow clones popped into existence, Naruto turned to his clones "You all know your jobs, right?" the clones nodded.

Naruto resealed the splashsword and replenished his chakra with the seals on his back. The clones did the same as 3 of them started gathering nature chakra for sage mode.

The real Naruto activate the fourth level of his Doujutsu, giving him the speed and strength boost he would need for this somewhat suicidal plan. He charged forward, his speed so great that even Kakashi's sharingan couldn't keep up. To everyone who was watching, it looked like he had teleported to the hind leg of Shukaku. Naruto grabbed the foot of the great beast and in one ungodly show of raw power, threw the one tail fifty feet in the air.

* * *

-Kakashi and friends-

"Oh my god..." was all Kurenai could muster. Both hers and Asuma's groups had just gotten back after securing the the bunkers, when the ANBU relieved them, they came back here.

"S-So powerful... Is that really Naruto?" questioned Ino, after all, it's not everyday you get to see a Bijuu get tossed like a stuffed animal fifty feet into the air.

* * *

-Raikage and group-

"Good lord... So fast, so powerful..." was what A was whispering to himself as he watched Naruto move at speeds that could match his lightning release armor at full power, then watched as the blonde actually threw a tailed beast like a rag doll.

"Yo bro, did you see that throw?"

* * *

-Kage booth-

The fighting had stopped when they saw Naruto throw Shukaku straight up into the air like a toy.

Sarutobi was shocked silent, in all his years of combat, he had never seen anything like this. Tobirama was grinning from ear to ear, his great grandson threw a Bijuu, and it was still going higher, to the point that it actually blocked out the sun.

"What the hell is he?" yelled Orochimaru. He could not possibly be more pissed off than he was now. A GENIN was beating a Bijuu! His Bijuu!

* * *

-Back with Naruto-

"Now!" yelled the original Naruto, the clones nodded, the first clone, who was charging a Rasengan like ball in his hands, was thrown up to the same height that Shukaku was currently at.

"Rasencannonball!" shouted the clone as it fired the beach all sized, lightning infused Rasengan at the beast. The Jutsu lodged about ten feet deep in the demons gut, then it exploded in a wave of lightning bolts, shorting out Shukaku, who had let out an horrible scream.

"Now!" shouted the real Naruto again, and again a clone was thrown in the air.

This clone had a wind infused Rasengan that looked like a giant spinning shuriken that gave off a horrible continuous bell like noise. The clone hit its apex and then whipped the huge Jutsu at the Bijuu "Rasenshuriken!" it ripped into Shukaku, cutting it almost in half. Then it exploded. Almost all of Shukaku instantly disintegrated, a rain of sand showered to the ground, only its giant head was left intact. Though Shakaku was now only a head, he was still screaming "You little shit! I'll kill you yet! Go fuck yourself you little coc-"

The real Naruto and one of his clones jumped up and latched onto what used to be Shukaku's neck. Both shouted "Uzumaki style! Atomic power bomb!" both Naruto's used every ounce of strength to launch the head of Shukaku into the ground below, where it had disintegrated on impact, leaving only Gaara in a huge pile of sand. One of the clones rushed to Gaara and slapped a demon suppression seal on his forehead.

While still in mid air, Naruto's clone threw him towards the barrier. "Now!" he shouted as the last clone launched another Rasenshuriken, this one at the side of barrier that held Orochimaru.

"Old man! Get back as far as you can!"

* * *

-Kage box-

"Full power to the shield!" shouted Orochimaru, he didn't know what the fuck that was, but it had bad news written all over it.

"Saru... If you survive this, teach that boy Edo Tensei and have him summon me and Hashirama, I have a feeling that he would like to meet us, until then... Get behind me!" commanded Tobirama as he summoned a huge water wall.

The Rasenshuriken hit the corner of the barrier and after a brief struggle, tore right through, cutting the fat sound four member in half and then exploding, catching Orochimaru, the redheaded sound four member and both Tobirama and Hashirama in the blast.

After the blast died down and the smoke cleared, the bodies of four sound ninja were all that we're left. Apparently, the explosion had done something to reverse the Edo Tensei. Orochimaru and the other two sound four ninja were long gone, and Naruto was standing in front of Sarutobi.

"Hokage sama, Orochimaru fled, I sent the ANBU after him, but I doubt they will find him. Also Shukaku has been defeated and all areas secure." stated Naruto, still in sage mode, but just barely.

"Good, you did good Naruto, you've proven yourself. You are ready to fulfill your dream" stated Sarutobi in a very happy and somber tone.

"What? Are you alright old man? Your real pale?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, you must protect those who have faith in you and who love the village, and train up to those to whom you can entrust the next generation… from tomorrow, you will be the Hokage…!" stated Sarutobi with a smile. He then coughed up a huge amount of blood and collapsed, a large slash acossed his back, purple liquid oozing out.

"Old man! Old man! Shit! Get the medics up here now! he's been poisoned!"

* * *

(read and review)

(as always, go ahead and msg me if you have questioned)


	18. Chapter 17: The Shape of Things to Come

(disclaimer: Tobi is Danzo, plain and simple. the danzo that Sasuke killed was a white zetsu, thats why both "danzo" and "Tobi" have the sharingan)

* * *

It was dark out, around nine o'clock at night. The smell of salt hung in the air and the fog horns of boats sounded through the night. It was a normal event in Wave country, boats arrived at all hours of the night. Over the months that had passed from when team seven was there, and Zabuza killed everyone of Gato's men and Gato himself, the small island country had become an essential hub in the world of shipping. Every Ryo earned in the village, and all the money from Gato's safes, were put back into the village. Now wave country was known as "A sailors dream" because the offered good hotel rooms for a rather cheap price for anyone who was staying for more than 2 day.

Also, because of its new found fame, it was attracting something other than business, refuges. Mostly from water country, but some from other areas. They had started showing up about a month ago, they would spend about a week and then leave to find new places to live or just stay all together because they enjoyed living there. But it was this night that would change their lives, and it wasn't because of what they did, but because a young boy, cursed by a man he did not know, and a hero, who would return to the place he had saved.

* * *

-Fifty ft. Cargo ship, Cargo hold-

"I can't wait to get into one of those hotels they have here! You think I could get my own room?" asked one of the deckhands, he and his friend had been sent down to get any unauthorized persons out of the cargo hold.

"I don't know, this is my first time in wave. Hopefully they got good food, I'm starv-" the deckhand cut himself off. Then rushed to a small figure who was face down in the corner. "Hey, you alright?"

The second deckhand tried to flip him over, but a whisp of purple burnt his hand before he made contact. "Chakra?"

* * *

-The next day-

"How is he doing?" asked Kakashi, who was currently sitting in the lobby of the hospital, reading his always trusty book.

"He just woke up, the doctors are running some tests now, but they said he will be alright with some rest" answered Jiraiya, who was watching the television in the corner. Seems that one of the things that survived the invasion were the cameras recording the chunin matches. Right now they were showing the end of Naruto's match vs Neji. "Uzumaki style, Power Bomb!"

"Did you teach him that?" asked Kakashi.

"Nah, he found a bunch of scrolls when we went to whirlpool. Apparently, that was his grandfather's personal technique" answered Zabuza, who had just got back from checking on Haku. She had suffered from mild chakra exhaustion, but would be discharged the next day.

"Should we go see him?" asked Zabuza, curious to see what the kid looked like after fighting and beating a Bijuu

"Hmm, sure. There running this all day, so we don't have to worry about missing it" stated Kakashi, both men sweat dropped that Kakashi was more interested in the fights then in his own students.

Suddenly, An ANBU appeared next to Kakashi "Jiraiya sama, you've been summoned to the council chamber."

"What for?" asked the confused Jiraiya. 'What the hell could those idiots be trying to do know?'

"They've named you the next Hokage, sir." answered the ANBU.

Jiraiya and Kakashi looked to each other. "I'll go get Naruto, can you stall them for a minute or two?" he asked the ANBU, who nodded and disappeared via swirly wind of leafs.

* * *

-25 minutes later, council chambers-

"What do you think is taking him so long?" asked the fire daimyo, he truly liked Jiraiya, but he had wished the young man he had meet a few months ago could have been Hokage. Smart, powerful, young, yes 'Fox' would have made a good leader, too bad he did not know the young man's name.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, literally tearing them off their hinges, and sending one of them into a wall and one towards Shikaku Nara, who in a bout of either quick thinking or laziness, dropped out of his chair. Unfortunately, Yamato, the ANBU commander, didn't react fast enough and was taken out by the flying door.

"Alright! Someone want to tell me why the old man's wish isn't being honored?" Questioned Naruto, who was currently supporting himself on a pair of crutches, seeing as his leg was still in a cast from the day before.

"What are you babbling about? The Sandaime is dead and we are appointing a new leader!" shouted back the oldest female in the room, who also happened to be the sandaime's ex advisers.

"Wrong! He's not dead! He's in the ANBU hospital right now being treated for poison. Secondly, you Idiots, minus the fire Daimyo, can't appoint a new Hokage while there is one still in office!" challenged Naruto as Jiraiya and Kakashi both followed in behind him, holding stacks of paper.

"It matters not if Hiruzen is still alive, he is currently out of commission, so we have every right to appoint his successor." challenged Danzo in his even tone he was so famous for. This was the perfect chance for him to get the title of Hokage, and he'd be damned if some punk took it away from him.

"Yes, but only if the current leader is out of commission. As Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, I'm putting an end to this sham right here and now!" commanded Naruto, getting a shocked Gasp from a majority of the room.

"And on what grounds do you call yourself Godaime? You were not voted in by us, so it's obvious that you're not!" challenged Sarutobi's male adviser

"Glad you asked, Jiraiya, Kakashi, could you please hand out the three documents to these idiots?" Jiraiya openly laughed at the balls his godson had, calling these people idiots was like calling Tsunade old and ugly, something the blonde might actually do.

Jiraiya had passed out his stack and Kakashi was handing the last of his to the Daimyo.

"What foolishness is this?" asked Danzo, who was too lazy to read his stack.

"That, cripple, are 3 different documents, naming me the old man's successor, aka, the Godaime Hokage. The first is His last will and testament, saying in the result of his death, I become his successor. The second is the actual form he filled out to make me his successor. And the last... Well that's a call to arms from the Raikage himself, who was there when Sarutobi appointed me as his successor on the battlefield, saying that if you don't follow Sarutobi's wishes, he will handover a detailed list on exactly who I am to Iwa. And I'm sure that you all know what would happen if Iwa found out that the Yellow flash and the Red Death had a son who was a Kage level ninja, especially now that the village is weakened." explained Naruto, who was now sitting cross legged on the end of the table, facing the Daimyo. No one, Not even Danzo, could find a way through all of that. But what worried them the most is that the Raikage himself had backed Naruto.

The fire Daimyo had a huge grin on his face. "Seems I get my wish after all, seeing as in these documents he reveals you to be 'Fox' who I had met a few months ago. How have you been Naruto kun, or should I say, Naruto Sama?" laughed the fire lord. It wasn't public knowledge, but the fire Daimyo was actually one of the smartest men in the fire nation.

"Yes it is nice to see you again lord Daimyo, though I'm sorry you had to waste your time in this pointless meeting. Would you please bang the gavel so I can get to my duties please? Also would you like to go get a bowl of ramen? My treat?" asked Naruto with great respect in his voice. Naruto truly respected the man, though probably because he knew the Daimyo like ramen almost as much as him.

"Deal! Meeting dismissed! Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is the Godaime and I want some miso!" commanded the Daimyo who then sprinted to Naruto with surprising speed and latched on to his arm. A split second later and the two were gone, leaving a disbelieving council, a sweat dropping Jiraiya and a laughing Kakashi.

* * *

-Ramen stand-

"Wow lord Daimyo, not many civilians can handle moving that fast and not lose their lunch" complemented Naruto after they appeared outside of Ichiraku.

"Yes, most can not, I however was a chunin level ninja before I took over for my father, and still use shunshin to get around sometimes." explained the fire Daimyo.

"I had no idea sir, I just figured that you had been moved that way by your guardian twelve." stated Naruto as he pulled the stool out for the older man.

"Well that Asuma sure found it fun, but he usually just did it to anger me. And please, Call me Tasuki"

* * *

-Next Day-

Naruto was sitting in what was now his office, though he hadn't removed any of the Sandaime's personal effects, or added any of his own.

He had been up all night, using his clones to read every battle report and then every personal file for his ninja, he had finished everyone up through T and was about to move on to U.

Naruto had still not been announced as Godaime, both because of the moronic council members still trying to fight it, and because he wanted to wait until the old man recovered enough to be the one to announce him. Which was slowly going out the window, because the medics just couldn't completely cure the poison or the spinal damage. Which was the reason for his current meeting.

"Naruto, there is only one person who can save Sarutobi sensei's life. I'm requesting permission to go and retrieve Tsunade Senju." stated Jiraiya, usually he would just go, however, in times of war, even the sannin had to follow protocol.

"I'll do you one better. I'm going with you." stated Naruto, getting a shocked look from Jiraiya and Kakashi, who was there for "moral support" aka he didn't want to work today, so Naruto had him run interference at the door.

"How? You can leave your post, and besides, why would you want to?" asked Jiraiya, why would the blonde want to go?

"I want to go for three reasons, one, she won't come back unless I bring her back myself, and two, I'm heading to wave country tonight so I can meet with Tazuna about some construction help. And three, I want Tsunade and either Sarutobi jiji or you as my new advisers, as I'm going to fire those old bats as soon as possible" stated Naruto "And I always have the blood clone, so it won't be like I'm just leaving the village out to dry"

"Hmm, might work... At least this way you're there when I confront Tsunade With you there at least I'll have a good reason to drag her back to the village." explained Jiraiya, who then got a perverted grin on his face, most likely thinking about Tsunade's massive-

'knock knock'

"Kakashi, go see who's at the door, if it's someone from the council you have my order to bitch slap them" ordered Naruto, getting a sweat drop from Jiraiya and a giggle of glee from Kakashi.

Kakashi got up from the couch and walked to the door, only to slump as he saw who was on the other side of the door.

"It's Yamato... Can I still bitch slap him?" asked Kakashi, only to be drilled in the thigh with a paper weight, giving him one of the worst charlie horses he ever had.

"Lord Hokage, this message just came from Wave" stated Yamato as he snuck in the door, stepping over the crumbled Kakashi who was writhing on the floor.

"Huh, that's weird, I was going to go there tonight. What's the message?" asked Naruto who then recoiled from a clones memories that had killed itself to get away from the paperwork.

"The message says that a young boy had been found on a cargo ship in not responsive condition, says he had some sort of whitish purple chakra around his torso that 'seemed to be guarding him'. They asked if we could send a medic and they personally requested that you come as well." stated Yamato.

Naruto looked to Jiraiya after he heard purple chakra. Both had the same thought. 'Curse mark'.

"Did they say where the ship came from?" asked Naruto.

"They did not. Though they did as that you come quickly, as they are still unresponsive" stated Yamato. "Also they say they have several refugees from Water country living in their village and were wondering what to do about it?"

"Hmm, seeing as there's no injuries listed and both seem to have ties to the ninja world, I doubt it's anything but chakra exhaustion. You may go Yamato, send me one of the barrier squads in about 15 minutes, Find Zabuza and Haku and tell them to get here as soon as possible. Pervy Sage, get ready to leave in 30 minutes. I still have to make the blood clone. Be sure to bring your best sealing equipment, if anything, I'm beating that poor kid has a curse mark" stated Naruto, who then sliced his left palm open and started running through hand signs "Forbidden art, blood clone Jutsu!"

The blood coming out of Naruto's hand quickly mixed with chakra and formed an exact replica of Naruto.

"You know what to do." Naruto said to the clone, who nodded and made his own group of shadow clones and sat down in Naruto's chair.

"Kakashi, your mission while I'm gone is to keep anyone not on the pre approved list out of my office. You will be working with Kurenai and Asuma, as they are on their way right now, you can work out the rotation, but make sure it's done, I'll leave a toad here, so if anything vital happens, you can get it to me without problems" stated Naruto. Kakashi gave a mock salute and sat back down on the couch, reading his book.

"So what are we going to use as a cover so you can leave?" asked Jiraiya.

"Simple, we're going to retrieve Tsunade and were coming back with the new Hokage"

* * *

-Hidden base-

Orochimaru was mad, no, he was pissed, even more pissed that when Minato was appointed as Yondaime.

Why you ask? Well, there are several reasons, the first was that he had lost all of the sound four, two from the brat and two from getting Kabuto out of the village, the second was that the Namikaze brat was now powerful enough to go toe to toe with him and might actually win, after all, he was the first person to ever truly defeat a Bijuu without having to seal it. Third, his spies in the village reported that the old man was still somehow alive, thanks to the same Namikaze brat, and finally, he couldn't use any damn chakra!

"Tell me again Kabuto, why is it that I can't use my chakra, yet can still move?" questioned Orochimaru, anger clear in his voice.

"W-Well, the diagnostic Jutsu says that your chakra network has suffered cellular damage and is no longer supplying chakra to anything but your organs and strangely your eyes." stated Kabuto

"I know that you idiot! Tell me WHY this is happening! And how the hell can I have cellular damage to my chakra network?" demanded Orochimaru.

"The sample I took from you and Tatuya show that the cells are literally torn apart, the only thing that I found other than that was a trace amount of wind chakra... When would both of you gotten hit by a wind Jutsu?" asked Kabuto, he had never seen a Jutsu that did such complete damage, he wasn't even sure he could heal it.

"That flying disk the Brat used! Oh I going to kill that little bastard the next time I see him! But for now, I need my old teammate. She is the only one who could repair this bad of damage. But just in case she can't... Prepare the two subjects, if she can't fix me, I'll have to move to a new body sooner than I thought." commanded Orochimaru

"Yes sir, which two would you like? Kimimaro is still terminal and all the others in this base are less than perfect." asked Kabuto.

"Any two will work, just make sure they're the strongest we have, after all, soon I shall have an Uchiha body"

* * *

-Somewhere in Earth country-

Kisame and Itachi were walking back to one of the bases after capturing a bounty and searching for one of Kisame's Jinchuuriki, the Yonbi, aka the four tailed monkey. Kisame had two because Zetsu was just a spy, wasn't truly powerful enough to capture a Bijuu

"So what you think? He's wide open? I could take him." stated Kisame.

"No, leader sama has stated that we are not to capture until ordered. Besides, Zetsu just got here." stated Itachi, amazingly, Zetsu then popped out of the ground.

"Konoha was attacked during the chunin exams" stated the white half

"By Orochimaru and the sand, though it seems that the sand was tricked" stated the black half.

"What of the Jinchuurikis? Both the one and nine tails were in the exam, were they not?" asked Kisame

"Yes, that's why im here, it seems that the nine tails is rapidly growing more and more powerful." stated the white half.

"He defeated Shukaku and killed two of Orochimaru's finest before driving the snake himself off." stated the black half, with a grin, he disliked the Snake Sannin.

"So the one tailed kid can transform? He must be getting powerful." stated Kisame.

"No, there was some sort of seal on him that partially released Shukaku, the nine tails kid actually defeated a nearly full power, if not full power Bijuu" stated the black half.

"How? Shukaku wasn't an idiot like the 3 tails is... How could a man beat a Bijuu?" asked Itachi, who had to struggle to keep the pride out of his voice, as he was indeed very proud of his little brother figure. 'If only you were strong enough to be Hokage Naruto, maybe I could finally come home.' he thought.

"It was awe inspiring. The kid actually threw the full sized one tail about 50 feet into the air" stated the white half

"Then used what I can only assume we're 2 s class Ninjutsu and at least a high b class taijutsu move to tear the one tail to shreds in midair, then slammed what was left into the ground from about 35 feet in the air." finished the black half.

"What would you rank him at strength wise? Actually, give us a rundown on his skill." asked Itachi.

"Hmm, I'd put him at at least S rank, Maybe even SS rank" started the black half, getting a shocked look from both Kisame and Itachi, only 5 people in history had an SS rank, Hashirama Senju , the first Hokage, Tobirama Senju, The second Hokage, The third Raikage, Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and Madara Uchiha.

"His stamina, durability and chakra control are all easily high Kage level, as those two s class jutsus he used only used one hand and no hand signs. His speed rivals the Raikage, so that's Kage level, his strength is godly, as I said, he threw Shukaku like a rag doll. And his chakra reserves are almost twice your level, Kisame" finished the white half.

"What? That's impossible!" stated Kisame, he was the Tailless Bijuu, how could anyone have twice his supply?

"I'm only telling gong you what I saw, and that kid had shadow clones that were performing s ranked Jutsu without dispelling." state the white half

"So Ninjutsu is his specialty?" asked Itachi

"I don't think he had a specialty. He looked very skilled in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and with swords, using both a two sword style to perfection and a one sword style moderately well." answered the black half.

"Hmm, seems it might take both of us for this one Itachi." stated Kisame, he may be cocky, but he knew that if the kid had twice the amount of chakra that he had, it would spell trouble.

"Yes it does. Does Leader sama have any orders?" asked Itachi

"Yes, got to Konoha and scout the kyuubi, if he's out in the open, capture him and bring him back to the cave, only attack if he is by himself. Also, the third is reported to have died at Orochimaru's hands. Find out who the new Hokage is."

* * *

-Konoha gates-

Four people stood at the main Gate of Konoha. Zabuza and Haku Momochi, Naruto and Jiraiya. All ready to handle the mission they were assigned.

"Ok, Zabuza, Haku. Your mission once we get to wave is to track down all the refugees there and list them. I want to know the clan Name or the kekkei genkai. If they have neither, write down if they are ninja or not." explained Naruto, getting a nod from both. "Pervy sage, you're with me at all times unless ordered otherwise. Let's get moving, I'd like to get there before sunset, which gives us... Three hours."

* * *

-Gates of Suna-

The sand siblings had just made it back to Suna, Naruto had given them an escort to the border and Gaara took them the rest of the way with his dessert suspension technique.

"Feels good to be home, what do you think Gaara?" asked Temari

"Yes, now that father is gone, maybe I can finally have a more Normal life. I wonder when we will see Naruto next?" questioned Gaara, though he was looking for a reaction from his sister more than anything.

"Hopefully soon" added Temari, a light blush on her face.

"So you do like him! I knew it!" yelled Kankuro, Gaara silently laughed, he really did love his family.

The 3 made their way into the village, only to be stopped by a jonin. "Gaara Sama, you are to report to the council immediately."

* * *

-Unknown base-

A lone, crippled man sat upon a not so modest throne in an almost completely dark room, save two lone lamps that cast a warm yet dull glow.

In front of the crippled one eyed man, was a ninja who could considered the perfect ninja, cold, ruthless, truly emotionless. Now if only the kid could get a little more tan...

"42, what have you found?" asked the one eyed crippled man.

"The Kyuubi vessel has left the village with Jiraiya the sannin, a very strong chunin named Haku Momochi, and her father, Zabuza Momochi. We don't have the power to kill him, sir. And he's proven he's almost immune to even the highest level genjutsu. Only an Uchiha could possibly cast a genjutsu on him... Only Itachi." stated the ROOT member.

Danzo had to think about that. He could force Sasuke to unlock it, but Itachi had claimed he would return and kill him if he touched the younger Uchiha. He couldn't get the older Uchiha to do it, because he knew that the blonde and Itachi were much too close for him to ever turn on him. And even though he used as much of his force to look for other surviving Uchiha, but none had ever turned up. That left only one option. "42, send word to..." he couldn't believe he was about to do this "...Orochimaru"

* * *

-Hokage's office-

"Those were his exact words?" asked Asuma, not believing he was allowed to do such a thing. The Blood clone Naruto had left before the others got there, saying something about Ramen and fangirls.

"Yea, he said, and I quote, 'Any council member or other adult that tries to get in my office, you are to bitch slap until they leave". Believe me, that's what he said, if you don't believe me, look on the outside of the door." Stated Kakashi.

Kurenai got up to look, seeing as she just couldn't believe anyone wise and strong enough to be voted the next Hokage, would allow his ninja to bitch slap the council members. As she opened the door, she saw a piece of paper taped to the door that said 'All who try to enter this room will be bitch slapped, you have been warned'.

"Asuma, he's not kidding... There's a written warning and everything." Stated Kurenai as she closed the door and took her seat. She then looked at the 4 pictures on the right side of the room. "He really does look like him, doesn't he?"

"Who? Naruto? Yea, he has his father's looks, his mother's personality and both of their skills. Hmm, is it just me or does Minato sensei look like Nidaime sama?" stated Kakashi.

"Why do you like that boy so much Kakashi? You act like he's your own son." stated Kurenai with noticeable disdain in her voice.

"Oh, first tell me why you don't like Naruto. Because if anything, there's one reason for you not to like him, and you sure as hell don't know it." stated Kakashi with force and anger in his voice. This caught Kurenai off guard, she turned to her not so secret boyfriend, but found the same look of disdain for her in his eyes as well.

"You two what to know why I don't like him? Ever since he was an academy student, he's been making a fool of everyone, as a genin he pulled the same tricks and got away with it, then he nearly kills Kiba in the chunin exams and then he had nerve to tell me I was a useless teacher, and a shitty leader! So yea, I dislike him. Why do you to like him at all?" questioned Kurenai.

Kakashi got up, pulled a blank scroll out of a pile on the desk, wrote something down and called "Gamakichi? Could you come here please?"

Suddenly, a small red toad jumped off of the Hokage chair and landed in front of Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi! Need me to bring something to them?" asked Kichi.

"Yes please, it's not urgent, but I would like an answer soon. If you do it in 5 minutes, I'll give you a candy." stated Kakashi who pulled a small toffee out of his pouch.

"You got it!" said Gamakichi, who then proofed away.

"What do we need Jiraiya sama for? He left on a mission this morning with Naruto, Haku and Zabuza?" asked Kurenai, who then went wide eyed "That pervert is the Godaime!"

"No" was all that Kakashi said, Asuma was just staying quiet, he didn't know what Kakashi was going to do, and he knew that Kakashi picked up a mischievous side from being around Naruto all the time.

Suddenly Gamakichi popped back into existence behind Kakashi and handed him a scroll "He said you could do it, but to make sure that no one but you 3 see it. Oh! And he updated it last night."

"Alright, here's your candy." said Kakashi as he threw the toffee over his shoulder and headed towards a file cabinet on the right side of the windows.

Kakashi pulled out a very thick folder, put in on the desk and pumped some chakra into the seal on the cover, effectively unlocking it. Kakashi opened the folder, which was more like a binder, to the first page and handed it to Kurenai.

"Go ahead and read up on this person you don't like and tell me if he's qualified to call you a bad leader or not." stated Kakashi who sat back down and started up on his own reading.

'Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Parents  
Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Rank  
Hokage'

Kurenai's head shot up, only to be met by the nodding gaze of Asuma

'Titles  
Jinchuuriki, Sage, Hokage

Bloodline  
Maelstrom Eye

Ranks held  
ANBU apprentice At age 7  
ANBU 'Fox' at age 8  
ANBU captain age 8  
Interim ANBU Commander age 11  
Genin (Solely for mission authenticity) age 12  
Hokage age 13

Special notes  
During time as ANBU captain, only two failed missions and no lost team members. Voted by fellow ANBU as best Captain of all time, taking the spot formerly held by Kushina Uzumaki.

Bio.  
Was born October 10th, kyuubi sealed same day.

2 months of age, 13 assassination attempts, placed under 3 man ANBU watch including Kakashi Hatake, Mighto Gai and Asuma Sarutobi.

Age 4, 72 total assassination attempts, placed in new orphanage after he was found being beaten by a caretaker.  
Found in alley way, every bone broken and stabbed near the heart.

Age 5, found in room at orphanage with stab wounds in every joint and stomach cut open.

Age Six, found by Kakashi Hatake being beaten to death in an alley way. Attempts to adopt Naruto blocked once again by council.  
Moved into apartment.  
Started secret training with several classified ANBU members.  
Naruto found being raped and tortured by 4 members of Uchiha clan, will attend counseling until mentally fit to return to ANBU training.

Age 7, made ANBU apprentice, working under Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha.  
Found in home, had killed 6 civilians, 4 genin, 3 chunin and 1 jonin that had broken in with intent to kill, sent to live in ANBU head quarters for 2 months.

Age 8, promoted to full time ANBU, strengths in stealth, speed and chakra capacity place him in Ambush division team 1, under Kakashi Hatake.  
Kakashi moved to Commander, recommended Naruto as replacement, Itachi promoted instead.  
Itachi kills clan and becomes missing Nin, Naruto becomes new Captain one week before 9th birthday.

9 years old. Naruto officially takes over team, First 10 missions are successful.

10 years old. Naruto has only had one failed mission in the 32 taken so far, when given a new recruit, who turned out to be a root agent assigned to kill Naruto. Naruto killed the impostor, but failed the mission due to lack of troops.

Age 11. Kakashi Hatake takes 3 weeks off, Naruto promoted to head of Ambush division, combative division and Interim commander.

Age 12. 'Leaves' ANBU for long term surveillance mission with Kakashi Hatake to watch over mental health of Sasuke Uchiha.

Age 13. Defeats Shukaku, Named Godaime Hokage by Hiruzen Sarutobi.'

Kurenai was shell shocked. She had known he was ANBU, but not that he was a Captain, and definitely not head of the whole combative ANBU and even filled in as a commander. She then realized that there really was no one better to tell her she was a bad leader, her genin team had two failed missions in 6 months, Naruto's team had 2 in almost 4 years of service. Then there was Naruto's childhood, she couldn't imagine the kind of hell he went through, or maybe she just didn't want too. There were pictures of his more vicious beatings in the back of the folder, but she didn't have the stomach to look.

"Before you even ask, all of that did happen at those times. And yes, he was beaten a lot more than is mentioned in that Bio. Think next time you talk Kurenai." stated Kakashi as he got up to walk out the door. "I'm taking my break now, either of you want anything?"

Neither Asuma nor Kurenai said anything, so Kakashi just walked out the door.

The door closed and both ninja heard Kakashi start talking. "Oh, hello councilwoman Haruno."

"Hatake, I demand that you let me in that room!" screeched the older Haruno, Kakashi thanked Kami her daughter outgrew that.

"Oh? But I have orders to not let anyone in. In fact, there was something I was supposed to do if anyone forced entry, but what was it?" asked Kakashi, acting like he didn't remember.

"The council gave no such order, and until a new Hokage is named, we control the village! Now let me in or else-"

'SMACK'

"Ah yes, that's what I was supposed to do! Good day, miss Haruno." said Kakashi to the woman who was now embedded in the wall opposite the Hokage's office.

* * *

-Great Naruto Bridge-

"Wow, they named the bridge after you?" asked Haku. Sure Naruto had taken out about forty bandits, but Zabuza was the one who killed Gato

"Huh, what do you know Gaki? A hero in 2 countries. I bet you get swarmed by the women here when they spot you." laughed Jiraiya, secretly envious of the kid, as he wished that women acted like that around him.

"Shut up Pervy sage. Let's just get to Tazuna's house. AND DON'T PERV ON TSUNAMI!"

* * *

-30 minutes later, Tazuna's house-

Jiraiya was right. The second Naruto got into town, he was swarmed by countless women. Seems being 'The hero of wave' had more than its fair share of perks.

"So Naruto, back again huh? We didn't think you'd get here so fast, if at all." stated Tazuna, still drinking Sake, though he dressed a little better than he used to.

"Yea, we were just stopping in to say hi and maybe talk to the leader of this village, so we can get some directions." stated Naruto. Jiraiya was, against Naruto's instruction, flirting with Tsunami, Haku was in the yard, playing with Inari, and Zabuza had gone off to the village to see if he knew any of the refugees.

"Ah, well you're talking to the leader of the village."

* * *

-45 minutes later-

"Zabuza? Is that you?" asked a very deep voice.

Zabuza turned his head, only to see a man he thought dead. "Kanta? Your alive?"

"Haha, yea. You don't look so bad yourself." Kanta was a huge muscular man. During his time as a Kiri Nin, Zabuza had worked with Him on a number of missions, normally when brute force was needed. Kanta was light skinned, bald, had a deep scar across his forehead, and was now dressed in a deep blue muscle shirt and a black pair of cargo pants.

"Yep, I'm actually a leaf ninja now, I'm here with my apprentice, Jiraiya the toad sage and the strongest ninja in the leaf, Naruto Uzumaki, we came here because of the influx of ninja, and came to offer them a home and to be ninja of the leaf." stated Zabuza

"Naruto Uzumaki? As in Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, The Bijuu killer?" questioned Kanta. He would have made fun of Zabuza for becoming a Konoha Nin, but during the 'One Day War' they showed they were still the strongest hidden village.

"Yep, but his official nicknames are Konoha's golden sage and The wind walker." stated Zabuza, a chuckle in his voice.

"He's a sage too? Like Jiraiya the toad sage? And why windwalker?" asked Kanta

"Yep, they're both sages, though Naruto is the more powerful ninja. The wind walker came from one of the sand ninja that watched Naruto take down Shukaku. It was said that he moved so fast it actually made a wave of wind, and because he can used wind chakra to glide on slick surfaces with more control." stated Zabuza.

Zabuza then felt a pull in his leg, and looked down to see small dark red, almost black haired boy, clothed in a dark red and black shirt and blue shorts and piercing Onyx eyes. "What do you want kid?"

"E-Excuse me sir... I heard you say Uzumaki and I was wondering if you knew where my family was? My mommy died in Water country, and I've never met my daddy, even though I'm named after him. Do you know where the Uzumaki's are, sir?" asked the small boy.

"Kid, I only know one living Uzumaki, and you're in luck, because I'm traveling with him right now. How old are you? And what's your first name kid?" asked Zabuza, this kid kinda reminded himself of him at that age, well, before he killed a whole graduating class.

"I'm six, My name is Shisui, what's yours mister?" asked Shisui

"My names Zabuza. C'mon, let's go find the Gaki"

* * *

-with Jiraiya and Naruto-

After getting over the shock of Tazuna being the village leader, the two seal masters were now at the hospital, looking over the young boy that had been found on a cargo ship.

"Find any curse mark yet?" asked Naruto, they had been at it for 5 minutes, but couldn't figure out why the kid was out cold, or find a curse mark.

"Nope, maybe of I channel some chakra into... Oh my lord..." stated Jiraiya, unsure of what he was seeing.

"You find the curse seal?" asked Naruto, he looked up, only to see that Jiraiya was pale as a ghost. "What's wrong Pervy sage?"

"Naruto... This kid is a Jinchuuriki..."

-end chapter-

* * *

(That's 3 huge cliffhangers and one little cliffhanger that this chapter had. Wow, im surprised with myself for this chapter, second longest i think ive ever written)

(as always, Read and review, msg me with any questions you may have)


	19. Chapter 18: Where Things Begin to Change

Disclaimer: The pudding will hide the truth!

* * *

"Who are we going to meet, mister Zabuza?" asked the young Shisui.

"His name Is Naruto, he's a Uzumaki like you, though he has blonde hair, not the Uzumaki red." stated Zabuza, the kid was really growing on him, and he didn't truly know why.

"Is he strong like you? Mommy told me before she died about a man named Zabuza, he was really strong. Mommy said he was the strongest in the village until his daughter died. Is that you mister?" asked Shisui.

"...Yea, that's me kid. Do you remember your mothers name? Maybe I knew her?" this was when Zabuza noticed it. 'The way the kid moves... He's had ninja training. He moves like a genin, and he got close to me without me noticing... He can't be her son... Can he?"

"Mommy's name was Kamiro, at least I think it was, I haven't seen mommy in almost a year." said Shisui sadly.

'He is her kid, that explains everything! Kamiro Uzumaki, the silent death. But I wonder how she died?' wondered Zabuza.

"Hey mister? Do you know why my eyes look funny?" asked the small boy.

"Your eyes look normal to me? What do you mean funny?" asked Zabuza.

"Oh, wait! I need to turn them on first!" stated Shisui. He closed his eyes tight and did what he did last time. "Ok mister, what about now?"

Zabuza looked down to see something that shouldn't be possible. Each eye was now red, with one tomoe in each eye.

* * *

-Naruto and Jiraiya-

"No way? What does he hold? All the tailed beasts are sealed right now." asked Naruto, he went to pump some chakra into the boy's stomach, but a tendril of whitish purple shot out and intercepted his hand.

"The only beast I know that could have that color is the 3 tails. But that's sealed in Yagura... We need to wake this kid up. I'll go get Haku, she can see what's wrong with him." stated Jiraiya as he got up to leave. Naruto nodded and went back to studying the seal.

* * *

-Hidden Base-

Kabuto was very confused "Orochimaru sama, this letter just came from Danzo."

"What does that fake cripple want now? I already gave the fool a new arm and mokuton, what more could he need?" questioned Orochimaru, who was currently preparing to go and find his old teammate.

"The letter said that he needed your help. He wants you to kill The Namikaze. In exchange, he will give you Sasuke Uchiha or a set of fully matured Sharingan eyes. The only catch is that he wants the curse mark for his soldiers"

-somewhere near waterfall-

"Were not even two hours from Taki! C'mon, lets go get the 7 tail." begged Kisame, which annoyed Itachi to no end.

"No, for three reasons, One, Naruto will be hard enough to fight when we're both at full power, two, it's not either one of our targets and three, Leader sama gave us direct orders to go to Konoha. we will do as ordered. Besides, don't you want another match up with Zabuza?" asked Itachi.

"Oh yeah, that's right, hes a Konoha ninja now. Wonder if he's still any good?" it wasn't that Kisame didn't like Zabuza, Far from it actually. He was the strongest Swordsman and was actually in line to take over for Yagura, though he ended up attempting to kill him.

"I'm more interested in my little brother, I wonder if he's unlocked eyes like mine yet?"

* * *

-Ame-

"Hmm, so the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was marked SS in Iwa? No matter, no one can stand against a god." stated a tall, lean, oranges haired man with several metal rods in various places in his face.

"Even so, he did defeat a bijuu. Something only the third Raikage ever even came close too. We may need some help, unless you be the one to capture him?" asked a blue haired beautiful woman, wearing the same black cloak with red clouds as the man had.

"Hmm, he is too powerful for Kisame, and I am beginning to question Itachi's loyalty. I think I'm going to repair my body. Even if I can only make it so I can move on my own, it will increase what I am capable of." stated the orange haired man. His true body was all but paralyzed from his legs being crushed.

"We may have bigger problems than just the kyuubi container." came a dark and serious voice. The voice came from the person in the corner of the room, an orange mask with one hole over his right eye was all that was visible.

"What do you mean? The kyuubi Jinchuuriki is the main priority." asked the blue hair woman. "Who could give us more of a problem that him?"

"Yagura was killed when a man with dark red hair managed to rip the bijuu out of him. I know he sealed it into a young boy, but we have lost track of the boy, and when the sealing was done, the man faded from existence. I don't know who this person is or what his intentions are, but I'm afraid he might be... Him." stated the masked man in a dark tone.

"Impossible, that man has been dead for 300 years." stated the orange haired man. "And I have his eyes"

"Even so, he was the only one capable of fully controlling a Bijuu, Hashirama could cage them, and I can place a genjutsu on them, but only he could ever fully control them" states the masked man.

"This complicates things. Konan, prepare my body for surgery. I need it fixed in the next 3 years. As for you "Tobi". You will look for this man. And should Itachi leave, you will replace him, understood?"

"Of course "Pain"."

* * *

-In wave Country-

"So what's wrong with the kid, Haku?" asked Naruto, he already felt attached to the kid. The fact the little kid was a Jinchuuriki, and apparently was either separated from, or had no family. On top of that, the kid kind of looked like Naruto, but with brown hair and a slightly wider face. In fact the kid kind of looked like...

"Huh, couple torn muscles and chakra exhaustion. Though he seems to be unable to regain chakra?" stated a confused Haku

"Hmm, let's try some nature chakra" stated Naruto, who put a palm on the kids forehead and stomach. He closed his eyes and began channeling minuscule amounts of nature chakra, just enough to jump start the kids chakra system and give him a little boost.

Sure enough, as soon as Naruto took his hands away from the younger Jinchuuriki, his eyes started to open. What shocked the group most, was that the kids eyes were one solid color, much like a Yamanaka, only the boys eyes, were a dark purple.

"Hey kid, how you feel?" asked Naruto, though he found it strange the kid was so calm.

"I'm ok... Are you god?" asked the little boy, a curious gaze locked eyes with Naruto.

"No? Why would you think that?" asked Naruto.

"You're really strong, and you're twice as strong as the white haired man and a lot stronger than the angel" stated the kid as he pointed to Jiraiya and then to Haku.

Naruto chuckled "No, I'm not god, but what did you mean that I'm stronger than these two?" asked Naruto 'Can he sense chakra?'

"I don't know... Your just stronger, it's like your and ocean and she is a pond" answered the kid.

"Hes a sensor, and a very good one too." commented Jiraiya. Only to get a confused look from the kid.

"What's a sensor? Is that why they all called me monster?" asked the small child. A pang of sadness entered Naruto. It was this point that Naruto really saw himself in the small boy. The kid was wearing a tattered blue shirt and pair of blue shorts, just like Naruto did at that age.

"No, a sensor is someone who can tell where someone is and how much chakra they have. Me and Jiraiya are also sensors, as we have trained with nature chakra. And trust me kid, you're not a monster. I've met plenty before. Your what ninja call a Jinchuuriki, someone who has had a tailed beast sealed into them, though we don't know which one yet." answered Naruto

"But if I have have a beast inside me, why aren't you afraid of me? Like all the others were..." asked the small boy. "That's why they made me leave my home..."

"Kid, Haku is the daughter of a man named Zabuza, who killed a whole school full of kids when he was ten. Jiraiya is a seal master and a very powerful ninja, and I am the strongest of my village and" Naruto lifts up his shirt and shows the seal his stomach. "I'm just like you, and I'm sure I have a stronger beast in me."

The little kids eyes grew big "How many of us are there? If I have one and you have one... Then there's probably more, right?"

"Yea, there is. I know several of them. The one that holds the one tail is a guy my age, his names Gaara. The two tails is a woman, about 5 years older than me, her name is Yugito. The next one I know is the eight tails host, his name is Killer Bee, and the nine tails host, me, my name is Naruto."

"My name is Azumi... Where's the turtle?" asked Azumi

"What turtle?" asked Jiraiya

"The one that was talking to me before you 3 came. He was big and purple and white, he only had one eye, but he was really nice!" explained Azumi, the child in him finally showing through.

All 3 Konoha ninja cracked a smile at this, until Jiraiya realized what that meant. "Naruto... It's the Sanbi."

"I know, but if he's already talking to his tenant, then he can develop a good relationship like me and Kyuubi do." explained Naruto "Azumi, you know that big turtle? The nice one?"

"Yeah? What's wrong? Did that Sanbi person you were talking about take him?" asked the child, slightly panicking.

"No, in fact, that big turtle IS Sanbi. He's the beast sealed inside of you. It's good that you talked to him, but what did he say?" asked Naruto

"He said that I had to watch out for a man with spiky black hair and a red eye, and that when I become a ninja to seek him out again, do I really get to become a ninja?" questioned Azumi.

Naruto just chuckled and messed up the already messy brown hair on the boys head. "If you want, you can come with us, and I'll make sure you become just like us. But I have to warn you, it's going to be a lot of hard work."

"Yea! Then I can be just like you!" cheered the young boy.

"More than you know kid, more than you know." laughed Jiraiya.

* * *

-3 hours later, outside Tazuna's home-

"Mister Zabuza, where's the people you were talking about, and how come we're outside mister Tazuna's house." asked Shisui.

"Well Gaki, hopefully there in here, and we're here because Tazuna is letting us stay here while we're in town." said Zabuza as he opened the door and motioned Shisui to walk in.

Shisui walked into the house, only to be swept up into a huge huge by Tsunami "He's so cute! Just like the other one!" squealed Tsunami, making the occupants of the room sweatdrop.

"I thought she had outgrown that..." Stated Tazuna

"I'm just glad it isn't me this time." deadpanned Inari

"Hey Zabuza, who's the kid? You didn't steal him, did you?" asked Naruto, though he found it odd that the kid had red hair, even if it was almost black.

"You go first, who's the kid you got with you?" asked Zabuza

Naruto was about to speak, when the kid took the situation into his own hands. "My names Azumi! What's yours?" asked the small child that was sitting next to Jiraiya on the couch.

"I'm Shisui!" stated Shisui, equally enthusiastic. Though this makes Naruto switch his gaze from the small child to Zabuza.

"Zabuza, why don't we go outside for a bit?" asked Naruto, though Zabuza knew it was more of a command.

* * *

-Outside-

Naruto shot Zabuza a look that told Zabuza to explain, and so, not ever wanting a pissed off Naruto after him, he did "I was looking through the village for any refuges that I might know. I stumbled upon an old "Friend" of mine named Kanta, yes The Human Tank Kanta, though he has no desires to come with us to Konoha. Near the end of our conversation, Shisui came up to me and asked if I knew where his family was, when I asked what his last name was, he told me it was Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Shisui Uzumaki? Tell me everything you know about him, as I'm sure you know, it's very important to me."

"Hmm, he said he was named after his dad, who I can only assume was Shisui of the Body Flicker. His mother was Kamiro Uzumaki, a chunin, may have been a jonin by the time I left 6 years ago, she was known as the silent death. The kid knows both his parents are dead, and has somehow unlocked the sharingan." listed off Zabuza "Who's the kid in there, I might not be a sensor, but I can tell he has about mid chunin level reserves."

Naruto had to take a minute to come to grips that his best friend had a son, though he probably didn't even know about it. "His name is Azumi, says he doesn't know his last name, we believe he's the Three Tails new Jinchuuriki, he knows something sealed in him, even talked to him."

"This is going to be hell to explain to the council, isn't it? Where will they live?" asked Zabuza

"They're going to live in my estate, along with you, if you'd like too. As for the council, I've been planning to disband them for a while now, and seeing as hidden sound never truly surrendered, I can do just that. The only problem I might have is Danzo. I may have you kill him."

* * *

-2 days later, walls of Konoha-

Naruto and company where at the main gate. They were dropping of Zabuza, Haku, Azumi and Shisui, but they needed Naruto there to allow them into the village.

"Ok, Shisui, Azumi, you're going to live at my house with Zabuza until I get back, ok?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from both boys. "Good, Zabuza, use the Namikaze account to get them enough food and any other supplies they may need, No one is to know who they are until I get back, understood?"

"Yeah yeah Gaki, I understand, just hurry up and go get Tsunade sama. I'm sure the 3rd could wait, but that doesn't seem like a good thing to test." stated Zabuza, who turned around and picked up both six year olds. He found it surprising how big Azumi was for only being six years old, but he didn't dwell on it.

"Alright, see you in about a week Zabuza, don't forget to train, I told you about my idea, I want you to be the crown jewel for it." stated Naruto, getting a nod from Zabuza. Zabuza then took off for where he knew the Namikaze estate was. It was by no means the Hyuuga estate, but it was big enough for about 4 full family's, so there was more than enough room.

Naruto and Jiraiya turned around and started moving again, heading towards a town named Tazune Gai, the last known stop on Tsunade's grand adventure of losing money.

"So Gaki, What's this you got planned for Zabuza?" asked Jiraiya. He of course knew that Zabuza could easily be a Kage somewhere had his life not gone to shit 7 years ago.

"I want to make a Konoha version of the 7 Swordsmen of the mist, but instead of all being Swordsmen, each member will take a specialty, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and hopefully weapons fighting, also, I want every element to be included in the group, wind, lightning, fire, water and earth. I've already picked Zabuza for Kenjutsu and Water, I just need the rest of them now." stated Naruto

"Sounds smart Gaki, you're making a group that can be adapted to literally any situation, especially with Zabuza in it." commented Jiraiya. "Sarutobi sensei had tried something like that, but it fell through the cracks when the 2nd great war started"

"That's not all, in 3 years time, I want them all to be S class ninjas." added Naruto, getting a surprised look from Jiraiya.

"What? You can't be serious? I know Zabuza could get there in 3 years, but 4 other as well? That's completely unrealistic." stated Jiraiya.

Naruto handed him a scroll, "Not with those people as members"

* * *

-4 days later-

"She better be in this town, or I'm just going to send every hunter Nin I have after her." stated Naruto, fully pissed off that he had spent the better part of 4 days searching for the legendary medic.

"I'd bet she's here, we only missed her by a day in the last village. Besides, what are complaining about? You've basically got a weeks vacation so far, and you've found two kids that are basically a younger you. Hell, if you could find a girl for them you could have a team on par with us sannin in 7 or eight years." commented Jiraiya.

"2 Years, I'm going to remove the graduation cap, there are hundreds of ninja that graduated early and turned our fine. Itachi and Orochimaru are the only ones to every fuck that up. And I'm not entirely sure that Itachi is as evil as he appears." states Naruto.

"So a team of eight year olds... Who am I to judge? I graduated when I was six, Minato graduated when he was eight, Kakashi graduated at the age of five, and you never really graduated." stated Jiraiya.

"I technically did, but 5 years after my ninja career started." added Naruto. "I'm hungry, let's stop in here and get something to eat"

Jiraiya just nodded and followed Naruto into the bar he had pointed out, after some looking around, they found a booth in the back corner, and say down.

After ordering their food, Naruto decided that it was time for a little recon on Tsunade "Pervy sage, tell me everything you know about Tsunade, her abilities, appearance, anything you think would be useful."

"Hmm, her abilities are mostly Taijutsu and medical Jutsu. Though she does use some genjutsu to throw you off track. She's probably the strongest ninja in the world, only below you. Her speed is high jonin, and the only person I could see even standing up to her in a pure Taijutsu fight is Might Gai. She can heal herself during a battle and she's incredibly intelligent in the mist of battle. As for her looks, last time I saw her, long blonde hair in two ponytails, hazel eyes, looks like she's about 25-"

"Green jacket, blue pants, white shirt and huge boobs..." finished Naruto.

"How did you know all that? The boobs are well known, but the way she dresses isn't." stated Jiraiya.

"She just walked in..." stated Naruto as he pointed to the opposite corner of the room. Sure enough, a big chested blond and a fair dressed brunette sitting in a booth with a... Pig? "Who's the brunette?"

"Shizune, she's Tsunade's apprentice." stated Jiraiya as he moved to get up, but was stopped by Naruto as he got up and walked over to the two kunoichi

"Hello miss, I was sitting over in the corner and couldn't help but notice your beauty, would you care to dance?" asked Naruto in the most attractive voice he had, which was pretty damn attractive if one were to ask a certain two tailed Jinchuuriki.

"Nice try brat, but you're about 35 years too young for me." stated Tsunade smugly.

"Ha, as if you old hag, I know you far too well to want to dance with you. I was asking out this lovely young lady." stated Naruto as he took Shizune's hand and kissed it gently.

"What did you say brat?" questioned Tsunade, no man ever talked to her like that, well, Jiraiya had after she and Dan got engaged, but he was right to do it.

"You heard me. Why would I dance with a 47 year old hag, who followed a traitor, was proposed to by a man a thousand times better than you deserve and not even a week later, you were engaged to a man you known for at the most, 6 days." questioned Naruto, the whole bar was silent for once, completely immobilized by the killing intent rolling off of Tsunade, though Naruto seemed to be completely I affected by it, probably because he was unaffected by it.

"You want to take this outside brat? I'd love to see if you could back up that big mouth of yours" threatened Tsunade. On the outside she was pissed off, but on the inside, she was hurt deeply. Only three people knew that Jiraiya had proposed to her that night 21 years ago, and it still hurt that she was dumb enough to reject him.

"Fine by me, but I'll warn you now, you're no match for me"

* * *

-Outside-

Naruto stood across from Tsunade, his jacket and vest removed, and his gravity and muscle seals released. Jiraiya was watching from a rooftop not far from the two, praying that Naruto didn't kill Tsunade.

"Any last words brat?" questioned Tsunade, she was already tipsy, but seemed to handle it well.

"Yep, when I win, you WILL do as I say." stated Naruto.

"Now I'm pissed, I'm going to kill you brat, and I'm going to do it with one finger." Tsunade claimed as she rushed forward.

Naruto was surprised that a battle hardened shinobi like Tsunade would be so hasty, then again, to her, Naruto was just a kid. Tsunade sent a finger flick at Naruto's forehead, only for him to dodge it, pick her up by the throat and slam her into the ground, causing an earthquake like rumble to pass through the whole city. All this was done in less than a second.

"You can get up now, that was your freebee, next time, you won't even know what hit you." Stated Naruto, Shizune was in complete shock. Even if Tsunade was drunk, the 13 year old kid just won a head to head with Tsunade.

Tsunade Dragged herself off the ground, questioning of she had a broken rib or two. "Tell me Gaki? You're a jonin aren't you?"

"No, the truth is, I'm the Godaime Hokage, and I'm here to bring you back to the village to heal Hiruzen Sarutobi and head the medical program" stated Naruto

Tsunade busted out laughing "You? Hokage? Don't make me laugh kid, you're good, I'll give you that, but there's no way your Hokage"

Tsunade once again rushed him, though this time much more carefully, the kid was fast, but she was a Sannin. She wound up a huge punch and sent it towards his face, only for it to be caught by the palm of Naruto's left hand.

Tsunade was stunned, for one of her punches to be blocked by some punk kid? It was impossible. Tsunade was taken out of her thoughts by a whirling sound, a whirling sound not 3 inches from her face. She looked up to find a swirling ball of white and blue chakra in Naruto's right hand.

"Why couldn't I become Hokage? Because Dan and Nawaki couldn't do it?" questioned Naruto, Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade all froze. "Or maybe because your precious "Orochimaru kun" couldn't do it either? Because my father was a better shinobi and a much better man. Hell, Jiraiya had a better shot at being Hokage, at least he wasn't a psychopath that experimented on children. No the real reason you refuse to believe it is because somewhere in your heart you know it's true, and you just can't trust your heart anymore."

Naruto started to walk away but turned back around to look Tsunade dead in the eye. "You two WILL be at the northern gate at sunrise, or you will both become S class missing Nin. And I have tracking seals on both of you. Shizune, should she run, you are free to come with us, there's no need for her to ruin ANOTHER life." and with that, he was gone.

* * *

-15 minutes later, With Jiraiya and Naruto-

"That was harsh Gaki, I hope you know that." stated Jiraiya, though he was slightly thankful for the kid saying what he never had the balls too.

"I know, but the only way for her to understand her past mistakes is to relive them. Besides, she's tough, she can handle it."

* * *

-With Shizune and Tsunade-

Tsunade had been balling her eyes out for the last ten minutes after she got back to her hotel room.

"Lady Tsunade? What's wrong? Surely those were all lies right?" questioned Shizune.

"No Shizune, everything he said was true." she managed through he sobs "Jiraiya proposed to me the day before Nawaki died. I met your uncle Dan at a war meeting a week later and he asked me to marry him, I said yes. When he died I went back to chasing Orochimaru, and when he left, I left. It was only a year or so ago that I figured out what a fool I had been. And only now do I realize that has to change, we're going to go with them tomorrow, and I'm going to fix the mistakes I've made."

* * *

-Next day, north gate, hour before sunrise-

"Are you sure she's in this village, Kabuto?" questioned Orochimaru

"Yes sir... Is that Jiraiya?" questioned Kabuto. Sure enough, walking to the gate where Naruto and Jiraiya, the two people that Orochimaru hated most.

"Yes it is, and it doesn't matter now, I can't use chakra and your no match for either of them. Let's go, perhaps we can get a head start on my new vessel." commanded Orochimaru, as he and Kabuto sunk into the ground.

* * *

-with Naruto and Jiraiya-

"You think she will show?" asked Naruto, he knew that Tsunade was prideful, but he had been rather harsh on her yesterday, and truly, he felt terrible about how he had handled the situation.

"I hope so, she may not like me, but I still like her, and I don't know if I could kill her." stated Jiraiya, unknown to him, Tsunade was in hearing range.

'They were serious?' thought a shocked Tsunade 'After all I've done to him, he still cares for me. I truly was a fool, but no more, first I'll reconcile with Naruto, and then Jiraiya'

"Well, let's get moving, if I'm going to heal that old monkey, we better get going." stated Tsunade, somehow back to full form after a very emotional night.

"You're going voluntarily? Well that makes this easier, I figured that you'd be all crying and despair for about a week after the verbal beating I gave you yesterday. Sorry about that by the way." stated Naruto in a truly apologetic tone.

"I've gone through worse, though that was the wake up call I needed. From now on I'll be like your big sister!" exclaimed Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto sweatdrop.

"More like Granny..." stated Naruto, who immediately dodged a punch aimed for his head. "Gonna have to be faster than that Granny!"

"Truly amazing, isn't he?" Asked Jiraiya, getting a questioning look out of Shizune "It's only been a day, and already Tsunade is back to her old self, before Nawaki died, before Dan died, before Orochimaru went traitor. Back to the young woman I fell for all those years ago." Jiraiya had a pained look on his face.

"Are you alright Jiraiya sama?" questioned Shizune, she personally had never seen the legendary pervert like this.

"Just fighting the same battle I have been since I was 6. Too bad my heart and my mind can't be on the same side." and with that, the toad sage followed his latest student, and oldest, only true love interest on the road back to Konoha.

"And to think, neither of them know that they share mutual feelings" stated Shizune as she moved to follow.

* * *

-2 hours later, gates of Konoha-

"Wha-What are you?" questioned Tsunade, who along with Shizune and Jiraiya where wheezing from trying to keep up with the blonde on the way back to Konoha, which was around a day and a half of solid travel time if they had walked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the stamina freak, Golden Sage, Second Flash and Godaime Hokage of Konoha" stated Naruto with vigor "And Now, for ramen!"

In an instant, Naruto was gone, probably already at the ramen stand. Tsunade and Shizune where silent, well, until Tsunade sputtered out "Was that Hiraishin?"

"Nah, he's still working on that, though he is pretty close. That was just speed, probably his fastest he can go without sage mode or his other special ability" stated Jiraiya "In pure speed, the only one that can compare to him is the Raikage, though Naruto isn't really the Taijutsu type. He's a Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu type, and personally, if we had to fight to the death, I wouldn't survive."

"There's no way Jiraiya, he may be His and Her son, but even we weren't that skilled at that age!" exclaimed Tsunade.

"He is, and unless you've forgotten, he just moved too fast for you to keep up with." laughed Jiraiya. "Now if you two lovely ladies would excuse me, I'm hungry."

And with that, Jiraiya started to walk toward the Restaurant district.

"Shizune, find us a place to live, the Senju compound was demolished in the Kyuubi attack, so we really don't have anywhere to live." stated Tsunade as she walked off.

"Lady Tsunade, Naruto offered us a couple of rooms in the Namikaze estate..." stated Shizune.

"Hmm, I knew I liked that Gaki." smiled Tsunade, who turned around and continued to walk before freezing in her step. "Jiraiya! Your buying me breakfast!"

Shizune gave out a light giggle. "I don't know what's worse for him, chasing her, or keeping her happy"

* * *

-10 minutes later, Hokage tower-

Naruto appeared in a swirl of wind, to find Asuma and Kakashi looking bored out of their mind.

"Where's Kurenai?" asked Naruto

"Went shopping for breakfast, also, a letter or two came for you, your blood clone is at your estate, no doubt getting into trouble one way or another." commented Asuma.

"Oh, if I may as, who exactly where those kids that Zabuza brought over here?" asked Kakashi.

"Their names are Shisui Uzumaki and Azumi, they will be living with me, and when I take a team, they will be on it." stated Naruto who sat down in his chair.

"You're going to wait that long? Those kids can't be any older than 8, and the academy graduation age is 12 after all." stated Asuma

"I'm going to redo the entire academy. No more will the only thing needed to graduate be 3 simple Jutsu that are all but useless in a real fight. Also, all the teachers will be assigned to specific areas, only Iruka is good enough to teach all areas..." Naruto's eyes silently widened and then a grin split his face. "I'm going to make Iruka the jonin headmaster"

"Umm, Naruto, he's a chunin, a damn good one, but still a chunin" stated Kakashi.

Naruto moved to the stack of combat reports from the invasion, and pulled out 7 or 8 folders from the giant stack and sat back down at his desk. "Boar! Hawk!" shouted Naruto, in an instant, said ANBU were standing before Naruto.

"You called Hokage sama?" asked Hawk.

"Hawk, bring me Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Haku Momochi, and Iruka Umino." commanded Naruto, the ANBU nodded and left to complete the mission.

"Boar, could you bring me 5 chunin vests and two jonin vest?"

* * *

(As always, Read, review, msg me and tell me I suck. You know, the usual)

(Before you ask, the only people that Naruto baught back from Nami are Azumi and Shisui)


	20. Chapter 19: A Homecoming, A Real Granny

Disclaimer: I did not have sexual relations with that woman. She did all the work.

(Yea yea, i havnt posted in a while, it happens. another fun chapter, allies made, trouble brewing, Zabuza wearing the Hokage hat and a fat midget pole dancing. one of these do not happen.

* * *

"Lord Hokage, the People you've requested have all arrived, would you like me to send them in?" asked Naruto's secretary, a very old woman around 65, named Mai, a retired Jonin who could still pack a punch, as several civilian council member had figured out first hand after threading her to let them into the office.

"Yes please, Thank you Mai" stated Naruto with a smile. He liked the old woman. She was one of the only supporters he had growing up, and when he heard she was having trouble paying for her house, he gave he the secretary position.

Naruto decided to play a trick on his fellow ninja, by standing at attention in front of the desk and having Zabuza, who was there to see Haku, sit in the Hokage's chair, and wear that hat.

One by one, the 7 that were called walked into the office, surprise covering their faces to see the now titled "Demon of the hidden leaf" was their new Hokage As each member walked up to the desk, they found themselves shaking slightly at the Aura of Power coming off of the supposed Hokage

Zabuza smirked, though no one could see in due to his mask. "Now before you all shit yourselves, No, your not in trouble." a sigh of relief filled the room "in fact, I'm not even the Hokage." he turned his head to Naruto and said "Sir, I believe your chair is of prime temperature"

Zabuza got up, tossed the hat to Naruto, and sat down on the couch. His orange booking in his hands before he even made contact with the chair. Naruto caught the hat and slowly and deliberately moved to sit in the chair.

"Now that you are all here, you should probably know why you have been summoned." started Naruto, who pulled out a stack of chunin and jonin vest "You've all been promoted"

"Hold up! Naruto, you're the new Hokage?" questioned Iruka, not believing his eyes, of course there were rumors going thru the village that Naruto was appointed, but then again, there were also rumors that Sasuke was appointed.

"Yep, voted in by the fire Daimyo himself. Now, on to the promotions. Shino Aburame, for keeping a calm head and leading your team during the invasion, along with taijutsu and strategies well above the requirement, your being promoted to chunin" stated Naruto as he tossed Shino a chunin vest. Shino nodded his thanks and stepped back.

"Neji Hyuuga" stated Naruto as he readjusted himself in his seat "Seeing as I know first hand how strong you are, I am promoting you to chunin. However, you will be tested in four months to see if you are able of being placed as a special jonin in taijutsu and chakra manipulation. My only request is that you drop that fate crap."

"T-Thank you Naru- Hokage sama" stated Neji as he retrieved his new chunin vest. He had figured that because of his rather one sided loss, that he would not be promoted, so this surprised him greatly.

"You may all still call me Naruto, except during anything mission related and when in front of customers" stated Naruto with a sigh, he would never get used to that 'sama' crap.

"Sakura Haruno" stated Naruto "You are being promoted on a direct request from the Raikage. Seems he likes your style of fighting, nice headbutt by the way"

"The Raikage? So I'm being promoted because another leader likes the way I fight?" asked a confused Sakura

"That, and everyone else that was judging the exams" smiled Naruto, getting a small smile back from Sakura.

"Shikamaru Nara" Shikamaru, who was spacing out looking at clouds through the giant panoramic window behind Naruto, snapped to attention "Your being promoted to chunin for your analytical skills, strategies, and overall intelligence. Hopefully this will kick some of that laziness out of you."

"Troublesome" muttered Shikamaru, who was slapped on the back of the head by Naruto, who only Iruka and Zabuza saw move.

"Sasuke Uchiha" stated Naruto after sitting back in his chair "You are being promoted for your impressive display of Ninjutsu, taijutsu and Kenjutsu Like Neji, you will also be testing for special jonin in four months time for the aforementioned fields."

"Haku Momochi" this time, Haku, who had been standing next to Sasuke, discreetly holding hands, stepped forward "Your being promoted to special jonin. Several battle reports have you as well as Iruka as the only reason none of the students were hurt. Your fields of expertise are Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and I'm sure soon enough medical Jutsu, seeing as Tsunade has requested students to pass down her medical knowledge to."

"Thank you Hokage Sama" smiled Haku, getting a deadpan look from Naruto

"Moving on... Iruka Umino" Iruka stepped forward, not knowing what to expect, sure he was probably the strongest Chunin in the village, the only ones close were the gate guards, but he didn't want to give up teaching. "After reviewing your file, I've decided that you have both the skill and experience to be jonin. Also, seeing as you are a jonin and can no longer teach classes" all the members of the room were startled by this, Iruka was one of the best teachers there was, so to see him be denied the ability to teach was almost heartbreaking "you are being promoted to the new Jonin headmaster of the academy, the day after tomorrow we will go over the new academy curriculum." stated Naruto as he tossed Iruka a jonin vest.

"B-But Toruno is the jonin headmaster?" stammered Iruka, getting a giggle out of the ninja that had him hot a teacher.

"Hmm, says here that Toruno has been given a team in the upcoming graduation class, so you are the Jonin headmaster. Plus your easily qualified for it." stated Naruto

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes! For the last time, yes! If you want I could just-"

"Hokage Sama! Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki have been spotted in the village, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi and Maito Gai are holding them off, but are not fairing well!" announced Yamato, who had appeared next to the desk in his full ANBU outfit.

"Shit! Tora, Zabuza, lets go. The rest of you, stay here!" Commanded Naruto as he threw off his cloak, revealing a blue jonin vest over his black muscle shirt, he had the standard ANBU pants and was wearing black combat sandals.

* * *

-15 seconds later, Konoha river-

Naruto, Yamato and Zabuza dropped to the river to see Asuma holding off Kisame and Gai going toe to toe with Itachi, Probably because Even Itachi wasn't good enough to try and mess with the green beasts mind. Naruto jumped down in front of Itachi with Yamato and Zabuza landed in front of.

"Asuma, your hurt, and what happened to Kakashi?" questioned Naruto.

"I'll answer that, I used tsukuyomi." answered Itachi in his usual emotionless tone.

"Take Kakashi to Tsunade now. Gai, Zabuza, you take fish boy, me and Yamato will take Itachi." Commanded Naruto, getting a look of wonder from Itachi. He had heard through the grapevine that Naruto had taken over his spot as captain, but this was the first time he had seen him in true action.

"Tell me Naruto, you're not in ANBU attire, you have no headband on... And yet you're on command? The only person that has that kind of authority is..."

"The Hokage? Voted in about ten days ago actually. Welcome back by the way." smiled Naruto, getting a surprised look from Itachi and Kisame.

"So you have grown strong... There is no ninja in this village more befitting than you. But don't you think it odd to welcome an enemy into the village you rule?" questioned Itachi.

"It would be weird if you were an enemy, but a little birdy told me of a fascinating tale of this young clan heir that was ordered to wipe out his clan. Fascinating story by the way, I really like the part when the young clan heir gets to come home because the new leader of the village had the ones that ordered him to kill his clan were imprisoned for treason." by this point Itachi's eyes were as wide as kakashi's the night he found Naruto drunk in bed with Anko. "Ah that glorious moment when those two old idiots were sent to jail for life and that one eyed bastard was killed for treason."

"Tell me Naruto, could this fantasy tale be based in truth?" asked a very hopeful Itachi, even though he never showed a hint of emotion. He had always dreamed of coming back to Konoha, but he knew it was just that, a dream.

"The best story's always are. But even better is that fish face over there" a loud retort from Kisame was heard "can join you, during the second War, Kiri signed a document allowing Konoha the right to have any Nuke Nin join our ranks as long as we pay them the bounty on their head. That's how Zabuza is here."

"Ha, you wish kid! Why would I join a village when I'm stronger than the village leader?" smirked Kisame.

"Ha, like you're stronger than me." laughed Naruto "Maybe in the art of the sword, but nothing else, if you don't wish to join my village then leave, but don't insult me by claiming your stronger than me"

"You want to go you little brat?" yelled Kisame, even though he knew what was said was the truth, he could almost feel the level difference, but he needed to keep his reputation up.

"I'd rather not, seeing as Zabuza looks like he wants to be the one to kill you. No, you may either take my offer or leave my village, that goes for both of you"

Itachi looked at Kisame and back to Naruto. An impassive look on his face, until he started to cough up blood. Naruto took this time to act, with speed most jonin would kill for, and his unbelievable control with Shadow clones, he was behind both Itachi and Kisame. Itachi was knocked out and taken to an ANBU holding cell by Yamato and Gai.

Kisame however, moved out of the way fast enough to dodge the knockout strike and get into what Zabuza would call a brute stance, all power and speed, no style or grace.

"I'll give you one last chance Kisame, join us, fight us or leave. You know you're no match for me in anything but Kenjutsu and Zabuza patches up that little problem. What do you say?" asked Naruto

Kisame looked over Naruto, his all black attire and blue Jonin vest somewhat unnerved the shark man, simply because if you were to switch the colors, he would look just like the Fourth Hokage. He then turned his attention to Zabuza, who surprisingly, had yet to say a word. He was dressed in the same black ANBU pants and sandals Naruto was, but had no shirt on and an unzipped black jonin vest hung off his shoulders, a white ninja mask and his headband off to the side was all that remained of his original style.

"I would love to stay for a good fight, except I know I can't win. I'll choose retreat for now, and I'll be back with some help to retrieve Itachi, he's much too important to leader sama to be left here" and with that, Kisame disappeared in a torrent of water "Until next time, Brat!"

"Are you sure it was wise to let him leave? He's going to bring more reinforcements when he comes back." stated Zabuza

"As long as he doesn't bring the leader, we should be fine. And by the time he gets back, you 6 will be ready."

* * *

-Hidden base-

"So, my not so crippled friend decided to visit? I'm truly surprised that you could find the place, but then again, one should never be surprised with men like us." stated Orochimaru, still recovering from the body swap that had been done the morning before. It would be about 2 weeks before he was back to fighting shape, but it was worth it.

"As always Orochimaru, your base is as drab and perfectly hidden in plain sight... it's a wonder you were found 12 years ago." commented Danzo, sitting across from the snake man, at each man's side was his most trusted servant, on one side was Kabuto, on the other, a pasty white, black haired boy, apparently named Sai.

"Seeing as we both hate beating around the bush, what is it exactly that you want?" questioned Orochimaru. He knew Danzo was not one to ask for something straight out, but instead he would hint and pry until he got what he desired.

"I want that damn brat dead, no one in my root could do it and if I were to do it I would most likely lose more than I have. You on the other hand, have plenty of little minions to... Expend at any point that you see fit." explained Danzo. Naruto had been a thorn in his side far too long. He should have been Godaime, but that fool Hiruzen had appointed the brat on the field of battle.

"And all this time I thought you always did what was good for Konoha, yet here you are before me, asking to kill a Jinchuuriki, and the Hokage? I'd have a better chance of beating Jiraiya than that brat." stated Orochimaru, though what he said was true, while Jiraiya was probably still better on experience alone, Naruto was unpredictable, and fast and stronger than Orochimaru would probably ever be.

"The boy is powerful, but not so much that there is nothing to be used against him. We just have to find what those are, also, you will have the sharingan when it comes time to kill him and you will be awarded with Sasuke Uchiha when you succeed. I think that would be more than enough incentive." answered Danzo, if only he knew that Itachi was back in Konoha, and that Danzo would never get his hands on any of the Uchiha.

"What do you gain from this? The curse mark is not worth everything you're giving up and we both know that you won't even look at a deal unless you come away with more than you started with, so tell me... What is your goal for all of this?" questioned a heated Orochimaru. He had worked with the man enough to know his tendencies.

"hmm, there are times I wished it was Jiraiya that had gone AWOL instead of you, he was always so much easier to convince. I want your body swap Jutsu and a capable medic."

* * *

-Kiri-

"Mei Sama, surely you Cannot be serious!" shouted an older man with an eye patch and blue hair.

"And why wouldn't I be Ao? This could end the war and put us in line to start the rebuilding of Kirigakure." answered a beautiful auburn haired goddess.

"You no as well as I do that Konoha will not help us! They were just invaded and have a new Hokage who from our information is only 13!" challenged Ao, while he couldn't believe a mere 13 year old could become a Kage, he found it impressive a line ninja had defeated a Bijuu.

Mei rummaged around in her battle dress (Blue dress from manga) and pulled out a scroll. "If the Hokage won't help, I know someone from their village that I'm sure would come help in a heartbeat."

"Hmm? Who might that be?" asked Ao

"Zabuza Momochi"

* * *

-Konoha ANBU holding cell-

Itachi Uchiha, S ranked missing Nin, the man who slaughtered his whole clan minus his little brother, was sitting in a holding cell. Though this is not the strange thing, what was strange was that outside the bars that held Itachi in, we're two small boys. Who apparently , knew who he was.

Sitting outside the cell where two 6, almost 7 year old boys, that were observing Itachi in fascination.

"He doesn't look evil? He has a ponytail. You can't be evil with a ponytail." stated Azumi, who was now wearing a blue and white version of Naruto's old jumpsuit.

"What are you talking about? You can be evil with a ponytail! Remember that one white haired guy that hangs around Naruto Nii San?" asked Shisui, who was wearing a red and black version of Azumi's jumpsuit.

"He's not evil, he's just a pervert." answered Azumi "And this guy looks too much like that Sasuke guy that we saw in Nii san's office."

This whole time Itachi was subject to the 6 year old's discussions, he couldn't help but to think back to when he was a message runner for the Uchiha clan during the last days of the Third Great War along with Shisui.

"Azumi, Shisui!" both children froze mid argument "You two aren't annoying Itachi, are you?"

"No mister Yamato!" both boys called out, making Yamato chuckle.

"Good, now go on both of you, go find Hawk, he's training some new recruits with Neko on field 2" stated Yamato with a smile. Both Azumi and Shisui took off like bolt of lightning, not wanting to anger the guy that could make trees.

"Hello Yamato, how's ANBU treating you?" asked Itachi "Was that boys name Shisui?"

"Very well, after all, I've had three of the best ANBU captains in Konoha. What's new with you?" asked Yamato, a little calmly for Itachi's taste. "And yes, we have reason to believe he is Shisui son."

"I'm fine. Why am I here? This a holding cell, not a prison cell, and I don't have any chakra suppressors for my eyes, I could just burn my way out of here if I wanted." answered Itachi. Yamato was surprised he didn't ask more questions about the young Shisui.

"Because you no longer have the strongest eyes in Konoha." answered a very familiar voice.

"Hello Kakashi sempai. Does that mean you've unlocked your mangekyo? I had no idea a non Uchiha could do such a thing" stated Itachi, though he didn't believe what his old captain had said, the only one who could claim stronger eyes than him was Pain.

"Yes, I did unlock the mangekyo, although because I only have one I only got two of the legendary abilities instead of the four that you have. Though I am not the one whose eyes are stronger, and it's not Sasuke either." added Kakashi, making Itachi widen his eyes in surprise. "In fact, he just got here"

"Hello Itachi" started Naruto in his Hokage Voice.

"Hello Naruto kun, it's a pleasure to see you again, though my neck is rather stiff from you knocking me out." stated Itachi in his ever infuriatingly calm voice.

"Itachi, I have a new offer for you. I offer that you return to the village, reactivate at the rank of elite jonin and become a member of an elite group that would be the Konoha equivalent to the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Your name will be cleared, the truth will be known and you will be the hero that you truly deserve to be. Also, I believe that Tsunade can fix whatever's wrong with you." answered Naruto

"I may be alright with a sword, but I am far from a swordsman. Also, the village will never accept me back, I killed the most loved clan in the village." answered Itachi

"No, your not a swordsman, but your genjutsu and fire Jutsu are top of the list, just as Zabuza's Kenjutsu and water Jutsu are top of the list. And I'm sure that the village would accept and even praise you if I was to say... Execute the elders for forcing you to kill your clan. It was a mission after all, I have the report in the safe in my office." answered Naruto

After about five minutes of silence, Itachi looked up, showing tears on his face for the first time since he left his little brother after killing off the clan. "Are you sure I could come back? Even with all I've done?"

"Yes, but there is something I need you to do first, and hopefully it will work out for all of us."

* * *

-Not far away, Sarutobi's hospital room-

Sarutobi opened his eyes for the first Time in almost two weeks. Immediately, he looked around, too weak to sit up, to weak to even call for someone. He reflected on the events leading up to what he believed was his death.

'That's odd. Never would have pegged heaven to be such a... Sterile place. Hmm, let's see, Orochimaru summoned both Hashirama and Tobirama sensei. We fought until i was able to dislodge the kunai and seal from Tobirama senseis head, he told me that Minato and Naruto were direct descendants of him. Who would have thought, though that does explain one or two things. Then Naruto defeated Shukaku, brought down the barrier, ended the Edo Tensei, and drove off Orochimaru, and I appointed him Godaime' Sarutobi sighed "Hell of a last day alive"

"You don't plan on ending it now, do you sensei, after all me and the brat went through to save you?"

Sarutobi shot his gaze to the foot of the bed to see he's most beloved student, though because he wrote the porn he was so fond of or because of his hard working attitude, no one would ever know.

"Jiraiya? Your dead too? Did you peek on Tsunade again?" questioned Sarutobi. It was a plausible way to die, for Jiraiya at least.

Jiraiya just laughed "Sensei, I'm not dead, and neither are you, in fact, me and Tsunade had dinner last night and she told me that you would make a full recovery."

In an instant, the 67 year old man was across the room holding his hand around Jiraiya's throat, with Jiraiya about a foot off the ground.

"Where an I and what have you done with Jiraiya!" demanded Sarutobi, fire in his eyes.

"Damn Sen-Sei. All these ye-ars and a poisoned swo-rd in your back and you can still move. Your just like Naruto." choked out Jiraiya.

Sarutobi relaxed his grip but was still holding Jiraiya about a foot off the ground. "Tsunade would only go on a date with you if she lost a bet" Jiraiya nodded, as of to confirm that's what happened "Where's Naruto, I need to tell him something very important!" yelled Sarutobi as he dropped Jiraiya in a heap.

"Probably in his office, either there or in the mess hall downstairs, the higher ups of ANBU planned a surprise party for being named the fifth." stated Jiraiya

Sarutobi deflated slightly. "I was hoping to be the one to instate him, just like his great grandfather instated me..."

It took about 8 seconds to connect the dots for Jiraiya. But unfortunately, they were no longer the only ones on the room.

"Sensei... Did you just say that my grand uncle... Was Naruto's great grandfather? Why didn't you ever tell me!" yelled Tsunade. She had just stopped by when she heard Sarutobi yelling about something, and now she was facing the fact that she might have some family left.

"I learned it from Tobirama sensei himself when Orochimaru summoned him and Hashirama sensei. He said that he had a son that nobody but him and his wife knew about. His son married Minato's mother, but died on a mission before he was born. It seems that the family curse is that the father never gets to meet his son."

* * *

-6 hours later, Naruto's office-

Naruto was surprised to see that ANBU had planned a party for him. It was probably one of the coolest thing anyone had done for him, cake, games, and an ANBU version of hide and seek that was surprisingly fun. Now he was back in his office, facing off with a creature more evil that Orochimaru and all the Bijuu combined... Paperwork. Though his clones were easily handling the paperwork for him, he still got the backlash from the clones when they dispelled.

"So he took the offer, but why did add those stipulations?" asked Kakashi. In the office was Kakashi, Gai, Naruto, Zabuza, Shizune and Asuma.

"What other stipulations?" Asked Gai "Were they youthful?"

"Well, he didn't want his return announced, even though he was being cleared of all charges and being removed from the bingo book. He wants to be Sasuke's mentor, and he wants to live in either the tower in the forest of death, or in a normal home on the outside of the village." explained Naruto

"Well those are all easy enough. But what did he say about being a member of the group?" questioned Zabuza

"Same as the others, he'll join, but he doesn't want it announced right away. Also I have my doubts that Sasuke will want anything to do with his brother." stated Kakashi.

"Um... Why am I here again?" asked Shizune, who had been silent during the meeting.

"Oh, yea! Shizune, i almost forgot about you" Shizune looked like she was ready to castrate Naruto after that comment "what do you see in this room?" asked Naruto

Shizune looked around, only seeing the 5 other ninjas. "Zabuza, Kakashi, Gai and Asuma?"

"Nope, a Tai, Ken, Nin and weapons user. Also, an earth, Wind, Water and lightning user. Now what's missing?" questioned Naruto

"Um... Genjutsu, Fire ... And medical?" stated Shizune

"Now, what if we added Itachi to this room and you counted yourself?"

"There would be every type..." stated Shizune, still not understanding where he was going with this.

"Yep, a strike force that could go into any situation versus any enemy and always have the advantage. And a medic that rivals even the great Tsunade. What do you all say? Wanna be Konoha's ultimate team?"

* * *

-Next day-

Naruto had once again pulled an all nighter. While his clones had done paperwork, he had been catching up with Itachi and now he had a meeting with the old man. He had finally woken up yesterday and apparently needed to see him about some things, not that he minded, he was actually rather happy that he got to see him.

'Knock knock'

"Enter"

"Thank you for seeing me Hokage sama"

* * *

(Your probably thinking "This guy is an a-hole, always dropping cliff hangers and ball busters... your right, its fun)

(what do you think of the new team in Konoha? i was thinking of a name for them, so far i got nothing spectacular, feel free to leave a name or two for me to use for 6 high jonin level ninja on one team.)

(Read and review, that part will probably never change)


	21. Chapter 20: Cookies and humorous rapping

Disclaimer: i hold no rights to Naruto, though i am rather sexy

(This chapter is a mixture of funny and serious, so its rather short, hope you guys like it)

(Wow, chapter 20... if you had told me i would waist this much of my life on writing crap, i probably would have agreed with you, for i have no life.)

* * *

"You've grown Stronger Itachi, I'm glad being on the run hadn't hurt your skills." stated Kakashi, who along with Gai, Asuma, and Shizune were all on ANBU training ground 4. Zabuza had a mission of some kind.

"Yes, it is good to See one so well versed in Taijutsu. I still cannot believe our elders would force such a situation on you. But may I ask, why is it that you don't use the Interceptor style? Surely with eyes as strong as yours, you could be on level with me easily?" questioned the enigma that is Gai. Itachi wondered if Gai had always been so loud.

"Because... My vision is slowly failing. The cost of the Mangekyo, other that having to kill your best friend, is that the more you use it, the worse your eyesight becomes until they loose all their light. The only way around this would be for Sasuke to unlock his and for me to implant his eyes into me. That is why every skill I have can be used while blind." explained Itachi, though Gai and Asuma didn't see the significance of this.

"So all we got to do is waken his Mangekyo and then you two swap eyes? Couldn't you do that awakening thing with some really powerful Genjutsu? I was stuck in one once where I had thought I killed the guardian 12 and was the only one left, if it wasn't for Kurenai I would probably still think it was me who did it." stated Asuma, thinking back to that time, he remembered how the two had first met.

The lightbulb going off in Itachi's head was almost visible. First a look of confusion, the thought, then astonishment. "What do you mean, swap eyes?"

"You know, you put in his and he puts in yours. I know an eye can only be implanted once before it starts to adapt. Is there some reason that it wouldn't work that way?" questioned Kakashi. He knew of the one transfer limit because his teammate in ANBU had once lost an eye, and the only one available was that of an enemy that had died.

"No... No there isn't... Kakashi, when is your next team meeting?"

* * *

-Hokages office-

"Thank you for seeing me, Hokage sama... Earth style! Spear dragon Jutsu!"

Naruto dove out of the way of the B ranked dragon, the window behind his desk exploding outward. Naruto fled out the window to the roof of the tower, followed closely by his attacker.

"What the hell old man?" questioned Naruto. It wasn't everyday that Naruto was attacked by his grandfather figure.

"Just a little spar, Hokage Sama! I have to make sure that I appointed someone of skill" laughed Sarutobi, ever since his fight with Orochimaru, he had found his old will of fire burning strong once again.

"If that's what you want old man, but should know I don't plan on holding back." smiled Naruto as he flashed through handsigns faster than even Sarutobi had ever scene"Uzumaki style! Wind dragon!"

"Fire style! Triple Fire dragon barrage!" shouted Sarutobi. The 3 fire dragons overtook Naruto's wind dragon.

"Water style! Great Tsunami!" in an awe inspiring display of water manipulation, Naruto pulled almost all of the water out of the air and put it all into one S-ranked attack. The wind charged fire dragon was no match for the wall of water that Naruto had summoned to the roof of the hokage tower.

* * *

-With ANBU, next roof over-

"Such power, these two men could destroy a whole village by themselves." Stated Hawk in awe, he of course knew that they were powerful, one was the god of shinobi and one was known as the Bijuu Killer.

"I know what you mean, These two will be legends, unerasable markers in time." stated Boar

"Ha, just wait for the true combo attacks. That's both their specialties after all." stated Yamato.

* * *

-Back to Naruto vs Hizuren-

"Hey old man! I think I have a great idea to help out the village!" yelled Naruto as he threw a kunai, covered with wind chakra to pierce an earth wall that Sarutobi had made to counter the massive wave of water crashing his way.

"And what would that be?" questioned Sarutobi as he broke apart his earth wall and sent it flying at Naruto.

"In the next three or four months, we hold a big showing of all our strongest ninja, we can hold it in the arena and invite all the dayimos and other clients too it! The main event would be me versus you!" stated Naruto as he put his hands down, showing his want for a break in there fight. "Think about it. 'The God of Shinobi vs Konoha's Bijuu Killer' that would attract quite a few new customers, wouldn't it? We could have Tsunade and Jiraiya Vs Gai, Kakashi, and Asuma? Zabuza vs Itachi?"

"Hmm, I must admit Naruto, that would be an incredible match list, and it would be sure to draw a crowd and a whole new list of clients." stated Sarutobi. A pondering look played on his face. "But before we do anything else... I have one final mission for you. Meet me in two hours on Training ground Zero. And bring the scrolls from all four Hokage vaults."

"Why? Wouldn't it be safer to do it in the bunker?" questioned Naruto.

"Not for what we will be doing." smiled Sarutobi before he disappeared in flash of fire.

"Damn old man... If you're this full of energy now, I'd like to see you in your prime" Naruto turned to head to the Namikaze estate. A smile slowly formed on his face "Maybe I still can."

* * *

-Namikaze estate-

"Run Azumi! Or the mister Zabuza is going to get you!" shouted Shisui, he and Azumi had finally pulled down Zabuza"s mask after about a week of trying. Now they were running for their lives.

"Shut up Shisui! You may be faster than me but I'm stronger!" shouted back Azumi... Just as Zabuza picked him up by palming his head. In his other hand was Shisui, being held the same way.

"You Gakis are fast, I'll give you that." laughed Zabuza, slightly scaring the children. "But seriously... Who taught you 2 Jutsu?"

"My mommy..." sniffled Shisui. Zabuza instantly felt bad, seeing as Kamiro was good woman, a little messed up in the head, but it was obvious that the boy missed her.

"Mr. Turtle!" stated Azumi cheerfully. The turtle had given him a D-rank water Jutsu for practicing his water style, and Azumi had been using it at every opportunity he could get.

"... How would you two like to train with me for a day?" asked Zabuza, he was startled with how much he enjoyed playing and training with the boys, it was almost scary to him.

Before either kid got to say yes, Naruto, who had just got home to see Zabuza palming the two 6 year olds, answered for them "Oh hell no! I know how you train Zabuza, and there's no way in hell I'm letting you torture these two... Why are you wet?"

Zabuza just set the boys down and mumbled out "These damn kids both know a few Jutsu, Azumi here knows water style, pressure palm and Shisui knows some weird shunshin I've never seen before."

"Shisui... Can you show me?" asked Naruto. He knew that Shisui senior had his own shunshin that was much faster and used a greater control over the chakra usage, but even Kakashi could never get the right combination.

Shisui nodded eagerly and in a burst of speed, was next to Naruto. "Was that good Naruto Nii?"

"Yea, very nice" praised Naruto 'Thats Shisui's. His mother must have taught him. Oh these kids are going to be about two years top before there genin. Still need to find a suitable 3rd member for them, guess I'll just have to wait on that one.' thought Naruto. "Zabuza, I'm gonna be having an all day meeting, so I need you or Haku to watch these two, unless Shizune is home... And DON'T teach them any more Nin, Gen, or Kenjutsu. If they want to train, get there body's up to peak before they even see a kata, that way we can see what they're best at."

"Yea, Yea. Dont worry! I raised Haku fine, didn't I?" stated Zabuza. He realized how bad that sounded, considering the whole 'Freeze your balls off' thing.

"I'm not even going to touch that one... Shisui, Azumi." both boys looked at their idol/big brother with total attention. "If you two really want to be ninja, do everything that Zabuza says. Whether you know it or not, he's one of the strongest in the village."

Both kids went wide eyed... They were going to train with a strong guy! "Ok Nii chan! We'll do what he said, but what about School? It starts next week, can we still train with Zabuza then?" questioned Azumi

"Yea! And can we train with you too Nii chan? You're the strongest in the whole world!" claimed Shisui

"Haha im not the strongest in the world, I would have to say that A, the Raikage is the strongest, and probably the fastest. Or maybe the Tsuchikage. And I'm sorry guys, once you're in the academy, I can't train you, because it would show favoritism." explained Naruto. On the inside he was laughing, it was funny that they wanted to train with him, and most likely, he would be their jonin sensei.

"So can you train us until we get in the academy? Or after we graduate?" asked Shisui, puppy dog eyes on full effect. Naruto almost laughed at a look that if it was on his fathers face, would have scared the shit out of him.

"Yea! You could be our Jonin sensei thing that Mr. Kakashi told us about." claimed the ever full of energy Azumi.

"I'll tell you what... If you two work hard enough, I'll be your jonin sensei, but you're going to have to give it your all."

* * *

-Bridge-

Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for Kakashi on the bridge. They were told that sense they were both promoted, they would stay teamed. For a while at least, until they were either apprenticed or assigned to a task force.

"Yo!"

"You're late again Kakashi, what's this all about?" asked Sasuke

"I'm here to tell you that you are no longer my students. Sasuke, you've been assigned a Master, you have to pass his test, but it should be easy for you, I believe he's waiting for you at your home. Sakura, you have a choice between being part of the new medic program headed by Tsunade Hime or to be assigned to a chunin team, if you did that you would probably train in Tai and Genjutsu." explained Kakashi "And as a parting gift, I made you both scrolls with a couple the elemental Jutsu I've copied over the years."

And with that, he was gone.

"Well then... I guess that I should go meet with Tsunade sama, see you later Sasuke!" stated Sakura, who then turned and walked away.

"Yea, see ya sakura." said Sasuke as he turned to head home 'I wonder who it will be... Zabuza? Nah, he already has Haku as an apprentice.'

* * *

-Hidden base-

"How is Kimimaro doing?" questioned Orochimaru.

"He's stabilized, though we will have to see if the lung transplant will remain problem free." answered Kabuto. Clipboard in hand and glasses on the tip of his nose.

"Good, did the illness spread at all?" asked the Snake charmer.

"As far as I could tell, no, but I'm going to be running test for the next week to make sure. Sir, if I may ask, why are you planning using Kimimaro body when we will have Sasukes soon enough?" asked Kabuto

"How unlike you Kabuto. You know as well as I that I will need to train to beat the brat, no matter the body I inhabit. That's where Kimimaro comes in, with his ability to grow new bones and you medical prowess, his body will be able to easily last twice the normal amount of time that the average body would, plus I will have the sharingan eyes that Danzo left as a sign of good will. You can only transplant eyes once, and I will not waste them on a body that only has a two and a half year prime."

"I understand that Orochimaru sama, but why are you switching so soon? It has only been a few weeks and that body was the strongest we had."

"Because I want that Brat dead as soon as possible and the only way I can achieve that is with a body that is near indestructible."

* * *

-Kumo-

"Bee! Stop raping!" shouted Yugito.

"Aww, why would I Miss Two? Is it aggravating you?" questioned Bed.

"Bee, could you be normal for 5 minutes please? This involves both of you. And stop flirting with Yugito! It's weird having my adopted brother hit on my adoptive sister." stated A

"Come on brokage, it ain't like that. I'm not after the cat. Besides our little bundle of rage is attracted to Konoha's Golden Sage." rapped bee, getting a huge blush from Yugito.

Yugito didn't know weather to hit bee or blush, so she did both. "I do not like him like that! It's just that-"

"-You get hot when you see him trot?" questioned Bee, who was again punched by a furiously blushing Yugito.

"Bee, just don't talk anymore until I say, and Yugito, don't worry, we're heading back there next week to finalize the Alliance with them. Now why I've called you BOTH in here is because you will BOTH be taking a Genin team, as co senseis."

* * *

-Wave-

A beautiful redhead stepped off a rather run down looking boat onto the docks of the now bustling wave country. "Wow... And here I thought that Wave was a dump?"

"Oh it was! But then our savior arrived and helped us turn it around. Now we're strong enough to train our own ninjas, though that's only because our savior lent us some money to start up a program. Even sent some ninjas of his own to help train the new trainees" stated a dock hand, a man that looked about thirty or thirty five years old.

"An who, pray tell is this man that helped this place out?" asked Ao, stepping up next to Mei

"His Name is Naruto Uzumaki, but there are some rumors going around that he made a bigger name for himself during some battle in Konoha. I've overheard a couple that seem to be outrageous, but anything is possible for that young man. As for why he's so revered here, is because He and a man Named Zabuza killed all the bandits and set us free of that wretched Gato" claimed another dock hand, a man that was obviously at some point a ninja, if the multiple scars and the way he moved were any indication. "Last I heard of him he was being Called Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

"Hmm, what's he look like, a man like that I might just have to nab him up myself" giggled Mei, getting a deep sigh from Ao, he himself had no want to married to the woman, but he knew that who ever did would be as whipped as a steady pulling a cart.

"There's a statue of him in the town square, he asked us to remove it, said it was a team effort, but it still stands." answered the older man honestly.

"Naruto Uzumaki huh? I've heard of him, what Nicknames does he have?" questioned Ao, not a lot of people knew, But Ao was a fan of Minato, they first met on the battlefield during the Third great war, so hearing a man with the same last name, he found his interest peaked.

"Umm Konoha's golden sage, The bijuu killer, Hero of wave, all kinds of stuff. He was actually here about... Two weeks ago, had some business with old man Tazuna, ended up adopting two orphan kids he found in the streets. I got to meet him, real down to earth about everything." answered the younger one, obvious admiration in his voice.

Both Ao and Mei were slack jawed. Bijuu Killer? Golden Sage? The kid was a sage? Where the hell was Konoha getting these people? "Thank you for your time, I must be off." answered Mei, slightly drooling over the prospect of such a strong and apparently kind man waiting in Konoha, with any luck, she would get to meet him and maybe get a dinner out of it. 'Strong, check. Famous, check. Good with kids, apparently check. Down to earth, check. I hope he isn't taken'

* * *

-With Naruto-

"Achoo!" sneezed Naruto "Huh, someone must be thinking of me" he said quietly to himself. Then he shuttered. "Hope it isn't Ino again..."

* * *

-Suna-

"Your what?" was Gaaras intelligent reaction.

"We've voted you the Godaime Kazekage." answered the wind Dayimo, a rather tall and lanky man.

"Why me? I'm just starting to be liked in this village, and I'm just a genin." stated Gaara in his odd emotionless tone.

"Gaara, please just shut up and take the hat?" asked Temari, she loved her brother, but he was much to hard on himself "You're the strongest ninja in the village, and you can control sand... The very thing that most of our village is made of."

"Hmm, I except on one condition" stated Gaara

"And what condition is that?" asked a nameless councilmen

"I want Baki to give me back my cookies." stated Gaara in a completely serious voice.

The whole room looked to Baki, only to see him about to consume a plate of cookies that Gaara had been getting from the Hyuuga heiress in Konoha. "No! These cookies are better than sex!" Cried out Baki as he moved to consume a cookie, only to be dive tackled out of his seat by a pissed off Gaara

"Give me the precious!" shouted Gaara as he tried to strangle the jonin.

" No!" screeched back baki, holding Gaara an arms length away while they struggled for the upper hand.

The rest of the room was just staring in wonder at how the two strongest ninja in the village were fighting over a plate of cookies.

"The precious is mine! She made them for me!" called out Gaara while finally managing to succeed in choking Baki.

" Ack! Fi-Fine! Just give me one!" requested Baki while his windpipe was being crushed.

Gaara nodded and removed himself from his Jounin sensei. He then walked over to the table and picked up the somehow unharmed tray of sugary goodness. "If this is all, I will be in my new office, eating my cookies." and with that, Gaara left the room.

"What the hell could be in those cookies to make Gaara of all people act like that?" questioned Temari

* * *

-Hyuuga compound-

"Lady Hinata? Did you make anything with this?" asked a branch Hyuuga, holding up what looked like a bag of sugar.

"Yes, I made Cookies for Gaara kun, why do you ask?" questioned Hinata

"Um lady Hinata, this isn't normal sugar... It's a special blend of sugar cane and herbs from the land of sugar... It's ten time stronger and highly addictive."

* * *

-Uchiha district-

Sasuke had just made it back to his house, even though he no longer used it as reminder to kill Itachi, he still lived here to honor his family.

"Kaa San... I'm home" said Sasuke fondly, remembering the days he would come home and she would have lunch or supper waiting for him.

"Sorry Little brother, just me." said a voice behind him, a voice so infuriatingly calm it could only belong to one person.

Sasuke turned around, to see Itachi standing in the corner of the kitchen, making a ham sandwich with a side of pocky. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"I'm your new sensei, but first, you're going to have to kill the one you hold closest to your heart." stated Itachi, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "I believe the name her is Haku?"

Sasuke turned to see Haku, bound and gaged in the middle of the floor. "You're more twisted than I thought, I'd sooner kill myself than harm her!"

"I know, but unfortunately for you... You don't have a choice..." stated Itachi as he finally looked up locking eyes with Sasuke "I control you... Now slit her throat."

* * *

-Iwa-

"Sir, a news report just came in. Seems Hizuren Sarutobi is alive." stated An Iwa ANBU.

"Hmm, good to hear I'm No longer the oldest Kage." smiled Onoki.

"A-actually sir... It seems the one our spies saw in the hokage office is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, they have yet to announce who the new Kage is, but he seems to be on the top of the list."

"Shit... At least if Hizuren was still in office we could attack, but that boy is just too much. I could beat him, but Konoha has too many strong ninja to attack with him in charge. Contact the Raikage, see of he will have a meeting with us." stated Onoki. He knew just how strong Naruto was, he was the only man to fight both Madara Uchiha and Jiraiya the sannin. He barely survived both encounters. Naruto was stronger than Jiraiya when it came to pure power, even his dust release would have trouble with him, plus he was a Jinchuuricki, so he had a near limitless supply of chakra to use.

"Actually sir, it seems that both Suna and Kumo have tied into Konoha, our spies in both Kumo and Suna show that their trying for political marriages." said the messenger.

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

-Training ground Zero-

Naruto appeared in a flash on training ground zero. It had been about 2 days since his clones finally finished his Hirashin seal, with the help of Minato every night of course, and he had already marked all his key spots. He was a long time away from being able to use it in battle, but he didn't really need it, it was more of a convenience for him that anything else.

Standing dead center of the field was Sarutobi, at his feet were four dead bodies, the bodies of the sound four...

"Jiji, what are they doing here? And why the hell did we need to do this here?" asked Naruto

"Naruto... What do you know of the Jutsu Edo Tensai?"

* * *

(read review and take a nap)

(still looking for names for Zabuza Kakashi Gai Asuma Itachi and Shizune)


	22. Chapter 21: the Start of a War

Disclaimer:

(this chapter is shorter than normal, as it is the set up for the next arch in the story, which will be the war arch)

* * *

"Lord Danzo, what are we to do until Orochimaru kills the Kyuubi vessel?" questioned a nameless root operative.

Thinking for a moment, Danzo said "All but the top ten, train. I want you all high jonin by the time of our attack. I want the top ten to go to all the smaller villages and take any strong children you can find. I will need an army at least three times the size of what we have now."

"Yes my lord" answered the Root who then flickered out of existence.

"Soon, very soon the brat will be dead, and I will be hokage. Then I will take over the whole of the elemental nations."

* * *

-Training ground zero-

"Naruto... What do you know of the Jutsu Edo Tensai?" asked Sarutobi, his face a myriad of emotion.

"Hmm, it can bring back people from the dead, but only if there soul resides in the pure world, so if a soul is sealed, it doesn't work... You can use a dead body or alive body, but it's much stronger with a living sacrifices, and the Nidaime hokage invented it." answered Naruto

"Good, now, when I was fighting Tobirama sensei, he told me to bring back him and his brother, the first Hokage, to speak with you. The reason there are four body's here, is because I know of one other man who I'm sure would love to meet you, and I believe one that can help you a great deal." stated Sarutobi as he handed Naruto a small scroll. "These are the hand seals for the Jutsu, the reason I had you bring the scrolls from the vaults is because they hold two of the people you are going to summon."

"...ok old man, but I don't feel right about this." answered Naruto as he he flew through hand seals "Impure world resurrection!"

* * *

-Uchiha compound-

"I won't do it! I'll kill myself before I harm her!" shouted Sasuke once again in defiance.

"It's useless, foolish little brother. You've made eye contact, now your will is mine, thanks to a very old Uchiha technique, one that no longer has a name. You're my puppet now, and you will kill Haku, Naruto and then when you have eyes like mine, I will kill you and take them as my spares." droned out Itachi, all while eating his sandwich. This wasn't the man who killed his clan. This was a monster of even greater stature that the Kyuubi.

Sasuke was about to retort, only to find him moving on his own towards Haku, he was horrified to feel himself pull a kunai out of the holster on his leg and bring it up as his body was forcefully pushed towards the girl he had come to love. "No.. No! Haku! Please move!"

"She can't move, she can't speak, but she can see, and she can feel." answered Itachi, now standing beside Sasuke "Her last sight as she leaves this earth will be the man that loves her, slicing into her throat."

"Haku! Please move! Run, run and get help!" shouted Sasuke, his face covered in the salty water pouring from his eyes. His hand rose, no matter how hard he fought to disobey, it was useless.

Sasuke positioned the tip off the kunai at Hakus jugular. His hand shaking as he locked eyes with Haku, only to see pure fear and disbelief looking back into his eyes. "Haku... I'm so sorry. I love you, see you in the next life."

'Sletch'

He had done it... He just killed the woman he loved... "Haku!" he cried out "Why her?" he demanded of Itachi.

Itachi though, was awestruck by Sasukes new eyes...

* * *

-Training Ground zero-

Two coffins slowly rose side by side at Naruto's feet, followed by one on their left and one on their right. As all four coffins slowly came to the apex of their travel skyward, the lids began to fall, one by one.

"Hmm... Good to see you again Saru. And where is that kid that used the wind attack to reverse Edo tensai?" questioned Hashirama

"Yes, quite the feat to wipe out an earth Jutsu with a wind Jutsu. Nobody but my great grandson could have done it." smiled Tobirama

"Oh, toot your own horn some more Tobirama! He's my great grandson as well as yours." said a short man in a red long sleeve shirt and combat pants combo with black armor.

"Tumaki? Good lord your old!" stated Hashirama, Tumaki was actually a cousin of his late wife Mito, and was the village leader during the same time he was hokage.

"Could still kick both your asses! Need I remind you just who it was that won that little battle between us Hashi?" retorted Tumaki "Besides, It's not like I was THAT old when I died"

"You old crone. You were one of the oldest living Uzumaki. Besides, you know full well that I could take you on in your old age, maybe not your prime, but definitely now. And why the hell am I here? As far as I can tell, this is a Senju/Uzumaki reunion?" came the last man, long black hair, his left eye being covered, red plate armor, and most notable of all, red eyes that seemed to radiate power. The man, was Madara Uchiha.

"Madara Uchiha? Why would your DNA be in the hokage vaults?" questioned Naruto, still baffled by the array of dead shinobi.

"Who do we have here? You seem quite young, but the power rolling off you and the look you hold tells me that you know the true horrors of the ninja world. Who might you be?" questioned Madara.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The Godaime Hokage and the only man to truly defeat a bijuu." answered Naruto, staring Madara in the eyes the whole time. "Now, tell me who you are."

"Foolish boy! No man can defeat a bijuu. Not even I or Hashirama could do such a thing. And you already know who I am. Why ask again?" questioned Madara. The four other shinobi were watching the confrontation with one hundred percent focus.

"Ask Tobirama Sama. He saw me do it, also, Madara Sama, why do you hide what you gained after your battle with Hashirama sama? Do you feel that it was I'll gotten, just like the eyes you stole from your brother?" questioned Naruto.

"How did you know of this? Even Tobirama isn't that good of a sensor, and I'm sure it wasn't written down..." stated Madara.

"Because Madara sama, I can tell you're feeling no strain from your Eternal Mangekyou, and I can feel that your suppressing your eyes. There are only two doujutsu stronger than the ems, and I know you don't have one of them, which only leaves the rinnegan." stated Naruto

"So you've unlocked the Uzumaki royal kekkei genkai? I'm proud of you my boy. What level have you obtained?" questioned Tumaki.

"4, I don't think I will ever unlock 5, but for now, it's more than enough. Now can we skip the rest of these petty comments? And get to the real reason you're all here. Jiji?" asked Naruto

"I asked monkey to bring me here so I could met you. As I said before, your my great grandson, Tumaki is here, because he is also your great grandfather. I wanted Hashi here to rub his nose in it that I had two descendants make it to hokage and he has ZERO" cheered Tobirama, Naruto no longer finding not that hard to believe they were related.

"Cool, but why is Madara sama here?" asked Naruto

"Why do you insist on calling me that? You hold higher stature than I ever did, truthfully I find it annoying." questioned Madara

"Because I respect you as a powerful shinobi. And even though most don't believe it, I know that your brother gave you his eyes after you lost yours. I don't even care you went missing Nin." stated Naruto

"Nice to know, now why am I here? Surely it's not to just to meet you, I know you're more intelligent than that, seeing as I can tell you have the power to beat any one of us. Also, your the direct descendants of two of the most powerful and intelligent shinobi of my time, so it's obvious to me there's some ulterior motive here." stated Madara

"There is" stated Sarutobi "There's something big coming, and I want naruto to be as prepared as possible. You are four of the strongest shinobi to ever walk the earth. I was wondering if you all could train Naruto here?" questioned Sarutobi.

"I'd love too! It should be fun, and anyways, I've got nothing better to do." answered Tobirama with a grin.

"Can't let Tobirama have all the fun with our descendent, so it's a yes for me" answered Tumaki

"Well.. I guess I could, no harm in it, Right?" stated Hashirama

"I refuse to train a Senju or Uzumaki. But I will spar with one" stated Madara with a smirk.

* * *

-Two days later-

"Naruto... Naruto? Wake up!" yelled Sarutobi. After the day of training with shadow clones and saying his goodbyes, he released Edo tensai. Ever since then he was either sleeping or working, usually at the same time.

"What is it jiji?" asked Naruto head on his desk, clones around him doing the paperwork.

'SMACK!'

"AHH!" screamed Naruto after Sarutobi laid a chakra enhanced 5 star on his back. Naruto finally looked up after the pain receded and saw an older man with blue hair and an eyepatch. Beside said man was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"Sandaime Sama? Why Is a child in your seat?" questioned Ao

Before Naruto could give a response, Sarutobi supplied one himself. "Because this 'child' as you called him could kick my old ass any day of the week and he is my successor."

"Nice to meet you both. Judging from your attire, I would guess that you're from kiri, and not the anti bloodline side. Please, take a seat." stated Naruto in a tone that, while very inviting, told both ninja 'You fuck with me, you die.'

"Thank you" stated the redhead kindly, after all, it was obvious that this boy was the hero of wave, which would mean that he was the one that defeated a bijuu, which would mean that Mei wanted him as a husband. "I am Mei terrarium, leader of the rebels of kiri, and this is Ao, my second in command."

"Thee Ao? Kiris number one hunter Nin?" questioned Naruto "I've heard a lot about you, and I must say I'm impressed."

"Thank you Hokage Sama, I must say it is refreshing to see one as young as you respect their elders, not many do." smiled Ao, he liked this kid.

"I know what you mean, my kids at home are still in the stage of not listening to me when they don't want to." smirked Naruto right back

"You have Kids!" all but shouted Mei, somehow forgetting the story of how Naruto adopted two boys from wave.

"Yep, Shisui and Azumi." stated Naruto, he turn a picture frame to show a half asses family portrait of 6 people. Two of them obviously not related, seeing as they were copy cat Kakashi and Zabuza. The other four were naruto, two boys that looked nothing alike and a woman about Naruto's age that was between the two boys.

"Zabuza? You got him to take a picture?" questioned Ao, the Hunter Nin had heard rumors that the only person to get him on film was his late wife.

Mei however, was almost in tears. In the picture, a little boy with dark red hair and a bright smile on his face caught her eye. It was Shisui, her dead nephew. "Shisui... But how..."

"Hey brat! The kids want something to do. Should we make them do... A... D... Rank..." trailed off Zabuza.

"Mister Zabuza? Are you alright? Mister Zabuza?" asked the 7 year old brunette, Azumi.

"He's fine. He's strong 'member?" said another little boy, this one with messy dark red hair and red eyes activated.

In a move that even Naruto barely saw, Mei had moved across the room and swept the young red head up into a huge hug. "Shisui! Your alive! Thank god your alive!" cried Mei happily

Naruto Turned to Ao, silently asking for an explanation. Ao responded "That's her nephew, we thought he died with his mother fighting off the bloodline haters."

* * *

-Two hours later-

"Well Mei, I understand your predicament, but I believe we should let Shisui decide. No matter his choice the other will be able to visit him whenever they wish." states naruto, Mei nodded.

"I want to Stay with you Naruto Nii! That way I can stay by my friends and be a really strong ninja just like you and Zabuza." stated Shisui from his spot in the couch.

"Well, now that that is settled..." Naruto thought for a minute, then a vicious smirk came across his face. He pushed the intercom button "Mai, clear my next two meetings please?"

"Right away sir"

"Hawk, boar!" called out Naruto, the two dropped on either side of Mei and Ao. "Bring me Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Itachi and Jiraiya." naruto glanced at Mei, who gave him a flirtatious wink. "Blindfold Jiraiya"

"Yes Sir!" the said in creepy unison.

"Why would you blindfold Jiraiya sama?" asked Mei

"To put it nicely, you're much too beautiful to be seen by my 'Super Pervert' of a Godfather" stated Naruto. Mei blushed slightly at the Beautiful part. Sarutobi gave a perverse giggle, thinking about Mei in Jiraiya's next book. "Old Man... I will hurt you if you continue that line of thinking..."

"Stupid SS level brats, two smart and strong for their own good" mumbled Sarutobi.

"Is every strong Ninja from Konoha messed up in some way?" Mei asked Ao quietly

"Wait till you meet Gai." laughed Naruto

* * *

-15 minutes later-

"Are... Are you sure?"

"Yea, we need to test out some things anyway, and you can never enough experience." answered Naruto

"But... This..." answered Ao as he motioned to the 7 shinobi assembled "These are 7 of your strongest ninjas, plus yourself. I'm not saying that we don't like the offer, Far from it actually. But I must say, you would be leaving yourselves completely vulnerable."

"Nah, Jiraiya and Sarutobi will still be here, plus if there's any danger here I can just Hirashin back here. Besides, Suna is always a day away, Kumo is no longer a threat, Orochimaru is a non factor right now and Iwa is still suffering from my father." stated Naruto.

"Well, as leader of the rebels, I humbly accept you support."

* * *

-hidden base-

"Bullshit! No fucking way some punk ass brat could capture Itachi!" yelled a silver haired man.

"Shut up Hidan, it's obvious the boy is strong, plus if the reports at correct, he's a high level Jinchuuricki, meaning that Genjutsu would have a difficult time working in him." stated a large tan skin man with a skull cap and mask on.

"Quiet! Kisame... Is it true that Itachi was Captured by the Kyuubi vessel?" questioned the leader.

"Yes Pain sama. He broke through one of Itachi's illusions like it was nothing and had him subdued in nanoseconds. He's every bit as fast as the rumors make him out to be, maybe even on par with the yellow flash." stated Kisame

"I see. Then we will have to step up our preparations. Itachi is lost to us, as even if he does escape he will be a liability. We will need a new member, as well as all of us getting stronger. Train and make money, meet back here in 2 and a half years."

* * *

(starting a new story, check it out on my profile.)

(read, review, all that fun stuff)


	23. Chapter 22: God of Death

Disclaimer: does anyone really give a shit about these?

* * *

"So Sasuke has some weird mangekyou huh?" asked Naruto, a contradicting look on his face. He was glad that Konoha may gain a valuable tool, though he was slightly apprehensive as to what this new eye may do.

"Yes, as far as I know, all mangekyou other than Shisui's had 3 points or a pattern of 3. Shisui's was 4 and he was able to control people's with his. Sasukes has 6 points. We will have to wait to see if he has any extra abilities." stated Itachi.

"Shit, and I wanted him to get some battle experience. Ok, for now, it will be you, Zabuza and Shizune going with Mei. Once you get there, I'll use hirasian and we'll see what the plan is from their, I'll bring people to and from Kiri so that you are always fresh." stated Naruto

"It's a solid plan Gaki, but there's a problem with it. Even with at least one of them here at all times, if Iwa gets wind of this, it could turn ugly." stated Jiraiya

"It doesn't matter if they do, you and Jiji will be here, plus Tsunade will only spend a week or two max there to train new medical ninja. And I will be here at a moments notice." stated Naruto.

"Alright Gaki, but make sure you all make it back in one piece, otherwise tsunade might just kill me."

* * *

-Two week later, Kiri-

"Did you hear? The Hokage is going to fighting in the next battle with us!" shouted one of the bloodline faction

"Yea! According to what I've heard, he has the highest kill count on our side, even more than Mei sama or Ao sama!" commented another

"Not to mention the other six with him. Sharingan Kakashi, The green beast Might Gai, Asuma the buzz saw Sarutobi, Shizune of the poison mist, Itachi the Genjutsu master Uchiha and even the Demon if the leaf Zabuza Momochi."

"Hear that Gaki? We're famous!" laughed Zabuza.

"I don't really care for fame, takes away the element of surprise. Hey Mei chan, from the look of this, there going to try to wipe us out one base at a time." stated Naruto, looking at the strategic layout of the troops.

"Yes, but we should be able to hold them off till the heavy hitters get back to one hundred percent." Stated Mei

Naruto Nodded "Shizune, How long till Gai and Asuma are healed and what's Itachis status?"

"Gai is still recovering from going up to six gates, but should be ready in two or three days. Asuma is recovering from Chakra exhaustion and will be back around the same time as Gai. Itachi however is almost completely blind. He will need to go back to Konoha." stated Shizune with a wince, she knew as well as everyone else that Itachi was one of the strongest in the world, but that didn't help the fact that he was now blind.

"Shit, I knew he went overboard when he used Amaterasu." cursed Naruto. "Damn, Is Sasuke battle ready yet? He's going to take Itachis place for the rest of the battles and they'll have to wait till we can get them both to Tsunade for the Eye swap."

"Even with the Mangekyou, he's still low jonin at best. He can't replace Itachi, we could get Genma and Raido, but but even them together don't come close." stated Kakashi

"I know. I don't want to bring anymore clan heads though, You and Itachi is already a risk." Stated Naruto "We may not be able to substitute for Itachi on the front line, but what if we bring in some back line fighters?"

"Who are you thinking? We would need squads, and good teamwor-" stated Zabuza "I got an idea."

"I think we have the same idea Zabuza. I'll bring Team 8, 9 and ten, along with Haku, Sasuke and Sakura"

* * *

-Two days later, Battle strategy -

"There's way too many of them in that group, it has to be almost all of their forces. Are they really going to try to end this in one battle?" asked Ao

"I don't know, but it would seem there has to be some trickery here. Last heard, they only had 9700 troops left, and there's about 8000 of them out there. I would say that we should attack with our best and leave the rest out to defend our border." Stated Mei, of course "Their" best was the Konoha Nin.

"I say you let, Mei, Ao, me and my squad go kill everyone of those ass holes while you guys go around the sides and make sure they can't retreat..." stated Naruto, Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"I know you're good, hell you're amazing, but do you really think that us 9 stand a chance against eight thousand men?" questioned Ao

"Well, Zabuza averages about six hundred people a battle, Asuma five hundred, Kakashi five-fifty, Gai five fifty and Shizune about four hundred, so there's about twenty six hundred. And I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, so I can probably get, oh let's say thirty five hundred. So if your people can get two thousand combined from the sides and back, then yea, I think we can." stated Naruto "Plus let's not forget that we have the Konoha 11 here, put one squad to a side and they can handle their fair share of the fighting."

* * *

-Next day, Great plains of Kiri-

"I'm not sure about this, what if Naruto kun can't handle this? I mean yea, he beat Gaara, but this is like ten thousand people!" stated Ino

"Troublesome... My old man says that Naruto has a confirmed kill count of about 15 thousand in 2 weeks. I'm sure he'll be fine, he's not the youngest Kage ever for nothing." stated Shikamaru

"My father has informed me that Gaara San has become Kazekage, making him the youngest ever Kage. Though I'm sure that Naruto San is stronger than Gaara San." stated Shino

"Would all Konoha ninja please report to the hokage tent."

* * *

-With Naruto-

"No, for the last time, I would not pull out!" shouted Naruto

"So you'd rather stay in then pull out?" questioned Zabuza

"Yes, it's going to be way too much fun for me to pull out." stated Naruto

"Even if you run out of steam?" Questioned Kakashi.

"Hello? I'm naruto the human stamina generator! You really think I would run out of steam?"

* * *

-Outside the tent-

Ino, Haku, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata were all blushing furiously, and the guys were no better.

"I wonder if Gaara kun has that kind of stamina..." questioned Hinata, though thankfully it was quiet enough to where only shino heard it.

"Hinata? Can you use your byakugan to see how big he is?" questioned Ino, all the other girls looked to Hinata.

Hinata did as ask, after all, all hyuga were perverts, even Neji had a copy or two of Jiraiya's book. Hinata activated her byakugan and looked for Naruto, only to gasp and look terrified.

"So? Is he small or big?" questioned Ino

"11... Easily 11" and with that, she passed out, still standing on her feet.

"Well, then, at least my boy isn't too far behind." stated Haku, getting a blush from Sasuke.

Suddenly, the flap of the tent flew open and Zabuza's head poked out. "If you all are done literally comparing dick sizes" he glared at Sasuke "Then get your asses in here, the strategy meeting is going to start as soon as Ao and Mei get here."

They all rushed into the tent, Sasuke hoping that Zabuza hadn't heard Hakus comment.

"Good you're all here. And now that we're done discussing MY battle plan" stated Naruto "You will all be split up into Your original teams, with Haku going with Sasuke and Sakura. The highest ranking member of each team will be the leader, so Neji, Haku, Shikamaru and Shino. Each group will be paired with a Kiri squad, and you WILL accept every order they give."

"A leader as always, Hmm Naruto kun? I'm surprised you'd start without me, though with your reputation, I'm willing to let it slide." stated Mei as she and Ao walked into the room.

"Just filling in the blanks with my ninja, you know I never go in without a backup plan ." stated Naruto with a wink.

"If you too are done flirting, may we please get to battle assignments?" asked Ao with a sigh, they had been flirting sense they got there. He thought they would make a good couple, now was hardly the time.

"Love to, Alright, as I said before, each team will go with a Kiri squad. I've requested that no one enter the battle until I give the signal. I'm going to be using several Jutsu that are widespread and I don't want ANYONE entering battle until I signal. If they retreat towards you, then feel free to kill them"

* * *

-With bloodline haters-

"I don't know about this... I heard those Konoha Nin are all there for this battle." stated A shorter man

"Who cares. We have four times the amount of solders." stated General Tanimaru, a large man with dark brown hair and a goatee. He was the highest ranking man left on the Anti Bloodline side. He was the general of the whole army under Yagura, and when Yagura went missing all those weeks ago, he became the temporary leader of Kiri, though that didn't change anything.

"What about the hokage? He's killed almost two thousand men a battle the last week and a half! He's a sage and he can use the Hiraishin that made his father famous, And he's ranked SS in Iwa and Oto." asked another nameless ninja

"It's all hype, I doubt any man is that great, plus this kid is, at most, 14 years old. Besides, no man can stand against an Army."

* * *

-Four hours later, start of battle-

The Anti bloodline army was marching toward the Bloodline supporters, extremely confident in their victory in the upcoming battle. After all, they had four times the amount of solders that the enemy had, and they had been informed that The man that had been slaughtering them the last week and a half wasn't as great as they had all heard. Though anyone that had survived an encounter with the Bijuu Killer of Konoha, new that he really was that good, whether it be Tai, Nin, ken or even genjutsu, he was head and shoulders better than anything they had ever seen.

While the Anti bloodliners were all lying in wait behind one of the natural hills, slowly moving out from behind the natural bunkers and around the sides of the incoming army, Naruto, Zabuza, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Mei, Tsunade, Shizune and Ao.

"How much longer until they're in position?" questioned Naruto, he was getting antsy, he hated the pre battle jitters.

"About ten minutes, thought from the plan you've given you can begin in about eight." stated Ao, Naruto nodded

"Are you all ready? I need every one of you to execute perfectly for all this to work." stated Naruto

"Yea, we're ready, though are you sure that you only need 7 points to attack from?" asked Kakashi

"Just let the Gaki work Kakashi, you know as well as I do that he thinks fifty moves ahead. He's got this." stated Zabuza.

"Well I for one like this plan of attack, plus he's funneling anyone who retreats into our forces and anyone dumb enough to stay will be fighting a battle on at least 5 fronts." stated Tsunade, who had taken Itachis spot as she was above average at genjutsu and was able to heal anyone that got too messed up.

"Your clear to start, their all in position. Good luck Sir, you're going to need it." stated Ao, muttering the last part under his breath. 'In my day...'

"Alright, throw em!" commanded Naruto

Mei, Tsunade, Zabuza, Kakashi, Asuma, Ao and Gai all chucked a Hirashin kunai over the hill and into the crowd of Anti bloodliners. They landed in a hexagon pattern around the enemy ninja and one in the middle.

"Let's do this..."

* * *

-On the mountains above the great Kiri planes-

"Lord Orochimaru... Should we help the bloodline supporters? It would help us get more test subjects." asked Kabuto

"No, we have enough for now, Besides, we're here to scout just how strong that Brat is. This way, if he's week after the battle I can strike then, or I'd he's still strong after the battle, I can still see what his skills are and how to counter them." stated Orochimaru.

"As you wish Master, though I still believe that you could kill him now, he may be strong, but you are a Sannin." stated Kabuto

"Be that as it may, he is in fact stronger, he even knows that damn sage mode that my idiot teammate Jiraiya uses. And my snake summons won't allow me to learn to use it."

* * *

-Battlefield-

Two Narutos appeared in a flash of orange on the opposite side of the approaching army of bloodline haters, both his sage mode and doujutsu already active and kyuubi chakra waiting on reserve.

Both Narutos flashed through a set of hand seals and shouted out a Jutsu.

"Fire style! Incineration Wave!" yelled the first Naruto as he threw a giant wall of blue hot fire in a wide, sweeping arch, creating a literal wall of inferno that covered about 300 feet across.

"Wind style! Blades of the Wind God!" yelled the next Naruto. He swiped each hand horizontally across his body, causing ten giant blades of wind to launch from his fingertips. The blades of wind flew towards the wall of fire and and then combined with it, causing the already blue hot towering wall of flames to engorge and and expand rapidly, engulfing a good 600 feet across and 100 feet deep of pure hellacious fire, not even taking into account the still moving wind blades that continued through the wall of fire, slicing anything they crossed. The heat from the inferno literally cooking everything within 500 feet of it.

Thankfully, Naruto had already moved to the next spot.

* * *

-With team ten-

"Holy shit!" yelled shikamaru, shielding his face from the heat of the two s ranked Jutsu combining together.

"Holy shit is right! I've never seen a collaboration Jutsu so strong!" shouted a Kiri Nin.

"Such power..." stated the amazed Ino.

* * *

-With Naruto, in front of the now restating Bloodline haters-

The two Narutos appeared again, and just like before, went through a string of handsigns.

"Water style! Almighty Tsunami" called the first clone, who continued to collect all the water

"Lightning Style! Wrath of the Thunder God!" yelled Naruto as he shot two beams of lightning, one out of each palm, at the wall of water. The effects were immediate as the wall of water started to shock and sweep away everything in its path, killing or knocking out another 500 or so enemy's. Once again, he moved on or the next spot.

* * *

-Team 8-

"Unbelievable, so far that's 4 s ranked Jutsu in two collaboration jutsus. No man has the chakra to just be throwing out Jutsu like that!" stated a nameless soldier

"Believe it or not, I think he may be even better with Tai, ken and Genjutsu." stated Shino

* * *

-back to the slaughter-

Now the enemy was retreating in two directions, though common sense would dictate that the should avoid going into openings, when panicked, prey will take any opening it got, which lead most of them to slaughter.

The remaining four exterior unused Hirashin kunai all flashed as a Naruto appeared at each one, each Naruto staring down a flock of enemy shinobi that were trying to retreat.

"Rasencannoball!" the first Naruto launched the lightning variant, that either destroyed what it hit or paralyzed anything close to it.

"Rasenfirestorm!" the second Naruto launched the Fire variant, which was potentially the most dangerous, as the spinning mass in the middle would tear apart anything it touched like a literal hot knife through butter, and the huge whips of flames that came off the rotating mass would horrifically burn anyone it touched.

"Rasentyphoon!" the third Naruto launched the water variant. Just like the Rasenfirestorm, it would shred anyone it touched and the whips of water coming off of it would tear and smash anyone unlucky enough to come close to it.

"Rasenshuruken, Level Two!" the Fourth Naruto, which was the real one, threw the final Rasengan variant, which was the upgraded Rasenshuruken. Instead of the normal four blades that spun counter clockwise, Level Two had eight blades, four spinning counter clockwise, Four spinning clockwise. Anyone caught near it were instantly redused to red mist and ribbons of what was once flesh.

Each Naruto unleashed a Rasengan variant, one for lightning, fire, water and of course, wind. The four easily s ranked Jutsu all decimated and traveled its way to the center of the battlefield, killing anyone unlucky enough to get caught in their path. As they met in the middle, they all combined, resulting in a veritable supernova of elemental explosion, taking up most of the field and vaporizing anything that got trapped inside, leaving a crater 500 feet deep and almost one thousand feet across.

* * *

-With Mei, Zabuza, Kakashi, Ect.-

"Such overwhelming power..." stated Ao, who had to actually turn his byakugan transplant off as to not be blinded.

"No way..." was Asuma's intelligent answer.

The others weren't faring well either, as medics, both Shizune and Tsunade had a strange mixture of disgust and awe on their faces, Disgust from the mass loss of life, Awe from the perfectly controlled Chaos of what the young blonde had just done.

"So... I'm willing to bet that even all of us combined don't stand a chance against him." stated Zabuza, everyone just dumbly nodded. "Seems the great Yellow flash has just been surpassed."

* * *

-With Orochimaru-

"L-Lord Orochimaru... What was that? It was so powerful, so destructive. How can he have such a high affinity for Four elements? Even Kakashi isn't that good!" questioned Kabuto

Orochimaru just grit his teeth. "So much power, and I can't have it! I WILL kill you Namikaze, then I will burn Konoha to the ground for keeping the power you found away from me!"

* * *

-Above the battlefield-

An Aerial eye view of the battlefield as the smoke, chunks of floating... Everything and the general Chaos of what the blonde had done slowly came into view for everyone standing and watching from the hills.

Hell. Literal hell on earth was the only way to describe what they were looking at. The massive army of almost eight thousand, was now no more that twenty-one hundred. Broken, Burnt, twitching bodies lay upon the ground, literally turning it into an open grave. The crater in the center of the field was slowly filling with ground water. The cries of agony and pain was all that was heard when the dust finally settled. One man, to some, a monster, something even worse than a demon, was standing tall. His whole outfit still as pristine as the second he entered battle.

The man, Who many were now thinking was more god than man, was standing tall, Splash Sword in his right hand, His claymore in his left hand, and the Nodochi in his teeth.

"Senju style! Infinite darkness Jutsu! Uzumaki style! Tri Blade Symphony!" shouted the muffled voice of Naruto as he started to glow red with Kyuubi chakra, about a tails worth, though not for any physical boost he may have needed, it was needed for him to stave off chakra exhaustion or the damage that 8 consecutive s rank Jutsu, 6 of which were kinjutsu, did to his arms and mouth..

In a nano second, every ninja, friend or foe, lost their vision and their sense of balance. It wasn't long before all the Konoha ninja and several of the more experienced Kiri nins dispelled the mass genjutsu, only to hear what sounded like thousands of bombs per second going off on the battlefield. They all looked to see, Naruto dancing his way through the remaining shinobi at speeds that even most jonin could not comprehend.

* * *

-With Mei, Kakashi, Zabuza, Ect.-

"So the Gaki finally finished it, about time. Tsunade Sama, he's going to need your skills when he finishes that technique." stated Zabuza, Naruto had asked him for a three sword style.

"Why is that? And what exactly is he doing?" asked Mei, worry evident in her voice.

"He's, channelling the Kyuubi's chakra, from what I can tell, about two tails worth, but just like last time, the sage chakra is counteracting it." stated Ao

"Well, that to. But the kenjutsu move he's using is called Tri Blade Symphony. Those explosions you're hearing are not the Splash sword. He's pumping huge amounts of chakra to his arms, chest and legs to increase his speed. Every slash or stab he makes is breaking the sound barrier, resulting in a sonic boom." stated Zabuza, pride and awe evident in his voice.

"Good lord, does this kid have a weakness?" questioned Ao

"Yea, Ramen"

* * *

-With Naruto-

Everyone was slowing down, everyone but him, he saw everything at half speed and he moved at double what he should have. His arms and legs felt like they were going to explode, he felt sick, both from the speed he was moving and the amount of death he was causing. His eyes held a familiar pain that he linked to his eyes unlocking another level, though for whatever reason, the more his eyes hurt, the slower everything became. But he knew he couldn't stop, he knew, the second he stopped, he would die. He had no time to give the signal for Asuma to drop the kunai so that Naruto could flash to safety. He had been pulling more and more Kyuubi chakra, both to heal his rapidly shredding muscles and supply the very same muscles with the chakra needed to keep up his dance of death.

He finally found an opening to give the signal, which thankfully, Asuma caught and then activated the Hiraishin seal on the Kunai he had been given. Naruto flashed out of the center of the battle field, Finally cutting off kyuubi's chakra and giving the darkness that had been bordering on the edge of his vision.

"Minato kun, It's time to go, I've let you stay long enough."

Minato smiled from inside the seal "You just put me to shame, son, you are now the greatest to ever hold the name Namikaze, and I couldn't be more proud. My job here is done, i am sorry I have to leave you now, but I can stay no longer stay. I love you Naruto, and I always will. Good bye my son, Please continue to make me proud, and if you get the chance, listen to your motor mouth mother. She will help you more than I ever could."

-End of chapter-

* * *

(Read and review, ask questions, do what ya do. Its going to be a while for the new chapter, as im putting my brain toward my new story, Naruto: Unstoppable, so if you want to keep reading my hashed together crap, feel free to look at he other stories, but until then, stay classy my fans, and remember, safe sex is for losers, i cant write for shit, and we all got trolled by Kishimoto multiple times.)


	24. Chapter 23: Team Seven Again

Disclaimer: Azumi is based off a younger me.

* * *

-Two years later-

"Naruto Sama, I have come to make a special request involving team placements." stated Hiashi calmly, though in his mind, it was already a done deal.

"I have already sorted out the teams and I believe that they are for the best... Though I believe this is about your nephew or your daughter... So I'll allow you to preach your case." stated Naruto

"Thank you Naruto sama. I would like for hanabi to be your third student. I know how adamant you are about teaching Shushi and Azumi, this will add the third member and you will have a very powerful team." requested Haishi

Over the last two years, the village had changed quite a bit, and mostly for the better. With Tsunade running the hospitals, Hiruzen taking over the academy with Iruka as the headmaster and teaching the advanced class, the Six Branches of Konoha (Itachi, Zabuza, Kakashi, Shizune, Gai and Asuma) taking mostly high A and S class missions, bringing in a huge amount of money, boosting Konoha economy, and the new crop of jonin and special jonin boosting Konoha's already impressive military, it was the most prosperous times that Konoha's had since the first hokage made the village.

"I'm sorry Haishi, but i've already set my team. Hanabi will be with Neji and an Inuzuka and An Aburame, making the tracking team. Sasuke has requested Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon for personal reasons, making the 'teamwork' team and I'm taking Shushi, Azumi and Remi, making an assault team. There is nothing I can do, unless you would wish to apprentice her yourself." stated Naruto, backing the Hyuuga head into a corner.

"No... This is an important lesson for a clan head to have, especially if she's going to be the next in line for head of the main house along with Hinata. I will take my leave now Naruto sama, see you at the next council meeting." said Haishi as he walked to the door. Naruto was weary of that statement, as the next council meeting was after the pass fail of the teams.

"Which reminded me... Mai?"

"Yes Naruto kun?" asked the old jonin turned secretary.

"When's my next appointment? And with whom?" asked Naruto politely. The old woman may be sixty four years old, but she could still beat the shit out of anyone under jonin in rank, and she knew Narutos one weakness.

"That would be right now, with the Uchiha brothers." stated Mai with a sweatdrop

"Hehe, send them in please?"

"Hello Naruto kun."

"Hey Dobe, what's the word?"

"Itachi, Teme, have a seat."

"How is Shizune coming along? I've heard that she got out of the hospital yesterday but she wasn't at practice today." stated Itachi as he and Sasuke sat down.

"Fine. Baa chan let her go early because she kept getting out of bed and healing other people. She should be back in about a week, until then, Sakura will fill in." stated Naruto.

Itachi just nodded. After the war in Kiri was over, Shizune had started to show signs of illness. Turns out it was minor chakra poisoning from using too much medical Jutsu. Up until a week ago, everything was fine until she collapsed after a training session and needed medical attention.

"Sasuke, you'll be glad to know you got the Konohamaru corps as your team, though you're going to have to work hard with them, as Konohamaru is as stubborn as I am and Moegi has a crush on you." smirked Naruto, Sasuke scowled, he was one of the most sought after men in the village, even though he was already engaged to Haku. Only Naruto, Itachi and surprisingly Genma, who was a single father, were bigger targets of the female population than him, and it was some form of a three way tie for fifth place, Involving Kakashi, Zabuza and Gai, even though Shizune and Kakashi were known to have a thing going, Zabuza and Anko were practically married, and Gai probably had more sex than anyone in the village, seeing as he had a body only rivaled by Naruto and had the second most stamina.

"Ha! Feel the wrath of the fangirl" stated Itachi, getting a laugh out of Naruto.

"So, Who gets to be named team 7?" questioned Sasuke.

"Duh, my team." stated Naruto

"Oh come on! You know damn well I'll be a better sensei than you Dobe!" stated Sasuke jokingly.

"Too bad, you can pick any number you want other than 7" stated Naruto

Sasuke turned to his brother "What team were you on?"

Itachi was taken back a bit, but answered anyway "I was on team four. In case you're wondering, Sakumo Hatake, Might Guy, Genma and our father were all on team Four."

"Well then I choose team four." stated Sasuke

* * *

-Next day, team pairings-

"Alright, settle down." stated Iruka, only to be ignored. "I SAID SETTLED DOWN BRATS!"

In an instant, the room was deathly quiet, afraid of enacting the wrath of the Big Head Jutsu again.

"Thank you, now usually I give a big speech when I graduate a class, but I think I've given enough of those, and you already got that speech from Sandaime sama, so I assume you're ready. Team one is..."

"Team Four, consisting of Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi Utatane and Udon Mitokado. Your sensei will be Sasuke Uchiha."

Many girls in the class scowled, as not only would they not be on Sasuke's team, but Konohamaru, who had started to dress like a normal shinobi, had become one of the class heartthrobs.

"Team Five, consisting of Rai Inuzuka, Taru Aburame and Hanabi Hyuuga. Your sensei will be Neji Hyuuga."

"Team six is still in circulation, so Team Seven will be Azumi Namikaze, Shushi Uzumaki and Remi Shiranui. Your Sensei will be... Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-Senju."

* * *

-45 minutes later-

"... And I told you Teme, nothing is better than ramen!" shouted Naruto was he, Neji, Sasuke and shikamaru walked through the door, Neji got the eraser to the head from opening the door, shikamaru made a statement about troublesomeness.

"Wrong! The best is onigiri!" shouted back Sasuke, rice balls were to him as Pocky was to Itachi.

"Umm guys? We're here..." stated Neji calmly and with a sweatdrop.

"Stay out of this Hyuuga!" shouted Naruto and Sasuke at the same time to the branch house head.

"Hey Halfwits!" yelled the uncharacteristic loud shikamaru. Not many could call the Bijuu killer, the Counter Ninja and the Immovable Hyuuga Halfwits, but Shikamaru was an exception, considering he and his father were Narutos brains when it came to certain situations.

The bickering Shinobi stopped immediately, knowing that Shikamaru was pissed about being dragged along.

"Oh, team Seven, on the roof! Five minutes!" commanded Naruto

"Team Four! Training ground Six! 30 minutes!" commanded Sasuke

"Team five, training ground five, 25 minutes." stated Neji calmly, before Naruto put a hand on both Sasukes and Nejis shoulders and they flashed from the room.

* * *

-Roof-

"Alright... Welcome to team seven! Let's get to know each other, let me know your names, likes, dislikes, goals, dreams for the future and your idols." stated Naruto while leaning against the railing. Ever since the 'Slaughter in Kiri' he had once again changed his outfit. He now wore his grandfathers blue body armor (Tobiramas), a blue body suit, like his father and Kakashi wore, black shinobi sandals, and a blue overcoat with white lightning running across the bottom of it, the Uzushio, Konoha and the toad symbol on back.

"Hokage Sama... Can you go first? So we know what to do?" asked Remi, the short brunette was wearing a baggy green sweat shirt, black shinobi pants and black shinobi sandals. All things considered, she looked a lot like like her father.

"Yea, I guess I could. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju. My likes are... Well, a lot really, I dislike traitors, rapist and anyone who would even think about hurting my village or my precious people. My current goal is to make you the best genin team in the world. My dream is to find someone to finally settle down with and to finish my training. My idols are my late father, both my perverted Senseis and A the Raikage" stated Naruto, though most people would find a sixteen year old saying he wanted to settle down odd, Naruto had been the Hokage for almost two and a half years now, and he had only had flings and one or two real girlfriends. "Your up Shisui."

"I'm Shisui Uzumaki-Uchiha, but I'm suppose to keep the Uchiha part secret. I like Naruto Nii, Azumi Nii, the rest of my family, other than Asuma, because he's smelly, I also like training and... A girl. I dislike the same things Naruto does, my goal is to become a chunin after my first try and my dream is to become an ANBU Commander like Naruto was! My idols are Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, Zabuza and Gai, though I don't like the way he dresses." listed off Shushi. He was now wearing a white turtleneck, blue shinobi pants and blue shinobi sandals. Somewhere in the village a bowl cut called out ' Youth!'

"Oh? Shisui has a girlfriend does he?" questioned Naruto, somewhere on the other side of the village, Jiraiya was doing a victory dance and shouting 'one more to the collection!' before Tsunade punched him through a wall in there home.

"Shut up! At least I'm not like Azumi!" stated Shisui, getting a grumble from Azumi and a questioning look from Remi.

"What you do now?" questioned Naruto, in a defeated tone of voice.

"I... May have... Askedoutateacheryesterday..." mumbled out Azumi

Naruto busted out laughing, he already knew the answer as to who he asked out, as she had come to him last night and told him, but it was always so funny to see Azumi embarrassed. "Shut up ya Teme! I'm not like you, you can get any girl to like you!"

Remi was scared, she heard from her dad and uncle Raido that the hokage got very angry at people who didn't show him respect, and her teammate to be just insulted him!

"Its alright Azumi... What did she say?" asked Naruto

"She said once I was a chunin, but she did say how cute I was!" cheered Azumi

"Alright lady killer, just introduce yourself."

"I'm Azumi Namikaze, I like The same things Shisui and Naruto Nii, I dislike the same things as them as well, as well as a guy who spit a senbon at me last week, my goal is to control my tailed beast like Killer Bee can and to become a member of the six branches of Konoha. My dream is to beat konohamaru and become the sixth hokage. My idols are Kakashi, Mei, Gaara and killer bee." stated Azumi, he was wearing basically the opposite of Shisui, a blue turtleneck, white pants and white shinobi sandals.

"Ok Azumi, I can help you with the tailed beast thing, as I'm getting pretty close to controlling mine. Remi, your last to go."

"Umm, I'm Remi Shiranui. I like my dad Genma and training. I dislike Hanabi, And fangirls. My goal is to make Jonin and join my father as the Hokages bodyguards. My dream is to become the next number one Kunoichi in the world, Just like Tsunade Senju, Kushina Uzumaki and Mei terumi. My idols are Sakura Haruno, Haku Momochi and Mei Terumi" stated Remi, her piercing brown eyes showing just how serious she was.

"Have you met Mei or Tsunade yet? Or even Sakura or Haku?" Questioned Naruto

"No, but my dad said that Kushina sama was really nice and extremely strong. He told me that she was uncle Raido's sensei." stated Remi.

Naruto just nodded and turned around, facing towards the hospital "Hey Baa Chan! Is that a wrinkle!?"

Suddenly a cloud of smoke and dust shot towards the academy. In about 3 seconds, Tsunade Senju stood before them in all her pissed off, Not so feminine beauty. "Wanna repeat that Gaki? Sounded like you said I had a wrinkle."

"Yea Baa chan, I was just trying to get you here to meet one of your biggest fans. Baa chan, Remi Shiranui. Remi, meet the old hag."

"I-uh-eh... Lady Tsunade! I'm so sorry for our sensei!" cried out Remi.

Meanwhile, both Shisui and Azumi had gotten there hugs from the blond sannin, something they had been doing since they all moved in to the Namikaze mansion. "Hey Gakis, how ya been? Still causing trouble?"

"Yea, Azumi asked out Kenna sensei yesterday!" announced Shisui

"Oh? And just how did that go?" asked Tsunade, she knew her fellow blond rather well, as Kenna had tried out to be a medic, but for whatever reason, couldn't use medical chakra to its fullest.

"He asked her to a bowl of ramen and night on the town, she turned him down." stated Shisui, making the huge chested Sannin laugh.

"Hey! She didn't turn me down, she said when I was a chunin!" retorted Azumi

"Kid, you have about as much tact as Jiraiya." deadpanned Tsunade, though she had a smile an her face, she hated his perverted ways, but she loved his stamina and commitment.

"Got you didn't he?" smirked Naruto

Tsunade turned around, murder clear in her eyes. "Oh shit! Meet at training ground 7 tomorrow at eight on the morning, have all your gear!" shouted Naruto as he dodged punch after punch from the angered sannin.

"Get back here brat!"

"Back, you angry she demon! Back I say!"

* * *

-Next day, training ground-

Remi walked on to the training ground at 7 o'clock, intending to get some training done before the test. She arrived to see her two soon to be teammates going full out in a no holds barred fight.

Azumi sent a spinning back fist towards Shisui, only for Shisui to shift in his stance and redirect the strike over his head, sending Azumi off balance. Shisui capitalized, creating some distance and started weaving through handsigns at a speed comparable to a jonin. "Lightning style! Tri spark Jutsu!"

Three bolts of lightning shot towards Azumi, only for the young Jinchuuruki to pull out two very famous swords and redirect the lightning back at Shisui.

"Hey! We said no Kenjutsu!" shouted Shisui

"Damn! My bad Shisui, I just acted on instinct" stated Azumi as he returned the swords to his sheathe. He then walked towards his brother "Besides, it's not like that was your strongest Jutsu, it's not even your strongest lightning Jutsu."

"Yea, but I didn't want to use too much chakra, we have to fight Nii San in an hour, and I'm not a walking chakra generator like you and Nii San are." stated Shisui as he deactivated his sharingan.

"Yea, He's an Uzumaki AND a Jinchuuruki, he probably has more chakra than all of the village put together." stated Azumi as he noticed Remi and starting walking towards her

"He doesn't have THAT much, I mean yea, he has like four times as much as Pervy sage, but that doesn't mean he has more than all of the village." stated Shisui "Hi Remi! Ready to fight Nii San?"

"What are you talking about?" questioned Remi

"It's the test he's going to give us, we have to beat him to become a genin team, that's how its always been for team 7, and I hear that Sasuke is giving team 4 the same test." answered Azumi

"What! But Hokage Sama is the strongest ninja in the world! And Sasuke sama is really strong too! He's Hokage Samas partner! How is anyone, let alone a genin, suppose to beat either of them?" questioned Remi, her dad had said that Naruto sama was even stronger than his dad ever was when he was 13 years old, and he had only gotten stronger.

"Easy, teamwork."

* * *

-5 hours later-

"I'm impressed you 3, your teamwork is outstanding. You pass with flying colors, and Konohamaru, please refrain from using the Dobes sexy technique." stated Sasuke, who still had some blood under his nose from the damnable technique.

"Sasuke sensei, how come you keep calling hokage sama Dobe?" asked Udon

"I've always called him that, just like he always calls me Teme, there like nicknames." stated Sasuke "Now If there are no more questions, lets go see how Dobes brats are doing."

* * *

-training ground seven-

"How are we suppose to win? He's not using ninjutsu, kenjutsu, Genjutsu or taijutsu and we still can't touch him!" cried out Remi as she lay on the ground, exhausted.

"Well, he isn't the strongest in the world for no reason, besides, me and Azumi still have a trick up our sleeves." stated Shisui, he and Azumi guarding their downed comrade while she catches her breath.

"What? More tricks? What are you two? Magicians?" questioned Remi as she regained her bearings and stood up.

"No, but we are talented"

"And handsome"

"And intelligent"

"And good cooks"

"And-"

"Enough! I get it! Just do the thing and beat sensei!" cried out Remi.

"Ok. Azumi, start it off." stated Shisui as he unsheathed his own sword. The legendary sewing needle. Azumi once again pulled out his own swords the twin thunder swords.

"How did you two get the swords of the seven swordsmen of the mist?" questioned Remi

"Tell you another time, Shisui, give me three seconds." Azumi shot forward towards Naruto. "Lightning style! Twin bolts Jutsu!"

Naruto smiled as he dodged the twin bolts. He knew this strategy. Though only because Zabuza had told him about it. The S class swordsman had been taken by surprise by this tandem attack when he was teaching the kids to use the new swords.

As naruto dodge the lightning, Shisui came flying in from his side with a wicked combo, using his impressive speed and Sharingan to peg Narutos movements and trap him in a web of stitches. "Azumi! Now!"

"Kinjutsu style! Double shock Jutsu!" Azumi started to convulse with electricity flowing through him "Central disruption!" suddenly, all the electricity that was flowing in Azumi spread out in a sphere of power that shocked everything it came in contact with, shocking Both Naruto and Shisui.

As Shisui shook violently on the ground, Naruto got up, seemingly unharmed, other than his right arm spasming wildly.

"Sakura! I think we could use some help!" called out Naruto as he pinned down his arm so that it would stop flailing.

Sakura appeared in a swirl of leafs "Naruto? What the hell did you do? There just genin!"

"One, this is Azumis Jutsu, not mine. Two, those two could kick any CHUNINS ass in this village, and three, I'm Hokage and I can do what I want!" stated Naruto as he pointed at the pink haired medic, unfortunately, it was with the hand that was still spasming, and he ended up smacking himself in the face.

"Fine! Let me see that arm."

"Fix my brats first, Azumis out cold and I'm pretty sure Shisui is about to piss himself." stated Naruto as his arm started flailing less and less. "Oh, and Remi could use some help as well, and she's a big fan of yours."

After the team was patched up and Sakura left, Naruto had the group gather around him in front of the post. "I'm very disappointed in you three. Not one of you tried to bribe me with ramen!"

The three genin sweat dropped "Would that really have worked? I mean, your Hokage!" questioned Remi

"Yes, it would have. Now, let's see how you guys did. Come on out!" called out Naruto, the three genin looked around when in a swirl of leafs, three rather well known ninja appeared. Might Guy, Kakashi Hatake and Genma Shiranui. "You go first, Guy."

"To start off, it's most unyouthful to state they could have bribed there way to passing the test." stated Guy, Naruto just shrugged "Well then. Shisui and Azumi, your Taijutsu is solid, but nothing to be proud of. Your low chunin level, but only because you, Shisui, have mastered the sharingan to the 3 Tomoe point, and you Azumi, have great speed and power. Remi, from what I saw, your also very solid in taijutsu, though I believe a different style is in order, as of now, your not fast or strong enough for the one you use and you don't have the battle experience needed for any of the styles Naruto sama knows. All in all, your solid, but you can be much more youthful."

"Thank you guy, you may go now, I believe Sasuke is also done testing his team and will be looking for a good taijutsu match." stated Naruto, though guy was gone before the word Taijutsu was fully out of his mouth. "Your up Kakashi."

"Alright, I'll start with Remi. Your Ninjutsu was rather impressive. Your control is great and while you don't have an element yet, you show great command of all the Jutsu I saw you use. Azumi, while you show good use of water and earth Jutsu, using the swords you're able to use lightning, though not so effectively, I would suggest choosing one element to master, then move on to the next. Seeing as your tenant gives you already good control of water, I would suggest you get that to at least jonin level before you try to master earth, and I'd save lightning for last. Shisui, your fire and lightning manipulation show great control, but you often times use a bad ratio of chakra, I'd work on that as much as possible." stated Kakashi, the kids all nodded.

"Alright. Thank you Kakashi. You're free to go." stated Naruto, Kakashi poofed away, showing that it was just a shadow clone. "Lazy pervert... Alright, what do you think Genma?"

"Good teamwork, but that's to be expected with this group. All used their heads, even Azumi." stated Genma, getting a 'Hey' from Azumi. "Solid strategy, good use of resources. Only problem I can see is that they were fighting the strongest man on the elemental nations."

"A is stronger. But thanks for the kiss up Genma. You're dismissed." Genma nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Alright. No one got a bell... Sooooo... You all pass!" smiled Naruto

"But we didn't get a bell? How did we pass?" asked Shisui

"You worked together, and that's the most important thing. The ino-shika-cho team isn't that amazing individually, but as a group, there amazing. You worked as a team, even though you thought that only two of you would pass. Follow me." Naruto moved towards a giant granite stone not far from the training grounds. "This is the KIA monument. Some of the greatest men and women of Konoha are on this stone. My mother and father, Shisuis father, Remis mother. All great ninja, all on this stone. Truth is, as a ninja, you have a 75 percent chance of dying in combat. The reason you're placed in teams is to cover your weaknesses and combine your strengths. Teamwork will help you avoid this stone just as much as luck and individual skill would... Meet at this stone tomorrow at 9 o'clock. Your first mission starts then."

* * *

-In Suna-

Gaara had changed over the few years he had become Kazekage. First, Temari had developed an obvious crush on 'someone' though wouldn't say who. Gaara and Hinata had become a true item, as naruto would bring Hinata anytime he went to see Gaara, and when Gaara would come to Konoha, he would stay in the Hyuuga mansion.

"Gaara? Can we talk about something... Alone?" asked Temari shyly, putting the stoic redhead on alert as he motioned his hidden guards out of the room as he activated the silencing seals.

"What's wrong Temari?" questioned Gaara in his emotionless tone. Though she knew that he cared.

"Umm... What's your opinion of Naruto?" asked Temari

"Temari... What's this about? You know my opinion of him. If you like him just tell him." stated Gaara with his same neutral tone.

"It's not that easy Gaara, I'm an elite jonin from another hidden village, and he's a Kage, let alone the strongest in the world! Plus he could have any girl he wants! Why would he want me?" questioned Temari quietly.

Gaara got up and looked out the window. "Never would have thought the great Wind Mistress of Suna would be so shy, unconfident, and self defeating. Maybe I should tell him? I am going to Konoha next week..."

"You wouldn't... Gaara, I really like him... How did you and Hinata start?" asked Temari

"She makes great cookies..."

* * *

-Cavern in river country-

"Are we finally going to start the hunt?" asked the Tall, blue, fish man known as Kisame

"Yes. Though because of the four village Alliance, we must coordinate the attacks. We'll be hunting the one and two tails first. Deidara and Sasori will hunt the One tail. Hidan and Kakuzu will take the Two tails. But we have to find the right time where they're both out in the open. " stated The ringed eyed man

"How about at the chunin exams? There being held in Kumo, plus as allies of Kumo, both the hokage and Kazekage will be there. Plus as we found out, the three tails Jinchuuruki just graduated from the academy in Konoha, meaning there's a good chance that he will be competing in the exams." stated Kakazu

"Are you really implying that we attack an event where the Hokage, Kazekage, Raikage, Eight tails, two tails and more than likely the three tails will all be? Even we don't have that kind of firepower." stated Konan, the only female in the group.

"To fight the Two fastest men in the elemental nations, one who can manipulate sand, a man with the full power of a bijuu, and other Jinchuuricki that could possibly have partial control of his bijuu. It's suicide." stated Sasori

"Not to mention Hokage Sama beat a Bijuu, almost killed Orochimaru, and killed a lot of people in that Kiri war... Tobi wants to fight him!" shouted the childish Tobi

"No. When the time comes I will fight him. He may be the strongest man in the world, but be cannot win against a god. For now, we plan the attack for after the exam, when they're on their way back to their villages... Perhaps we can persuade Iwa to help with the Kyuubi Jinchuuricki..."

* * *

(IM BACK BITCHES! not really, just showing that this story isnt dead, Read and Review, give some suggestions, read my other stories)


	25. Chapter 24: Round One FIGHT!

Disclaimer: Find me on Facebook! Jiraiya's Lost Student

* * *

"For the love of... Shut the hell up Bee!" shouted Yugito as she stood next to the rapping Jinchuuriki. They were both standing at the gate, waiting for the teams from Suna and Konoha to show up. It was common knowledge that naruto and Gaara thought of each other as brothers, so unless it was a race, they usually would meet up if they were both traveling somewhere.

"What's wrong miss two? You got the flu?" questioned Bee, even though her mind was once again on the white boy.

"You know damn well that I hate your rapping! And please get ready, Lord Raikage said that our guests would be here right around this time." stated Yugito as she punched bee in the back of the head, though it didn't seem to affect him much.

"I know why you're acting this way, you've been thinking of that brat Hokage." stated Bee in his ever improving rap. Though he outwardly disrespected most authority figures, such as his brother and Naruto, they were in fact the two people he respected most.

"Sh-Shut up! And he's not a brat! I doubt that any woman alive could handle him." stated Yugito with a blush, showing she had been thinking of her fellow blonde in a more than friendly capacity. "In a fight! I doubt anyone could handle him in a fight."

"That may be true, but it's clear you want him miss Two. I saw it a year ago and I see it now, he's the only one who could make you meow." stated bee suggestively, turning Yugitos blush from a light pink to a dark red, though that was probably a side product of the rage.

"I'll kill you!" stated Yugito calmly as she held her hand up, showing that her fingernails had become claws, before she became downtrodden. "Besides, even if I did like him, he could have any woman he wanted, why would he choose me..."

"Don't get down miss Two, if you like him, here's what you do. Act like you forgot your money, ask him if he would take you for some food, he'll say yes, because he's way too kind not to, and see if you hit it off." stated Bee

"You... You didn't rap that part!" stated Yugito in shock. 'And that was some pretty good advice.'

"It's not always appropriate to rap, it would be counter productive in matters of the heart or any of that crap." rapped bee, making Yugito sweatdrop

"Bee?" asked Yugito, the shades wearing shinobi turned to his blonde friend "If i asked you... Would you go out with me?"

"Oh hell to the no, I wouldn't want you to ruin my flow." stated bee with a silly grin on his face as he looked behind Yugito. Yugito looked confused and downtrodden once again.

"Besides, why would you want to ask Bee, when you can have me?" rapped a very familiar voice, From behind Yugito.

"Not you too Naruto Nii sensei! It's bad enough when killer bee does it, and Hes kinda good!" stated Shisui, he was now wearing an almost exact replica of his fathers ANBU armor, only with an Uzumaki swirl on his back instead of the Uchiha fan.

"Shut up Shisui! Killer bee is the best rapper ever!" shouted Azumi, he was now wearing a Narutos old ANBU uniform, minus the puppy or fox mask.

Remi just sat back and watched her sensei start his "Lady killer" routine, she was wearing her mothers old uniform, which was black tight ANBU pants, a tight dark green long sleeve t shirt and a medics vest.

"He's not even kind of good..." stated Yugito before her eyes went wide and she spun around, seeing Naruto and his genin team standing just inside the gate, the world renown foxy smile that was known to break a girls heart with a single flash showing on his whiskered face.

"Hey bee, Yugito chan. You've already meet the brats and Remi." stated Naruto as he motioned to the children around him. He then moved to bee and fist bumped.

"What's up mr nine? You looking fine! I'm liking Tobiramas armour, looks great on ya partner." stated bee

"Wow, your getting good. You get those rhymes I sent?" asked Naruto.

"Getting better, but I still can't rap everything. Yea i got about a month back, i added them to the rack. Say, how many teams Konoha bring?" asked bee.

"Only four this year. Mine, Sasukes, Nejis and the apprentices making up another team. What about Kumo? Heard you got a ringer this year?" stated Naruto, looking at Yugito, who had fought back her blush.

"Had one, his teammate was critically injured during their last mission, we offered him another genin for his team, but he said it wouldn't be right, so he's sitting this one out and hes going for the one in Suna." stated Yugito, still trying to figure out if Naruto had heard what she said, though she couldn't help that her heart fluttered when he called her 'Chan'.

"That's extremely noble of him. I'd like to meet him during my stay." stated Naruto as he started walking towards the Raikage tower.

"Go with him, I'll wait for the rest of the arrivals." stated bee with a smirk. Yugito gave the large man a hug and ran to catch up. "Hph, love birds. Thank god I don't have a fan club..."

* * *

-Raikage tower-

"I don't care if it's not butter! I can tell the difference! Now get me some real butter for this bagel before I bench press that thousand pound dumbbell up your ass!" shouted A as a chunin came flying out of his office, right as team Naruto and Yugito walked in. "Ahh, my rival in speed. How was the journey? About ten seconds?"

"Nah, got it down to 5. But with these three with me it took about 7." stated Naruto as he plopped down in front of As desk. "Same as last time?"

"Yep, even got a new desk to handle the pressure." stated A, removing his Kage robe. "Yugito, come judge this."

Naruto smiled and pulled his own sleeve up, showing his ridiculously sculpted arm. "I'm going all out from the start this time. I suggest you do the same." stated Naruto as he entered sage mode and activated the fourth level of his Doujutsu, making his body bulk up instantly from the muscle enhancing effect, making Yugito blush at the sight Narutos biceps.

A activated his lightning release armour to its fullest level. The amount of power in the room was enough to shatter all the windows, and alert every ninja in the village that something big was going to happen. Naruto and A got into position, locking hands and placing there elbows on the table.

"Ok, on three" stated Yugito, her eyes glued to Narutos biceps. Both men nodded. "One... Two... Three!"

It was over in a fraction of a second, the desk shattered and A was sent flying across the room, through the wall, and out into the city.

Yugito sighed as Darui walked lazily into the room and looked at the remaining blondes. "Arm wrestling again?"

"Yes" stated Yugito with a sigh. "Don't worry, I'll tell Mabui."

"Alright. Nice to see you again Hokage Sama." stated Darui lazily as he strolled out of the Kages office.

"He's just as lazy as the Nara..." stated Naruto.

"Damn, forgot my money. You wouldn't mind taking me out to lunch, would you hokage sama?" asked Yugito, sounding a lot more confident than she felt.

Naruto scratched his chin for a moment before he disappeared in a flash of yellow. Yugito felt her heart drop that he had rejected her, until she found a pair of arms around her waist. "I'd love to. Hold on."

* * *

-Ichiraku ramen-

Naruto flashed into view just outside of Ichiraku ramen, a slight "Eep!" came from Yugito's mouth as she clung to Naruto, her heart pounding as hard as ever.

"Naruto! Stop scaring people! " came a loud shout from inside the room as a frying pan flew out of the kitchen and drilled naruto in the forehead. Naruto grew pail when he saw her holding up a meat cleaver "Now come get some Ramen!"

"Yes Ayame!"

suddenly, Yugito was sitting next to naruto in a small food stand that she didn't recognize, the scent of fish and salt filling the air.

"So your having the usual. And what can I get you... Your a girl!" stated Ayame with shock, seeing a beautiful younger woman next to Naruto! Naruto never took a girl to ramen! "What is this? Some kind of trick?"

Yugito didn't know what to say, so she just stared at the ramen cook, waiting for some clarification.

"Ayame, this is Yugito Nii, a jonin from Kumo. Yugito, this is Ayame, the annoying ramen cook." stated Naruto with a goofy grin "And Before you ask, no, she's not my girlfriend."

Yugito slightly deflated at that, naruto noticed, but didn't comment. After Ayame took their orders, naruto spoke up. "I did hear what been said by the way. It's not everyday that I hear one of the most beautiful women in the world say that they have feelings for me."

"You... You heard that, huh?" stated Yugito, fearing the worst.

"Yea, and I got to say... I'm kind of offended." stated Naruto getting a shocked look from Yugito. "I've known you liked me for about 3 years now, and you never made your move. I figured you were bolder than that."

"I just wanted.. Huh... Wait... What? You knew this whole time?" questioned Yugito as naruto dropped some money on the table, made a clone that grabbed both of their food and flashed away. "What th-"

* * *

-On top of the hokage monument-

The two Narutos and Yugito appeared on top of Tobirama's head, where a table and chairs were already set up. Naruto carried Yugito to her spot at the table, and sat her down in front of her sushi.

"Like the view?"

* * *

-a Week later, Kumo arena-

"Wow, four of five. Not bad." stated Naruto as he flashed into the box that held the Kages. He took his seat, which was directly behind Gaara. His guards were Sasuke and Neji, seeing as Sasuke was his technical body guard and both had a team competing.

"I would not miss my apprentice's team being promoted." stated Gaara in his usual emotionless tone, Gaara sat in the front right chair of the box, Temari and Baki being his guards, we're stationed in his corner, Temari was constantly staring at Naruto, though he didn't seem to notice, but a few others did.

"I may like my own privacy from time to time, but I have to keep you brats in check." stated A jokingly from his spot next to Gaara, Yugito and Bee his guards. Bee was looking out a window and Yugito was looking at the Suna blond and the Mizukage with a calculating eye.

"Oh? And just who are you calling a brat?" questioned Mei from her spot next Naruto. Her guards were Ao and Chojuro. Ao was currently ranting about teenagers, Chojiro was polishing the only Sword of the seven swordsman left in Kiri, as Four were in Konoha, Kisame still had his and the "Battle axe" had been taken by its master and hasn't been seen since.

"You are kind of bratty." stated Naruto, who received a bop on the head from the mizukage, though Naruto used it to his advantage, and pretended to be knocked out, his face buried in Mei's cleavage.

"Shall we get this started?" asked A as he stood up, wondered if he should use that move on Mabui and moved to the railing of the booth. "Citizens, Ninja, Daymos and future Clients! Welcome to the Chunin exams!" a loud roar echoed through the stadium as the crowd grew restless. "Now to explain the rules. Unlike other exams, all three stages of this exam will be battles. The first stage will be team battles, the second stage will be all who lost in the first stage in one on one battles. The third stage will also be single battles, tournament style. After the end of the second round, each contestant to pass the first two rounds will draw a number to find out their opponent. The last fighter standing will be named the winner of the chunin exams, though any participant can be named chunin. Now let the first round, begin!"

As A sat back down, Gaara spoke up. "I must say, I thoroughly enjoy this style exam. Much more efficient than My chunin exam was."

"Yea, ours was pretty bad." stated Naruto.

* * *

-In the arena-

The proctor of the first round was Darui, the Raikage's 2nd in command, also the laziest ninja outside of the Nara clan. "Would Team 15 from mist and team 4 from Kumo come down to the arena."

* * *

-Kage box-

"Anyone want to make a wager?" asked Naruto, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What would it be?" asked Gaara.

"I bet that My team wins, no matter the opponent." stated Naruto.

"I'm not touching that bet." stated Mei, knowing enough about that team to stay away.

"Same here" stated both Gaara and A at the same time.

"You guys are no fun."

* * *

-Two hours later-

"Would team 7 from Konoha and team 12 from Iwa, please come down?"

"Iwa? They sent a team?" asked Gaara

"Yes, two teams in fact, though from what I've seen of them, it's their two best." stated A. "Naruto, your team is facing the weaker team."

"Doesn't matter. My team will win." stated Naruto.

* * *

-Down in the arena-

"We may not be able to kill the son of the yellow flash, but you three will have to do." stated a burly Iwa genin. Azumi and Shisui looked at each other and began giggling. "What's so damn funny?"

Remi replied for her teammates "All three of your chakra reserves don't even come close to Azumi's, not even if you combine them, we have a close range, mid range and long range fighter and you're all talk."

"And Were fast."

"And Strong"

"And Smart."

"And Handsome"

"And-"

"Enough!"

"Begin!"

Team naruto got into their base formation, which is a triangle with Azumi and Shisui in the front and Remi in the back.

"Delta!" Called out Shisui as each member choose a target and attacked.

Azumi charged the biggest Iwa genin and in a show of amazing power, delivered a punch that broke through the guard of the Iwa genin and landed on his nose, breaking it. The Iwa genin stumbled back in pain and got caught behind the knees with a low leg sweep before Azumi twisted into a handstand and delivered a thunderous heel to the genins jaw. Azumi then caught him by his foot and slammed him into the ground , knocking him out cold, that is if he even survived that kick to the jaw.

Shisui was less power and more speed. He picked the shortest genin who was fairly pudgy to be his victim. The genin didn't stand a chance as Shisui delivered about fifty hits in five seconds, literally beating the genin into a pile on the ground.

Remi took the final member of The Iwa team, a tall female with dark red hair. While Remi wasn't the strongest or fastest on the team, she was by far the most technical. She started with a huge right hook that twisted into a spinning elbow to the kunoichis ribs. It was all downhill from there as she systematically hit pressure points and joints, disabling the Iwa genin to the point she could no longer move.

"Wow Remi chan. And I thought Azumi was bad." laughed Shisui.

"Winners, team 7 of Konoha!"

* * *

-top tier of the stadium-

"Hmm, the Sanbi container is outstandingly strong... Around jonin level if I had to guess." stated the taller of the two

"Who gives a fuck! We can take him out, it's clear he's a Taijutsu expert, and we both are two, we'd beat the little fuck easily!" stated the shorter one.

"Hidan you idiot, we've only seen one of his skills. Besides, his sensei is the Kyuubu container. He could easily be an A rank shinobi."

* * *

-Kage booth-

"Good god! That didn't even take a minute!" stated Mei, shocked at the level of skill displayed by Narutos students.

"I didn't expect them to all be Taijutsu experts." stated A "Especially with you as their teacher."

"Their not. Azumi is the closest thing to a taijutsu expert on the team and he's better with kenjutsu and Ninjutsu, though he likes to stay up close." stated Naruto. "Shusui is a ninjutsu expert, he's been spending time with me and Kakashi learning as many Jutsu as he can, hes probably around two hundred, and he's shown remarkable ability with the sewing needle. Remi's the total package. She's roughly the same level in everything, her better two though are taijutsu and bojutsu." The rest of the Kages just turned to him and stared.

* * *

-Later, after last match-

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen for attending the first round! Please come back tomorrow for the beginning of one on one matches!" called out A.

Naruto and Gaara were discussing the matches, saying which contestants were closest to being promoted, Mei was busy splitting her time between eyeing up naruto and lightly glaring at the other girls in the room staring at the blonde hokage.

"Yea, I agree that your apprentice deserves to get promoted based on skill, but the girl is just too timid. She's like a mini Hinata, but without the che-" naruto was cut off when Gaara began flooding the area with killing intent and sand. A crazy look retook his eye, much like back before naruto fixed his seal. "I-I mean She's like Hinata, but without the Cherub like face..."

Gaara relaxed and nodded. "Her cookies are great as well." stated Gaara with a perverted smile on his face. "So big and soft..."

"I'm just going to leave you alone for a little while..." Stated Naruto as he slowly moved away from the now drooling redhead. 'Huh, I wonder who made the first move in that game of cat and mouse?'

Naruto was on his way down to congratulate his team when he felt a dark and ominous presence behind him, he turned to see Mei, Yugito and Temari all gazing at each other, then to him. Just as they all started moving towards him, he smiled and flashed away.

The girls all looked to each other, before Mei said "He has the stamina for all of us..."

* * *

-With team Naruto-

"Wow Azumi, that guy still isn't up, I think that kick killed him." stated Remi.

"Nah, his neck didn't snap or anything, plus he was twitching for a while, he'll be fine." the team, and most of the other genin and jonin instructors in the room spun around and either stood in awe of the man who spoke, or in contempt.

"Hey Pervy sensei, you really think that guys going to be ok?" asked Remi. Anyone not from Konoha was shocked that a 9 year old girl would speak to the man that was considered the strongest man in the world as if he was some pervert.

"Really Remi? What happened to my faithful student who worshiped the ground I walked on?" asked Naruto. His stern 'ANBU voice' showing through.

"You taught us water walking in the ladies side of the hot spring!" shouted Remi. Many of the men giggled while some of the women started to glare at Naruto, other females began thinking of Naruto in a bathing suit, or even some of the more perverse ones imagined him without anything on.

"And who learned water walking in 15 minutes?" questioned Naruto

"Thats because I had to save Shisui and Azumi from being beaten to death!" shouted Remi.

"How do you think I learned? Pervy sage dropped me in a females only hot springs after he locked all the doors and slipped me a Viagra!" shouted naruto. Many females became red in either anger or from a blush, though several passed out.

"And how many numbers did you get out of that?" questioned Azumi

"Uhh, I think 5. Strangely enough that's how I meet Anko..." stated Naruto.

"Exactly, Pervy sensei!" stated Remi.

"Ohh? Maybe Genma should know about the date you had with Shisui?" asked Naruto, both genin blushed. "Yea, both of you shut up."

"All hail lord Naruto!"

"Shut up Azumi!"

* * *

-Later that night-

After dodging multiple women for about 4 hours, Naruto found himself in his hotel room, which was the penthouse. He was assigned a room with Shisui and Azumi, but decided to give them their space. After all, Shisui and Remi were sharing a room, and Azumi was busy working on a new Jutsu he had thought of, which was surprising, considering Azumi rarely thought at all, let alone on new Jutsu.

Naruto stepped out onto the balcony of his hotel room to get some fresh air, and was immediately surrounded by the 3 powerful chakra signatures.

"I see. You're finally making your move... Do you three really think that you're enough to catch me?" questioned Naruto as he got ready for anything they could hope to throw at him.

"No, but we have another plan... One we believe even the great bijuu killer can't escape..."

"Oh, and what would that be?" questioned Naruto as he was grabbed from behind and dragged into his hotel room.

"Four way." stated Mei sexily into his ear while Temari and Yugito closed the door and the blinds.

"Wow, I think it's safe to say this will be the most exciting "Teamwork" of all time..."

* * *

(Alright. newest chapter up, won be another for a while due to thanksgiving and all the other shit i got going. for now Read my other stories and Review them AND ADD ME ON FACEBOOK Jiraiya's lost student)


	26. Chapter 25: Four ways and Finals

Disclaimer: Its a monkey Movie!

* * *

He woke with a start, pouring sweat and breathing heavily. Why was he reliving these events recently? Why did it have to be that event again? Any of the other beatings were fine, but why did he always relive that night?

The night in question was the night he had been raped an tortured by several members of the Uchiha clan, and every time he relived it, he was glad that the Uchiha clan was basically dead. Although on some fucked up level, he was glad that it happened, because if it didn't, he might have never meet Itachi and Shisui.

* * *

-Flashback-

Naruto lay on the couch in the Hokages office, not moving an inch. One of the ANBU females, a young girl named Yugao, was comforting him. It had been several days since that horrible night, and no matter what the hokage tried, he just couldn't snap naruto out of it. He couldn't really blame the young child. Anyone going through what he did at the hands of those despicable Uchiha would be in the same situation. Especially someone as innocent as Naruto. It wasn't hard for him to understand why Naruto would only allow physical contact with females and old Sarutobi.

'Well... As innocent as he was...' thought the rapidly aging hokage 'They Uchiha clan has become a liability... Perhaps Danzo was right... Outside of Itachi and Shisui, none of them are very impressive... Even Mikoto and Fugaku are only as strong as Kakashi, and he's more skilled with their eye then almost every one of them...'

They were brought out of their silence when two young men appeared in swirls of leafs.

"Itachi and Shisui reporting, all members of our clan responsible for the rape have been hunted down and burned alive." stated Shisui, who then looked at the young blonde laying on the couch, no emotions in his eyes, no fear of the Uchiha in the room, no happiness that had usually adorned his face. Just... Emptiness.

"Lord hokage? My I try a special genjutsu on Naruto that could help break him of his current... Mindset?" asked Shisui, a pained look in his eyes.

"Yes! Please help him! No child should live like this..." cried out the aged man. Shisui channeled chakra to his eyes and locked eyes with naruto.

"Tsukiyomi!" called out Shisui. Naruto suddenly found himself in a mostly black and white world.

"What is this Jutsu he is using Itachi?" questioned Sarutobi, ready to end the young Uchiha should he hurt Naruto any worse.

"It's a forbidden technique of the Uchiha clan. As far-"

* * *

-In Tsukiyomi-

"Red eyes... But yours are different your dots connect... What do you want from me? Haven't you put me through enough?" questioned a dead sounding naruto, though there was a surprising amount of fire in the young boys eyes.

"I'm here to try and undo the mental damage done to you by my despicable clan members." stated Shisui in a calming tone, though even young naruto could hear the resentment behind it.

"Why? All you Uchiha have ever done is harm me. What makes you different? And where is the other Uchiha? I know you did not move me, so he is sitting in the same room as my body." stated Naruto slowly showing more frustration.

'Good, he's showing emotion again. Though it's anger... That might cause a problem...' thought Shisui "Naruto... How did you know that this is not a physical place?"

"Easy, the only way for the sky to be black and from me to see in black and white is from a genjutsu. Seeing as you are an Uchiha, and you have that odd sharingan activated I can only assume that you have me in a genjutsu, and that you plan on hurting me." stated Naruto , back to his emotionless tone.

"How do you know all of this? You're not yet in the academy, and you are five." stated Shisui.

"After the attack during my second birthday, I started researching to become stronger. Unfortunately, because I'm only a civilian, and a hated one at that, I only have the knowledge of an average chunin. And physically I'm about as good as a high level academy student." stated Naruto, taking a breath. Shisui was amazed, this five year old was advanced WAY beyond his years. Even the great Kakashi Hatake was still a genin at this age.

"Naruto, this is not an ordinary genjutsu. It's a bloodline genjutsu cast only by the eyes of those who have killed their most precious person. Many of the Uchiha had unlocked it on purpose, I however did it on accident when I mortally wounded my teammate in a training accident..." stated Shisui, taking a short break "Now Naruto, I'd like to remove the mental damage done to your brain. You will still remember it, but you will no longer have fear of Itachi, as he was the one who saved you from death that night and hopefully you won't fear me as well. I will do my best, but I have only done this once, and it may take some time."

* * *

-hokage office-

"-As I know, Shisui is the only one who can do it." finished Itachi as Shisui's head snapped back, naruto slumped over into Yugao's chest, making the other males in the room jealous. Yugao blushed, as even Hayate hadn't touched her like this yet.

"It's done, he'll never fully recover, but it's a start. Before I pass out, I request to be the boys teacher... Very advanced... Smart..." said an out of breath Shisui as he fell to the floor, quickly balling up and fell asleep. "Mmm, sleepy..."

"Hard to believe he's the grandson of the man that helped found this village." stated Sarutobi. "But I suppose I can start his training early."

* * *

-Flash forward within a flashback-

Once again, naruto was in the Hokages office, though this time, it was for a rather happy reason. Today was the unofficial start of Naruto's ninja training.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" asked the hokage. It was two days ago that Kakashi had found him in an alley way. Sarutobi truly was disgusted that any man of his village would do such a thing to anyone, let alone a six year old. After Kakashi had broken down the door to a council meeting and signed the adoption papers for naruto, the council said they would only allow it if an Uchiha trained him to keep him loyal to the village... (I never said they were smart people.)

"I'm alright jiji. Kakashi sama let me stay with him until he moves me in next door to his apartment." stated Naruto in an even tone, not overly excited, but not downtrodden. A true testament to how far he had come.

"Sama?" questioned Kakashi, who was leaning against the door frame.

"Yea, you saved me from that guy and let me stay with you. You're the only person I respect enough to call sama." stated Naruto smiling. "Well, I guess Shisui and Itachi too, but they're more like brothers."

"What about me Naruto? Don't you respect me?" asked Hiruzen

"But jiji, you asked me not to call you Sama? You said it made you feel old." stated a confused Naruto.

"Were not interrupting are we?" asked a monotone voice behind Kakashi

"Ah, Itachi, Gai and Shisui. Good to see you on time." stated the hokage, sending a small glare at the young Hatake, who was still two hours late to the set time. "Naruto, meet your senseis."

* * *

-Flashback end-

'That was the day my life changed... That and when that ass hole nearly killed me when I was 6...' thought naruto before he felt a tug from something on his arm.

"Naruto kun? Is something wrong?" asked Yugito from her spot at his side, her impressive assets hidden by the blanket over her. Her eye still slightly swollen from when she had been uppercut by Naruto's third arm.

"Did you have a nightmare?" asked Mei from her spot on the other side of naruto. There was no blanket on her side.

Naruto got a small nose bleed from the sight of both Mei and Yugito, naked as the day they were born, both holding him like a teddy bear. 'Last time I woke up with two girls in my bed was when Anko... Wait... Two girls?' "Hey, wheres Temari?"

"Down here" came a voice from under the covers, before Naruto's eyes rolled back.

"Well we can't let her have all the fun, can we?" questioned Mei as she too sunk down under the covers, followed quickly by Yugito.

* * *

-Five hours later, Kage booth-

Naruto and his three female companions flashed into the Kage booth and took their spots. All three girls limping rather severally, Yugito with a slight black eye from when she had been meat slapped by the young hokage.

"So, am I going to have any young Namikaze's running around my village anytime soon?" questioned A with a smirk as Yugito and Naruto blushed.  
A had to admit, having the grandkids/ kids of his biggest rivals was rather appealing.

"I will kill you if you hurt her..." stated Gaara, once again letting his old self shine through, crazy smile and all.

"N-No problem Gaara." stated naruto as he took his seat next to Mei.

"Back in my day..."

"Let's just start the show, shall we?"

* * *

-6 hours later-

"Thank you for coming to the second round of the Kumo chunin exams! We will be having the finals in one week, so please enjoy the village attractions and the contestants are free to use training fields 10-28." stated A in his booming voice. He then turned around and looked to Naruto. "Naruto, would you please join me in my office, we have something to discuss."

"...Your dead Dobe." stated Sasuke bluntly from the corner, Neji had already left to check on Hinabi, who most likely would have to withdraw.

"Yeah mr nine, the least you could have done is wine and dine." stated Bee

"First of all, I have gone on a couple of dates with both Yugito and mei!"

"What about Temari?" questioned Sasuke.

"Would both of you shut up?"

* * *

-In A's office-

"Naruto... What do you know of inter village marriages?" questioned A, staring out the window.

"Considering it's only been done once and between my great grand aunt and my predecessor, I would like to think I know a lot." stated Naruto

"How would you like for Yugito to become a jounin of Konoha?" questioned A seriously.

"I'd love it, both as a leader and as a person. But we both know that for that to happen you would need to cut her ties from Kumo." stated Naruto to himself, before his eye widened.

"Exactly. We both know that right now the biggest target for that blasted Akatsuki is Yugito. Gaara has outstanding control of his bijuu, young Azumi can control two tails, the four and five tails are held up in Iwa, no one knows where the six tails is, Takis Jinchuuriki is said to live in the most fortified part of the village, Bee has complete control and you... Well let's face it, you may be the strongest man in the world." stated A "I love her like a daughter, and I know that she will be safer in Konoha than she will here. Plus she really has feelings for you."

"A, are you absolutely sure about this?" questioned Naruto "My people may love me now, but Jinchuuriki are not exactly well liked there."

"Yes, but only after you prove you are in fact stronger than me.." said A with a smirk

* * *

-Unknown location-

"You called us, leader sama?" questioned Kakazu

"Yes. We are not to attack the Kumo chunin exams. Instead we will all be training and building funds." stated Pein.

"But you said if Tobi was a good boy, then Tobi would get to fight! Tobi has been a good boy!"

"Yes I know, you're a good boy Tobi. However, we have received word from our spy's that Hiruzen Sarutobi, Asuma Sarutobi and Oonoki will all be attending the finals." stated Pein

"So what? The old cock suckers are way past their prime, and Asuma is the weakest of that little group." stated Hidan, before he was smacked in the back if the head by Kakazu.

"The third hokage was and still is known as the God of shinobi. He held off the first and second hokage as well as Orochimaru at the age of Sixty seven. He has no weak area, his Nin, Gen, Tai, and Bojutsu, as well as his speed and strength are ALL Kage level." Stated Pain seriously. "When he was in his prime, he could have even defeated me. He is not to be underestimated. Same with Onoki."

"How are we to train? There's no one that can give us a challenge that isn't from Konoha, a Jinchuuriki or a Kage." stated Kisame

"Simple. We're going to get our ring back from Orochimaru."

* * *

-One week and a lot of debauchery later later-

"Hey, old man! You made it!" called out naruto.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, AKA the god of shinobi, moved towards Naruto with a smile on his face. "Hello my boy, how have the exams been going?"

"Real well, my whole team and your grandson are all in the final 8, from what I can tell, your grandson has a great chance of winning it all, as Remi and Shisui will have to fight at some point." stated Naruto.

"Nah, Kono is good, but Azumi is high chunin or low jonin level, he'll win this tournament." stated Asuma, who had come with his father to watch his nephew.

"Maybe, let's get to the arena shall we?"

* * *

-Kage booth-

"Hmm, Seems the new generation of Kages get younger and younger. And I thought that Brat Minato would hold the title of youngest Kage for years to come." stated Onoki.

"Yes I must agree with you, you old fossil, I was as shocked as you are that I was the youngest Kage ever named. Fitting that my father held that title before me." stated Naruto with a smirk.

"You should learn respect, boy. You my be the youngest Kage ever, but I am the most experienced." stated Onoki.

"Hate to burst your bubble Onoki Dono." stated A "But there is not a man in this world stronger than Hokage Dono. And if you really want to go off of achievements, he once again beats all of us to the punch."

"Yes, he defeated me when I was fully possessed by my Bijuu, defeated the first and second hokage whilst driving off Orochimaru, he also defeated over Seven thousand enemy units in one battle, nineteen thousand over the course of two weeks." listed of Gaara

"Be that as it may, I still believe that no one as young as you two should be Kage." stated Onoki "Raikage Dono, let's start the show."

"Welcome to the finals of the Kumo chunin exams! Would everyone please take your seats, the finals begin now!" shouted A

Down on the arena floor, Darui stood impassively, waiting for the crowd to settle down. "First match of the finals, would Azumi Namikaze of Konoha and Samui Nii of Kumo, please come down for the first match."

"Kick some ass Azumi! You better not lose..." threatened Shisui

"I got this!" shouted Azumi as he disappeared in a torrent of water, reappearing on the feild in the same torrent of water.

"Damn, so not cool..." stated Samui as she simply jumped down to the arena.

* * *

-Kage booth-

"Well A, how do you think she'll do? She's a very experienced and skilled fighter." questioned Mei, who had taken a liking to the busty young woman.

"If it had been anyone else in this exam, i would say she would win, however, Young Azumi is very talented in almost every field. Add his control over the Sanbi, and he is at least mid jonin level. Samui is good, but not that good." stated A in a neutral tone, though everyone knew that he was angry that his star genin had been given the worst possible matchup.

"Well, Azumi is forbidden to use his bijuu in this exam, that also limits his taijutsu and ninjutsu. And samui is a very skilled lightning user, which is strong versus Azumis water and earth. It will be close..." stated Naruto.

Onoki just stare down at the young boy on the field, wondering how strong the student of the bijuu killer is.

* * *

-Back on the field-

"Begin!"

"Earth style! Spear Dragon Jutsu!" shouted Azumi, unleashing a b rank Jutsu of the bat.

"Lightning style! Shock Wall Jutsu!" called out Samui, blocking and nullifying the dragon and at the same time getting ready to launch into a taijutsu bout.

Azumi rushed in and threw a huge spin hook kick, which was blocked by samuis forearm. Samui countered with a huge left hook which connected to Azumis outstretched leg. Forcing him to retreat.

"She hits harder than Shisui... I think I'm in love..." stated Azumi to himself As he sent water chakra to his thigh to relax the muscles. "Water style! Coral wave palm!"

"Lightning style! Shock Wall Jutsu!"

"Earth style! Swamp of the underworld!"

Samui found herself ankle deep in what could only be discribed as muk and quickly sinking.

* * *

-Kage booth-

"I'm impressed, by soaking the area around her, it caused the swamp to become even more porous than usual." stated Gaara.

"She's done, not even I can fight of a Jutsu of that degree for long and be effective." stated Mei

"Sorry miss Mei, but Samui gonna be just fine." stated Bee

"You know that didn't rhyme, right?" asked Yugito with a smirk.

"The last rap may not have been fly, but how did you get that black eye?" questioned Bee, getting a giggle from Mei, a faraway look from Temari and a deep blush from Yugito.

"Did I miss something?" questioned Onoki. Naruto laughed nervously as everyone looked at him.

* * *

-Back in arena-

"Forfeit." stated Azumi

"Hmm, that wouldn't be very cool..." stated Samui as she started to spark with electricity "Lightning style, armor!"

Azumis eyes widened as he looked at the 15 year old girl that was using the legendary lightning release armor. It was official, he was in love.

Samui powered out of the muk and shot towards Azumi at speeds most chunins would kill for, actually staying on top of the muk and threw a punch that was narrowly avoided as Azumi canceled the swamp.

Azumi unsealed his swords from his wrists and started to channel chakra into the twin blades, as they started to spark with electricity. Samui wasted no time in drawing her short sword and charging the brunette. The two meet in a blur as a loud clang was heard, only for Azumi to spin, getting inside her guard and land a slash across her left thigh, cutting through the armor and leaving a shallow cut before retreating and regrouping.

Samui was sweating, not only did the lightning release armor take up a lot of chakra, it also took a huge amount of concentration to maintain the correct amount to distribution actions the whole body. She just wasn't good enough to keep up the Jutsu and fight a kenjutsu dual at the same time.

She deactivated the armor and charged her sword with lightning chakra and rushed again. Once again Azumi blocked the strike with one sword and swiped at her shoulder with the other, though this time she leaned back and let it slip past. Though she wasn't ready for him to once again spin inside her guard and catch her in the gut with a hard elbow.

"Give up, your out of options." stated Azumi from behind her, one sword on her throat, the other pointed at her heart.

"So not cool... Proctor, I forfeit." stated Samui with a sigh as she fell to the ground, exhausted. She let out an "Epp!" when she found herself being picked up bridal style by her opponent, who she glared at.

"Great match! Let me help you up to the medical box." stated Azumi kindly, the patented Namikaze grin on his face.

Samui was about to decline, but something told her to just let it happen. "Alright, but no funny business."

All in all, it was somewhat cute, watching a nine year old boy carrying a 15 year old girl.

* * *

-Kage box-

"So the lightning release armor, huh? I'm surprised a genin would have such a trump card." stated Naruto

"What is it with all you Namikaze's being lady killers?" questioned A, who was watching Azumi carry his genin to the medical bay.

"I must agree, it must be the name." stated Gaara.

"Actually, it's that smile that seems to get passed down."

* * *

-Field-

"Would Konohamaru Sarutobi and Shisui Uzumaki-Uchiha please make their way down to the field?"

A swirl of fire and a bolt of lightning later, both boys were standing at center stage.

"Never thought I'd be facing you in the finals." stated Shisui as he took up his fathers custom stance.

"Sensei says that your very gifted with the sharingan, but your no where near sensei or Itachi sama." stated Konohamaru

"Second fight of the finals, begin!"

Shisui charged, forming handsigns as he went. "Lightning style! Light Pillar Jutsu!" in an instant, Konohamaru was blinded by the intense light.

'Ok, I can't see, and he's a ninjutsu and genjutsu specialist... I need my staff.' thought Konohamaru as he pulled the staff of his back and charged it with earth chakra, along with covering his eyes half way with his headband. "Fire style! Burning ash Jutsu!"

Out of the young Sarutobi's mouth came a rapidly expanding ash cloud, quickly covering the whole area. Shisui quickly channeled a large amount of lightning chakra to his left foot, before stomping it into the ground, creating a large shower of dust, before dropping into said hole.

"Fire style! Flash fire Jutsu!" called out Konohamaru as set off the ash cloud (In case you're wondering, it's Asuma's Jutsu.) causing a huge explosion.

* * *

-Kage booth-

"Impressive tactics on both parts. By starting the explosion with a low level Jutsu, he made sure that almost no backlash would get him, while Shusui buried himself and by using lightning chakra, he set up his next move." stated Naruto, while almost everyone in the room agreed. Except of course for the tsuchikage and Ao who was quietly ranting about how kids in his day...

* * *

-back on the field-

The smoke cleared to show scorched earth and a deep crater. Shisui rocketed out of the crator, His sewing needle sword held in front of him and his sharingan blazing.

Konohamaru pulled his staff into a sword like position and went straight to offense as he started spinning the staff while swiping at Shisui.

* * *

-Somewhere in the audience-

"Your son is very impressive. To be able to fight at this level at such a young age..." stated a cloaked man

"Yea... Imagine if I had been able to raise him myself, or even his his mother hadn't died." stated the second cloaked figure.

* * *

-Back in the arena-

Shisui flashing through signs "Fire style! Blaze Dragon!"

"Earth style! Golems Gates!" shouted Konohamaru as a giant wall exploded out of the ground and clashed with the fire dragon. "Earth style! Golems birth!" rocks were pulled from the ground and started to form around the young Sarutobi.

"Shit... I'm going to have to use it early... Remi's going to be soooo pissed..." chakra started to build up in Shisui right hand, building up to a huge level before it started sparking, tearing chunks of earth away from the ground as he charged the Golem that was Konohamaru.

Shisui took a step towards his opponent, slipping under a haymaker only to be forced back by a kick. 'Shunshin' Shisui disappeared from konohamaru's vision only for him to sense a huge amount of chakra behind him.

"Lightning style! Fist of a Thunder God!"

It was a solid hit to Konohamaru's lower back, shredding apart the golem and sending him flying into the wall. With a loud, sickening thud, Konohamaru made contact with the wall and slid down it, leaving a trail of blood down the side of the wall.

"Winner! Shisui Uzumaki-Uchiha!" shouted Darui, his visible eye still wide from the force of the punch. "Medic!"

* * *

-with the Sarutobi's-

"Let's go check on Konohamaru, shall we?" asked Hiruzen, extremely proud of both his grandson, for being able to form the golem at such a young age and Shisui, who was on par with his father at an age older than he was now.

* * *

-Kage booth-

"That's my nephew!" cheered Mei.

"Your nephew? Why would your nephew be in Konoha?" questioned Onoki

"His mother, my half sister was killed fending off a bloodline hater faction. Shisui ran away, hopped a boat to wave, and Naruto kun adopted him and little Azumi. I allowed him to stay in Konoha because it's where his father is from." stated Mei

* * *

-arena floor-

"Would Matsuri and Remi Shiranui please come down to the field." called out Darui

* * *

-Kage booth-

"I'm interested to see how well you've trained your apprentice. There's no doubt she's skilled." stated Mei

"Yes. To beat my granddaughters team, she must be skilled." stated Onoki.

"She is the strongest genin I have. Once her confidence issues were worked out, she became quite the fighter." stated Gaara "Thought Remi shares the same fields of expertise."

* * *

-On the field-

"Begin!"

Remi and matsuri both launched a handful of kunai, each deflecting the others. Remi pulled out another kunai and started charging wind chakra into it, creating a blade that was roughly 2ft long.

"You can use wind chakra?" questioned Matsuri

"Yep! Although, unlike my team and sensei, I only have one element, so I have to make it stronger." stated Remi as she extended her wind blade another foot.

Matsuri smirked and pulled out what looked to be a kunai handle without the blade. "Let's see who's wind is stronger."

A two and a half foot blade of wind grew from the handle and both girls charged at each other.

* * *

-Kage box-

"That makes three wind users in Konoha. An impressive complement to your fire based attacks." stated Onoki.

"It was quite a surprise, but wind users still make up the least of our ninja. Sad too, as I won't have anyone to pass my wind techniques down to." stated Naruto

"You're not going to teach them to Remi?" questioned Mei

"Even though I want to, she'll never be able to do the ones I created. You need elite jonin level reserves just to do the wind release Rasengan, and even then, you would be in the brink of chakra exhaustion" explained Naruto

"I know how you feel. The Dust release needs Kage level reserves just to fuse the three elements." stated Onoki "So far I've only had one apprentice that had the ability to even think about using it."

"What happened?" asked Gaara

"He killed his captain and fled the village."

* * *

-Arena floor-

Remi was on the defensive as she blocked and parry any slash or stab coming at her. She had to admit, Matsuri was good.

'Cmon! No one can keep up an completely offensive gameplan for this long!' thought Remi. 'there!'

Remi blocked a horizontal slash and spun inside, launching an elbow into Matsuris face, followed by a heel kick to her exposed ribs. Matsuri felt at least two of her ribs snap from the pressure of the attack.

Remi continued her systematic breakdown of her opponent with a punch to the solar plex, a spin kick her right shoulder, a palm strike to her stumach and finally a shallow slash to her right thigh that would keep her from moving at top speed.

"Give up. Or I will kill you." stated Remi, standing over matsuri with her wind blade pointed at her throat.

Matsuri smirked and fell to pieces, showing it was just a mud clone. Remi lunged to the side to avoid being cut in half by a wind blade.

"Your quick." stated the Suna kunoichi.

"You too, but I need to end this." stated Remi as she formed three deals and started to glow blue. "Uzumaki style, Blur Step"

In an instant, Remi was gone, a streak of blue was seen circling Matsuri as multiple small cuts appeared on her arms and legs.

"Forfeit! I could have killed you six times over."

"Dammit... Fine! Proctor, I forfeit."

* * *

-Kage booth-

"She definitely Deserves to be chunin." stated Naruto. "Her wind manipulation is top notch, her technique is near flawless and she shows incredible planning."

"Indeed, the only problem I see is that she was facing a superior opponent." stated Mei

"Might I ask where she learned the earth clone? It takes quiet a bit of skill to use it at such a high level." questioned Onoki.

"She recreated it after reading a couple of history books. Suprised me the first time she used it. Kankuro almost shit himself." stated Gaara

* * *

-back in arena-

"Final match of the first round. Would Sai and Trirune please come down to the field?" called out Darui.

A very pale boy with a sound headband on landed in the middle of the arena, followed quickly by a very tan boy with an Iwa headband.

"Fight!" called Darui as he moved away, just in time to avoid a huge wall of earth that crashed down on Sai.

"Pathetic. For you to think you could beat a shinobi of Iwa." stated Trirune as he moved away, only to have to dodge black an white tigers that descended from the sky, which in turn were crushed under another wall of rock.

Trirune looked to the sky to see a Giant black and white hawk. His opponent on its back, he appeared to be drawing something.

* * *

-Kage box-

"Wow, to have such a mastery over earth. He must have one hell of a sensei." stated Naruto

"Indeed. His control over earth is similar to my control over sand." stated Gaara

"His teacher is in fact my granddaughter. I've known him since he was 5, as my son was assigned his caretaker for a while after his mother died on a mission." answered Onoki.

"What of the father?" asked A

"Never knew who it was... Though we have a feeling..."

* * *

-Back in the arena-

Sai was on the ropes, every time he made an ink monster, it was just crushed by a wave or spike of earth. Sai knew his mission was to win the event. He didn't know why, and he didn't really care. Lord Danzo had given him the headband and told him to win the tournament.

Sai knew he was outmatched. His ink monsters weren't having any effect and he couldn't build enough chakra in one area to create his ink bomb. The only thing he could do was stay out of reach and hope to tire out the earth using ninja.

"If you think your out of my reach your sadly mistaken." stated Trirune as he bent down and scooped up a hand full of dirt, before compressing it into the size of a marble, before he lazily threw it at Sai, who moved to avoid it "Boom!"

The marble sized ball of earth exploded into a massive sphere of shrapnel, dispelling the ink creation, causing heavy damage to the pale nins left side and knocking him unconscious.

Sai was snatched out of the air by a tendril of earth and brought him safely to the ground.

"Just because he underestimated me, doesn't mean he deserves to die." stated Trirune.

Darui nodded with a smile directed to the young Iwa Nin "Alright... Winner, Trirune." 'Good to see that at least one Iwa Nin isn't a total lost cause.'

"We will be having a thirty minute break before the next round of the finals!"

* * *

(Who is the mysterious duo watching the exam? Who will naruto fight next? Why did god invent the platypus? All this and next time on dragon ball- whoops, I mean Naruto: Underneath the Underneath.)

(Fallow me on face book, just search for (Jiraiya's Lost Student) and like the page!)


	27. Chapter 26: The First Punch is Thrown

Disclaimer: SORRY! i haven't updated this story in like three months... wait... i dont care! Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Would Remi Shiranui and Shushi Uzumaki-Uchiha please come down to the field?" called out Darui with a yawn, gaining a sweatdrop from the crowd.

"Why don't you both just forfeit. Say that there's nothing more to prove or that sensei told you to never fight or something." stated Azumi

"Sensei would be angry if we did that." stated Remi

"Would he? Konoha stresses teamwork to the max. Besides, you both showed enough to make chunin" stated Azumi

"Hmm, I suppose... Besides, whoever won would have to fight you anyway." stated Shisui

"Would you two just fight? It would be best to show all your skills, even if you lose, then to show no skills and tie." stated the Iwa genin, lazing back on the bench in the contestant box.

"You just want them weak so that you have an easier chance to win." stated Azumi

"... If they both forfeit, then the winner of our match will win the tournament..." stated Trirune with a deadpan tone of voice. 'Are all Konoha ninja idiots when they're not fighting? What the fuck is wrong with these people... Why does lord Onoki want to kill their sensei so bad?'

"Oh, right..." stated Azumi, rubbing the back of his head, emulating a younger Naruto. 'He's hiding something. Sensei said to signal him if anything was fishy...'

* * *

-Kage box-

"So not only is it two Konoha genin fighting in the semi finals, but two of your students? Very interesting." stated Onoki, his eyes trained on the field, studying the movements of the genin.

"It's astounding the line of teachers you have in Konoha. Tobirama Senju taught Hiruzen Sarutobi, who taught Jiraiya of the sannin, who taught Minato Namikaze, who taught Kakashi Hatake, who taught you, and now you have three students who are going to make chunin in their first exam." stated A, who was once again considering getting his own team.

"I'm not the one who should get credit, the credit is all theirs." stated Naruto as he gazed over to the contestant box. His eyes widened for a second before his gaze snapped back to the field. 'That was the signal of a possible invasion! What could have happened for Azumi to signal... How did I miss that?'

* * *

-Exam field-

"Begin!"

Remi shot backwards and drew out two kunai as Shisui rocketed forward, pulling his sewing needle sword and going for his girlfriends legs, hoping to end the fight quickly, but had to dodge when Remi charged wind chakra to her kunais and swung, barely missing Shisui's legs.

Both fighters were separated when a an invisible gold and blue blur blew past them, a loud thumping sound echoing from the wall of the stadium across from the Kage box. Everyone turned their heads to see the young hokage elbow deep in two blank masked men's chests, blood running down his arms. Only A had seen him move, and even to him it was a blur.

"Sasuke! Get Azumi out of here! A! Akatsuki is here!" shouted Naruto as he ripped his arms out of the two dead masked men and appeared next to Remi and Shisui, wrapping an arm around each of them and teleporting away.

* * *

-Namikaze bunker-

Naruto flashed into the bunker that he had constructed after the massacre in Kiri, Remi and Shisui under his arm.

"literally no time to explain, This bunker is only accessible by me, my bodyguards and Sasuke. The chunin exam is being attacked by Danzo and most likely Akatsuki if the chakra signatures I sensed earlier are any indication. You two were targets, so is Azumi, you both know why. Sasuke should be here any second with him. Stay here until I come back for you. If I don't come back..."

Naruto was interrupted when Sasuke appeared behind him Azumi under his arm. "It's worse than we thought, it's Orochimaru, Danzo, his army, Iwa and a couple of Akatsuki members."

"Fuck! Let's get going, we need to be there." stated Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and disappeared in a flash.

"Sensei will come back. I know that he will!" stated Azumi with a smile. 'Trirune seemed conflicted, why? Was he against the invasion?'

'Dad was there... I could feel it...'

* * *

-Battle field-

Naruto and Sasuke flashed back into the stadium, most of the civilians were already being evacuated. They arrived just in time to stop a nameless root from running through Yugito, who was busy fending off a group of Iwa shinobi. Naruto appeared literally inside the root member, his fist implanted into his skull. "This ends NOW!" The whole stadium froze as they felt two godly chakra bursts, everyone turned to the source of the power.

In the middle of the stadium, two literal pillars of chakra were exploding from a blonde and a black haired shinobi, killing intent rolling off of them, literally paralyzing the weaker shinobi. Both Counter Ninja Sasuke and the Bijuu Killer were showing off their outrageous chakra levels.

"A, Bee! Protect the civilians! Mei Gaara! Protect Yugito and Temari!" shouted Naruto, beginning to gather nature chakra.

"Dobe, what are we gonna do?" questioned Sasuke, his eyes morphing into the fabled Eternal Mangekyou sharingan

"I'm going to kill every Oto, root and Iwa ninja I come across. Use the seal to stay behind me. Kill anyone who I miss." stated Naruto, his pupils Turning into white stars as the whites of his eyes turned blue. As he entered sage mode, the white stars turned golden. "I never thought I would need this level..."

Naruto blurred from target to target, a wind release and lightning release Rasengans in his right and left hand as he he slaughtered hundreds of Iwa and root Nin inside of 15 seconds, Sasuke using the Hiraishin seal to keep up as he took out everyone that wasn't in Naruto's path of destruction.

Everyone that wasn't in the Uzuchiha path of destruction simply stared on in awe, as sparks of blonde popped up around the arena, blood exploding like a Volcano from every group of Oto, Root and Iwa ninja that the blonde passed through. The ninja in their way could do nothing but look on in frozen panic as the flashes of yellow, blue and black grew closer and closer until they too were swallowed up in the blitzkrieg of death.

* * *

-With A-

"Bee, I believe that dad would. Be very proud." stated A as he watched the bloodshed with an odd sense of detachment. 'Its like someone combined Dad and Minato... If that isn't the stuff of nightmares then I don't know what is...'

" I know what you mean Brokage." stated bee as he killed another root that was attempting to kill a civilian before turning back to watching the blonde. 'He's like you, Flash... Your son is the kindest man I know, but when it comes time to fight, he turns all that off... Thank god I only had to fight you once... I couldn't have survived a second time. And I doubt I could beat your boy at all.'

* * *

-With Mei-

"It's like when the yellow flash took out that Iwa squad..." stated Yugito, who had heard from A that the slaughter of Iwa was the reason Bee was too terrified to ever fight Naruto. It was also the reason that Darui, who had been a chunin at the time, slept with a teddy bear.

"Let's just hope that he can still take Onoki, Danzo and Orochimaru while we handle whatever Akatsuki members made their way here." stated Gaara, the girls agreeing with him. None of them were prepared for a giggle escaping from the Kazekage. "Like anyone could stand against him."

* * *

-Back to Naruto and Sasuke-

The Uzuchiha team stopped in the center of the arena as all of the surrounding Iwa and root nin along with most of the Oto Nin fell to the ground, blood and gore exploding from them as they fell. Within a minute, all visible enemies were dead, and Naruto and Sasuke stood back to back, waiting for the next threat to emerge.

"So much like your father. Blonde hair, blue eyes... You're faster than he was though. I'll enjoy killing you to get revenge for my fallen shinobi." stated Onoki as he levitated above them.

"Yes, you will finally die here today brat. Then Sasuke-kun will be all mine." stated Orochimaru, emerging from the ground, his implanted sharingan eyes glowing red.

"It's time I take my rightful place as the Kage of Konoha. When you're great grandfather passed me for that fool Sarutobi he doomed the village. Now it will thrive under a true ruler!" declared Danzo, who was now standing behind the duo.

"Sasuke. Retreat." demanded Naruto, getting a surprised look from the Uchiha. Naruto didn't give him time to react. "I said retreat. Akatsuki is here and I need you to hold them off while I deal with these idiots."

Sasuke simply nodded and blurred over to where four cloaked figures stood. Asuma, A, Darui and Mei appeared next to him. Gaara, Bee and Yugito were grouped together, waiting patiently to help whoever needed it. The Kage guards were helping evacuate the remaining genin and civilians along with kumos ninja.

"Foolish move boy, you cannot stand against us." stated Onoki smugly.

"You are the fool. You say that you did this to honor you're fallen shinobi, yet you watched me slaughter another five hundred and only appear after you assume that I have been tired out. Who did my father kill that would allow the great Onoki of both scales to abandon his village to get revenge on him by killing his son?" questioned Naruto, using the distraction to once again gather nature chakra, not wanting to use any of the seals to refill his reserves.

"You're going to die today anyway. You're son of a bitch father killed my son and daughter. My daughter had just given birth to my granddaughter the year before, but still went out to the battlefield to assist in our conquest. Now I'm going to kill his son to pay him back." stated Onoki.

"I know of all of your abilities and how to defeat them. You use dust release, but I can constantly disrupted the airflow around be along with charging that same air with lightning chakra, defeating your dust release. Orochimaru, you have Fugaku's sharingan, very strong, however you are not an Uchiha or part Senju. You can't use it for extended periods of time without suffering from it. Plus that weak revival Jutsu, ten times is the limit you can use it before the body you're inhabiting completely rejects you. And Danzo. You have Shisui right eye. Plus ten more on that arm of yours. I'll just have to kill you ten times." stated Naruto with a smirk, during his little speech he fully recharged his nature chakra. "This is your last chance. I will kill all of you if you do not retreat."

Onoki spread his palms, forming a small cube of chakra. "Hmph. No one can defeat dust relea-" Onoki was cut off when faster than he could track, a fist caught him in the gut as searing pain exploded through his body.

"Uzumaki Style! Meteor Punch!" shouted Naruto, his fist coming out of the aged Kages back, lightning chakra sparking off of it and blood and bone covering it. "I told you that you would die. And because you waged war on my village, I'll be sure to wipe Iwa of the map. I'm going to kill your son in law and granddaughter and it's all your fault."

Onoki couldn't believe it, he was just run through! He could feel the life leaving his body as he fell to the ground, smacking the ground with a sickening thud. He wasn't sure when the blonde had pulled his arm out of his gut, but he was sure that it was no longer there. 'This is how it ends? I die by the hand of a sixteen year old brat? I was a fool... Kitsuchi, Kurotsuchi... Goodbye...'

All fighting had stopped as everyone either watched in horror, or in awe of the fact that the Bijuu Killer had just killed the Tsukikage. The short man lay on his back, a fist sized hole in his abdomen.

"I told you I would kill you all. For the good of the ninja world, I cannot allow you to live any longer." stated Naruto as his eyes morphed into golden backdrops and dazzling blue concentric rings around a small pupal. "The last man to wield these eyes saved the world. Now I have to kill you both to do the same."

Danzo found himself the next to face off against the blonde when he felt his chest explode, only to look down and see a hand poking out of his chest, the blonde standing behind him. Danzo's lone black eye locked with Naruto's golden and blue. Their eyes stayed locked as Danzo began to shimmer away into nothingness, only for Naruto disappear a moment later, Danzo standing where the blonde was, a kunai with a wind blade protruding from it and into the area that the blondes chest had inhabited.

"Orochimaru, would you like to join us?" questioned Danzo as he removed bandages around the right side of his face, revealing Shisui's implanted eye, hoping to keep up with the blonde brat.

"I didn't want to ruin your fun." stated Orochimaru, his sharingan eyes scanning for the blonde. His eyes widened when a Rasengan shredded through his back and out his chest.

Naruto retreated and watched as Orochimaru crawled out of his own mouth. "Pedo, that is by far the most disgusting technique in the world."

"Ah, but I am Immortal with this Jutsu. And now you will die, and I will claim my prize." stated Orochimaru. Who put of the corner of his eye picked out a black blur descending upon him, he lept out of the way as a black staff crushed into the ground where he had been standing. "Come to finally die?"

"It's the fool who is over confidant that always loses. Jiraiya taught you that long ago. I've been training with him for the last three years." stated Hiruzen Sarutobi, who stood next to the crater he had just created, holding Enma in Bo staff form in his right hand. Black samurai style armor hung on his surprisingly muscular frame. "I've been training since our last fight, waiting for you to grow to confidant and reveal yourself. Now you will both die here today, just as Onoki did."

"Old man, which one do you want?" questioned Naruto, his muscles tensed and his eyes pulsing with chakra.

"Both." smiled Sarutobi as he disappeared, slamming Enma into Orochimarus face, crushing his right cheek bone before spinning around and extended Enma to swipe at Danzo, only for Danzo to leap over the Bo staff. "Still as quick as ever Danzo. Makes me wonder why you ever took to the shadows."

"I was forced to take to the shadows when Tobirama elected you over me. Had he not made that mistake then you would have done the same as I did." stated Danzo, pumping twice the amount of wind chakra to his kunai, creating a five foot long chakra blade.

"Hiruzen. That wind blade can damage me. You cannot block, only deflect." stated the staff in Sarutobi's hand, growing an eye and staring at the wind blade.

"Seems his control is getting better if his wind chakra can harm you." stated Hiruzen with a smirk. He thrusted Enma at the half blind ex root commander, barely missing after Danzo dropped to the ground and rolled away, once again narrowly avoiding Enma.

"I believe it's time I introduce my own summon." stated Danzo after he rolled to his feet and flashed through hand seals. "Summoning! Baku!"

"Summoning! Manda!" shouted Orochimaru, appearing next to Danzo, flashing through the same hand seals.

In a cloud that enveloped a majority of the stadium, two giant beast emerged, a mammoth purple snake and an equally large Elephant/Tiger hybrid.

"Old man, I can't summon any of the toads here, we would destroy the village. You take Danzo and Orochimaru, I'll get the beasts." stated Naruto, falling in line with the seventy year old man.

"Exactly, we will have to separate them first." stated Sarutobi "I'm going to need some wind. The strongest you have. Fire style! Grand Dragon Bomb!"

"Uzumaki Style! Elemental Dragon! Wind!" shouted Naruto as he and Sarutobi unleashed equally titanic dragons that intertwined as the rocketed toward the summons. Danzo took action, using a burst of wind chakra to help the Baku move away from the raging hellfire, while manda and Orochimaru moved underground.

Danzo's Baku didn't have time to land when Sarutobi extended Enma and smacked the soaring hybrid into the ground. Danzo was forced to dismount his summon when the still enlarged Enma staff came speeding at the his mid section.

Danzo had just made the biggest mistake of his life. He forgot that Naruto was still in the area. He felt a chakra signature appear next to him and turned just in time to see the blonde deliver a punch to his face and a slash down his sharingan laced arm with the splash sword. The resulting explosion destroyed the implanted eyes, removed the arm and shredded the rest of his side, Naruto.

Danzo hit the ground with a thump, writhing in agony from the pain of having the whole right side of his body blown away. 'Why isn't it working! The Izanagi isn't activating! The whole arm is gone... That fucking blonde! I'll make sure he never sees another day!'

Realizing he was losing blood fast, he activated the seal in his chest, causing a seal array to spread onto the ground surrounding him, including his Baku.

Naruto acted quickly, speeding to Sarutobi and flashing them both out of the range of the sealing array as everything in a fifty foot sphere around the ex root commander was sealed into his body.

"One down. One left to go." stated Sarutobi after Naruto set him down. Naruto's eyes widened as he once again grabbed Sarutobi and jumped away a moment before the giant Snakes head erupted from the ground.

"Old man, I'm going to take out manda, get Orochimaru." stated Naruto as he released Hiruzen and rocketed into the air, unsealing his three swords. The splash sword in his right hand, the claymore in his left and the Nodochi in his teeth.

"I'm getting too old for this shit..." Mumbled Naruto as he began spinning at impossible speed and descending towards the purple cobra. "Uzumaki Style! Tri blade cyclone!"

Naruto pumped wind chakra into all three blades, his rotation and the angle he held all three blades forming a literal tornados that expanded outward, ripping into Manda, who let out a horrible screech as he thrashed away from the cyclone and dispelled back to the summon realm, but not before releasing an outrageous amount of blood.

"You brat! You're ruining everything!" shouted Orochimaru in rage, both from the loss of his deal with Danzo and the likely loss of Manda. "I'll fucking kill you! I'm going to kill you, burn Konoha to the ground and kill everyone that survives!" Orochimaru began hyperventilating as his chakra flared wildly. Orochimaru glared at the duo before smiling evilly and sinking into the ground. "Until next time Naruto-kun... Old man."

"That damn snake... I'll kill pile of shit if it's the last thing I do.." mumbled Naruto angrily. Taking a look towards the other fighters, seeing the men in black robes retreating, he relaxed. Only to hear a thump behind him. Spinning around he saw Sarutobi on the ground in an unnatural position. "Old man! Shit! Medic! You gotta stop doing this after every single invasion..."

* * *

-In the stands-

"You were right grandfather. To think the kid I helped out all those years ago is now unquestionably the strongest man in the world." stated the cloaked man in the stands. "Glad my son is in good hands."

"I could have raised him. I raised you, didn't I?... Even if he's an Uzumaki." questioned the man next him. "I've met that blonde you know."

"I know Jiji, you told me when I Revived you... And you weren't exactly the kindest person. Plus we didn't meet till that slave of yours confronted me when I faked my death and fled Konoha." stated the first.

"Obito was not a slave. That fact should be quite clear sense he and that brat Uzumaki crossed me."

"Must have been when you told them to abandon the plan. I'd be pissed too. At least this plan stands a chance."

* * *

-Fighters box-

'Deidara Nii-san was right. Lord Onoki is a fool. To attack the son of the yellow flash and sacrifice even more men... Nii-san said that this would happen.' though Trirune as he looked out over the battlefield. "I can't go back. I won't serve under fools, and with uncle Kitsuchi next in line..."

* * *

(OHHH YEA! Im what you would call a god of suspense... alright that was bad... Review and bash me please, i need my head unswelled!)


	28. Chapter 27: Retaliation

Disclaimer! Its been like a month... You're welcome.

* * *

Everyone in Konoha gathered in the streets surrounding the hokage tower. They had been informed that the Godaime was about to make a speech, thought about what, the civilians did not know, but most of them had been guessing, some thought that naruto was honoring the ninja that made chunin, while others believed that he was naming a successor. The ninja had heard rumors that the third had died in the Kumo chunin exam invasion, but no one had seen Asuma or anyone that was actually there, so they could not confirm this. Everyone was ripped from their thoughts and conversations when Narutos booming voice erupted over the city.

"People of Konoha! I have called this assembly to honor a great man. During the invasion of the chunin exams in Kumo, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the God of Shinobi and Sandaime hokage, died as a result of wounds received in combat during a confrontation that left himself, Danzo Shimura and Onoki of both scales dead." stated Naruto from the top of the hokage tower, using a voice transmission Jutsu to amplify his voice.

A loud gasp echoed through the crowd, many cried, some were in shock, but all were saddened.

"As most of you know, I thought of him as a grandfather, having never known my own, or my mother and father. It saddens me that he is gone, but It also fills me with pride, for i know that he is not and will never be forgotten! As the Godaime Hokage, I Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju, hereby name July twenty fourth, Hiruzen Sarutobi Day, in honor of the greatest hokage to ever hold the position!" Roaring applause shook the city at Narutos deceleration, only once had a day be named after a man, and that was when Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju formed Konoha. "In honor of the late Sandaime, all missions are off for the day and no stores are required to be open. Take today to celebrate the life of our greatest hokage. Also, anyone that wishes to help out with his funeral, visit the Sarutobi clan compound. Asuma is making the arrangements."

* * *

-In Iwa-

"Do you accept the title of Fourth Tsuchikage?" questioned a nameless councilor.

Before him stood Kitsuchi, Son in law of Onoki, known to be the best earth user in the village, and not counting the kazekages use of sand, in the world, and to have the larges chakra reserves in iwa, even more than the two Jinchuuriki, he was the best pick to be the newest earth shadow. Though he was an immensely powerful fighter, he was an even greater leader, he had never lead a squad that had failed their mission, and most importantly, he hated the Namikaze line more than any other man or woman in Iwa. And he was capable of using the dust element "I accept the position of Yondaime Tsuchikage."

* * *

-In Konoha, one week later-

Naruto once again sat behind his desk, reading through different scrolls and signing documents, though he was not actually sitting behind his desk, that was a shadow clone. The real Naruto was sitting on the old, worn out couch in his office, lost in thought. 'Iwa should be sending their demands for me killing their Kage soon. No doubt they will want my head. And I can't counterclaim, as Old Man died from exhaustion. Hopefully they won't declare war.'

"Naruto-Kun, a scroll from Iwa has arrived..." stated Mai, the aging secretary from the doorway. A very troubled look on her face. Most likely because her and Hiruzen had been very good friends.

"Send for the branches, Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade and the Nara's. Then you may take the rest of the day off. You never took time to help get over his loss." stated naruto as he got up and took the scroll from her.

"You haven't either Naruto-kun..." Stated the elderly woman. "You were closer to him than any of us, maybe even more than Asuma-kun and Jiraiya."

* * *

-Ten minutes later.-

"Troublesome... What did they request?" questioned shikaku, who had just walked through the door with Shikamaru, taking a spot on the couch in front of Naruto's desk, beside him sat Kakashi, along with Itachi, Sasuke and Zabuza, in the chairs on either side sat Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune and Asuma.

"Were still waiting for Gai." stated Zabuza, he and Kakashi holding matching books, flipping pages at the same times in a fascinating mirror image of each other.

"Fear not my friends, I am here!" shouted Gai, who had just jumped through the window and landed in the last chair.

The group collectively held up cards with the number ten, however Kakashi and Zabuza simply looked towards Gai and faked being surprised to see Gai, before asking in unison. "Hey Gai, when did you get here?"

"Unyouthful masked men!"

"Now that Gai is here, what did they demand?" questioned Shikaku, nodding off, even as naruto splashed water at him. "troublesome..."

"...They want me, Azumi, Shisui, Remi and anyone I've ever been in a romantic relationship with delivered to them so they can execute us." stated Naruto without emotions, though everyone there could see his rage.

"What! That's outrageous! I can see them demanding you, but Why would they want to kill the brats and your girlfriends?" questioned Tsunade, her motherly instincts kicking into overdrive at the very thought of losing her metaphorical son and grandsons.

"Didn't they demand the same when the fourth ended the third great shinobi war?" questioned Sakura, her outrageous booksmarts shining through.

"They want the Namikaze line to end with me. That includes the three I've taught and the ones I loved." stated Naruto with a sigh. "Shikaku. Are we capable of handling war right now?"

The question made everyones eyes widen, though it seemed that Shikaku had anticipated it. "Yes. As long as its only Iwa and smaller nations we are up against, we will be fine. Though if Akatsuki joins them, we will need the help of either Suna and Kiri or Kumo."

"Fuck Iwa, they should be wiped out." stated Zabuza, him and Kakashi, turning a page. "Iwa has started every widespread war the elemental countries have ever had. I think the world would be better off without them."

"Perhaps we should send a preemptive strike?" stated Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"Kumo used one to prevent a fourth world war when Kiri threatened to unleash Utatanka after they saw what the kyuubi did to this place." stated Zabuza.

"No, Iwa wouldn't back down if we through the first punch, and we don't have the manpower to wipe out the whole village without Konoha being left unguarded." stated Itachi.

"You're right. Even with all of my abilities I would need everyone in this room as well as Jiraiya. That would leave only the ANBU to guard the village." stated Naruto.

"Then we should send a demand back for the death of my dad. Seeing as he also died as a result of that battle." stated Asuma. "After all, you killed everyone from Iwa that was in that stadium besides the genin, so we could say it was cause by onoki."

"What should we demand?"

* * *

-In Iwa, three days later-

"They did what!" shouted Kitsuchi, his huge frame lumbering over his desk.

"Konoha sent back a demand of their own, claiming Lord Onoki is the reason that their Sandaime is dead." Stated Kurotsuchi, reading off of the scroll they had received that morning. "They want yours and my head, as well as any other living member of our family..."

"That is outrageous! That son of a bitch killed five hundred of our men and my father in law, then they demand that we hand over even more?" Questioned Kitsuchi to himself, not expecting an answer.

"I can kill him, for a price." stated a voice from the corner of the room, Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi both falling into a battle ready stance. "Now now, no need to be hostile, after all, I plan on killing a pest you want dead, if the price is right..."

A man with countless piercing and orange hair walked out of the shadows, his eyes closed.

"I'm glossing over the fact that you somehow got past my guards. just how do you plan to do that? He's one of if not the strongest men in the world, if he can defeat my father in law, Danzo Shimura, countless Kiri ninja and a fucking Bijuu, how do you plan on beating him?" questioned Kitsuchi

"Simple..." stated the man as he opened his eyes. "I can beat anyone, I am the god of Ame."

* * *

-Konoha, three days later-

Naruto was looking over the latest message from the Tsuchikage, and to say the least, he was not amused.

'Hokage-sama.

I am sending this as a warning. You have one more chance to give yourself, Shisui Uzumaki-Uchiha, Azumi Namikaze, Remi Shiranui and anyone you have been romantically involved with over to us, or Iwa will declare open war on Konoha.

Kitsuchi, Yondaime Tsuchikage'

Naruto considered his next move when a sinister plan formed in his mind. "Itachi! Bring me those Iwa spies that Jiraiya captured!"

* * *

-One week later, Iwa-

Kitsuchi looked over his village, contemplating his next move. Konoha had yet to send back anything, and he was rapidly losing patients. 'That coward Namikaze must be scared. No matter. With the help of Akatsuki, he will be dead and Konoha will fall.'

He was taken from his musings when a chunin busted into the room, panting heavily and pale white. "Sir!... Hokage... At the gate!"

Kitsuchis eyes widened, he took off as fast as he could, blowing through the wall to his right, his mind racing as he speed through the village. ' He's here? Is he going to attack? Is he planning on giving himself up?'

He stopped dead in his tracks when he came into view of the gate. His eyes locked onto the form of the Godaime hokage, his three students behind him and a group of Iwa ninjas behind them, all chained at the wrist with chakra reinforcing seals.

"Kitsuchi. I've come to end this nonsense once and for all. Behind me are six spies my shinobi have captured inside my walls. You have two options. You call this whole thing off, and I release these men to you, or you are stupid enough to continue these charades, and I kill them all in front of you." stated Naruto

"I won't stop until you are dead Namikaze!" shouted Kitsuchi, rushing the blonde, only for the cries of 'Stop' to reach his ears, he looked to see the men he knew to be his spies looking at him I'm horror before their foreheads began to glow with blue kanji.

"I warned you. I placed explosive seals on their heads, and now... Boom..." Kitsuchi watched in horror and rage as his shinobi heads exploded, one by one. Blood and bits of brain rocketing in all directions He felt his blood boil as each head exploded, Until he finally lost it and rushed the grinning blonde, a punch aims at his head. "I had the last laugh..."

Suddenly, The blonde in front of him turned into one of the shinobi he had seen killed, his face pale, his body covered in about one hundred explosive notes. "...Sir"

BOOM!

The shinobi in front of him detonated, causing a blast to take out a huge portion of the area around them. Kitsuchi was replaced by the explosion, taking the full blast of it to his exposed midsection. His body lost all rigidity as the bloody blob skid and skipped down the main road, his villagers staring in horror at the thought of losing another Kage.

In a rock formation overlooking the village gates, Sasuke and Itachi watched as medics rushed to stabilize their leader, each Uchiha having their EMS activated. "He fell for it."

"Of course he did. You had him in a genjutsu to think the front four were naruto, Shisui, Azumi and Remi, while I used a genjutsu to make him think that naruto killed more of his shinobi." stated Sasuke "Let's head back, naruto is going to be happy it went so well."

* * *

-Next day, Iwa hospital-

Kitsuchi awoke, his body searing in pain as his eyes widened and his body tensed.

"Lord Tsuchikage! You must relax! You have suffered near fatal injuries and we have only barely patched you back together!" shouted a doctor next to him, injecting a paralyzing agent into his I.V. "This will keep you from moving, it's a paralyzing agent used to help perform amputations. Luckily only your ribs were badly damaged, and we managed to heal any crippling injuries..."

Kitsuchi relaxed as the paralyzer took effect, pain leaving his body as the doctor injected morphine as well . "Where is Namikaze?"

"I would think in Konoha sir?" stated a jonin that had been guarding his room.

"He escaped? He was standing at our front gate and you let him escape!" shouted the infuriated earth shadow, surprising the doctor when his body started moving again.

"What are you talking about sir? Namikaze was never here? You we're talking with our spies from Konoha at the gate when you got angry and moved to hit him. Next thing we knew, he exploded, taking out most of the gate, the other spies and yourself..." stated the jonin, his voice showing the confusion.

"What? Namikaze was here! He activated the seals that blew their heads off!" stated Kitsuchi

"Sir, we've watched the tapes from the gate, he was never there..."

* * *

-Konoha-

Naruto sat behind his desk, in front of him sat Sasuke and Itachi, both had smirks on their faces, naruto had a matching one on his own face. "Very good you two. Though I would have liked to crippled more of their forces. It's too bad we had to resort to killing those spies though."

"Yes, it is a shame that they didn't want to desert to us. Though it is very honorable of them to send themselves to their deaths instead of living as traitors to their countries." stated Itachi with a nod.

"Any news out of Iwa?" questioned Sasuke.

"No, only what we already know. Kitsuchi was injured in the explosion, but he is already recovering. Iwa's public relations has put out a report stating that he is already stabilized and resuming his duties as Kage." stated Itachi. "Though it is possible that he could be bed ridden, the explosion happened about three feet from his rib cage. Unless he was charging his ribs with chakra, his ribs should have been shattered."

"Iwa has hired Akatsuki." stated A deep voice behind naruto, the group turned to the window to see Jiraiya sitting on the window sill.

"Hey Pervy sage, decide to take a gander at the hot springs?" joked naruto, though the seriousness on Jiraiya's face forced Naruto sit up straight. "Any news on what they hired them for?"

"To kill you. Their leader is rumored to be handling the contract personally." stated Jiraiya

"Pain..." gasped out Itachi, causing them to all stare at him questioningly. "He, he calls himself a god, and in many ways he is. From what I could gather, he defeated Hanzo the salamander by himself. But what's more, he has the Rinnegan..."

"Unbelievable... To think I lived to see three different people have the Rinnegan. Two of them my own students..." stated Jiraiya to himself.

"Jiraiya... What do you mean three people, and only old man Ichiraku, Mikoto Uchiha, myself and my father were your students, and unless that ramen making old man has the Rinnegan, you better speak up." stated Naruto, his tone official and his own eyes boring into the toad sannin.

Jiraiya stared at his youngest student. He felt a strange mixture of pride and fear from the look on the young blondes face. "... It was during the second great shinobi war..."

* * *

-Unknown-

"Well... Seems you taught him well..." stated a figure, face blocked by shadows.

"How do you figure? Naruto has been taught by me, Itachi, Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, Jiraiya-sama and Hiruzen-Sama, not to mention Zabuza Momochi and the Raikage..." stated another figure in the room, a beam of light hitting the back of his head, showing dark, short, spiky hair.

"Don't fool yourself. That boy is a Senju, inside and out. His great grandfather killed my brother in combat. And no Senju could or would use a leaders own soldiers against him. Either you or that friend of yours taught him that."

* * *

-Ame-

"Sure you don't want help sir? He is outrageously strong." stated Kakazu. "He very well may have killed more people than I have."

"No. The nine tails is of no concern to me. He may be strong by Jinchuuriki standards, but I am a God. Nothing will stop me from my dream." stated Nagato, his red hair shifting smoothly as he walked around the top floor of the tower. "I will be going alone."

"Thats fucking stupid! I'm literally Immortal and I don't want to fight that blonde prick with every member at my back, let alone by myself." stated Hidan with a snort.

"Your powers are limited, mine are not." stated Nagato as he continued to move around, stretching his legs and back.

"Nagato-kun... Please let me come with you..." pleaded konan, her eyes pleading with the red haired man.

"No, you will protect the village while I am gone. I do not trust that Iwa won't try invading or getting spies into the village during my absence." Stated Nagato, staring at konan, his glowing purple eyes boring into the woman's face.

"Fine, but at least use your paths to began the fight and learn his abilities." stated Konan.

Nagato nodded "I plan to. By this time in one week, Konoha will lose another leader."

* * *

-Konoha-

Naruto was once again doing paperwork at his desk when he looked up at the picture on his desk, each one cracking at the same time, each crack going through someone in the picture. Shisui and Azumi from the team seven picture, Asuma and Shizune from the six branches picture, Tsunade and Himself from the elders picture and Yugito in her single picture.

Naruto sat and stared at the picture for what seemed like hours, his brain flashing through different thoughts, though one was the most prominent. 'Yugito and Baa-chan never leave the village... And unless Azumi and Shisui were with me then they wouldn't either... Is Iwa going to invade?'

Naruto looked out of his window, staring up at his fathers and great grandfathers faces. 'What do I do? If they invade the village then everyone is at risk...'

"Mai... Send me Neji, Hinata and Hiashi Hyuuga!"

* * *

-10 minutes later-

"Good, you're all here. I want more Hyuuga watching the walls, more specifically, I want them watching for an invasion." stated Naruto, not even waiting for the trio to take a seat.

"Iwa declared war?" questioned Hiashi.

Naruto shook his head, and turned the pictures around, showing cracks in the glass in front of the six people. "I do my best not to be superstitious, but they all happened at the same time, and I... Felt something when it happened."

Neji, Curious, activated his byakugan. "Naruto... There a glowing white residue in each of those cracks. It's like chakra, but it has no physical energy..."

Naruto turned his head back to the hokage monument, where it looked like the mouth of Tobirama wavered slightly in a smile for the briefest of seconds. Naruto nodded and turned back to his three Hyuuga. "One man for every cardinal direction and walking guards between them. Byakugan's activated at all times."

"What are we to be looking for?" Questioned Haishi.

"A small group or single person wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them." Stated Naruto

"Akatsuki? They would be bold enough to attack the entire village?" Questioned Neji.

"Either their leader is coming, or it's a diversion for them to get the other tailed beast. Gaara can handle himself, but Azumi and yugito cannot. I'm not worried about bee, he is the strongest jinchuuriki in the world." Stated Naruto. "Hinata, I want you to send word to Gaara, warn him about akatsuki possibly moving soon. I will contact bee."

* * *

-Iwa next day-

"You're looking well..."

Kitsuchi sat up straight. Looking at the corner of his hospital room. He watched as the orange haired figure appeared from the corner, his glowing purple eyes staring blankly at the injured leader. "How do you keep getting past my guards?"

"That is none of your concern. I will kill the hokage in three days. Where is my money?" questioned orange haired man. Pain didn't truly care about the money, he just wanted the Tsuchikage to know that he was under his thumb. After all, they had already captured both the Yonbi and gobi.

"I still refuse to believe that you can kill him. I won't pay you until I have his head." Retorted Kitsuchi, sounding much more confident and powerful than a bedridden man should.

"You are not in position to make such demands. I want the money now, bust as a show of good faith, I will accept half of it now, and half when I bring his head."

* * *

-Rice country-

In a dark room filled with countless scrolls, sat a pail figure on a throne. His eyes squinted, and his breathing labored. "Kabuto, why is this body failing me so fast? It's only been three years! It should last five!"

"I don't know myself sir. It could be that the fight you had with Namikaze weakened it, but I don't know how that would be possible." Stated Kabuto from his spot in front of the pale sannin. "What body would you like prepared?"

"...How much of danzo were you able to recover?" Questioned Orochimaru.

"Unfortunately, his arm was destroyed beyond recovery, and his eye was missing, he probably sealed if within himself to keep anyone else from getting it." Answered Kabuto.

"Very well then... Prepare Guren, she will be my next vessel."

* * *

-Ame-

"I told you he wouldn't fucking go alone!" Stated the foul mouthed Hidan to the man next to him, who was his partner kakazu.

"You are going with a separate mission. You two are to capture the two tail while kisame and Tobi capture the three tails. Sasori and deidara are going to suna to capture the one tail. If needed I will send a path for you." States Nagato as he continued reading each of the blondes battle reports. His frown continued to grow the farther into each report he read.

'Can use all elements, knows various s rank ninjutsu for water, fire, wind and water, master of taijutsu and kenjutsu, fastest man on the planet, strongest man on the planet, known to use genjutsu when against multiple opponents... He has no weaknesses!' Thought a disgruntled Pain as he leafed through battle reports. 'Wait! That's it! I have found your weakness naruto-kun...'

* * *

(Next chapter wont be for a while, like, maybe a month... HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I AM SOOO EVIL! Read and review! Every Review i get will take an hour off of the release time!)

(Read my other stories as well, there free, unlike those pricks that charge you... by the way, im editing this story, i dont know if you will be getting msgs for that or not...)


	29. Chapter 28: Blindsided!

Disclaimer! you know what i own? i own Naruto, all 629 issues!

* * *

Naruto tossed and turned in his bed as nightmares plagued his dreams. Slight whimpers were heard from his throat as he seemed to physically struggle against himself before he began shaking.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Naruto shot awake to find Yugito hugging him and lightly shaking him. "It's ok, I'm here for you Naruto, it was just a bad dream, it's ok..."

While Yugito was comforting Naruto, Naruto rethought his dream...

* * *

-Flashback to dream-

Naruto looked around in horror, surrounding the village were dozens mammoth salamanders, each leveling the trees and wildlife around the village with bursts of fire, Naruto attempted to stop them, but he kept getting blown back by an invisible force. Suddenly, screams erupted from the village, he saw seven men killing civilians and shinobi alike, demanding to know where he was.

He saw a shadowy figure with purple eyes, black ripples emulating from the pupil, he heard a final sentence from the man. "With your death, the world shall know pain, and through pain, we will gain piece."

* * *

-End of dream-

"Naruto-kun... What's wrong? Was it a bad dream?" questioned Yugito, the blanket forgotten as she hugged him close.

Suddenly, Azumi came flying into the room, jumped on the bed and hugged Yugito "Naruto Nii! I had a bad dream! Can I sit with you for a while?"

"What was your dream about Azumi?" questioned Naruto kindly and calmly, despite the fact he was still jittery 'Maybe this will help me take my mind off of that nightmare.'

"I was training with Yugito-nee-chan and mister turtle when the forest around the village started on fire! I saw you leave to go put the fire out, but then a masked guy, a guy with silver hair, a tall blue guy and a masked guy came and fought me and Yugito, but they were two strong and they overpowered us, even when I used mister turtles chakra..." stated Azumi as he shivered against Yugito.

Naruto has an incomprehensible look on his face as he heard the dream his adoptive little brother had, his mind Racing as he compared it to his own dream.

"It's ok Azumi, you can sleep in our bed tonight. Yugito-Hime, I need your help with something..." mumbled out Naruto as he got up from the bed, letting Azumi rest as he and Yugito got up from the bed. "Yugito, if Akatsuki invades, I want you to take the kids and lock yourself in the bunker."

"What? What's going on Naruto-kun?" questioned Yugito, her eyes widening as she leaned into him.

"When the old man was young, he had a vision that my great grandfather would be killed by Kumo Nin. Two days later, the kinkaku force pinned down his squadron and he sacrificed himself to save everyone else." stated Naruto, remembering what sarutobi had told him.

"I know, my grandfather was part of that force, he said that Tobirama sama killed fifteen of them before the Sandaime ran him through with his lightning spear, it was the reason he was elected." replied Yugito, channeling an almost forgotten memory of her father.

"The problem is, I don't think that was a dream... I think it was a vision..." stated Naruto, getting a gasp from his Jinchuuriki girlfriend. "I need to go talk with Jiraiya and Tsunade. Can you help Azumi get to sleep?"

* * *

-10 minutes later, Jiraiya's home-

"Pervy sage, I need to talk to you." Naruto called from the door of the former Namikaze guest house, which Jiraiya was currently occupying with tsunade.

Jiraiya answered the door dressed in his normal attire. "What do you need Gaki? I'm about to make Tsunade a birthday cake." stated the tall white haired man.

"Did... Did you just say that? Her birthday isn't till next month..." stated Naruto in confusion.

"Kid, you have three girlfriends, one lives with you, figure it out." stated Jiraiya. Naruto's eyes widened for a brief second before he continued.

"Well she's at the hospital until seven in the morning, so I need to talk to you." stated Naruto, pushing his way into the guest house.

"So..."

"Azumi had another nightmare..." stated Naruto as he sat in the living room of the small home.

"Kid, he's barely ten and he's already a chunin, the stress is going to get to him, he'll be fine." stated Jiraiya, I used to get them all the time, so did your old man.

Naruto shook his head. "We had the same dream, at the same time, from different viewpoints... I think it was a vision..."

* * *

-Next morning-

Naruto sat in his office, his eyes tired and his head on his desk. If anyone who knew the near limitless ball of energy, they would be shocked at his level of tiredness.

"You alright Dobe? You look like hell." questioned Sasuke as he looked over his best friend, who was facedown on his desk with his arms covering his head.

Narutos muffled voice came from under his arms. "Sasuke, I need you and Itachi to watch over Azumi and Yugito until I say not to, get some training in today and then you are not to leave their sides, understood? The rest of the Branches are protecting the other high value members of Konoha. Me, Tsunade and Jiraiya are going to fight them head on when they get here."

"Wait... What?" questioned Sasuke, his eyes twitching violently as he tried to connect his prior knowledge with his partners mumblings.

"Akatsuki Is going to make a move against us soon enough. Jiraiya confirmed that. With Akatsuki, anything is possible. I would like to think that it would be their lower members, but seeing as I am the only SS-rank ninja known in the world, they won't send the expendable lower class members." stated Naruto as he say up, his eyes yellow with a black bar for pupils, showing he was in sage mode.

"You think the leader is going to come? Itachi said that he calls himself a god and that he's never lost, he even beat Hanzo the salamander to become the leader of Ame." stated Sasuke as he sat on the couch across from Naruto's desk.

"He's the only confirmed member of Akatsuki to have the strength to be able to invade a village for only me." stated Naruto, the sage mode fading from his eyes.

"Yea, but if he's that strong, then why wouldn't you want everyone helping you?" questioned Sasuke.

"Because if the leader is planning to fight me, and hold me in one spot, then it's the best time to take out the other Jinchuuruki. I've already alerted Gaara, but Yugito and Azumi will be less protected than usual with me fighting, and only the you and the branches are strong enough to combat them. Sakura is going to be accompanying you and Itachi as well." stated Naruto

"So basically, you, Jiraiya and tsunade are going to fight the leader, while me, Itachi and Sakura are going to be fighting with Yugito and Azumi while Kakashi, Asuma, Shizune, Gai and Zabuza are going to fighting off any other invading forces?" questioned Sasuke.

"Pretty much, yea."

* * *

-Iwa-

"I am starting the attacks in four days time. I would like for you to send some men to help create chaos in the village while I capture and kill my targets." stated the orange haired man that stood in the shadows of the Tsuchikage's office.

"Are you saying that you're not strong enough? I thought you were a god?" questioned kitsuchi, growing angry with the man.

"I have the strength, but strength is nothing without a plan, and without a plan, you have no chance of success." stated the purple eyed man

"...Fine. I will send ten jonin, ten chunin and ten genin."

* * *

-Outside the door-

The young Trirune stood outside the door that led to the Tsuchikage's office, his ear pressed up against the wall next to the door to better hear the conversation.

"- jonin, ten Chunin and ten genin."

'If he gets directly involved in this then Iwa will be destroyed! Even if this guy could completely while out Konoha, we would still have Kumo, Suna, Kiri and a handful of the smaller countries to deal with!' thought Trirune worriedly. 'I need to leave this village! The only reason to stay is uncle, and he's not even my real uncle. I'm going to Konoha, even if they kill me I'll still be rid of this village.'

-Unknown-

* * *

"Madara, are you sure you know what you're doing? He's strong, maybe even stronger than you." stated Kisame, who had no idea the man he was talking to wasn't madara Uchiha, but Obito Uchiha.

'I know he's strong! He's sensei's and kushina's kid!' Shouted 'Tobi' mentally. "It won't be a problem. He can't touch me." 'Then again, sensei hit me after only seeing the jutsu once...'

"But you probably won't be able to touch him either. And with those attacks that can level villages, plus he has more chakra than all of us combined, not even you can defend from an attack that expands for miles!" Stated kisame, his usually beatie eyes trained on the Uchiha in front of him.

'Hopefully Nagato can kill him. Even if I have to wait three more years for kyuubi to manifest, it's better than just letting him continue to pick off my pawns.' Thought Tobi as he turned away from Kisame. "Be ready to kill him if the desired outcome is not achieved. My goal will come to fruition." 'Damn it! What are you up too madara? You disappear and now I can't find you!'

* * *

-Konoha-

Sasuke and Itachi were busy sparring, well, they call it sparring, but seeing as they were in Naruto's special playing grounds/training grounds, and both were surrounded by twenty foot tall purple chakra samurai cloaks, it wasn't too easy to actually call it sparring.

"Naruto says that he expects Akatsuki to attack any day now, and you still haven't told me about pain and his abilities." stated Sasuke as he motioned his arm, making his susano send an arrow at his brother, only for Itachis to block it and return with a slash which was narrowly avoiding.

"It does not matter. If you see him, sense him, or even hear him, run. Only Naruto and maybe Jiraiya-sama can defeat him. We would be hard pressed to." stated Itachi as he closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them and aimed an Amaterasu blast at his younger brothers chakra construct.

"We are two of the strongest ninja in the world! Without Eternal Mangekyou sharingans, we are almost unstoppable. How strong is this man?" questioned Sasuke

"He's no man, he's a god."

* * *

-With Naruto, next day-

"C'mon, you're faster than that Azumi! Remi! Throw the senbon!" shouted Naruto from his spot looking over training ground seven, next to him sat Shisui, who had twisted his ankle when he tried to shunshin mid shunshin, something Naruto had said Shisui senior was able to do.

"Sensei, why are you pushing Azumi so hard lately? He already can use the first tail and he can use earth and water Jutsu almost as well as you can." questioned Shusui.

"You know how we don't know who Azumis parents are, right?" questioned Naruto as they watched Azumi dodge a needle.

"Yea, did you find them?" questioned Shisui excitedly.

"No, but his latest blood test came back very... Interesting. You two are much closer that you think, and at the same time, your natural enemies..." hinted Naruto with a smirk.

"Huh? How does that work? The only enemies of the Uzumaki were Kaguya of the mist and the only enemies of the- No way... You think Azumi-" Shisui was cut off when Naruto replied

"I don't think, I know. I've seen the test myself." stated Naruto, his eyes trained on the ten year jinchuuriki.

"Are you going to tell him?" questioned Shisui, knowing it would only hurt his friends feelings knowing that he still didn't have any family.

"If he ever figures it out, or unlocks it, I'll tell him. But until then, let's not. It will only make him sad."

* * *

-With shikamaru-

"Shika! Get your lazy ass up!" shouted Ino, standing over the nara in question, who was laying across the mission desk.

"Troublesome woman, what do you want? Chouji and shino already cleared out the d ranks for the day." stated shikamaru lazily as he sat back in his chair.

"Me and Haku want to go shopping and I was wondering where choji-kun was." stated Ino, motioning her head to the ice user behind her.

"Hey Haku... Check the inuzuka compound. They have two missions there before they head over to Naruto house to pick up all the trash from the prank war that the kids had."

* * *

-Suna-

Gaara sat at his desk, working on paperwork when his sister came into the room with her genin team. "Hello Temari, genin, what might I help you with?"

"Gaara, cut out the emotionless shit, it's too early in the morning for that." sighed Temari, already borderline pissed off that her older male genin kept hitting on her.

"Or what? Going to have your boyfriend beat me up?" questioned Gaara with a smirk.

"I would never beat you up Kazekage sama!" stated the older male genin, completely clueless To the fact that Temari already had a boyfriend.

"You wouldn't be able to, there are very few in this world that could, and it just so happens that Temari's actual boyfriend is the only one that I fear enough for that to be threat." stated Gaara emotionlessly, though on the inside he was laughing hysterically.

"Yea right! There's no way he's tougher than me! I'll kick his ass, then I'll have Temari-chan's hand in marriage." stated the genin with vigor.

"I'd like to see you try, runt. And Temari is her own person, so even if you did the impossible and beat me, you still wouldn't get her hand in marriage." stated a low voice behind the group of genin, who spun around to see the imposing figure of Naruto standing over them in his great grandfather blue battle armour.

"Who the hell are you? What do you mean that You're her boyfriend?" questioned the lone female genin.

"Seriously? Didn't either of you learn anything in the academy?" mumbled the third genin. "He's the hokage. He's the one that beat Kazekage sama in the exams 3 years ago."

"Nice of you to drop in Hokage-Dono, but I must request that you not threaten my genin." stated Gaara, getting the group of genin to turn back to him, but there attention was brought back to the hokage as their sensei leaped into his arms.

"Naruto-Kun..." Temari smiled seductively before planting her lips on his in a long kiss before breaking apart. "It's been forever!"

"I saw you eight days ago..." deadpanned Naruto.

"And that was a loooong eight days..." stated Temari in a seductive voice.

"If you two are going to fuck, at least get out of my office first..." commented Gaara, getting a blush from the two blondes and a glare from the genin that had been hitting on Temari.

"I'd love too, but this is more important." stated Naruto as he pulled out black scroll with red clouds on it.

Temari understood that it was private material. "Let's go kids, you might think you're good, but until you can beat me, your nothing." Temari moved to leave, but spun around and whispered into the blonde man's ear. A moment later, Naruto was frozen in place, his eyes wide and his nose bleeding.

* * *

-Kiri-

'Why do I suddenly feel happy about in a harem? Did Naruto do something I'll like? Who am I kidding, he can use me anyway he wants to and I'd still love it... It must be one of the other blondes...' thought the Mizukage as she sat behind her desk. 'I really miss him... If I have time I'll signal him this weekend...'

* * *

-Taki-

'To whom it may concern.

I, The Godaime hokage, am offering assistance to you and your village. We have some disturbing news that your Jinchuuriki, Fuu I believe her name is, is in danger from a rouge group hunting her and all other Jinchuuriki, myself and the Kazekage included, for the bijuu they carry. I do not know of any have been captured, but the rokubi is missing from Kiri, and iwa does not protect their Jinchuuriki.

Attached is a one time use Hiraishin seal that will signal myself to aid if your village or Fuu are attacked.

Best wishes

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju.'

"Ha, right. I'm glad that little monster and her guardian are dead. Now our village can thrive." stated a shadow cloaked man as he ripped up the letter and burnt it.

* * *

-Iwa-

"What do you mean we can't find Han or roshi?" questioned Kitsuchi. 'Those fucking useless idiots, they are Iwas weapons, why don't those damn jinchuuriki understand that?'

"They haven't reported on for the last two months." stated a joining with a log book in his hands.

"I bet it was those Konoha bastards!" stated another jonin.

"Maybe Kumo, they have the power to pull it off, but Konoha was busy with an influx of missions when Han disappeared, and roshi was in hiding on the edge of iron country, which means that Konoha would have had to go all the way around us to even touch him." stated the jonin with the log book.

"It was neither." stated a voice behind Kitsuchi, an orange masked figure stepping out of a black portal. "It was I, Madara Uchiha!"

* * *

-Suna-

"So you think that they will be attacking soon? Good, we will finally begin the end of the Akatsuki." stated Gaara with a grin.

"It's not that Gaara. I won't be able to save you or come to your aid if this fight happens. Jiraiya says that their sending most of their forces to konoha and the rest is coming after you." stated Naruto seriously.

"Well, that's fine with me. You are not the only one who has gotten stronger Naruto." Stated Gaara with a smirk. He pulled a scroll from under his hat and handed it to Naruto.

"I've never seen anyone keep a scroll under their hat... Its kind of ingenious. Who would think to look under your hat?" stated Naruto to himself as he opened the scroll.

"You shared your Jutsu with me, now it's time I return the favor." stated Gaara. "Even if my grandmother was an Uzumaki, you did not need to teach me the technique. And you're the only one I can think of that could use it the way I created it for."

* * *

-With Azumi-

"I did it! I did it!" shouted Azumi, the front of his chuunin vest charred and his face bloody and cut.

"That... Was the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life..." stated Remi as she and the still limping Shisui looked on in awe.

"He... Combined them? He actually did it... Not even Naruto Nii can do that Jutsu, and Azumi combined it with, with THAT!" shouted Shisui as he threw his hands up, unfortunately letting go of Remi and falling to the ground do to lack of balance.

"Very impressive. I never would have thought he would have done it..." stated Genma from behind the young couple.

-With Temari-

* * *

"I don't know what you see in him." stated the genin once again.

"Alright! I've had enough. You obviously didn't pay any attention in the academy, so I'll start from the beginning. Naruto-kun is the son and great grandson of two of the five men to ever be marked as double S rank, his father was Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash, the man that literally single handedly ended the third great war, and his great grandfather was Tobirama Senju, a man that was referred to as the water god, do to his ability to actually manipulate oceans. Then you ad his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, the red death, who while being the first female to S rank status other than Tsunade senju, also was the most feared kenjutsu user of all time do to her near limitless stamina and ability to move so fast that all the enemy could see was a red mass of hair and blood. You with me so far?" questioned Temari, not caring if the genin actually paid attention. "Now, let's move on to Naruto. He's the first man to ever be ranked a triple s shinobi. He is the greatest wind user in the world, maybe ever, along with the fact that he can use all elements at will. He's the fastest man alive, most likely the strongest as well, seeing as he threw Gaara in his fully transformed state roughly one hundred feet in the air when he was twelve. His taijutsu is near unbeatable and he's so adept at breaking genjutsu that not even a member of Kusa's Gento clan can use genjutsu in him. His kenjutsu is better than anyone he's ever faced and he personally redid Gaaras seal. He's even so skilled with a kunai that he can hit a person dead between the eyes by just sensing them. So yea, I see a lot in him." 'It also helps that he's ridiculously nice and has a huge...'

* * *

-Kumo-

"Bee!" shouted A for what seemed to be the millionth time in his life. "Stop trying to hit on Mabui!"

"It's alright Raikage sama, I know that's just the way he is." stated Mabui

"Yea bro, I'm not really putting on the flow, if I did then she would have already fell victim to the mojo." stated Bee as he sat down in the chair across from A.

"It amazes me that you can actually rap well, and still sound retarded at the same time." stated A in wonder before he got back on track. "Anyway, you know of the string of grave thefts lately."

"No doubt. Did you find another grave that was a body without?" questioned Bee

"You know what... From now on, no more rapping in my office." stated A with a sigh. "The latest one was Dads grave..."

* * *

-With the branches, next-

"Kakashi..." Started Shizune "What was that..."

"Umm... Honey, I'm... I'm researching for our anniversary..." Lied Kakashi as he hid his second book behind his back, when Asuma expertly took it and hid it.

"Enough! Not no Kakashi!" Shouted Zabuza. "Everyone! No training for the next week. Gakis got us on stand by until this whole akatsuki thing blows over, so stay fresh. Other than that, today were on call, tomorrow we begin working I'm groups. It's Kakashi and Gai, Asuma and shizune and I'll be with by myself in Itachi and sasuke's area. Got it?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"I like it."

"I'm good."

"Youth!"

"Alright. Get some rest."

* * *

-Over konoha-

Six men hovered over the barrier that surrounded konoha, each with a matching black cloak adorned with red clouds. The spoke as one. "Soon, the world will know pain. I pain, will bring piece!"

* * *

(Add me on Facebook! Jiraiya's lost student! You are all welcome for the early update! now if only i could get a girlfriend!)

(Read and review! same deal as before!)


	30. Chapter 29: The Battle of Konoha Part 1

Disclaimer: It was suppose to say "Piece"! its part of Pains ideals. Now shut up and enjoy my greatness!

* * *

"Soon the world will know pain. I Pain, will bring piece " stated the six paths as they hovered over the village. 'Under Me, this world will become one. Only through me can this broken world become one.'

The Deva path raised his right hand. "This world shatter. Shinra Tens-"

"Rasengan!" the Deva paths eyes were nearly torn from his head when his chest was ripped apart and torn from the rest of his body by the swirling ball of vicious compressed chakra.

'What! How did he get into the sky? How did he remain undetected! He's using wind chakra to offset the pull of gravity!' questioned Nagato as he watched from a distance as the Godaime hokage appeared five hundred feet in the air and defeated his deva path before he could flatten the village. 'Where are the salamanders? They were suppose to distract him while I burnt down the forest and the outer wall!'

Nagato looked down on the village from his elevated position, and his shock grew as he saw all five of the giant salamanders he had summoned revert into smoke, at each site stood a man, more specifically, the five clouds of smoke revealed Zabuza, Asuma, Gai, Kakashi and The final be he spotted both scared and enraged him.

Jiraiya.

Before he knew it, his combined vision started to disappear. He watched in anger as each path was destroyed. The animal and preta path were cut in half and basically detonated by the legendary splash sword. Then the Asura path was beheaded with a kick to the neck, followed by nakara path which fell to the still powered Rasengan before Naruto paused in the air and the Rasengan in his hand grew white and began screeching horribly, forcing Nagato himself to cringe in pain from the technique he could hear from almost a mile away.

"Consider yourself shit out of luck." stated the still hovering Naruto as the screeching noise from his Rasengan grew even worse. "I know exactly where you are, and so does Jiraiya. Rasenshuriken, Level Four!" The spinning ball of wind chakra grew four sets of rotating blades as the screeching reached a fever pitch and Naruto drew his arm back. "It's over!"

The Rasenshuriken left Naruto's hand and went through the the last path like a hot knife through butter before curving down and directly toward A still perfectly calm Nagato.

"So much power... I can't absorb that..." Mumbled Nagato as he jumped away with every ounce of speed he had, just barely knicking his side as one of the giant wind blades sniped his left rib cage.

'Nakara path.' Thought Nagato as his side began to heal. 'That attack... It's hard to heal the damage from it...'

* * *

-Suna-

Gaara frowned deeply as he looked over his village. He stood at the top of the Kazekage tower, to the south of him, levitating on a giant clay bird, was a Member of Akatsuki.

'Those damn bombs of his are a danger to my village and as long as he can move freely, he can attack from any angle. Where is his partner?'

"Come on out little Shukaku! Katsu!" Shouted the blonde bomber Deidara as he sent more of his creations towards high value targets, though he frowned when he witnessed the dessert itself reach up and block the explosions like they were insects. "Hmm, so he can control the very dessert that his village is made up of. I fine kage indeed... It's a waste of art to continue to attack his village, I'll just attack him, hn."

'As long as he doesn't send anything more powerful, he won't be able to damage the village. I need to kill him before he does... Naruto, are you fighting right now too?' Thought Gaara as he gathered sand beneath his feet and levitated high above the village. "If you continue to attack my village, you will die. Leave now Akatsuki, and never return."

"Hn, I'm going to have to decline. You see, your very important to us little Shukaku, and I have to make sure that you come with us." Stated Deidara as he pulled his hands out of the pouches. "C2 Dragon!"

* * *

-with Yugito-

"Nibi Style! Hell flames jutsu!" Shouted Yugito as she blew blue flames from her mouth, aiming them at the two men in black cloaks.

"Fuck! Knock it off bitch! That fucking hurts!" Shouted the silver haired Hidan as he looked at his smoldering right arm.

"Stop complaining Hidan!" Shouted the tall, imposing figure of Kakazu, who was currently doing his best to get a hold of the two tailed jinchuuriki.

Kisame was having problems of his own. "Stay still you little Gaki!"

"Tobi thinks we should just ask nicely! That way we can all be friends!" Shouted Tobi. 'So this is the three tailed container... Seems the Namikaze brat really did take him in.'

Tobi looked around the battlefield, they were stationed in the expansive training ground behind the Namikaze compound. 'Sensei, your house is beautiful... I'll have to remember that for the Infinite Tsukioumi.'

"Naruto said that you guys were bad people! I don't like bad people!" Shouted Azumi as he started pumping Sanbis chakra through his body, gaining a purple cloak.

* * *

-Pain-

Nagato stood still in the middle of the clearing he was currently occupying. His face was stretched thin as he struggled to maintain his indifferent appearance.

"Nagato... You've grown so much. When the man I assigned to look over you three stopped reporting, I thought you had died." Stated Jiraiya As he looked over to the dismantled body of the deva path, easily recognizing it as Yahiko. "Are you the only one left?"

"Sensei... Konan lives as well. You taught us much sensei. It's because of your worlds that I will unify this world under myself. I am god, and I will bring peace. Even if its one piece at a time." Stated the monotone Nagato his eyes snapping to Naruto as he descended from above and crushed the area Nagato had been standing in.

"Under different circumstances, I would be happy to invite you to my village, but unfortunately, you are now a threat, and must be dealt with. I'm giving you one chance, you are the leader of the group hunting my family. End this now." Stated Naruto in such a commanding voice that Nagato found himself actually thinking about accepting his offer.

Almost.

"Foolish mortal, you have no authority over a god. Shinra Tensei." A wave erupted from Nagato in all directions, batting away Tsunade, who had been sneaking up behind the red headed, Hoping to end him before the fight even began. Jiraiya was no better, as he went tumbling away from the shock wave, though he wasn't the strongest sannin for nothing, and easily righted himself and landed in a crouch a fair distance away, Tsunade did the same.

Naruto however, stood in place, seemingly not at all affected by the wave of gravity.

'Shit! I was using chakra to stick to the ground and I was still almost blown away! Is this really the power of the rinnegan? Does that mean that I can do that as well?' Thought Naruto as he contemplated the abilities his eyes seem capable of giving him. 'It doesn't matter, I can't test it now and leave myself open if it doesn't work... How did he know Baa chan was coming up behind him? She had her chakra suppressed and was was moving silently...'

"Now I will give you one chance Hokage. Come quietly, and your village will be spared." Stated Nagato. His monotone voice adding to the threading nature of the request.

"You're a terrible liar. I can sense four others in my village. One of them is Kisame. If I leave now, you will still attack to gain Yugito and Azumi." Stated Naruto as he once more formed a Rasengan in his hand. "I can't get close enough to actually use my taijutsu on you because of that pressure wave of yours, but I doubt you can dodge this again from this close... Rasenshuriken Level four!"

"Foolish." Stated Nagato as he simply raise an arm to the giant disc of wind chakra. "Preta path." 'I hope I can absorb this much chakra at once.'

Naruto watched in horror as his third most powerful attack was simply negated by his opponent simply holding his hand up. 'Seriously! He can absorb jutsu as well! I'm running out of viable options. If I use anything bigger than level four Rasenshuriken, I could wipe out the village, but he can just absorb those! If I try to use Hiraishin, he can just deflect the kunai away, and if I try to use it sealless, he might still be able to absorb it.'

Nagato was having thoughts of his own. 'Absorbing that jutsu almost overloaded my system, and he doesn't even look winded. His reserves are on par with mine, most likely much higher. I can't risk having to do that again, and if I disperse it with Shinra Tensei, then he could be able to get to me within the five seconds it takes to recharge. My skills with the Asura path are my weakest, and even if I can hold my own against him in taijutsu, sensei and his teammate will be back soon. I'll waste some chakra by summoning as many animals as possible to distract sensei and the other sannin and I'll take the jinchuuriki.' "Animal Path: Attack of fifty beasts."

Nagato slammed his hand into the ground and a mountain of smoke erupted beneath him. Naruto took this as the sign to summon his own help. "Summoning technique! Grand Toad Alliance!"

When the dust cleared, pain stood above a literal army of two headed dogs, centipedes, Birds and rhinos. Naruto stood in the head of Gamabunta, to his right was Gamahiro and on his left was Gamaken. On his shoulders were the elder toads.

"Naruto boy! Why would you need all of- never mind." Stated Pa as he looked out at the army of strange animals. "Those aren't normal summons..."

"I need you five to hold them off until Jiraiya and tsunade can get here. Can you do that for me?" Questioned Naruto

"Not a problem Gaki. I've be wanting a Rhino pelt for a while now." Stated Gamabunta as he unsheathed his sword. "You take the red head, kid, we'll handle his pets!"

Meanwhile, Nagato was once again cursing. 'Theres more than one boss toad? Does that mean that there's more than one boss slug as well? That used a quarter of my chakra, and I still haven't noticed his chakra level drop at all.'

'Alright, I can't use ninjutsu and because of that pressure wave thing I don't know if I will be able to use tai or kenjutsu. That leaves genjutsu and fuuinjutsu... I hope you were right about this Pervy sage, cuz I don't know anything else that wouldn't be a gamble...'

"Destruction wave!" Naruto charged chakra to his fist and punched the ground, causing huge ripples of earth to explode outward, turning the once flat clearing into a field if drastic hills and jagged peaks. Or at least that's what it looked like to Nagato.

'The power of that punch was enough to ripple the earth over three hundred feet in each direction. If I get hit by that I may not be able to heal myself... I need to force him to keep his distance, that way he needs to use ninjutsu, but if he finds out the weakness of the Shinra Tensei, he can get close...' "Shinra Tensei."

Naruto reapplied the chakra to his feet and reinforced his body with earth chakra. 'I need to get close and force him to move around so that the genjutsu starts effecting his movement. Just as soon as this jutsu passes me.'

Naruto force his body to stay in place against the force of the gravity wave, but was only partially successful as he stayed upright, but was pushed backwards roughly ten feet. 'Come on... Any second... Now!'

Naruto shot at Nagato like he was running from death itself, in a millisecond he had closed the sizable gap between them, his eyes at the level just below the rinnegan, not wanting to reveal it yet, but still needing the boost in strength, speed, endurance, reflexes and boosted chakra control. His eyes shifted as he entered sage mode, the whites of his eyes now blue as his pupil became a golden star. "Uzumaki style! Meteor Punch!"

'Shit! No time to dodge!' "Asura path." Stated Nagato as he sprouted another set of arms to shield himself while another set of legs and chakra helped him stay upright, Unfortunately for Nagato, his opponent had charged his punch with wind chakra. Naruto punched straight through the extra set of arms, his fist now millimeters away from Nagato's neck. "Preta Path."

Nagato had activated it just in time to strip the wind chakra away from the punch, but still took the brute force of it to his upper chest, resulting in him flying away at speeds he couldn't even track. Thinking quickly, Nagato coated himself in the black rods he used to disrupt chakra, making a cocoon to protect himself from the damage that was sure to come from hitting whatever was in his path while also activating his nakara path to heal the crater in his chest. Naruto however, saw an opportunity as he moved to follow up the punch.

'Those rods look metal! If I can get him with a lightning attack, I can end this!' Thought Naruto as he raced after the flying red head, hand signs flashing at speeds that would make Hiruzen Sarutobi green with envy. As he approached the rapidly slowing Nagato, he held his hand up to the sky."Kinjutsu Style! Gods wrath!"

Nagato watched him horror as a lightning bolt, a REAL lightning bolt, rocketed down at him while he was still airborne. 'He can control real lightning? I can't absorb that!' "Shinra Tensei."

The burst of gravity deflected the oncoming lightning bolt out into the wilderness, while Naruto, who was still airborne, was thrown backwards. Nagato used his armored form to contort and land safely on the ground before he sprung forward, hoping to catch the blonde before he regained his bearings. 'I have no choice, his ninjutsu arsenal is the perfect match for mine and any genjutsu I use would be useless because of his sage mode and the kyuubi. All I have to do is get close and impair him with a chakra rod. Then he won't be able to use sage mode.'

Meanwhile, Naruto was grinning from ear to ear. 'So there's a five second gap between when he can use that pressure wave jutsu, all I have to do is get close in that time. And my clone managed to tag him!'

* * *

-Suna-

"This is why iwa is the weakest of all the villages." Taunted Gaara from a floating platform of sand which was hovering over the south wall of the village. 'I've pushed him out of the village. But with those bombs, I can't attack, or he will just blow up the wall and find a way back in. I hope this jutsu of yours works Naruto...'

'Hn, were at a stalemate, I can't afford to waste and clay and he knows that if he attacks I'll target the village. Leader-Sama wasn't kidding when he said this little brat was good. He can command the desert and even fly with the same skill I can. I need to end this fast... Where are you sasori?hn.'

"Uzumaki style! Sand dragon!" Shouted Gaara as a truly giant sand dragon rose from the desert below and began going after Deidara, using its surprising speed and power to force the blonde bomber to use up more chakra to stay ahead of it.

'Hn. He's forcing me to use more chakra. He for sure has more than me... But is his control more refined than mine? Surely he can't control his massive amount of chakra the same way I can... That's it! I'll put nano bombs in his sand! That way I can just wait until he uses another shield and take him out, hn.'

'Thank you again Naruto. This is perfect. With the shadow clone like properties of the sand dragon, I don't have to continuously add chakra and because it has a mind of its own, I can let it attack while I defend.' Thought Gaara excitedly while he looked out at his sand dragon that seemed to grow stronger with each passing minute.

* * *

-Yugito and Azumi-

'This isn't working! That sword takes my chakra cloak away and even when I get past fish guy, I can't hit Mask Guy!' Thought Azumi. As he held his two Thunder swords in a cross guard, waiting for one of his opponents to move.

"Your good Gaki, Real good." Stated Kisame with his patented Shark like grin. "You're the only chunin to ever last more than a minute with me! And the way you handle Raigas swords is admirable as well. But Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to end this."

"Tobi wants to capture him! You never let Tobi have any fun." Stated the childish Tobi. 'I love acting like that. Plus it was the Sanbi that got Rin killed... I wonder where kakashi is? Probably fending off that peon's salamanders...'

"Be my guest, I don't really want to hurt the kid anyway, and you can be less... Destructive than me." Smiled Kisame.

"Not going to happen, Shark breath!" Came a new voice. Another child that appeared to be Azumis age showed up, both him and the young girl behind him wearing chunin vests. "Team Naruto stands together. I won't let you harm my team mate."

"Hey, look at that Kisame! A sharingan user! I thought only Itachi and Sasuke had the sharingan?" Questioned Tobi, though on the inside, he was pissed. 'This boy has a fully developed Sharingan? How is that possible? He doesn't even have the uchiha black hair! His hair is red?... His hair is red! There's an Uzumaki and Uchiha hybrid! Why didn't I know about this?'

Meanwhile, Yugito was having troubles of her own. 'God damn freaks! The tall one can literally sew himself back together, and the silver haired one can't die at all I've hit him twice with hell fire and I can't seem to do any real damage!'

"Gah! You fucking bitch! Do you have any idea how much that hurts!" Shouted the silver haired man. Who was still coated in blue fire.

"Shut up Hidan. It's not like it does any real damage to you anyway. Just focus on capturing her so we can move on to the other high bounties." Stated Kakazu angrily, being tired of his 'Partners' complaining.

"You have some pretty high goals for yourself, especially considering that neither of you have managed to touch me." Stated Yugito, reapplying her chakra cloak. 'Ok, from what Jiraiya told me, as long as the silver haired one doesn't get any of my blood, he can't do anything, using my chakra cloak eliminates that possibility. But the other one... I have to either kill him five times, or destroy all of his masks. I already got the water one, which means I need to take out four more.'

'This isn't good. She already got my water heart and my wind and fire heart are useless against her as long as that chakra cloak stays up, and I can't use my earth heart because I'm using it to block her in, if I attack with it she could get away with her superior speed.' Thought Kakazu wearily. "False Darkness!"

* * *

-The Branches-

"So, Iwa has a stay in this little invasion as well. Seems that you're as cowardly now as you were when sensei had you running with your tail between your legs." Stated Kakashi as he pulled his Headband up.

"Shut your mouth, Konoha Scum! Iwa will control the world when your hokage dies today! Our leader sent us here to wipe you out. With you dead Hatake, We will finally have revenge on the yellow flash!" Stated on of the ten jonin.

"Your fools. You leader sent you to your deaths." Stated Zabuza as he pulled his sword off of his back.

"And not to burst your bubble or anything, but Naruto is much stronger than lord Minato ever was." Stated Asuma as he brandished his trench knives.

"Yosh! I have not been this excited since The chunin exams! Prepare to meet your end!" Shouted Gai as he slipped into his Goken stance.

* * *

-Top of Mt. Izuna-

Atop the mountain that stood over the horizon of the village hidden in the leaves, two figures stood, their backs to the sun as their silhouettes cast a long and imposing shadow that seemed to stretch for miles, making it impossible to see their faces.

"He's very good." Stated the long haired man who was watching the battle between Nagato and Naruto. "But not good enough."

"What do you mean Grandfather? He is the strongest man in the world. When he defeats Pain, he will as send to god like status." Stated the other, who had short hair and a sword peeking over his left shoulder.

"You have much to learn. Even in your surprising wisdom, you do not see the powerful enemies that his future holds. No, he is not strong enough. Not yet." Stated the long haired one, his eyes never leaving the blonde haired hokage.

"But he is about to take down a god, what level is above a god?" Questioned the short haired figure.

"Do not mistake the fact that he has the rinnegan as him being a god. They are not his own eyes, and he hasn't even unlocked a tenth of their power. Compared to the sage of six paths, he is but an academy student." Stated the long haired one. "And do not automatically assume that he will win. Though there is a good chance he will, Nagato is very strong in his own right."

"If he is as far away from the sage as you say, then how powerful are his potential enemies?" Questioned the short haired man.

"I was a true god, and even I fell to Hashirama. There are forces at play that are even beyond what I once was. He will need strong companions to deal with these foes, and he will need even stronger abilities." Stated the long haired man, who turned his head, revealing a red sharingan eye with a unique pattern, the pattern of Madara Uchiha. "Remember Shisui, no matter how strong you think you are, there are always being out there that are stronger."

* * *

(Alright my faithful fans (all two of you) what did you think of part one of the Fight of Konoha?)

(Please review! i need some fuel for the next few chapters!)

(Cookie for you if you Caught the foreshadowing of Nagato and Tobito! if you answer correctly in a review, i will answer one question via PM)


End file.
